Love You Forever: Finding Renesmee
by vamped4Edward
Summary: Jake & Ness have just begun their love affair when a trip to Africa changes her completely, even her love for sweet Jacob Black. Now lost in Africa, can Edward and Jacob work together to find her? And can there love be mended before it's too late?
1. Love You Forever: Author Comments

This is my first fanfiction that I am currently editing and reposting. **I REALLY would appreciate comments **on what you think, mistakes, confusing parts, etc. I had loads of fun writing this! If you read anything that is offensive to you in any way, first of all I apologize, but please feel free to let me know. All characters are created by Stephanie Meyer and I am only borrowing them for my own fun creation. The story line itself is all mine though. Thanks for reading! ENJOY!

vamped4Edward

Angela

PS. They won't allow me to add a photo, so my cover for this fanfic can be found at **photobucket** under my name: **vamped4Edward** titled: **Love You Forever (6).**


	2. Chapter 1: Lover Boy

_Title: Love You Forever_

_Author: Angela Claar _

_Rating: PG-13 _

_Main Characters: Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Jacob, Cullen Family, Taebhu_

_POV: Changes throughout_

**Chapter 1: Lover Boy (Renesmee's POV)**

The meadow was quiet and smelled of a beautiful blend of wild flowers. Honey suckles draped themselves over the fallen trunks of trees and limbs adding even more beauty. Jacob had promised me private time for weeks and finally we were here in the meadow, alone. My father would ground me for weeks if he knew anything was going on between us. This was once his private sanctuary, which he shared with my mother. I enjoyed this place as much as he did and understood why it was so special.

"You look beautiful today," He whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind "like everyday". He swayed me from side to side. We needed no music to dance to in our special meadow. Jake was so strong and smelled so good. I twisted in his arms and wrapped myself around him pulling us closer, as if that was possible.

"My father thinks I'm shopping." I smiled devilishly. I would have to be careful not to think about Jake and I together, or he would know our secret. I knew the day would come that our secret would be out and my father would realize the time had come. I dreaded that day and hoped Mom could keep him calm. She was a little more level headed than Dad. Even she once almost tore Jacob's head off in front of me, but I was just a small child then. She was infuriated with him for imprinting on me. Now we couldn't be separated even if we tried. Both my parents knew this and had no way of stopping it. For that, Jacob's life could be in grave danger one day.

"Ness, what are you worried about?" he asked pulling back from me to see my eyes better.

"The usual, the day Dad finds out about us. He knows it's going to happen, but still." I squinted my eyes looking more aggravated than I really was, "It would help if you two didn't hate each other. It's been years, can't you two just get over it already?"

Another problem was some relationship Jacob had with my mother, Bella, which neither one will admit or deny. But once he imprinted, that should have ended that war, but it didn't.

Jacob danced me around the meadow as he hummed an unfamiliar tune. I was feeling a little hungry, but didn't want to end our time in the meadow so soon. We were finally together, after weeks of patience. Well, maybe a few restless nights and groaning now and then. Not even hunger pains would keep me from Jacob now.

"If you're hungry we can hunt?" He said affectionately. I felt his hands gently slide down my back and around to the sides of my hips where they rested.

My ability to communicate was unique to say the least. My thoughts ran through my hands. All I had to do was touch someone's face and my thoughts would transfer to them. Times like these

made it impossible to have private thoughts. As we held one another in a tight embraced, I touched _many_ parts of him, especially his face. He smiled knowing it would cause me to blush. I felt the warm blood trickle to the underside of my skin leaving the reddish hue across my pale colored cheeks. Jacob brushed a thumb across my right cheek before pulling me in for a gentle kiss. I loved the smell and sensation of his hot breath against my skin. It's the only way I knew I was still alive in his arms as my mind became muddy and my body tingled. I took a deep gasp regaining control.

"Okay, lets go." I said pushing from his arms with a laugh. I was fast like my father and disappeared within a second. Unfortunately, I could never really hide from him. His nose would _always _find me. It was still fun to try though and he knew I enjoyed this game. I climbed up a tree, yards from the creek that led us back to my grandparent's house. We still lived in Forks, since the day I was born. This place was home to me and I never wanted to leave.

I'm lucky to have so many people that love me. I consider them all my family. There's Grandpa Charlie and grandma Renee from Mom's side. Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme with all my aunts and uncles on my Dad's side. But then there is Jacob's pack, all of them. They're like brothers to me. And Billy is like another Grandparent, but one day my father-in-law. The idea of that sounds so absurd, but one day it will be true.

The wolves and the vampires were rivals for so long time, but now, because of me, you would never know it. The only time they fight now is when they discuss me and Jacob, or imprinting. The wolf pack says it's just a natural part of life and the vampires say it is just revolting. Jacob had imprinted on me just moments after my birth, right before he was going to kill me. We've been together since and I want nothing else.

"Re-nes-mee!" he called, as if he didn't already know where I was. He loves me so much he will play along as long as I want him too. I watched as he walked below me and waited for the precise moment to make my move.

"Hi-yah!" I bellowed tackling his back. Jake grabbed a hold of me wrapping my legs around his waist. My soft, thin arms wrapped around his neck from behind I ran my fingers through his hair. Jake's body, at a wonderful 109 degrees year around, always feels so warm and comforting. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else. I pressed my rose colored lips to his salty neck.

"Yuck Jake, you need a bath." I teased laughing as he groaned.

"You almost had me that time." He teased. I dropped to the ground fully excited. I needed to hunt soon before I started nibbling on my own fingers or his. Honestly I was hungry enough to hunt anything, but Jake doesn't smell good to me in that way.

"Go to your right for a mile and you'll find a small group of deer." He nodded into the woods heading south.

"Like I can't hear that far, Mr. Black." I smirked. He knew my hearing was just fine, but still insisted on helping me find my next meal. Rather than argue, I took off again like a flash.

My whole life I had hunted with Jacob. Mom, Jake, and I would go out together those first few years together. I was growing so fast, but still so young. Dad preferred hunting mountain lions with Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper. They would take trips to other states to get a good meal. Mom and I found the local meats to be suffice.

"Ness, we should make this fast. I just remembered I promised Dad a little help around the house. We'll have to go back to the meadow another day. Sorry sweetheart, I just forgot." Jake said sorrowfully.

I hid my disappointment, it had been several weeks since I had the chance to be with him like this and now it was already over. I rested the side of my face against his bare chest listening to his racing heart. I couldn't help but frown for a while before putting on my fake sympathetic smile and kissed his chest up to his chin and then lips. Just to tease him, I let my lips linger longer than usual. He brushed my long, curls away from my neck as he leaned in, tenderly gliding his full lips up and down my neck. I could hear him take in a breath, as he smelled my sweet perfume. His lips being just as warm as the rest of his body, it felt like butterfly wings tickling my neck. Goosebumps immediately popped up all over my skin and I heard him chuckle under his breath as he smiled.

"Don't worry about it Jake. It's fine. You can make up for it later, as in, _make up." _I raised one eyebrow smiling mischievously. He was shaking his head no, but I knew he wanted to say yes. Our romantic relationship was fairly new. Our first kiss was just a few months ago and I always wanted more than he was willing to give. I assumed he was holding back for his own safety. Everyone who knew my father knew there was going to be an explosion the day we revealed our relationship. So if I had to walk on pins and needles to hide out for a while, I would do that.


	3. Chapter 2: Seeing Jacob Black

**Chapter 2: Seeing Jacob Black**

I never knew love could feel so strong. I guess the only way I recognized it was from my parents. They are insanely in love. Grandpa Carlisle says he's never seen any two souls love one another any stronger than my Mom and Dad. Charlie had basically said the same thing on another occasion and I knew it must be true. Grandma Renee said they were soul mates created billions of years ago just to be together now. If I had waited that long, I guess I would be inseparable too. Maybe even a little insane about it.

Jacob grinned from ear to ear. I figured he was thinking about the _making up_ part. We finished hunting and found a small grassy spot to lie together for a few short moments before he had to leave. His hands held mine tightly at our sides. I rested my back against his chest with his other arm wrapped our to support me. The sun was trickling through the trees making odd shapes on the ground. We both enjoyed the quiet time to just be together, in one another's arms.

"I have to go." He whispered sounding injured. I whined knowing it was true. I never could get enough of him to feel satisfied like after hunting. With Jake, I always needed more.

He pulled us to our feet with a jerk and I wobbled slightly off balance for a moment. I stared into his deep brown eyes hoping he'd change his mind. His black silky hair blew from the breeze. Mom always said he needed a haircut if he was ever going to be my boyfriend. She just didn't realize he already _was _my boyfriend and I liked it long. He cut it short from time to time, but I preferred the long strains of hair flowing in the wind. _An Indian thing_, he joked once.

I couldn't let him go without a kiss. I grabbed his biceps, one on each hind, pulling my body into his and locking my lips against his. Of course he didn't fight me. My head tilted to the side as he forcefully grabbed the back of my neck and pressed harder. As if getting any closer would make the difference. His lips and mine tangled together briefly. This kiss reminded me of our first kiss. _Fireworks and electrical bolts_, _something like that, _I thought.

I would never forget that day. I was in his shop helping him repair one of his three cars. He came out from under the car on a dolly and just pulled me down quickly. I was waiting for that moment, but didn't expect it to be in his dirty garage with him covered in grease and sweat. Every girl imagines their first kiss to be in some romantic spot under the moon and stars. Preferably that man would be in a tux or close to it, and right after a delicious meal with candles. Not Jake, he didn't have a romantic bone in his body, but I still loved him, _and that kiss_.

We rushed back to my house just before Dad arrived. This was good because the less he knew about Jake and I, the better for all of us. Deep down I don't think even Dad liked the interrogations he preformed every time Jake came over.

Mom was in the back yard gardening when we arrived. She was never a green thumb, but my parent's bedroom led out into the garden and they had a beautiful view of it. I suspect she enjoyed looking out her French doors and seeing all the flowers by the water fountain every morning and night. She spent a lot of time outside.

The only problem my family faced was their sparkling skin in the sunlight. At home, deep in the woods, they didn't have to worry about that. I, on the other hand, did not inherit that from my father. On a very bright day I may shimmer just slightly, but easily explained as a lotion or sunscreen. Considering their cosmetic situation, we all lived a fairly normal life for being vampires, except me. I didn't get to go to school like my parents, aunts, and uncles had several years before me. Dad said it wasn't safe. So I lived on our very large property free to go as I pleased between La Push and our home. Thank goodness the property lines met.

Jacob kissed my cheek and whispered his goodbye before turning. My fingers glided down his arm and across his fingertips as he began to leave.

"I'll see you later, Jake. Love you, forever!" I whispered. I noticed his body quiver as he ran towards the woods we had just come out of.

"Renesmee?" Mom called.

_Here comes the questions_, I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Mom?" I replied slipping through the back door. She was balancing herself between two tall planters.

"Your father will be home any minute now. I suppose you and Jacob are getting even closer these days. Don't lie to me Ness. I heard your little, '_I love you forever'_." She said mocking me. _Her impression of my voice is really off_, I thought sarcastically.

Considering what she had heard, she was fairly calm. I followed her eyes as they went up and down my body in a strange way. I couldn't help but look down at my clothes myself before realizing that she was checking, checking to make sure I returned the same as I had left. I couldn't believe she would think I would do such a thing. I mean I would if Jake would, but that was beside the point.

"Jake and I are closer, yes, but you know I have always loved him, he's Jake." I said with my voice rising, but still trying to maintain my innocence.

"You know just as well as I do Ness that that '_I love you'_ was not the same as a friendly 'I love you'." She growled.

I couldn't believe I was having this conversation with her. They didn't want to tell me, but it came out once accidentally how Jacob and Mom had kissed once. Well, Mom says he kissed her, but he says they were both kissing. Either way, I never wanted to think about it again. The thought made my stomach queasy and I thought I might gag right here in the garden just remembering it.

"Mom," I started, but then I heard Dad drive into the garage by the main house. I turned my head towards the sound of the car and then back to Mom. He would be here soon. I spoke faster knowing my time to explain was getting shorter. "I don't know what to say except please don't tell Dad yet. I don't want to do this today. Please?" I begged.

"I'll keep your secret for now, but if I think he needs to know, I'm spilling the beans young lady. It's bad enough you guys are sneaking around. You better not go any farther than kissing and keep your clothes—"

"Mom!" I moaned.

"I'm just saying." She snapped, but that was the end of our conversation. Dad came barreling through the woods and into the garden. He leaned over and kissed mom as gently as he always did.

_Why couldn't I be open with Jacob like that_, I thought. Dad's eyes glared up at me immediately. _Crap._ I thought.

"Nessie, is there something you'd like to talk to me about?" Dad said sternly. He was angry already. I could feel his anger radiate out spontaneously as he crept towards me. I felt suffocated and trapped as he took a step towards me. Instinctively I stepped backwards towards the cottage for protection.

"Dad, I was just thinking in general. Like how confident you are in your love with Mom." I lied coolly.

"Nessie, tell me you are _not_ seeing Jacob Black beyond friendship?" he growled. Dad is as loveable as they come, but when it comes to Jake and I, forget about it. He's the devil in vampire clothes. He continued to creep towards me as Mom finally stood and came beside him. I watched as she wrapped her fingers gently around his forearm and tugged. On the inside, Dad was fuming. I could see it in his black, slanted eyes. I considered making a break for it, but he read that too and circled around on the long side. I felt like a small animal being snared into a cage. Just as I was hoping, Mom came to my rescue.

"Edward, _please_. You knew this day was coming. You might as well accept it." Mom yanked his arm forcing him to turn and face her. She threw down a small gardening tool she held and it clanged against the brick patio. My back hit the side of the cottage and I ran quickly through the back door and into my bedroom. I slammed my bedroom door behind me flying onto my bed burying my face into my blanket. Dad would never hurt me, but I had to admit I was a little afraid. All I could think about was what if he told Jake he couldn't see me ever again.


	4. Chapter 3: The Legendary Edward Cullen

**Chapter 3: The Legendary Edward Cullen**

Before I was even born I understood the tension between my father and Jake. I listened to them talking while I waited impatiently in the womb. Then, when I finally arrived, I could see with my own eyes the hatred that brewed between them. When Mom and Dad married, it was a breaking point for Jake.

I had seen Jake's memories of Dad holding my mother in her wedding dress. She was afraid because she thought Jake would loose his temper and hurt her. Dad and the wolves protected her from Jake's unpredictable anger, but I understood his feelings of rage in that moment. He realized in that moment that he had lost my mother forever. I don't believe for a second that Jake could have hurt her. I didn't care about the whole Sam and Emily incident that cause everyone to be so afraid of the wolves. Jake held too much love to ever hurt anyone like that, not even accidentally.

Then there was the memory of my mothers broken hand when she punched Jake for kissing her. That time he admits to kissing her, but blames her for the broken hand. Dad holds Jacob responsible for his near death experience in Italy and many more little incidents that happened between the two of them over the years. I personally believe it is simply a vampire verses werewolf thing that they both need to get over.

Suddenly there was a tap at my door. I flipped over onto my back leaning my head up to see the door.

"Go away!" I shouted knowing it was Dad on the other side of the door.

"Renesmee." He said tenderly. "I'm so sorry honey. I didn't mean to frighten you. Please, may I come in?" he asked.

I grunted as I slid off the edge of my bed. I knew he would stand by the door until I would finally give in. My feet felt like heavy bricks as I stomped my way across my wood floor. A large multicolored rub with soft fringes made it look brighter in my teenaged room and softer to the bottoms of my feet.

I couldn't help but yank the doorknob open and swing the door open wide with a look of disgust and pure torture on my face. He smiled holding back a little laughter at the sight of me. I had been crying, something he couldn't do. My face must have looked bright red and my hair a tangled mess from rolling around in the covers. His eyes shifted from me as he tried his hardest to wipe the smile from his face.

"What?" I growled crawling back into my bed. I knew he was harmless, but now he was down right annoying.

The bed bounced hardly noticeable, but I knew he was sitting on the edge of my bed right beside me. I refused to look at him.

"I love you so much. I just don't want you hurt. Jacob is—well he's Jacob. I know you love him, but can't you wait another 5, say 10 years at least?" he pleaded.

My father could not be kidding! _Ten years? _I was the equivalent to a sixteen year old and my half vampire-half human hormones were raging. I was just like any other teenager who loved boys, but in my case, one boy. I loved shopping with Aunt Alice and driving the families many sports cars, thanks to Aunt Rose. I liked music and romantic comedies. This was all normal teenage behavior, why couldn't my father see that. Falling in love with Jacob was not only a normal teenage phenomenon, but also already set in stone the day of my birth. Dad had the last ten years to get used to this. Now that my 'growth spurt' was slowing, I would be fully grown by the end of this year. At least that's what Grandpa Carlisle was predicting. My parents would appear to be just a few years older than me, but we all knew they were technically older. Dad was over 100 and mom was nearing 30. There was no way on earth I was waiting.

"Bella, help me out here before I go mad. Tell your daughter that she is too young to get serious, especially with _him_!" he all but shouted out my bedroom door. I heard her footsteps approach my doorframe. _Great, now we're all here_.

My father, the legendary Edward Cullen, would not be swayed easily. _He calls my mother stubborn, but he is amazingly stubborn himself. They truly are two peas in a pod_, I thought angrily still buried in my covers.

I didn't see his face, but I already knew I had slipped once again. I glanced over my shoulder through the few loose strains of hair. Dad creased his lip slightly in a half smile, but said nothing. _Great, now I'm humorous to him. Crap_, I was thinking too much today. I needed a distraction and fast. My father listened to my scrambled thoughts. It wasn't the first time I had tried to distract him.

"No, Renesmee. We are talking about Jacob Black right now. You are not changing the subject. In fact, I forbid you to see him again." Dad said firmly.

I heard Mom gasp in unison with me.

"That's not fair, Dad. You can't stop me from seeing Jake. We did nothing wrong. I am a teenager, not a little toddler. You know I am mature for my age, so stop treating me like a little baby. I love Jake and you can't stop this from happening. I'll leave if I have too. It's about time you learn to trust me." I cried, the tears flowing down my face felt hot and salty to my skin. I brushed the wet, loose hair off my cheeks before stomping into my bathroom and slamming the door. So maybe that didn't convince him that I was no longer a toddler, I was leaving as soon as possible whether Dad liked it or not.


	5. Chapter 4: Liar, Liar Wolf on Fire

**Chapter 4: Liar, Liar Wolf on Fire**

I could hear my parents outside the back, bay window.

"Bella, I cannot allow this. It's just not time yet. She is still our little girl." Dad pleaded with her.

"Edward, you can't stop love. Remember how it was for us. This imprinting is just as strong. You know I hate bringing this up, but when you left it nearly killed me. I can't put Nessie through that. You can't forbid her from seeing him, she's grown now. I know it is hard to imagine since it's only been ten years for us." She paused and I heard her shift, probably closer to him while she whispered. "She's ready. Can't you see?" she urged him to reconsider.

She was right. I was quite serious about leaving. I didn't know exactly where I would go, probably to Jacob's, but not completely sure his father would allow it. I played the card before I had the plan thought out, but it was worth the risk. I could see Dad agonizing over his decision. I thought for a moment that he just might reconsider.

Then Aunt Rose appeared suddenly around the corner of the house. I hadn't heard her because I was so focused on Dad. They both seemed just as surprised to see her. She grinned as if she had accomplished the impossible, which was true. Sneaking up on a vampire is nearly impossible. We can hear for miles.

I hadn't seen her all week and suddenly became anxious to spend time with her. I loved helping her work on the cars, especially the test-driving part. I never had to ask when the repair was complete. She would just smile and throw me the keys. I would jump in and peel out of the driveway. Dad knew I test drove the cars all the time and only said I needed to stay close just in case. Thinking about it now, I am surprised he allowed that. Dad was overly protective, to say the least. Unlike my mother and father, I loved working on cars. This was also something Jake and I loved to do together. But I learned more from Aunt Rose since she would actually let me work on the cars rather than just pass tools and change the radio station.

I listened at the back door intently staring at them in the garden. Mom and Dad stood next to one another and Aunt Rose faced them. I had a clear shot of the large fountain right between them. It was that time of the evening that the lightening bugs came out and the lights of the garden automatically came on. It wasn't quite dark yet, but a bluish filter to the eyes as the last of the daylight slipped away. It was so calming at this time of the day, I loved it the most.

"When would you get back?" Mom asked bringing my attention back to their conversation. I had missed something while daydreaming.

"Next Saturday late. We have no definite plans, but it would be a wonderful experience for her. You _know_ she would be perfectly safe and never leave our sight for a minute." Rose said confidently.

There was silence at first. I wondered what they were talking about. Obviously Aunt Rose wanted to take me somewhere for an extended amount of time, but where and what for? I leaned against the wall peering at Dad knowing he would make the final decision. Quickly, only visible to mythical creatures like us, Dad glanced at me in the window and then back to Rose. My heart skipped a beat as he began to speak.

"I agree that it would be good for her," Dad nodded, "but I am reluctant because it's so far away. I would feel better if I was with her."

Aunt Rose hissed shifting her feet under her. "You always do this, Edward. Stop thinking with your heart and make a real decision for once using your brain." She growled.

"I think she should go." Mom said quickly, "She's old enough to start doing things outside of Forks. My vote is yes, Rosalie. You must promise to stay by her side at all times though. I hear anything different and you'll never take her anywhere ever again, including a car ride through Forks."

Dad chuckled. As hard as Mom tried to sound fierce, it always came out sounding like a small child putting her foot down. It was adorable, but ineffective.

_The good moods finally back,_ I thought. Dad cleared his throat. _Oops_. Usually my thoughts were no big deal. I usually only struggle to control them when I'm angry. It seemed lately I'm having more hard of time than ever before.

"Fine." He said sharply. "She can go as long as Jacob Black is not allowed." I could just feel the smile in his voice. I frowned at this new development. I had never been away from Jake before. I wasn't sure if I could handle that for over a week. I hadn't been away from my parents either, but that on the other hand sounded exciting. I blamed Dad for that.

"I wasn't planning on inviting him." Aunt Rose snapped detested by the idea. She hated Jake more than Dad did, which I found so absurd. Why did they hate him so much? This meant a lifetime of problems for Jake and I, but that wasn't stopping me.

Putting my frustrations aside, I slipped out the back door to find out where it was exactly I was going.

"What's going on?" I asked curiously.

"I'm inviting you to go along with me, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice to _Africa_." Her eyes lit up as she stated the country. Mine did as well. Africa was so far away, now I knew why Dad was so reluctant. I couldn't believe I was going to go so far away from everything I knew, everything I loved. The idea of being in another country was so exciting I couldn't wipe the strange smile from my face. I was partly excited and still partly worried because of Jake.

"Hunting the cougars and lions in that region is fantastic." She continued, "Plus there's one tribe that Uncle Emmett and I visit and trade with every time we go. That's how I got my leopard's skin that hands in the living room. I traded it for a CD player and some pots and pans. They also make beautiful beaded necklaces and pottery. You are going to love it." She was so excited and I now was too. I was going to Africa! Dad seemed more relaxed about the trip. Hopefully he would stay that way.

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning, very early. We have a flight out at 4:00am. Bring something to keep yourself occupied. It is a _very _long flight." She groaned.

_Tomorrow_, I thought sadly. _So soon_? I did not let the feelings reach my face. The excitement faded as I thought about Jacob. I had to see him before I left. No, I wouldn't leave before seeing him.

"And we will return when?" I questioned, sounding more serious. Aunt Rose recognized my sudden change in expression and tone. She too simmered down and became serious.

"Well, the flight and driving alone take a day and a half one way. So that's three days of just traveling there and back. We will be gone a total of eight days, so that's next Saturday." She looked at me concerned now. She knew it was my first trip away from my parents. It was also the first time ever away from Jake. This would be the breaker and she knew it. Would I pass up an African safari to stay home with Jake and my parents? I looked at Dad gauging his expression and then to Mom. I loved them, but I had no problem escaping their intoxicating grip on me. Jake was another story.

"Okay. I'm in, but can Jake come too?" I knew it was hopeless, but I had to ask anyway.

"Sorry sweetie, no more plane tickets. I think it's good to leave him behind sometimes. Everyone needs space. Anyway, this will only strengthen your bond with him." I heard Dad gnash his teeth as a harsh growl loudly echoed behind me. Aunt Rose turned and sprinted back towards the main house without another word. The last thing Dad wanted to do was strengthen our bond.

"So, I guess I'm going to Africa." I shrugged. It was hard to be completely excited.

Mom wrapped her arms around me, "Honey, its just eight days. Think of how exciting it will be. And look, you'll be away from your father and I for a whole week. That's every teenagers dream. Not everyone gets the chance to go to Africa."

She smiled, caressing my hair. Dad was focused in the background. I wish I knew what he was thinking, like he read my mind all the time. He glanced up at me, not angry any more, but like he was telling me goodbye forever. This was killing him, but he was trying to do what was right. I loved him for that. Maybe we did not always see eye to eye, but he was my Dad and I loved him completely. Maybe if he weren't so overly protective, it would be easier to let me go.

We both reached for one another at the same time and I rested my face against his cold chest. "Dad, I'll miss you and Mom so much. I don't know if I can be gone that long." He pulled back and gave me a warm smile.

"Maybe your Mom and I can come later in the week and visit for a day"

_That would be nice_, I thought.

Dad smiled before kissing my forehead. He walked away pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, already calling the airline. I just giggled wrapping my arm around Mom's waist. Now I just had to solve the Jacob problem and without thinking about it in front of everyone. I had to pack as well, but I had time for that later. Finding Jake was top priority. He should be at home considering the time of day and since Billy needed his help earlier.

"Mom," I said twisting out of her arms, but she just nodded towards the woods knowing exactly what I needed to do. She would take of Dad if he objected to my late visit to the Black's house. Even still, I felt I had to speak, "I'll be right back. I need to tell Jacob." I kissed her on the cheek and ran quickly through the woods towards his house.

The house was fairly quiet. I heard the television playing in the front room. No loud moving furniture like I expected so they must have been done for the day. I knocked on the front door and waited. I heard Billy's wheel chair make its way across the living room floor towards the door.

"Hey Ness, what brings you here?" he said with his usual friendly smile. Billy was always glad to see me. But immediately I realized Jake was not at home. His truck was missing and his scent was too faint to be at home. My smile dropped as I realized he had not helped Billy around the house like he said. All the furniture was just as it always was. Jacob had lied to me. But why? Billy recognized the pain in my expression.

"Come in. What's wrong?" he backed his wheel chair out of the way as I slid through the door. I sat on the old rusty brown couch facing the television and front window. Jake and Billy's house was a remodeled barn basically. They didn't own anything new or expensive, but I never cared about that. The curtains were old white lace that now hung yellow. The television was large and bulky with duct take on the edges. The old carpet was full of stains and indentation from Billy's wheels. Regardless, the house smelled wonderful to me. It smelled like Jacob. It was a mixture of a sweat, cologne, and animal. But it also had a sweet fragrance that I couldn't describe and it was stringer than the other smells. A picture from school hung on the wall. He must have been nine or ten then. He had his long, black hair hanging down a big goofy grin. I looked back at Billy who knew something terrible was wrong.

"Did Jacob help you around the house today?" I asked just to confirm his lie.

"No. I haven't seen him all day. He got up early and left. I'm surprised he's not with you." Billy questioned.

"He was earlier, but-," I didn't want to upset Billy with Jake's obvious lie. "I wanted to tell him that I'm leaving for Africa in the middle of the night. I am going with aunts and uncles." But my voice was sad and broken. "We will be gone eight _whole_ days." I stared at the floor next to Billy's feet. I could hear his heart beating and the air flowing out of his nostrils. Humans were so easy to detect.

"I see." He said still staring at my face. I could feel his eyes on me, but I still stared at the floor blankly. He knew I was torn about going. "Well, I'll tell him you came by as soon as he gets home. You know he will want to see you, so don't worry, he'll be home soon."

I stood and walked back to the front door feeling numb and sick to the stomach.

"Are your parents going?" he asked.

"They're going to come next week, but just for a day." I said sadly. I was glad to have a break, but I was actually very close to my parents and did not want to be away from them for that long. Aunt Rose said it was a good experience to be apart from the ones you love for a while because I would understand how much I truly loved them. She said it made your heart feel like it would explode and when you were back together you appreciated them so much more. I didn't care to have my heart feel like it was going to explode. I liked feeling happy and content.

"Well, stay as long as you like. I'm just watching a movie on TV, I think its called Blood Diamond. It's in Africa too." He said reassuringly. I glanced at the TV and saw nothing but violence. _Nice_, I shrugged.

Billy quickly reconsidered his invitation, "Sorry. It's not like that at all I'm sure, I promise. It's just a movie. Your aunts and uncles would never put you in danger." He did his best to reassure me that I would be safe, but I as old enough to understand the difference.

I decided I would wait for Jake and slouched back down on the couch and watched the movie with him. I was crying by the end and laughing at the absurdity of people killing for a diamond, a simple rock. I'm sure I didn't take it as serious since my family had money stashed all over the house, but realistically that was absurd even for a vampire.

I peeked through the small glass window of the front door. Billy had fallen asleep moments ago and I was not going to wake him to say goodbye. I slipped into Jake's room looking for clues. _Where could he be?_ I wondered. I found a newspaper crumpled up in the corner and glanced over the article. It was nothing important that I could see. The title read, "Ancient Carvings in a Modern World."

The article was about an Indian who carves wood and stone into beautiful and unique shapes. He was putting his pieces of art and jewelry on display in Seattle this afternoon. _What? _So that was where he was. But why the secret? Why would he miss an afternoon with me to go look at some carvings? I was fuming. I waded the paper back up and chucked it back into the corner where I had found it. I ran home barely noticed Dad sitting in the chair reading a paper. I flew past him in a fury and slammed my bedroom door. Once again, I was in my bed sobbing. This time I curled up into a tiny ball with my knees pressed against my chest. My room was dark now. Tears ran down towards the bed, some crossing over the bridge of my nose and dripping down.

I heard Dad at my door. "_Please leave me alone_." I thought to him. He would be happy at the news that my boyfriend is a liar. Mom then approached hearing all the noise.

"Let's go." She whispered. I listened as their footsteps went back down the hall.

I lay on my bed wondering what had gone wrong? Did he not want to spend time with me? I thought he loved me just as much as I loved him? I heard the television click on which was unusual in our house. Dad was trying to give me more privacy as my thoughts ran wild. He did not want to hear this. I felt bad for Dad that he had to always hear everyone's thoughts all the time. It must be miserable for him. Luckily for him, he was well practiced at tuning others out. Noise helped with that. It took his focus somewhere else. I knew they were out on the couch cuddled up together, happy, in love, my tears broke again loudly and I heard my father shift in his seat. Why couldn't I just have my own private place? Then I thought about the meadow and I was gone.

It was strange to think Jacob and I had just been here this morning. I didn't want to think about that right now. The trees had an opening right in the center of the meadow. I laid down flat on my back and stared up the twinkling stars. Dad used to bring me here when I was younger and we would play for hours. I thought about my life and how it would be so different without Jake in it. Tears continued to stream at the corners, slowly running down my cheeks and the sides of my neck. It felt like hours had passed. Wiping the cool, wet tears from my neck and cheeks, I crossed my arms over my chest. I heard rustling in the bushes behind me and assumed it must be Jake or Dad.

"Renesmee." A soft voice echoed in the open air. It was firm and loving, it was my father. He lay down beside me. He would not care that Jake had lied to me. Dad would be elated.

"It is a beautiful night. I'm sorry you're sad. Did Jacob hurt your feelings?" he was just too curious not to ask. All he needed was one more reason to hate him. He knew he was right from my thoughts earlier at home.

"It's nothing, Dad. I'll get over it. I have to pack soon anyway." Changing the subject was not easy with Dad. He remembered everything and would always come back to it just when you thought it was forgotten.

"I know you love him. I know I cannot stop that. I wish I liked him and could accept him, but we went through so much over the years. At least I allow him in the house now." He smiled trying to make a joke. For the first few years he was not allowed in the cottage at all. Mom finally convinced him that it was silly and never going to last. The imprinting thing was too powerful even for Edward Cullen. He disagreed, but allowed him to visit indoors finally. Jake has never seen my bedroom though, Dad made sure of that. I swear, if there were some kind of wolf detection system available, it would be all over my bedroom.

"Dad, did you ever lie to mom? I mean really lie for no good reason? Just because?" I turned to face him. His eye furrowed. I didn't know the purpose of my question, but it gave too much away.

"Did Jacob lie to you? Is that what happened?" he asked. I couldn't tell if he was angry or happy.

"I'm not sure, but it appears so. I don't know why he would lie to me, but I can't help but feel…..disarray." I said softly.

"As much as I dislike him, he is still a good boy, I mean, man." He corrected himself quickly. "Jake would never lie to you out of meanness, he can't. When you love someone like that, it's just not possible. If you _do_ lie, it is because you are hiding something from them like a surprise, or to protect them." He pushed my bangs out of my eyes. "Renesmee, I had to lie to your Mom on a few occasions, but it was for her own good. I thought I was protecting her and it was more like stretching the truth or leaving out information than a lie." He grinned at me innocently. I think he was still trying to convince himself that he did what was right at the time.

"Like what?" I leaned up on my elbow lying on my side_. Juicy details_, that's what I loved.

"Well, I was completely jealous of a gift someone gave her once and I gave her that heart pendent on her bracelet and said it was just an old, nothing special, piece of jewelry. That was a bold face lie. It's a huge diamond worth more than the cottage." He smiled so big; it's been a

long time since I saw that. I couldn't help but smile back. I loved these moments with Dad. He was so, normal. "Well, she still doesn't know, so that's our secret. What she doesn't know can't hurt her." He laughed. "Anyway, I'm sure Jacob has a really good reason for whatever happened. It will all be cleared up soon and you'll laugh that you were ever upset." He smiled reassuringly. He always knew what to say to make me feel better. I couldn't believe he was covering for Jake, the one person he loathed. That was real love, and I knew it.

"Thanks Dad, I love you." I leaned up and kissed his cheek. He held out his hand to help me up on my feet then wrapped his arms around me for a quick hug.

"I love you too, more than you know. I only want what's best for you, you know that right?"

"Yeah!" I rolled my eyes because what he though was best for me was so different than what I thought. But I agreed because I wasn't spoiling this moment to argue over what was best for me.


	6. Chapter 5: Fire and Ice Unite

**Chapter 5: Fire and Ice Unite**

I packed hoping Jacob would appear soon. He would usually tap on my window and I would meet him outside. Dad had nailed down the window and blinds so they would only open slightly. It was pointless to try to see him through them. We would meet in the garden, which I am sure both my parents knew about and just didn't say anything. After all, my father used to spend every night in Moms room when they dated. Dad had a stash of money in my room as well. He said it was available anytime necessary. I grabbed a wad without counting and stuffed it into the side pouch of my duffle bag. We always tried to pack as light as possible when traveling so we could take our one piece of luggage easily. Alice said that's what overseas shopping was for, although I had never had that chance. Mom had been to Italy once, but not for shopping. I loved the Romeo and Juliet story of her saving Dad just before he killed himself thinking she was dead. I thought it was so romantic to have a real life experience like that. Mom said it was scary and unnecessary, her favorite word.

Tap, tap. _Jacob_! I thought. I listened for Dad, but didn't hear anything. I had no idea where my parents were hiding, so I headed to our usual meeting spot, the garden. I jumped up into Jake's arms draping my legs over his right arm. As upset as I was earlier, I was just glad to see him. Jake said while we were here in the garden that I was so much like my mother, but I didn't quite know what he meant nor was I ever going to ask.

"Well hello." He laughed as he held me in his arms.

"Yum, you smell delicious." I said with my nose to his neck. He slowly let me down and we sat on the garden bench.

"I'm sorry I had to leave this afternoon. Dad told me you came by and looked upset." He eyed me now confused. I just couldn't show it right now because I was too excited to have him back with me. I looked at the ground as I began to speak. This was going to be hard to tell him.

"Well, I was earlier, but I am sure you had your reasons." I said.

He grabbed my chin and pulled my face up. _His hands feel so good_, I thought. His deep brown eyes glistened in the moonlight. The fountain trickled in the background and the flowers Mom planted perfumed the air. He dropped to one knee and I froze. He patted his chest and I noticed he was dressed more formally than usual. _What is he doing_, I thought. He pulled out a small black box and held both my hands in one of his.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I love you more than anyone or anything in this world. Would you please take my hand in marriage and be my beautiful wife?" he was smiling with excitement.

My mouth dropped as he lifted the lid to the box. It was a beautifully carved stone mounted to a ring. It was so unique. I had never seen anything like it. My mind flashed back to the newspaper article I found crumpled in the corner and made the connection. He had the stone hand made into the shape of…well, I wasn't sure. I examined it more closely as he watched my face. It reminded me of a wolf, but not completely. It just gave the illusion. _How did he do that?_ I wondered. The ring was a rainbow of colors as the moonlight danced across the edges. I gasped as my finger touched the cold stone. I pulled it out and he slid it on my finger. I finally looked back at him with a tear in my eye. He was smiling from ear to ear because he knew my answer.

"You know my answer." I smiled sheepishly.

"_Please_, Renesmee, say it, _say it out loud_." He seemed to beg.

"Jacob Black, I love you more than anything else in the whole world and I would give anything to be your wife." I said with excitement.

"No, no, beautiful wife." He corrected with a grin. I just smiled looking back at the beautiful ring now on my finger. My father is going to kill me.

"Does that mean yes?" he asked. I looked back at the man of my dreams, still on one knee, impatiently waiting for that one little word.

"Yes." I said enthusiastically.

Jake pulled me up and our lips met once more. We kissed more passionately than we had ever before. I found my hands running up and down his back as his did the same to me. I rested my arms around his waist pressing my body harder against him. I felt his body quiver against mine from the coolness of my body against the heat of his. _Fire and Ice unite_, I thought. _What beautiful children we will make_, I continued.

His lips were so warm and so soft. I never wanted to break from his loving embrace. His fingers ran through my hair as he held my face to his. I loved when he did that. It was like he just couldn't get enough of me. When we finally broke free from one another, we both gasped for air. I buried my head in his chest squeezing him once again.

"Ok, Ok." He gasped pulling on my arms. "Not so tight." He wiggled from me.

Dad was right; I would think this evening was silly. I wouldn't tell Jacob how I had behaved. He didn't need to know. I heard Dad clearing his throat and quickly pulled out of Jacobs grasp. I slid my hands behind my back so he would not see the engagement ring. Jacob was still grinning broadly.

"What's up Jacob?" Dad asked as he closed the distance between us.

"Nothing Edward. I was just stopping by to say goodnight." _If he could only wipe that smile off his face_, I muttered in my thoughts. Dad is already suspicious enough.

"Right, _Goodnight_." He nodded his head not believe him. "Well, that looked like a little more than a goodnight to me. I think maybe you should say your _goodbye_ for now and wish Renesmee well on her trip. We'll discuss that kiss later." He said looking at me. Dad smiled because he knew he was hurting Jake by separating us this next week.

Jacob looked down at me with a puzzled look. _Oh, I haven't told him about that yet_, I thought to Dad. I figured Billy would have already told him, but I guess he didn't want to break the news either. I couldn't blame him.

"Dad, could you please give us a few more minutes. I haven't got to that part yet."

Dad looked at Jake's clothes, eyeing him up and down.

"You going somewhere special Jacob?" he questioned.

"Nowhere you need to know about, Edward." His tone was sharp. He hated Dad prying, but he might as well get used to that, I _was_ his daughter after all. We were all going to be family, _forever._

Dad smiled as he turned away just to annoy Jake further, or maybe me.

"Goodbye Jacob, I'll see you in a week." He just had to put in one last jab before he went back into the house. My father would never let it go.

Jake looked at me as if he was in pain.

"What? What is he talking about?" his words were rushed. He needed answers faster than I could produce them. I pressed my hand against his forehead and he watched the conversation with Aunt Rose. Then he turned his back on me and walked towards the fountain. "A whole week! That's longer than a week, Ness." he said with the weight of the world on his shoulders. I felt like crying again. I rubbed his back gently trying to comfort him.

"It will be a really good experience. How often do I get to go anywhere, Jacob?" I pulled him down closer to my face and put my lips right to his ear, "Anyway, I have a plan." My eyebrow raised and his did too. He glanced back at the house then back to me. The broad smile was coming back. I knew he loved tricking Dad, and I felt a little guilty about that right now. I motioned for him to follow me into the woods. We needed more distance. I knew Dad could hear both my thoughts and my words, so I worked hard not to think about my plan as I told Jake. I whispered my plan into his ear and he nodded. Our engagement would have to stay a secret and so would this. He kissed me once more before walking me back to the house.

"I'll see you later then" he smiled. "Have a wonderful trip, honey."

"Love you, Jake, forever." And our fingers fell from one another's grip and he was gone.

As I walked through the house to my bedroom I heard him howl in the night. My father would believe he was in pain by my absence, but that was just one tiny part of my plan. I rushed to my room to finish packing. I couldn't believe I would be leaving for Africa in just one short hour. I grabbed my suitcase and started stuffing clothes into the pockets. I glanced at the new jewelry clinging to my finger. _I'm engaged_!


	7. Chapter 6: Bridal Dress?

**Chapter 6: Bridal Dress?** (Renesmee's POV)

The plane ride was far from what I had dreamed of. I imagined myself feeling exhilarated miles above the earth while being pampered. Instead, it was frightfully excruciating. The cabin pressure against my head caused my ears to pop and my head to ache. My skin felt like it was being sucked against my bones as we rose from the runway. I had never experienced anything so oppressive. Within a few hours I realized I had run out of fresh air and was confined to my small uncomfortable seat for the duration of the flight. The weather was rough and unpredictable causing the fine hairs on my skin to stand at salute as we bumped around the clouds.

When Uncle Emmett leaned over and said we were there, I leapt to my feet feeling the sweet liberty from my bondage. _Finally our vacation will begin_, I thought to my self with a broad smile. I glanced around the cabin as the rest of the passengers began to arouse from their statue like state in their seats. With the full moon just outside my window, I thought about Mom and Dad. I missed them. Shifting my feet impatiently I growled lowly.

"Why's the doors not open yet?" I asked aloud still standing at my seat with Uncle Emmett blocking my way. Aunt Rose sat quietly behind me as if she had the rest of the day to just wait. As more passengers began to stir from the lights suddenly brightening, they shrugged off their blankets and pulled their tiny pillows from their shoulders just to brush the sleepy bugs from their eyes. I was pumped and ready to go. I didn't understand why everyone wasn't ready to get off this plane.

Uncle Emmett just laughed tugging at my right arm.

"Just relax, it always takes them a few moments. Let the humans have a chance to wake up. It's not like we don't have forever." He teased. I felt like I could run for hours if I could just rip my way out of this tin can. I slumped back down in my seat and rocking my legs back and forth impatiently. I noticed Aunt Rose glance in my direction.

"What? I have to do something." I snapped. Uncle Emmett and Rose just shrugged their shoulders looking at me as if I was humorous. He shook his head occasionally bursting into laughter. I continued to fidget pulling at my clothes, twisting my hair around my finger, and tapping the back of the seat with my thumbs.

_I hope he will not be this easily entertained all week_, I thought.

It was dark outside, but that was to be suspected. They had planned the trip so we would leave in the dark and arrive in the dark to avoid sunlight. I had no problem with that, but the rest of them had to always be aware of their shiny factor. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper had sat behind us. They were so quiet the whole trip. I had glanced back a few times and saw them wrapped up in one another's arms. With them it was like an eternity of puppy love.

When I saw them, I couldn't help but think about Jacob. Little details reminded me of him, the sound of the plane sometimes, the peanuts, or a song on my ipod. I wondered what he was doing right now and how we would break the engagement news to my father. I couldn't help but smile every time I played back those moments together as he proposed. I was sure Alice already new about the engagement, but she had said nothing yet, nor did she act suspicious. Her visions were typically useful, but sometimes, when you wanted privacy, it was down right annoying. She couldn't see Jacob's future, but maybe she saw me planning the wedding, or her helping with the plans. I wanted to surprise everyone and was sure she sensed that. She was one of the few of my vampire family that actually got along well with Jacob. Uncle Jasper had helped me out a few times during the flight by sending out a wave of calm. I still had a hard time resting entirely. I needed and wanted Jacob. I could close my eyes and feel his breath on my neck. I could smell his sweet scent and feel his long hair brush my face. _How would I survive without him for an entire week?_ Suddenly it hit me, this trip would not be all pleasure as everyone had expected. Without Jacob by my side, I felt empty and alone.

The airport was surprisingly busy for the middle of the night. It was around 3:30 am and I flung my one duffle bag over my shoulder as we pressed through the crowd. I scanned the large room as we weaved through the potpourri of people. This airport was not as modern or clean as the one back home. I wondered what was causing the unusual odor lingering in the stuffy air. It smelled like raw chicken, sewer, and cigars. Some other nasty things mixed in with it as well. Outside, with more fresh air available, I scanned the line of taxi's waiting to load passengers. They stood in a cluster waiting for their chance to fight for our fare.

Maybe I was just a little cranky by this point since we had flown for so long, but stuffing our bodies back into the confines of a small metal object left a bad taste in my mouth. I looked at the cab and then back to my aunts and uncles.

"And how long exactly do we have to ride in this?" I asked sounding unbelievably spoiled. They were not impressed by my newly discovered demeanor. Even I was taken back by my tone and looked at them apologetically. "Sorry" I whispered climbing into the back seat of a smelly cab.

"Just to the car rental, Nessie." Alice said kindly. She knew I was slightly stressed.

My elbows brushed against Aunt Rose on my left and Aunt Alice on my right. I glanced at each one with a smile hoping they would not be irritated with me. I would try my best to be polite, but on the inside I felt like screaming.

Aunt Rose leaned over and whispered into my ear, "Once we get our cars at the rental, we still have the drive to the hotel. I suggest you sit back and relax. I'd say we have another hour and a half. Sorry kid, the getting there is the hardest part."

I grimaced in the seat next to her with my arms now crossed over my chest. I closed my eyes and thought once again of Jacob in the garden as he fell down on one knee. I couldn't wait to feel his arms around me again. The exhaustion was taking its toll. Gradually my body shifted towards Aunt Alice as my eyes fluttered closed. Even thoughts of Jacob couldn't keep me awake. I had dozed on the plane from time to time, but now my body submerged into a profound slumber. My head fell heavily onto Alice's shoulder.

The next thing I knew, Uncle Emmett was carrying me from the taxi to the leather seats of a Porsche. He laid me out across the back seat and I stirred. _This is more like it_, I thought caressing my arms against the seat. I was half in and out of consciousness, but I knew for sure I liked this open space and leather feel against my skin. For a second, I almost thought I was back home. I drifted back to sleep as my dreams now took me back to Forks, Washington.

I awoke at some point feeling hazy. I wiped the drool from my cheek. The hum of the engine was soothing to my ears as I heard the muffled conversation from the front seat. It was my two uncles talking quietly about sports. I listened half interested for as long as I could keep my eyes open, but hearing their soft, gentle voices only lulled me back into my deep slumber.

I rose up out of the back seat with my hair a disarray. Uncle Jasper glanced back with a grin. I rubbed my eyes and patted my face so I could be more alert. The long rest had been good for me. The tinted windows of the Porsche had not only protected my family from the obvious sparkling problem they had, but helped me stay asleep longer.

It was Jasper's curious eye as I tapped my cheeks that reminded me that I still had Jacob's engagement ring on. I slipped it into my pocket sheepishly, but he didn't ask. Further down the road I decided to slip it onto my necklace for safekeeping. Then I could easily pull it out from under my blouse and sneak a peek whenever it was safe. Not to mention how close to my heart it would rest. I contemplated telling my uncles, but if they would slip in front of Dad, that would mean trouble.

Uncle Jasper had rented one red Porsche and one yellow Convertible. We parked them in the hotel garage, which was located in the basement of the hotel. They could all go to the main floor never setting a foot outside.

"I'm just amazed at how efficient you guys are. I mean, I know you've had several years of practice," I teased rolling my eyes, "but you guys have this down to a T."

Uncle Emmett smiled at my realization. It wasn't their first trip here, I did realize, but still. The idea that a group of sparkling vampires could travel halfway around the world and to a very sunny place undetected was quite impressive.

"Like you said squirt, years of practice. Uncle Jasper here is like a thousand. Decrepit little monster isn't he." Uncle Emmett tapped at his shoulder moving Jasper just slightly in the passenger seat. We pulled into the darkest corner of the garage, the place no human would want to be.

Uncle Jasper began to pull our bags out of the trunk as Uncle Emmett pulled me into his side. I clutched the engagement ring into my fist as he leaned in.

"You will see things are different with the tribe. They live far out in the desert, away from everything and everyone. You probably haven't thought about how we visit a tribe during daylight with being,…well,….sparkly." he smiled at his own words. He was right, I had not thought about how they would hide this from the tribe, but I knew they had visited many times before. Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett loved this tribe. They all but adopted them. I had no idea why, but I knew Aunt Rosalie was the one that really was fascinated by them.

We checked into the hotel and put our things away. I freshened up and ordered breakfast. It felt good to be on the ground again, and not just out of the plane, but anything that moved. If it wasn't so dirty I would bend down and kiss the floor. I rolled my eyes at the thought, gross.

I was so glad to finally be here. I checked my camera batteries and then plugged my ipod in for another charge. I wanted to make sure I was ready for this adventure. I was staying with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper in a room with two full beds. Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose were in the room right next door. We were on the third floor and had a beautiful view of the town's main

square. In the square was a large fountain with stone cherubim's. It was so tall and beautiful I wondered how old the fountain could be. I heard my family behind me making plans for the day when I heard Uncle Emmett say no more than two and a half hours. I spun around aghast.

Alice spoke up, "I know, but it's just two hours. Maybe Rose will let you drive part of the time, when we're out of the city." She glanced at Aunt Rose who smiled devilishly. Time would pass by faster and it would be just one more exciting adventure to talk about when I got home. In that moment I was feeling a little guilty about my plan. My selfishness to see Jacob took over and I ignored my subconscious thoughts telling me I was behaving very badly.

We flew through the open desert. I was amazed to see elephants and giraffes in the distance. The sun was so hot and the dust flew from behind our cars. The wind blew through my hair and it was so much fun to be somewhere other than green, mossy, rain covered trees and mountains. I was really in Africa and it was more than I could have anticipated. I was already picturing Mom here and how she would love it. It was so much like Arizona, just much bigger.

My eye could see for miles on this flat, sandy plain. Rather than mountains of trees, there were tall, straggly trees here and there protruding out of the dry sands. Just as promised, they let me drive for about an hour when we left the populated area. As the landscape began to change back again, I knew we were nearing the village. A river ran just to our left. Aunt Rose explained that it was the only water out here, so it became a battle ground sometimes for water, especially in drought seasons. We passed a woman with children carrying large clay pots on top of their heads. Each clay pot was covered with a beautiful African weaved cover.

My cell phone began to ring and Uncle Emmett looked over his shoulder with a lack of surprise.

"He already doesn't trust us." He sneered. He knew my Dad all too well.

"Hi Dad. We're almost at the village. Sorry I forgot to call this morning." I said quickly before he had time to yell. It was hard to hear with the wind hitting my face. "I can't hear you very well, Dad. I'll call you back when we get there, kay." And hung up the phone uneasy. Hopefully he heard that or he'd be on the first plane to Africa. I saw the village on the horizon and watched my aunts and uncles faces as they reacted too. I felt the car accelerate just slightly and smiled back at Aunt Alice warmly. I felt her cool touch as she took my left hand. I could see the excitement on everyone's faces.

"You're going to love this place, Nessie. The people are so friendly. Tomorrow we will bring things to trade with them." Alice explained.

Rosalie tapped Emmett on his shoulder. "Did you call Taebhu and let him know we're in the area?" Emmett nodded a quick yes without turning to face her. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett had spent a lot of time in Africa. It was one of their favorite places to visit. They were considering buying a home here to live at least part of the time. I didn't know why they liked it here so much. Uncle Emmett did love to hunt here. Aunt Rosalie would miss the American beauty shops, malls, and nail salons. She was a beauty queen through and through. I did not picture her living in Africa, except maybe for the leopard patterns.

The car came to an abrupt stop as Aunt Rose announced our arrival. Just ahead, thirty feet or so were two rows of huts facing one another. They were so small and simple. A small girl slipped out of the first hut hearing our arrival. We all watched as she ran as fast as she could towards us. She knew them well. I could tell by the wide smile and open arms. She ran to Uncle Emmett first wrapping her slender arms around his waist. They immediately began to speak in her language. I had no idea Uncle Emmett spoke Venda, one of the many African dialects. Uncle Emmett had explained to me on the plane that the tribe we were visiting was the Bakhuhe and that they had somewhat adopted the tribe as their second family. They were located at the Northern tip of Algeria, right between one of the larger cities of the area and a large mountainous area, which he loved climbing. Uncle Emmett was a very athletic outdoorsy man, very rugged. He was like that too as a human, at least he assumes since he was found in the woods getting eaten by a bear when Aunt Rosalie found and saved him.

Uncle Jasper laughed as Uncle Emmett nodded his head to the girl. He was agreeing with her about something humorous. Apparently I was the only one who didn't understand their conversation. Aunt Rose leaned over and whispered,

"Uncle Emmett will never admit he has a soft spot for children, but watch him with this little girl the next few days. You'd think he was her father. He's asking her how she has been since his last visit. She said she was waiting for her big American whiner to come back." I looked at Aunt Rose confused.

"She says your Uncle Emmett reminds her of the white Rhino because he's so large and white, but she cannot pronounce it correctly in English and it comes out whiner instead of white rhino." She smiled as she explained watching Uncle Emmett from a distance. He was an eyeful to a small skinny African child in the middle of the desert. I wondered what could be going through that little girls mind. If Dad was here, he could fill us in. Well, he would be here soon enough and I now couldn't wait. It was just day two, but I already missed my sometimes annoying father.


	8. Chapter 7: Towel Guy Freaks Me Out

**Chapter 7: That Towel Guy Freaks Me Out** (Renesmee's POV)

I had promised Dad a call and better keep that promise. I stayed by the car as the others made their way closer to the village. Uncle Jasper stayed close, but gave me privacy.

"Hey Dad." He was relieved to hear my voice and Mom was in the background telling him what to ask. _What a pair_, I shook my head. "Yes Dad, everyone is here and we are just getting ready to go into the village. It's cute. Did you know Uncle Emmett likes this little girl here? She's adorable and calls him the big American whiner, I'll explain when you get here." Dad was chuckling in the background while ignoring Mom. He passed the phone to her frustrated I'm sure.

"Hi Mom. I miss you too." I said. "Listen, everyone is waiting. Can I call you tonight before I go to bed?" I was trying to take in the sights around me while I ended the call. Hearing their voices comforted me and I was now officially ready for my new adventure.

"Yes, I promise. Love you too." and my duty to call was complete. I grabbed Uncle Jasper by the hand and pulled him along side me as we ran to join the others. Aunt Alice smiled and grabbed my other hand eyeing Uncle Jasper. Sometimes I think they liked to pretend that I was _their_ child. I didn't mind. I was thankful for all of my family. The more the merrier.

The village was so small. The huts were just made of mud, water, and straw weaved and packed together. Each one was so small for all the people that lived in them. I couldn't believe my family was out in the open, sparkling and everything. The people of the tribe did not react to their presence or apparent difference. I just couldn't get over it. I watched them interact with amazement. I know they were here before, but still it was so shocking to witness them so relaxed. I was used to it at home, but in front of all these people. I jerked on Aunt Alice's arm,

"Are you not nervous being so exposed? How do you trust them?" I asked quietly. There was so much to take in, I felt like I was in a vortex of emotions.

"Yes, they know we are different, but not exactly what we are. They know we mean them no harm. We bring them a lot of modern things they would normally not see or get. I think that's why they don't say anything. They have invited us to come anytime. They are good people. We carry them additional water, which cuts down on their walking. We bring them things to cook with, like new frying pans. We buy a lot of food in town after dark and deliver it here to them. We tell them it is a way to thank them for allowing us to come and visit. They make us jewelry and blankets and much more. Emmett and Rose come here at least twice a year." She said as we walked through the village.

I had so many questions. I walked with Rose down the wide path between the huts. Children giggled and stared as they passed by us barefoot. The men wore modern shorts and capri's but stayed mostly shirtless. The woman wore long colorful dresses and beautifully decorated headpieces.

"When did they first start to visit?" I asked.

"Well, it started out just once a year after they married and came here for their honeymoon, not here here, but Africa. They did stumble across this village hunting. The little girl ran into them hiking about three miles from here. She ran to tell everyone about the sparkly people and they followed her here. It took some talking into, but the tribe has accepted them ever since."

_Interesting_. I can't believe I never heard about this before. My family was a mystery. I was going to have to get to the bottom of more stories, but then I saw it. A beautiful handmade African dress hung from the doorway of one of the mud huts. It was so beautifully sewn. The colors burst into patterns I have never seen before. I reached for the dress and caress the soft material.

"Beautiful." I said. The woman inside came to the open doorway. They had no doors, no need really. Four small children gathered around her legs and watched me admire the craftsmanship. Aunt Rose approached and began negotiating with the woman. She nodded in agreement, whatever it was.

"She says the dress was made for a bride, but the husband was killed the night before. The bride is in mourning. Would you like to purchase the dress, Renesmee?" I looked more shocked than anything else. Did she know my secret? Had she seen my ring? A wedding dress? For me?

"I, I am not enag—" I couldn't lie to her and I couldn't tell the truth. She laughed,

"You don't have to get married to wear it, silly. No one will know its purpose. It's different here, they just get a new dress, not an 'official' wedding dress." I sighed and laughed it off, but I feared I had shown too much. Maybe they knew now. I felt my cheeks blush as they burned from the embarrassment.

"Yes, I would like to buy the dress, how much?" I said sheepishly. I focused on the children wrapped around her legs so tightly.

Aunt Rosalie took care of the exchange with the wad of cash I handed her. She also agreed that we would deliver five 5-gallon buckets of water to the family the next day. Money was good, but free water deliver was better.

"You see, Renesmee, they can buy food in town, but they still have to walk three miles to the river. Unfortunately, it is in the opposite direction of the water."

I tried to picture myself having to walk for my food and water. I shook my head and found sympathy for the woman and children that had to lug these necessities to their home. I just didn't understand why anyone would live that way, but what choice did they have? This was their home. They were born, raised, and then died in this desolation. The graveyard in the distance proved that nothing was really that different out here in the desert. Life was life. It was just harder for me out here, not them.

The day was very educational for me. I stayed close and met many of the people of the village. I ate lunch with them while everyone else practice dance rituals with a group of men. I pulled out my camera and snapped a few funny shots. The little girl started braiding my hair and it felt nice. She was such a happy child. She knew of nothing else but this life and I suddenly understood what Aunt Rosalie said about appreciating things once you're away. I did suddenly miss home, Mom and Dad, and especially Jacob. I wondered what he was doing at this very moment as I felt for my engagement ring under my shirt. It was still safely around my neck and I couldn't help but smile. I was going to be a married woman soon, and now, ironically, even had a brides dress. I chuckled to myself at the thought, it was all coming together.

My father was going to have a fit about this and I was glad I had this African adventure before facing all of that. I checked my watch. Well, Jake should be checking my GPS on my phone and finding my location shortly. That was step one of my plan. He could go online and locate me and know exactly where to buy his plane ticket for. No one could accuse me of telling him. I glanced at Aunt Alice, she seemed preoccupied with a recipe a tribe elder was explaining. The rest of my family was all involved with some conversation or tribal ritual of some sort. As strange as it was to see everyone out of their usual element, everyone blended in perfectly here too.

That evening we headed back to the hotel to freshen up and to let me sleep. I was the only one in the group that actually slept, but they still needed to pretend for societies sake. The goal was to look as normal as possible. It had been a long day and now the hot bath felt wonderful to my aching body. I was tough, being half vampire, but not that tough. I was the weakest of the bunch physically and needed my rest. I called Mom and Dad before crawling into bed. I slept all night long while the others watched television and who knew what else. I'm thankful I sleep a fraction of my day away, it feels good.

I stretched my body under the soft sheets as my eyes slowly opened. The sun was shining through the window and I noticed the room was empty. I slipped out of the bed and made my way to the bathroom. I heard a knock on the door and wrapped my bathrobe around me tightly. My family would have no reason to knock, it was probably room service. Maybe Aunt Rose had already ordered me breakfast? I peeked through the door hole and saw a man with fresh towels. It wasn't until I opened the door completely that I noticed he was not in the usual hotel uniform. The pit of my stomach turned and I had that endangered feeling.

"Miss. You requested fresh towels. Sorry it took so long, we have been very busy this morning. Convention." He smiled to convincingly. As uncomfortable as he made me, I also didn't want to be rude just in case he really was a staff member.

_I'm over reacting_, I told myself as I reached for the three fluffy towels. My eyes raised to meet his. I calculated quickly that he was looking at my engagement ring dangling on my necklace as I leaned in for the towels.

"Thank you." I smiled back snatching them quickly now. My heart began to race and I knew it was not my imagination. I could see the fine details of his face, his scars, tattoo's, and the unusual smell of his clothes. He stepped forward and my heart raced faster.

"I can put them in the bathroom for you, miss." He said so kindly I questioned my gut feelings once again.

"I've got them. It's fine. Thank you." But I noticed he scanned the room and began to step forward again when I heard the other room door open down the hall. I heard Uncle Emmett's boasting voice as well as Alice and Jasper. They were coming out the door and down the hall. The man immediately turned to leave without another word. I peeked out the door and watched him quickly walk down the hall and around the corner.

"Who was that?" Aunt Alice asked nervously as she approached my door.

"Towels." was all I could manage to say. I didn't want anyone to freak out or call my father. I didn't want my trip to end so soon because of one strange incident. I pretended to shrug it off as I turned back into the bathroom.

The one thing I love is long baths and can't get too many of those. So I slipped back into the warm bath water before getting dressed for the day. As I inhaled my breakfast Aunt Rose explained what we would be doing today.

According to her agenda, we will visit the village this morning then go hunting in the afternoon By this evening we'll be up in the mountains looking down over the sandy desert and village down below. She painted the picture so beautifully I was ready to skip everything else and just head for that mountaintop. Rose described a very dark and Vigo rating experience up on the mountain, and with our eyes, we'll see perfectly for miles. I thought about Jacob and wished madly that he could be there with me tonight. But it was too soon. He had to travel the enduring flight just as I had. I imagined my handsome wolf trapped in a plane way above the earth, _poor thing_.


	9. Chapter 8: Hunter Becomes the Prey

**Chapter 8**: Hunter Becomes the Prey (Renesmee's POV)

The phone rang startling me. I leapt to my feet searched for my phone buried deep in my leather purse pockets. Everyone was sitting in front of the television watching a movie. They never even looked over their shoulders to watch me fumble for my cell phone. I looked at the caller id. _What time is it?_ I wondered. It was dark in the room except the flash of light from the TV. I knew it was still the middle of the night as I tried to focus my eyes on my phone.

"You have to be kidding." I mumbled to myself. I raised the phone to my ear quickly and noticed Jasper take a quick glance at me. Alice, snuggled up next to him, drew his eyes back to the movie with a warm but demanding smile.

"Dad, what's wrong?" I asked. It was one a.m. and I had only slept a few hours. He proceeded to yell at me for not calling before I went to bed. I rolled my eyes slipping back under the cover with the phone still tightly rested to my cheek. I shouldn't have been surprised. No one else seemed to be.

"Dad, Dad, listen. I'm sorry. I was just so tired I forgot to call." I moaned. He could have called anyone else and asked the same question without disturbing my sleep. I suppose that's my punishment for forgetting. I then accepted my lecture on responsibility from him as I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I was so tired, even his authoritative voice was able to lull me back to sleep. Half away, my fingers loosened their grip. I didn't even notice Uncle Emmett get up and head my way. He grabbed the phone out of my hands as I yawned again uncontrollably and pulled the covers up over my head.

"Edward, give the girl a break. She's exhausted. I will make sure she calls tomorrow, okay. I promise. Let the girl sleep, she can hardly keep her eyes open." He paused to listen and I could hear my Dad's voice echo through the phone. I peeked out from the covers to watch the arguing unfold. Dad was going to bust a vain if he didn't calm down. "Edward, she ate. She's fine. You have to remember it is hotter here than at home and we are out there all day. It is going to take its toll on her." And then Aunt Rosalie was there and she was grabbing the phone from Uncle Emmett. The last thing anyone in this family wanted to do was get Rose angry. I felt like I was dreaming now as their voices drifted into me ears, penetrating through the feather down covers.

"Edward." She said harshly. "Renesmee is fine. Go do something to keep you busy and leave us alone. I'll call myself every hour if you'll stop calling like some mad man. Goodnight!" she shouted into the phone before snapping it shut.

I awoke feeling completely rested. Hours of sweet dreams had done me good. With the sun rising soon, I knew my family was anxious to get going. I ate my breakfast quickly and dialed Dad's cell as we walked down to the car garage. We were a strange looking group making our way briskly down the wide corridors. The hallways were fairly empty, but the occasional employee would take notice of our difference.

We came into the village and delivered the water we had promised. It was so easy for us. We just went to the well and loaded up barrels into the trunk and drove it there. I quickly learned the value of a vehicle or any form of transportation faster than one's own feet. I imagined what it would be like if we just changed them all to vampire. There lives would be easier, but I knew it wasn't right. Human life is precious, we all knew that.

We spent the whole morning helping the women beat their rugs and clean their fire pits. We showed them our dances, which was amusing to watch their faces. They didn't know what to think of us. I played my ipod through a portable speaker and the young girl danced with us. After lunch a kind elderly woman shared a village secret of the beautiful pattern found not only on the dress I purchased, but also on their blankets, rugs, and clay pots. It was an ancient pattern designed by this tribe as a marking for everyone to know. It was like our clans crest.

The woman told us the story of the first three members of this tribe. A man named Taebhue, his wife Shakhle, and there son Taebbha. They lived in this very spot over three hundred years ago. The son grew and married a young girl traveling with her family. The tribe continued to grow over the next hundred years. Then a tribe from the other side of the mountain became enemies with them when a Bakhuhe member accidentally killed one of theirs while hunting. For over fifty years they fought. For each Bakhuhe tribe member that died in the fifty years, a new shape was added to the pattern. Family members would choose the color and placement for each loved one during a ritual right before burial. The pattern became more and more elaborate as time passed.

I loved the pattern and wondered what else I could do with it. I tapped Aunt Rose on the shoulder, "Ask her if I can borrow the pattern to make something?" Rose repeated and the woman paused. She spoke after that for a long time and I watched her facial expression as she spoke. I wasn't sure if it was a yes or no. Aunt Rose nodded and smiled at me.

"She said the pattern is sacred to them. They share it with no one, except on very special occasions. She said you must learn its history before you can be considered. Only the high priest can give that permission. Anyone who uses it without his permission is executed without warning." Rose paused. "She said you are too beautiful to have your head removed at such a young age." And she brushed my hair back away from my neck.

"I thought I heard the history already?" I asked loosing interest. I could feel my muscles cramping and my attention span growing weary. I arched my back and stretched my arms not really wanting an answer. Rose continued to listen to the woman as she spoke, but I was through with listening.

Uncle Jasper and Emmett practice spear fighting with some tribesmen. I watched amused by their childlike behavior. Young boys sat in a circular pattern watching and laughing. They were very good, but I don't think the boys noticed. They enjoyed watching white, sparkly men leap around like strange warriors. Not too far away Aunt Alice was alone with three young women who were face painting. Alice was their model as she sat still and let them paint designs on her face. I pulled out my camera once again and snapped shots of my family and the village. The people were so beautiful and fascinating. I couldn't believe this was their daily life for all 365 days a year. I zoomed in on faces of the children and walked through a few of the huts. I loved how welcome we were here, like I was apart of this family too. I felt free to roam with no fear of disproval. I looked at my watch once again. If all goes as planned, Jacob will be arriving in Africa within a few hours. He should be calling me when he arrives and the idea of hearing his voice lifted my spirits. This little vacation was turning out to be more amazing than I thought and I could not wait to share it with the man I love. Jacob and I was about to prove how sneaky we could really be. If we passed, my aunts and uncles won't know he's here at all. I smiled devilishly eyeing my uncles. _I can do this_, I thought confidently. Tomorrow, I expect to be very sick.

We hunted that afternoon between the village and the singular mountain standing alone on the vast landscape. Uncle Emmett suggested we take the cars to the foot of the mountain and I got another chance to drive. It Uncle Emmett the time to get out of the driver seat to spot his first mountain lion.

"Called it!" he shouted and took off leaving a swirl of sand. Just then Jasper dashed in the same direction, but he was hunting something else. Both my aunts looked at each other and then me.

"Let's head south east and see what we find." Alice suggested. Together we were in a sprint and came to a herd of hippopotamuses gathered at the shallow part of the river. Some relaxed in the mud, now half dried while others waded right above the waters edge. They seemed not to be bothered by our presence. Hunting them was not an option. They tasted really bad, Rose had already explained. I could barely smell their blood, but believed her completely. They smelled terrible. I slipped my camera out of my pocket. I was so glad I brought it along. Dad had bought it for me two Christmas' ago. I had annoyed the family for months shooting pictures of them in every angle and every situation. Mom and I worked on scrapbooks for days. I would never forget it, nor would I forget Africa.

Alice took a snap shot of me with the hippo's in the background. We all turned in the direction of a roar behind us in the distance. It wasn't just one lion, it was several. Alice raised one eyebrow with a comical grin. _Dinnertime_.

Like real hunters, we crossed the riverbed and spread out. We ran through the rough sand barefoot enjoying the full experience of the land. Rose's idea. As the growling and scuffling of their paws grew louder, we crouched in anticipation. I couldn't believe my eyes as we crest the rocks near the foot of the mountain, at least ten lions lay in a pack basking in the sun. They were ours for the taking. If only Uncle Emmett and Jasper were here?

Typically, you would expect that we would attack our three lions initially and the rest would flee. Not this pack. They were mostly large lions and only a few medium sized. They were bold and on their land.

Alice leaped first and took her lion down without incident. Then Rosalie attacked a larger lion and sank her teeth into his throat. This happened in a millisecond and I had to respond fast before the others could react. I threw myself forward and hit the side of a larger mountain lion, but was

not aiming for him. I had actually over estimated my leap. I had never missed my prey before and was in shock. What had happened? The large lion turned towards me as I hit the ground. His mouth opened with a growl as he went for my neck. The two lions closest to him also reacted by turning on me. I would not survive this attack long. I was moments from my death and for the first time on this trip truly fearful. I saw their long, sharp teeth and the very fine details of the coats of fur. A large paw grazed across my stomach as I felt the warm teeth of another on my leg. Alice and Rose were running my way, but it was too late. I felt another large paw scrape against my face pushing my head into the dry dirt. He bit down on my neck and I gasped in fear of what would come next. I was pinned to the ground for several seconds, but it felt like minutes. The weight of my attackers lifted as I watched their bodies fling into the air. It could almost be comical, but my heart was still racing as I laid frozen to the earth. They gave their last growls as I watched Alice and Rose snap their necks. I just laid their, too frightened to move. Alice and Rose was caressing me and pulling me up into a sitting position, but my eyes remained wide and focused in the distance. My hearing still heightened by the attack could hear every little noise within half a mile. My eyes darted beyond their shoulders as they cooed their reassuring words.

"It's over. It's all over. They're dead, Ness, your safe." They said. I didn't realize words were slipping off my lips as I rocked back and forth.

"I just want to go home. Please, take me home." I whispered, but I didn't really mean it. I just wanted Jacob wrapped around my shivering body. I needed him now. It was their sudden silence that slowly brought me back to reality. _I wish I could remember what I had said_, I wondered. Had I spoke what I had envisioned, Jacob and his beautiful biceps, or maybe my wedding ring?

They both stared at me blankly. _Probably the first one, I smiled sheepishly still apprehensive of our surroundings._

_A low growl in the bushed caused my heart to race once again. Rose and Alice rose creeping toward the bush and determining that it was only a single, medium sized lion left behind._

"_Shoo, Go away!" they shouted. I couldn't help but giggle a little. The sight of my two strong, vampire aunts shooing away a courageous lion. They could have killed him easily, but they let him go. _

"_That's right, hit the road." Rose laughed._


	10. Chapter 9: Lying and Lions

Chapter 9: Lying and Lions (Ren. POV)

Aunt Alice pulled me up and shook the dirt from my now tattered clothes. Thankfully that hadn't torn too much off of me. I was covered enough for the time being.

"I'm fine" I reassured them, "I was just caught off guard, that's all." My voice sounded a little shaky.

"Don't worry about it. It happens to every vampire at some point. Let's go find something else." Alice grinned. We headed east towards my uncles to see what we could find. As we ran, I tried to rebuild my confidence. I shook the memory of the attack from my mind.

We found several unusual things to hunt, like the kangaroos and the jackals. My favorite was the gazelle because it tasted similar to the deer back home. Aunt Rose preferred the elands because they tasted slightly sweeter than the rest.

When we ran into my uncles I watched as their eyes dropped down over my torn clothing. Uncle Emmett looked at Rose while Uncle Jasper looked at Alice. No one said a word to me and I was glade. I knew they would be talking about it after I went to bed tonight. I suddenly felt embarrassed and weak in comparison to my strong family members. Avoiding eye contact, I looked up the face of the rocky mountain.

The hike up the side of the mountain made me feel even more stronger. I used every muscle, ever sense I had been given at birth. My hands held onto the old rocks forever cemented into the side of the mountain and pulled myself up further. Uncle Emmett badgered me, but I knew he was just trying to make me feel better. Uncle Jasper was forcing a good mood, which helped Uncle Emmett's efforts. Alice and Rose stayed close praising my moves from time to time as I swung and climbed gracefully upwards. It was more fun than I had expected and the memories of this evenings dinner quickly recessed.

Way above the desert floor we watched the sunset off a ledge. It protruded out the side of the mountain like a cliff. I dangled my legs over the edge and enjoyed the beautiful view. The land was flat and sandy as far as our eyes could see. A few trees and the murky river twisted across the landscape like a snake. A few roaming herds wandered in search of food and shelter. I slipped my camera out of my pocket expecting it to be ruined, but it wasn't.

"Hey, it's not broke." I exclaimed holding the camera up in surprise.

"Why would it be broke? Emmett asked. I noticed Aunt Rose jab him in his side.

"Look at that." Aunt Alice pointed to the change of direction in the herd. They moved so smoothly. I saw a cheetah running full force towards the herd as they scurried. It was unusual to watch. That was what we looked like when we hunted. I was having an epiphany right here on the ledge.

I snapped a few pictures before the sun completely disappeared on the horizon.

At the top of the mountain was a single large tree. It felt like a statue at the top of a prestigious mountain. I wondered how it was to be at the top looking out over the desert and surviving all the winds and sunrays day in and day out. It looked so peaceful and so strong. I wanted Jacob to see this. I pulled my phone out of my pocket. He had not called yet and I felt the disappointment set in. I leaned against the tall tree and tried to enjoy the view. Aunt Rose was right, it was peaceful to be in complete blackness. The wind whipped stronger up here and it felt good now that the sun did not heat my skin. I closed my eyes and reached for my necklace.

My hand searched my neck and collarbone, _nothing_. I frantically searched again making sure I hadn't missed the fine gold chain and precious ring attached. I began to panic as I became more aggressive in my search for it. I checked my pockets and even in my bra. By this point, everyone had turned to stare. Uncle Jasper, sensing my inner most feelings had turned long before the others. By my side now he was very concerned.

"What happened?" he asked stretched his hand out towards me in support. I felt another wave of peace wash over me. I swallowed hard taking in a deep breath. This was it, everyone would know my secret. Dad would find out and everything would crumble to pieces.

"My necklace, it's gone." I gasped and then broke into tears. I held my chest as the tears flowed down my face. My lower lip tremble as I gasped repeated for fresh air.

"What's so special about that particular necklace?" Uncle Emmett asked bewildered. A typical man's lackadaisical question. I'm sure he was thinking, _who cares about a stupid necklace_.

"My, my.." I stumbled over the words. I would have to tell them now. I wasn't ready for that yet. I couldn't. I just couldn't tell them about the engagement ring.

"Yes." Jasper urged me.

"One of my mothers jewels" I lied. The men seemed not to care, but my aunts did. They wrapped their arms around me.

"It will be fine. We know where it is." I looked at them inquisitive before remembering myself.

"Right, the mountain lion." I can't believe I hadn't noticed then.

I pulled myself together and brushed away the tears. My phone beeped and I knew who it was, Jacob. I smiled hoping for some space. My aunts and uncles had engulfed me during my mini break down. I slipped around to the other side of the huge tree.

"Jacob, I miss you so much." I said passionately. "I wish you could see this place, it's so beautiful." I said playing my part. I knew I would be in his warm embrace soon enough, but I couldn't let on that I was up to something. I had sixteen years of behaving, I was ready to take some risk. _What's the worst that could happen to me, grounded?_

He told me he was close and couldn't wait to see me. We were approaching the foot of the mountain when I heard Uncle Jasper ask Alice what she was seeing. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to see her furious face. She glared at me only momentarily. Unexpectedly, a power breeze blew against us leaving an eerie feeling in the pit of my stomach. It's the awkward and uncomfortable feeling you get right before something bad happens. Goosebumps shivered down my back as I wrapped my arms together tightly.

Alice was nose to nose with me in seconds with Jasper on her heals. Emmett and Rose stood nearby, waiting, listening.

"Did you really think you would get away with this?" she said frustrated sand disappointed.

"Aunt Alice, I was going to tell you." _Ouch, another lie. I was not behaving very well at all, but wasn't that the point? _

"Okay, I was going to sneak away to see him. You know he has to be near me. We cannot be apart no more than Mom and Dad has to be apart and everyone understands that." I was digging myself a deeper whole. By then everyone knew exactly what was going on. Jacob was here, in Africa. Alice saw me disappear, which was a no brainer, Jacob had to be near. But that meant my future disappeared too and that meant big trouble for my aunts and uncles.

"I promised your father I would keep you safe and with us at all times and you thought you were going to sneak off to be with that mongrel!" I had never seen Aunt Alice upset and it was unnerving. I stepped back once and shook my head no.

"Please, let him come with us. Mom and Dad will never know. When they come for the day, Jacob will leave. He's just one more person to protect me. Please." I begged.

I looked at Aunt Rose pleading, but I knew it was no use. She stared back at me disgusted. I let her down with my constant infatuation with Jacob.

"Absolutely not. This is _our village and they don't know him or his kind. We have complete trust and cannot just start bringing anyone into their village when we want." _

"_I'm sorry Aunt Rose. I didn't think about it. I just need him. You have to understand that, don't you?" I hung my head accepting my defeat. _

"_We will fix this later and search for your necklace tomorrow." She said firmly. _

"_Tomorrow, no! I have to get it tonight, please!" I begged. _

_If I saw Jacob tonight he'd know I lost the ring. I needed that ring now, not tomorrow. After several minutes of undignified graveling Uncle Jasper finally agreed to take me to find the necklace, aka ring. When he pulled out the fine golden chain my heart sunk because the ring was no were in sight. _

"_Sorry, kid. Tomorrow it's gonna have to be. It's not the end of the world you know, it just feels like it. I know your Mom and she won't flip out, I'm sure of it." he reassured, but he didn't know my lies._

_Back at the hotel I showered and found a private place in the hall to call first, my father, and then Jacob. Dad was the easy call. He just wanted to make sure I was safe. I told him about the day, but left out the part about being attacked by a mountain lion and loosing my engagement ring. I was glad to hear his voice and started to really miss them. Mom was getting as anxious to see me as I was her. They would be here in two days and I was looking forward to it. When I called Jacob I could tell that he was frustrated._

"_Sorry it took so long to call. It's been a long day.. They know you're here now." I admitted reluctantly._

"_Alice? Right?" he asked annoyed. "We should have both known this would never work." he growled._

"_Don't be so negative, Jacob. The plans still in place and that's all that natters. Now get a good nights sleep and I'll see you tomorrow. Love you forever." I smiled blowing a kiss into the receiver._

"_Love you too, sweetheart. Sleep good." he echoed._


	11. Chapter 10: Putty In My Hands

Chapter 10: Putty In My Hands (Ren. POV)

I awoke to an empty room. That was surprising considering Aunt Alice knew my plan. I was sure everyone knew everything by now. I snuck around the large hotel room checking the kitchen, the spare bedroom, and bathrooms. No one in sight. I dashed for my cell phone and quickly dialed Jacob's number.

"Good morning, sweetheart." I cooed instinctively arching my back and twisting my head to the side like a model. I grinned ear from ear at the sound of his velvety voice.

"Good morning." I said back.

"So, phase two of the plan?" he asked.

"Exactly." I cheered.

I heard the knob turning and straightened my position. My smile dropped as Jasper entered through the door. He eyed me as he passed. I watched silently as he found a comfortable position on the couch. He didn't say a word, just stared at me.

"I'm going to stand outside the door and talk to Jacob, okay?" I furrowed my brow demanding him to agree. His nod was all I needed to rush through the door to an empty hallway.

"There being so protective after yesterday. I'm not a baby." I complained. "So what hotel are you at?" I asked changing the conversation.

"This one." he said humorously. His voice was stronger than before, like he was near by. Movement caught my eye just a few feet down the hall. There he was, leaning against the wall right at the corner of the hall. He was smiling so broadly. I snapped my phone shut as I took long strides down the hall and into his arms. I wasted no time. I pulled my body up close to his wrapping my arms tightly around his tanned biceps. With a gentle push, I leapt up and wrapped my legs around his waist. Oh, he smelled and felt so good. _How could I ever live without this man? _My lips met his as I held my breath and enjoyed his softness against mine. His sweet, lusciousness overpowered my senses as I groaned in delight. Once I landed back in reality, I smelled the ivory soap on his skin. His hair was silky smooth and brushed against his back and shoulders. I felt his hands as they twisted into my hair pulling my face back to his. It was not necessary. I was not leaving anytime soon. The groaning was almost humiliating, but I didn't care. I heard voices at the other end of the hallway, but I ignored them. I always fell into a deep trance when we were like this, but our time apart had done something strange. I knew in that very moment that we would always be together. He was the man of my dreams, my other half.

I heard my room door snap shut behind me. Whoever it was decided to give us some space. The distraction caught Jacob's attention though and he quickly withdrew.

"Well, if this is all we have, I can live with that. I can see you in the morning before you leave and in the evenings before you go to bed." He his right eyebrow slightly in satisfaction.

"No way, Mr. Black" I laughed. "How about I stay in _your_ room?" I smiled sinisterly.

"Have you taken something? Or are you just delusional in my presence?" he sneered.

"What they don't know won't hurt them. If you're here to get me, Alice will never see me go. I can be back by morning."

"What happened to faking an illness and spending the day with me?" he questioned.

"It won't work, not now. Just be here tonight to get me. I'll call when we get back and the coast is clear." I pecked his cheek innocently knowing he was putty in my hands.

He wished me a good day and I we said our goodbyes for now. I needed to get that ring today before Jacob noticed.

The day was pretty uneventful. Jasper and Emmett took me to the site of my attack, but we had no luck finding the ring. When Dad called Emmett to see how things were going I gave him the silence of deadly oath look. My eyes widened as I slid my flattened hand across my neck sending him the message to keep quiet. Emmett teased me tip toeing around the conversation like he was going to tell Dad I lost something important, but he knew it would only lead to questions. I let out a deep sigh when he finally hung up the phone.

I was disappointed to say the least. I sat in the back seat of the convertible as we raced once again across the desert to our hotel back in town. I felt a little anxious knowing what was coming soon, Aunt Alice seemed unaware of my scheming.

It would be tricky, but somehow I planned to sneak out of my hotel room and into Jacob's arms. I did my nightly rituals. I took my bath, dressed in my most comfortable pajamas, called Dad, and crawled into bed. Everything was going too smoothly I was nervous. Alice and Jasper slipped out of the room and I made my move. I glanced at the digital clock as it flickered, 2:22 am. I moved quickly grabbing only my bath robe and shoving all the pillows I could find under my blankets. I double checked before slipping out our hotel room and running down the hallway before anyone could see me.

I had that unsettling feeling again as I heard footsteps in the stairwell. A man dressed in a long white gown passed by. He smiled artificially and partly waved raising his hand only slightly from his side. The animal instinct in me told me I was in danger. Beads of sweat grew until they rushed down the sides of my face. I raced down the stairwell dialing Jacob's number at the same time. Feeling vulnerable, I didn't pay attention as I grabbed the handle to the main floor and ran right into the arms of the one I love.

"Whoa, what's going on?" he asked alarmed. He eyed the stairwell as if I was chased.

"I was just excited to see you." I lied. _I was getting too good at that_. Jacob had reserved a room across the road under an anonymous name. I glanced around us as we crossed the lighted street.

"You sure you ok?" he asked. I wasn't going to admit that I felt fearful. I shook it off as leftover anxiety from the lion attack.

"Glad to be in your arms again." I smiled.

"Yeah, I'd get tired of those stinking vampires too." he laughed scooping me up and carrying me the rest of the way.

Jacob seemed a little nervous as I took off my bathrobe I used to cover my pajamas. I could see relief when he saw that I was wearing thin pajama shorts and a tank top. He laid on the bed watching me brush my hair. I slipped out of my pajama shorts showing off my silky bikini panties. _Nothing you would not see at the beach_, I told myself as I turned to his now fidgeting body. I laughed jumping onto the bed watching his helpless body bounce just slightly. He was heavy as a rock, but smooth as silk. I made my way across the soft bed on my knees. His eyes widened taking in the skimpy panties and see through tank top. He shifted up in the bed slightly clearing his throat.

"Renesmee, I—" he was speechless and I loved it. I had waited for this moment. Nothing was going to happen, but a little teasing was fun. I could hear his heart drumming faster as a little sweat came down his forehead as his breathing caught up with the pace of his heart. He was smiling without control and his eyes never left my body as I curled up next to him like a gently pussy cat. He laid frozen briefly as I rubbed his bare chest.

"How about a back rub?" I asked. I snuggled down on the bed and prepared for his soft hands. As I laid on my belly I wiggled my tank top up to my shoulders, exposing my back.

"I, -" was all he could say. I wiggled a little. "Please? I'll rub your back next."

I heard him swallow before I felt his fingertips touch my shoulder blades. His fingers gently caresses my back up and down and to my sides. He avoided my lower back at first, but I wiggled a bit sending him a clear message as his fingers reached lower.

"Your quite demanding." he laughed. I just hummed agreeing. Feeling like I was placed in a trance, I yanked my shirt back down so I could repay my debt. He smiled as he watch me climb up onto his waist.

"Are you going to flip over?" I asked.

"Nope. I like the view here just fine." he said seriously reaching for my hands. I gulped hoping he wouldn't mention the ring. He kissed my finger tips before placing them on his chest. I smiled in relief gracious that he hadn't noticed. I stared back into his eyes as I glided my hands across his chest. It was the most sensual situation we had been in, ever. I couldn't help but think about how it could be married to him and being able to go farther. I wondered if Mom and Dad had waited?

"I'm glad you came." I said as I traced his muscles under his dark skin.

"Me too." He said softly. He was too quiet.

"You know, this is not wrong, we are getting married. Besides, nothing is happening." I was trying to convince us both. If my father knew what was happening, back rub and all, I would be grounded forever and Jacob would be dead. I tried not to think about my extremely bad behavior and do what I wanted for once. I was relying on their forgiveness, not even considering the level of trust that would be lost. I knew it would be hard to face them in the morning, but I refused to think about it right now. This was Jacob time. I had schemed this plan and would not waste it thinking about how much trouble I was going to be in tomorrow morning, if they even noticed.

"Renesmee, you know as well as I do that testing our temptation is a bad idea. This is wrong. We lied, we took off, we are sharing a room, and you are not dressed appropriately regardless of our pending wedding. Edward would literally kill me." He admitted. I had already thought of that. I continued to dance my fingertips all over his gorgeous skin hoping to make him forget all of that. Apparently I was winning, because a few moments later he raised up onto his elbows and began kissing my neck and jaw line.

_Oh how he made me tingle_, I thought_._ I pushed him back down forcefully grabbing his hair and kissing him more aggressively. He rolled me over onto my back now straddling me with his legs and pelvic. My hands ran down his neck and over his back scrapping my nails as they went. His back arched from my body and my hands pushed him back down until his chest brushed against mine. We moved in sync with one another as we swooping and rolled from side to side. My legs tangled with his as we found new places for our lips. I felt the back of my shirt raise as his hands pushed in on my back up and down. Two animal instincts burning with lust and unable to take control. Before I realized I was up on my knees straddled over his seated position. We were completely turned around from before with my back now facing the headboard. My shirt lied on the floor near the door and he kissed my chest gently. It was slowly, everything, his motion, time. My fingers were caught in his hair as my head spun. I dropped my bottom onto his lap pulling in closer to him. Minutes passed before we finally laid next to one another still strongly involved. I reached down unsnapping his pants.

My arms and legs felt numb. Jacob kissed my moist forehead holding me in his arms. The soft sheet laid over our bodies. I was exhausted slowly drifting asleep at some point.

When I awoke, I was wrapped up in the sheets. I remembered sheet tossing kisses last night and the pit of my stomach felt like butterflies. I looked around the room, but no Jacob.

I showered and redressed before noticing the note on the nightstand.

_Went next door to talk to your family and apologize for taking you last night. I'll be back in a few._

_Love you forever,_

_Jacob._

_P.S. I'll bring breakfast._


	12. Chapter 11: Anything To Be Home Again

Chapter 11: Anything To Be Home Again (Ren. POV)

A sudden knock on the door startled me. The note from Jacob fluttered to the floor as I went happily to answer the door. I assumed Jacob had forgot his key or lost it defending him self against Emmett and Jasper. I pulled the door open without checking. I smiled flinging my arms widely to accept his warm embrace. My motions slowed as I realized it was not in fact Jacob but the very familiar towel guy from the other day. My eyebrows furrowed as my arms dropped to my sides frigidly. A second man appeared next to him. Neither of them tried to disguise their faces. Like alarms began to sound in my inner most body, I grabbed the wooden framed door pushing it closed. The two men easily pushed me back into the room as one grabbed my head and covered my mouth with a foul smelling cloth. I was strong, but not as strong as the rest of my family. Lately, I seemed even more weak than usual. They struggled to hold me as everything became fuzzy. One grabbed my robe off the chair covering me before carrying me out the door. I would have tried to break free, but it was too late. I was knocked unconscious and at their mercy.

I woke with a throbbing headache. The room was small and I was chained to the concrete floor. Behind me was a stained mattress on an iron framed bed. It was old and smelly. The air felt thin and the odor reminded me of urine. The bare, concrete floor felt cold against my skin. There was one tiny window, or slit in the wall, way above my head. I started screaming, but only brought additional attention to myself. A man dressed in a white robe came into the room and yelled in a foreign language. He exited after I quieted down.

_How did this happen? _I was safe in our hotel and now I was kidnapped. I was wishing I had just listened to my family and stayed put. I was wishing I were at home with my parents and Jacob never visiting this place. My mind swirled with questions I could not answer. I was afraid and alone.

I was too weak to break free. The chains were fairly thick and I could feel the drugs in my system. I wasn't completely clear headed. I even felt weak as I tried to raise one hand just to feel exactly how drugged I was. Getting away wasn't possible. The chances were slim that I would see my family anytime soon.

Time passed. All I could think about was everything I had done to lead up to this point. I nodded my head to answer my own question. Was there something wrong with me? Yes. I had never disobeyed my parents. I had never run off or tricked my family before. I had never lied. Something was terribly wrong with me. I was behaving like a spoiled teenager, and now I was kidnapped, IN AFRICA! I was screaming at myself in my head with my hands clutched against my forehead. I rocked back and forth on the cold concrete floor slowly warming it.

I had made a mess of things with my retched, selfish behavior. I lost Jacobs engagement ring, lied to my family, and was now kidnapped. The tears started to flow as my mind raced. What would Jacob think when he returned and found me gone? He would blame himself and it was all me.

A man came in the room with a plate of food. It smelled like vomit and looked like it too.

"Eat!" he said angrily in a firm voice.

"Wait! You speak English?" I asked frantically. I crawled towards him until the chains gouged into my skin.

"Yes." It was not clear, but it was English.

"Where am I? What do you want?" I begged.

"Eat!" he repeated before slamming the door behind him. This was a new level of hopelessness for me. I thought about my family and Jacob. I wondered what their reaction would be to my disappearance. I hoped that Alice would have a vision to find me quickly. I tried to reach the window, but it was just too high.

"They will never forgive me." I whispered to myself. The tears flowed as I scraped at the food unable to eat. I grabbed the plate angrily and tossed it with all my might across the room. The metal plate, already banged up from years of use, bent at the force of contact on the concrete wall. The smelly food dripped from the wall down to the floor. I curled up into a ball on the floor and sobbed.

My emotions was like riding a roller coaster. I could only cry for so long. Then I would pull myself together just to sit blankly for hours. Occasionally I would get spunky enough to wanna fight. I would pull on the chains and consider my options to get free. It became more and more discouraging though as everything failed. They had thought of everything to keep me securely in this horrid room. I stared at the food almost watching it dry before my eyes. Hours passed as the light dropped down the side of the wall and disappear into darkness. I couldn't believe I was here. Outside I could hear cars passing and people talking, but it was so faint. Trying to scream would not help me.

I could hear another girl crying in the room next door and the shuffling of feet as the men came down the hall. I wondered what would happen to me? How long would I be here? Who would tell my father and mother that I was gone forever?

I dozed in and out from pure exhaustion and stress. Late that evening a man came back to my room and took the plate grumbling in his own language.

"Do you speak English?" I asked. I needed and wanted answers. If they would just tell me what they wanted from me? What was going to happen next? The man did not respond. He kicked my leg once and shouted one word that even I did not need translated. The long version, he was telling me to shut up and stop destroying his plates. He slammed the door behind him as if I was an inconvenience to him. My tears began to flow once again as I thought of Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz. If only I could tap my heels together three times and whisk home. I would give anything to be back home in my room with my family near.


	13. Chapter 12: Losing Renesmee

**Chapter 12:** Losing Renesmee

Jacob's POV:

Last night was definitely the best night of my life. Renesmee is everything to me and I will do what's right. I forced myself out of the bed next to her and across the street to face her family. I had to tell them that she was okay and with me. They probably already knew she was gone and frantic. I couldn't come into the family like that.

My feet felt like a ton of bricks as I made my way up the hotel stairs to their floor. I knocked softly not completely ready to face them. Alice flew the door open and grabbed me by the collar throwing me halfway across the room. The door slammed and I was surrounded.

"Where the hell is Nessie?" Emmett growled. His venomous teeth glistened in the low light of the morning. Rosalie hissed next to him ready for a fight. She would rather kill me and look for Nessie after.

"She's next door in my hotel room. I'm really sorry. I came here so you wouldn't worry. She's asleep." I stayed cool waiting.

The next thing I felt was Jaspers hands around my neck and my back breaking the plaster wall behind me. Dust flew in the air as I squirmed in his grip.

Alice pulled at his arms begging him to let me go.

"This isn't helping, Jasper. Let's just go get her and take her home." she said sternly.

"We looked for you two all night. We scanned the streets and checked the hotels." Rose started shouting.

"I'm sorry. It was stupid. I promise I will leave today." I said regretfully. As much as I once hated this family we had all become somewhat close over the last ten years as Renesmee grew. I guess you could say we had learned to be cordial with one another, for Renesmee's sake. If it hadn't been for me imprinting on her, we would have never developed a semi-friendship. It was still hard to get past the vampire vs. werewolf thing, but we were all working on it.

I guess Jasper felt my sorrow and regret and released me finally.

"Let's go get her then and you find the next plane out of here immediately." He snapped angrily.

"Leave then, Mongrel." Rosalie hissed.

"And I _don't _promise not to tell Edward either. It depends on how quietly you leave." Emmett chimed in.

The sun was almost set so we quickly made our way over to the hotel. As I came around the corner I noticed my door was cracked open. I looked at the door and the lock was not broken. I pushed the door open slowly smelling for anything unusual in the air. Nessie's fragrance lingered, but it was not strong. There was a mixture of scents, all unfamiliar.

"Ness?" I called quizzical. My heart raced as I realized she was gone. We all circled the room looking for clues, but there was nothing. My eyes continued to search the room frantically not wanting to believe she was gone. But I knew it was true because I could no longer hear her heart beating.

"That's it, I'm kicking his butt." Rose said stepping towards me.

Emmett grabbed her holding her in his tight grip.

"You know that won't help. You kill the mongrel and Nessie will be devastated. We'll find her and he will help with his big wolf nose. Right?" he growled.

I shook my head agree but all I cared about was finding Ness. I followed her faint scent down the hall in the opposite direction. It led down the back staircase to the filthy service alley. There was only one way in and one way out. By the tire marks I found, it had been planned.

Jasper stood by the tire marks in deep thought. Rose and Emmett searched the mouth of the alley and streets connected. Alice leaned against the alley wall in a trance. She looked like she could burst into tears.

"I should have seen it happen. I don't understand why I didn't see anything." she cried.

"This was all planned very well." Jasper began pulling her into his chest comforting her now. "I don't have the answer, but this is not human's. We need to find her, fast." he said glaring back at me.

I tumbled to the alley floor in dismay. I buried my head in my hands knowing I was responsible for this. _I have to call Edward, I thought. Renesmee was more important to me than my own life. I would sacrifice myself if I had to, to get her back. I dialed Edwards number quickly and raised the phone to my ear. In all my life I had never felt this fearful. My hands shook and I gasped to catch my breath. _

_It rang only once._

"_What do you want mongrel?" he growled._

"_Edward, please…" I gasped again as the tears began to flow. _

"_What is it Jacob? Where are you?" he said now troubled. Edward was so generous. Though he hated me, he would save my life any day. I didn't know if I could do the same for him, but I could hope. He would change his mind about that after he realized what I had done._

"_It's Renesmee. She's gone. I'm sorry Edward, I didn't mean..."_

"_Where are you?" he shouted into the phone._

"_I'm in Africa. Renesmee stayed in my room last night. I went over to tell everyone that she was with me and when we returned she was gone." I whimpered._

_The phone went dead. I sat still for a moment thinking about Bella and how he would break the news to her. She would kill me herself if anything happened to Ness, but I deserved that. I wouldn't want to live without her anyway. I knew Edward was on his way so I better find her fast. _

_I picked myself up off the wet dirt and headed back into the hotel. I asked the front desk about their video surveillance. After explaining the situation the area quickly became swamped with staff and managers. I waited in the lobby pacing the floor as people stared._

_I watched as Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie came down the main stairs. They looked paler than usual. My love was gone and it was all my fault. I had been greedy and should have put her safety first. Edward had always accused me of being unsafe, risky, and stupid. I now agreed with him completely. He would have never let this happen with Bella. He always took the time to make sure she was safe, except when he left that one time. We call him over protective, but things like this don't happen to him either. He would never forgive me for this, and I would never forgive myself either_

"_Jacob Black," Alice whispered. "I saw her. When I was upstairs, I had a vision of her."_

"_Where is she?" I asked overexcited. I felt a burst of hope._

"_I don't know." She paused and looked at the group gathering at the front desk. Alice had an excruciatingly painful expression as she began again._

"_She's chained to a concrete floor. There's something on the floor in front of her. She's not dressed very warmly. Her pajamas probably" And I knew exactly what she was wearing, shorts and tank top. "What have you done?" she asked._

_They couldn't wait for the police, but I could. The sun was just rising and they knew talking to the police would be difficult for them if asked to go to the station, so they went back to their hotel to collect things for the search. I would have to face the police and act like she was with me the whole time. Lies, lots of lies, were being developed in my mind now as I waited for them to arrive. The others would spend the day searching the streets behind tinted windows of their rented cars. I thought about her sitting on that cold floor, chained like a dog. I felt disgusted in the pit of my stomach and ran to the lobby bathroom to vomit several times. _

_I wanted her back in my arms again. I would kill them if they did not give her back. I grabbed the ledge of the bathroom sink concentrating on not phasing. My muscles shook as the counter reacted with me. Sweat pooled at my temples as I closed my eyes hoping I had the strength to maintain human form. The bathroom door swung open and I opened my eyes hoping I was still Jacob Black. My eyes looked hideous and my hair sagged down over my shoulders. _

_:Sir, the police have arrived." he said kindly. I glanced at my pathetic face in the mirror after washing my mouth out. _

"_I will never forgive you." I whispered into the mirror before facing the police. The commotion in the lobby was not hard to miss. _


	14. Chapter 13: Daddy's On His Way

**Chapter 13: Daddy's On His Way (Mixed POV'S)**

Alice's POV:

We headed to the cars leaving Jacob to deal with the police. Hopefully they would see something on the video that would be useful. If they took him away forever, it was no skin off my vampire back. I was trying to remain calm, but hating him deeply right now. My cell phone rang and I already knew it was Edward.

"Edward, listen to me,-" and that was all I was able to say before he began growling into the phone.

"I told you to protect my child. I should have known you were not capable of this. You let her go with Jacob while in another country! What were you thinking!" he shouted.

"Edward, she took off. We searched for her all night." Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say right now.

"What?" he shouted. I pulled the phone away from my ear

"Listen to me!" I barked. "We all love Nessie too. We're looking for her right now and we will find her, I promise." I paused hoping I could keep that promise. "I had a vision this morning." I said.

"How convenient, after she's taken." he snapped. I knew he didn't mean it. He was upset and I couldn't hold that against him, not now.

"I believe she's been kidnapped, Edward. I saw her chained to a floor in a small room. I'm so sorry, Edward." The phone went dead. Classic Edward Cullen. It think it was all he could take at the moment. _We will all die_, I thought. I picked the phone back up and called Carlisle and Esme who was staying with the Denali's. They would catch the next flight out. It was going to take all of us to get that girl back. At least we knew she was alive and most likely still here in the city.

Jasper and I had taken one car while Rose and Emmett took the other. We began to crisscross the city. Emmett said he'd stay east first while we took the west. I curled up into ball in passenger seat closing my eyes to focus. I needed another vision.

Edward would be here tomorrow morning with Bella. Oh, sweet Bella, what this would do to her. _I lost her only daughter_, I thought sadly. Maybe this is how Edward felt when he left Bella years ago in an attempt to save her. I had seen visions of him often, curled up somewhere dark. Vampires can't cry, but we can still feel the emotions and pain that goes along with those tears. Jasper was doing his best to keep everyone calm. I closed my eyes again to see her once more.

I saw her sitting quietly. The tears were flowing down her cheek as she rocked back and forth. Then I saw a man enter the room and speak English to her. He kicked her leg and she became quiet then. _Good girl_, I whispered. The walls were an eggshell white chipping from it's age. They were covered with cracks and dirt smears so I knew she was in an older building. I could see a nasty bed frame and mattress behind her. Apparently she was refusing to touch it because she stayed on the floor curled up in a fetal position. There was a faint light shining over her head so I knew there was a small window. Then the vision was gone.

"I can only see inside the room right now, but I'll keep trying. It's most likely a second story building" I said watching the people and streets pass by my passenger window. Jasper wrapped his hand around mine and gave me a soft smile.

"I can't believe this is happening." I said softly.

The stress was interfering with my visions. I needed to relax, if possible. I spotted a small shopping center up the road.

"Pull in." I said pointing to the small outlet. Jasper knew me all too well. He knew I needed to get my mind off of everything if I was going to continue to have visions and right now, that was imperative.

Edward's POV:

"Bella, we're heading for Africa. Something's happened." I pulled her closer to me. She knew right away it was Nessie.

"I feel something in the pit of my stomach, Edward." I kissed the top of her head.

"She's been kidnapped." I whispered into her hair. I swallowed the venom pooling in my mouth. _I'm going to get revenge_, I thought narrowing my eyes.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"I just booked us a flight out in a few hours. Can you pack? I need to tell Billy and Charlie."

"and Jacob." she said staring over my shoulder

"Apparently he's already there." I said.

Bella couldn't seem to break herself out of the trance of shock. I glanced over my shoulder in the direction of her gaze. I was curious what held her attention at such a time. Her eyes were locked on a photo of Renesmee on the mantle. It was a picture of me holding Renesmee shortly after her birth. Bella sat beside me as Ness held her finger tightly. We all smiled for our first family photo. I pulled Bella's face gently towards mine, forcing her eyes to meet mine.

"Apparently they got a room last night and he left her alone in the room long enough for someone to come in and take her." I felt her knees buckling and grabbed her waist.

"We have to be strong for Renesmee. We don't have time to fall apart. Do you hear me, Love?" I said firmly. As a human Bella had had her anxiety attacks, but this was her first vampire break down. She was allowed to have any sort of attack she wanted as long as it didn't slow us down from getting out little girl home.

Bella's POV:

Edward was holding himself together well. I just gasped for air and twisted my long, brown hair. I was unable to cry, but my body wanted to and began to quiver. I was thankful Edward held me as he made his calls because I felt like I would unravel right here. I wanted to curl up into a ball and pictured my sweet Renesmee tied up in a dark corner. Then I thought about when one of them would try to touch her. They would know she was different, but she could defend herself. I looked at Edward wanting more answers, but he smiled half-heartedly reassuring me that everything would be fine, but there was no way he could know that. 

Earlier that morning I'd been working in the garden without a care in the world while my only beautiful daughter was being taken. I was infuriated at Jacob for being so reckless. Edward would never forgive him for this. Thankfully, he was always good at staying focused at times like these. When I was pregnant with Renesmee he had done so well. I knew he was in anguish by the sudden change in expression on his face. He tried to hide it, but it was impossible. 

I packed our bags while Edward took care of everything else. Then we were off to find our daughter and kill Jacob Black.


	15. Chapter 14: Shopping For Visions

Chapter 14: Shopping For Visions (Mixed POV's)

Alice's POV:

As I walked through the shoe aisle I had another vision. I stood wide eyed with a pair of size 7 Jimmy Choo shoes. The last thing on my mind was the exceptionally soft feel of the black leather boots that would look perfect with my black and white dress at home in my closet. The pressure to see more had my nerves on edge. Me shopping, as pathetic as it sounded right now, was the ticket to finding Nessie. Jasper held my hand as he kept watch around the store. He sent out a wave of happiness and smiled as woman began to grab shoes left and right. I was busy watching my vision thankfully.

I saw two men moving Ness from one room to another. This room was slightly bigger. The hallway had white plaster walls like the room and were just as dirty. A small window at the end lit the hallway. I saw part of a white building outside the window and the top of a small tree. This confirmed my gut feeling that she was on a second floor. I tried to focus on more details. The branches swayed in the breeze. I heard a train in the background. I rubbed my temples as a piercing headache grew from me trying to push my limits. The men wore white robes with colored sashes and unusual hats. The hallway had doors all the way down in a perfect pattern, but they were all closed. I watched as they led her into the last room on the left and shoved her back to the floor. Renesmee was pale and filthy. She looked sickly and I knew immediately something else had happened. My vision was incomplete.

I took a steady breath and forced my vision to continue but it was becoming more fuzzy. A young girl sitting Indian style in the corner smiled over to Ness. She wore a blue t-shirt and blue jean shorts. She had to be American by the look of her. _At least she had someone else with her_, I thought. They re-chained Nessie to the floor. She was being cooperative, but she also looked half asleep. This would explain why she didn't attack them yet. I could only assume they had her drugged somehow.

"Alice?" Jasper whispered squeezing my hand. He was growing concerned and so was I.

"Shush." I snapped trying to get back into the room to see Nessie. My vision was getting darker by the second. I only had moments left. I squinted my eyes pursing my lips trying my best to see what I could discern. The men left the room slamming the door and locking it. The two sat quietly for a moment listening to the men leave. And it was over.

Jasper pulled me in close for a hug gently massaging my back and whispering his undying love into my ear.

"She was moved into a room with another girl. She doesn't look good, Jasper." I said into his shirt. "I heard a train and saw a long hallway with many doors. Each room having a small slit as a window. it's old and at least two stories." I turned to face him because he was so quiet.

"What?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders, like he was completely defeated. "I was to protect her and I didn't. I lost her." He said disheartened.

"This is not your fault, Jasper. We had no idea that she would take off last night. I'm not completely convinced that she wasn't drugged before all of this happened. I mean, how did they get her? She's half vamp?" Jasper mulled over my words.

"And something about her relationship with Jacob has changed too. It's stronger than before, I sense it." he nodded in agreement. I figured he had sensed it too.

"She lied about the necklace. I know she was not wearing one of Bella's jewels. Something is going on and I can't figure it out, but she's not the Renesmee we know." I concluded.

I didn't feel like we knew much more, but it was a start. Jasper called Emmett and told him what to look for. The train and color of the building were the important factors.

Back on the road again we continued to search. I spotted a few buildings that seemed possibilities. Emmett and Rose met us in a nearby alley just after dark.

"Let's do this." Emmett bellowed in the dark. He propped himself up against his car impatiently waiting for the perfect moment to raid the buildings.

Edward was calling hourly for updates. I could just imagine how frantic Bella must be. Last I heard, Jacob had begun his own search. The video allowed the mutt to see for himself who to look for. I was glad he was searching separately for now so I could have visions frequently.

"I see her again. She's talking to the girl. She's from Texas and been there two weeks or so. She told Renesmee they won't hurt her and that the food taste bad." I smiled echoing the girls words to the group. If she was right, we had a chance to save her before anything happened.

Jasper's POV:

"This is probably way off the wall, but I'm going to try to get close to the building and see if I can sense any emotions from inside. I'd think it would be pretty depressing inside." I shrugged.

I managed to get between some trees in the front. People flowed in and out from time to time so I nestled down in the dirt and focused. It was harder than I thought.

Finally, after several tries, I could feel three people inside the building. One was happy, and the other two were peaceful. This wasn't the building. I dashed across the courtyard to the second building and duplicated my steps. Once again I came up with too many pleasant feelings. We were completely off base and I was now extremely frustrated.

"Square one." I sighed heading into the dark alley. We started driving again. Unlike humans, we never tired and had all day and night to search for her. There were plenty of dirty white buildings in the area. There was also multiple sets of train tracks heading out in all directions. This was the largest mecca area for miles. Everything happened in Ghaistia.

We relied heavily on Alice's visions and my ability to feel emotions. I had never tested my talents like this. We drove and stopped letting us both take a moment to use our abilities. Once Edward arrived, he would have us all over the city.

I threw my talent out and waited for the emotions to come. There was a lot of sadness. Too much sadness to recognize how many people were in the building. I nodded to Emmett and Rose and then glanced hopefully at Alice.

"Any new visions?" I asked.

"No, nothing new about the description. Just conversations about themselves." she exhaled oppressed.

"There's a lot of sadness here." I told her reassuring.

"No way to know unless we go inside." Rose said confidently. She was ready to get our girl back. I extended my right arm out like a gentleman and allowed the ladies to lead the way. Emmett and I followed behind. He bounced down the side walk punching into the air.

"Must you?" I rolled my eyes thinking about how distracting he could be.

"Yep. Getting psyched up bro. You should try it. We're like seconds from ripping those nasty humans apart and getting our girl back. Come on." he egged me on. I shook my head dodging his punches in my direction.

Like polite vampires we were, the ladies rang the door bell. I looked at Emmett and he looked back with a humorous, but ridiculing expression.

"Move over." he barked at Rose shoving her out of the way. I followed suit as Alice stepped back kindly. Just as we were about to burst the door down with Emmett's oversized arms, a thin man in a white robe opened the door. Alice gasped and it was all Emmett needed. That was his confirmation to rip off some heads.

Emmett shoved the fragile, elderly man back into the wall shocking him more than anything. He quickly fell to the floor unconscious. That was much gentler than I had expected out of him after the head ripping speech.

We all slipped in and started scanning the house. Inside it reminded me of a mental facility with the long halls of doors and creaking wood floors. The smell of medication and cleaning products brought back unfamiliar memories.

The first floor was a large mess hall, living space with many TV's and empty of people. I pointed upstairs. The next floor was a long hallway of rooms just like Alice's vision. I opened the first door and inside was an elderly man sitting on the edge of his bed. He was an African man with a long sheet looking nightgown. I closed the door quickly as he turned to face me. We all were seeing the same thing. Elderly African men and women who appeared to be heavily medicated.

I nodded towards the stairwell to check the third floor. We assessed that once again we were wrong. The third and last floor was also filled with elder people. I understood the sadness because everyone seemed to be partly drugged in the small, smelly confines of their rooms.

I stormed down the stairs feeling sick in the stomach. I had allowed myself to put too much hope in this building and now we were right back at the beginning. I kicked at the dusty ground and grabbed the closest tree slamming it down to the ground. Emmett grabbed at me but I fought him back. Alice and Rose tried to pull us apart but we both had the same anger built up. We both blamed ourselves and imagined life without Renesmee. We rolled pathetically in the dirt punching and growling at one another as if it would really help.

Jacob POV:

Initially, the police had many questions. I told them Renesmee and I checked in last night and that I went to get us some breakfast this morning. When I got back she was gone. Of

course, that led to additional questions. Sometimes a lie was an easier answer than the truth. For instance, I couldn't tell them we were with anyone, such as the blood drinking vampire family. I pressed to see the hotel videos and spent an hour viewing the tapes. I watched the men take her from the room and down the hall to the stairwell. I noted their Middle Eastern appearance and dress. I hated seeing her limp, helpless body carried away by strangers. Not one person saw them.

The question was, how did they know she was there and alone? Had they been watching us and I never noticed? Why did they want her and was it a coincidence? I had so many of my own questions I didn't want to answer theirs.

I had spent the day searching. First I tried to follow the tracks of the vehicle but it was pointless. They weren't visible and time was running out, as far as I was concerned. I called Alice a few times and she did keep me updated, but only because it benefited Ness. I could hear the contempt in her voice.

I was surprised when she called me late that night. I was considering phasing when my phone rang. It was Alice.

"Anything, mongrel?" she asked. I would be hearing this a lot and it was duly deserved. It was strange to hear that from her though. One thing I could always count on was Alice on my side.

"The police are out looking. I heard them say something about the east side of town, some trouble with girls down there. I'm there now. How about you?"

"We tried one place, but nothing. Keep us posted." and she hung up with a quick snap of the phone. Alice sounded weary. I wondered if Renesmee would ever forgive me? I thought about Edward then and how we had spent years on drama on the edge of tragedy. I wanted badly to find Renesmee before he arrived, not that it would mend the thick layers of hatred between us.

ALICE POV:

I felt another vision coming. It was blurry and languorous, but another chance for clues. I closed my eyes and nestled down in the seat. Jasper, Emmett, and Rose stood in front of the car discussing new tactics besides scaring the living daylights out of innocent humans.

The vision sharpened quickly as I enveloped my arms around my head. I saw Renesmee curled up in a ball. The girl next to her was poking at her and started to cry. I didn't understand or want to. Then I saw a new white robed man come in and shake her gently. I didn't understand their dialect. I shuddered as I watched the man turn her over onto her back. She had bruises on her arms and neck. She was so pale I barely recognized her. Her beautiful long curls hung heavily around her dirty face. I flickered my eyes at Jasper through the windshield, who was attentive enough to see something happening inside our vehicle. I waited as he climbed into the car.

"We need to hurry. Let's check further down these tracks. Tell Emmett he's going to have to go inside a building if he thinks it's possible she might be in there. " I spoke frantically. He was out and back in the car within seconds. The hunt was back on and this time we knew things were progressing rapidly in a horrifying direction.


	16. Chapter 15: I'm Just A Kitten

Chapter 15: I'm Just a Kitten (Ren. POV)

I woke up a little groggy. My head spun as I tried to get my bearings. A girl about my age sat on the other side of the room staring at me.

"You okay?" she asked in a Texan resonance.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy." I groaned pulling my self up against the metal frame of the bed. "What happened?" I asked squeezing the sides of my skull alleviating the pressure.

"They brought you in a few hours ago, but you refused to eat. They gave you a shot in the arm and yelled a bunch. You didn't look too good for a while and then you slept a long time. I'm Kelly by the way." She whispered as if they were listening.

I looked around the new room but it was just the same as before, just larger. I squinted at the dark shadows in the corners and around the bed. The moonlight shone through the small slit in the dirty wall. The only real light came from under the door. Kelly, my roommate apparently, watched me as I inspected my new surroundings. My arm ached from where they had given me the shot. I scratched and rubbed at the area hoping it to feel normal again.

"Renesmee," I said after several minutes. "My name is Renesmee, but my family call me Nessie or Ness." I smiled. The girl didn't respond at first. She sat in the corner frozen. I glanced at the door listening closely for any sign of life on the other side, but nothing. I didn't understand what she was so afraid of.

Impetuously she came alive as her chains rattled from her movement. I watched her now as she shifted her legs and arms to be more comfortable. I couldn't blame her for being so skittish. I would be too after several weeks in here.

"So what do they want from us?" I asked.

Kelly told me about the girls before me. Apparently I wasn't her first roommate. They were sold quickly and she seemed a little depressed by the idea.

"Sold?" I thrashed the chains around a little checking how durable they really were. I wondered why I didn't have the strength to break the chains and run. There was only one explanation, they knew my secret. Red rings circled my wrist. She watched me tug at them. I needed to stop them somehow and avoid any more injections.

Kelly's thin, brown hair covered part of her face, as if she was safe behind the thin strains. Her face reminded me of Alice in a way, petite and warm. As odd as she seemed to me now, I could picture her living a normal life, maybe even a friend.

"I guess no one wants a girl like me." she said sadly. I couldn't believe someone would complain about not being sold. She was next to tears thinking about not being wanted by those monsters.

"You seem nice, Kelly, but apparently your loosing your mind. You don't want to be sold. Their hideous monsters. People, regardless of what they are, should not be sold. We're gonna get out of here and one day you will be married with a gorgeous man who loves you more than anything." I smiled as I spoke visualizing Jacob standing at the alter. He looked so good in a tux and that smile.

"I don't know about that." she blushed. Her logic died with her spirit a long time ago. I didn't know how long we had together so I decided to use my time wisely and get everything out of her I needed to escape this place.

Unfortunately, she didn't know anything except that our captors sold young woman like ourselves. We ended up talking about our families. I left out the important detail that my family was made up of vampires and a fiancé that's a wolf. Who would believe that anyway? I knew they would be searching for me. Alice would see visions of me and Jacob should feel some type of pull from his imprinting. I wish I had been awake when they brought me here. I could describe details of the building or even a street name. If she'd had a vision, they would have me already. Unfortunately, her clearest visions are often the result of something really bad about to happen. I decided I better save any reckless behavior for really important information then. For now, I was somewhat safe and clearly alive, and with company.

"So how about you?" I asked turning the tables.

"Texas, can't you tell." She smiled. "I'm an exchange student that went wrong. I didn't get along with the family here and got my own apartment. It's mid semester and my family is not the 'keep in touch' type if you know what I mean. They are just really busy people. No one knows I'm missing." She shrugged.

For just a while we were just two teenage girls talking about their family, friends, boys, and everything else that held our short attention spans. We both forgot briefly that we were chained prisoners waiting to be bought by some greasy man in another country.

We both exhaled simultaneously as the echo of a slammed door vibrated our own door. I listened as footsteps made their way down the long hallway. Kelly curled up tightly in the corner hiding in the dark.

"What's happening?" I whispered.

"Their coming for you." she whimpered.

"How do you know they're coming for me?" I whispered back in the dark.

"It's always the other girl, never me." she said to herself reassuring her own safety.

The doorknob twisted back and forth as they struggled to open it. I heard the man growl aggravated by the old, worn locks. He shouted down the hall to someone. The keys shook in his hands making a clanging sound. My heart raced and I quietly yanked on the chains bounding my wrist.

"Don't bother, they weigh like a ton." She whispered.

The door squeaked open as the hall light shone in on us brightly. There was no hiding from them. The man spoke gently at first, but I didn't understand him at all. I glanced at Kelly and back at him.

"I don't understand you, you big ogre." I snapped. He just smiled and I assumed he must understand English.

"What do you want?" I yelled. My anger rose as I felt the heat in my cheeks explode. He continued to smile at me entertained by my outrage.

"I know you speak English." I growled exposing my teeth.

I watched his eyes grow darker and his smile disappear. I squirmed back against the wall as he walked towards me. I felt his large fingers in my hair as he pulled me to my feet. I thought for a few seconds that he was trying to break my arms, but then the heavy chains hit the concrete floor with a shattering echo. I watched Kelly in the corner sitting perfectly still. I didn't want to be that girl. The girl that waited to be taken, sold, maybe even slaughtered. The chains felt good off of me. I rubbed my wrist thinking about I what I wanted to do in this fleeting moment.. I knew exactly what Kelly was thinking, that I was sold. I was thinking I was irrevocably liberated.

I put on a big smile before I swung my arm around slamming it into his chest. He was surprised, but unaffected. I punched at his stomach and kicked his groin. He laughed out loud yanking my hair until my head bent back farther than intended. I yelped in agony realizing I had not gained any new strength. I was still weak and he knew it. I was no stronger than helpless Kelly curled up like a weak child in the corner. I felt like a tiger, but to him, I was merely a kitten.

I kicked and punched for my freedom regardless, but it was no use. I watched as his arm came up around my neck and slowly the room became dark.


	17. Chapter 16: I'm Having Car Trouble

Chapter 16: I'm Having Car Problems (Edward's POV)

Charlie, Carlisle and, Esme caught the same flight with Bella and I. I was going half mad thinking about my only daughter, a miracle baby at that, in the hands of filthy monsters. It wasn't hard to figure out that the one's holding her wasn't human. She would have destroyed them by now. My precious angel had fist of steel. I had one message for those ratfinks, they didn't know a monster till they met me, and they would in good time.

The flight was frustrating because I was not in control of the speed. Once my feet hit African soil, I was not letting anything hold me back. To keep from going mad, Carlisle and I sat together discussing our strategy once we did arrive. We knew there was a two-hour drive to the hotel. I planned to make it in less than an hour because I was going to travel alone. Bella, Esme, and Charlie would ride with Carlisle and there would be no discussion otherwise.

"We will get her back, Edward. You can be sure of that." Carlisle reassured. I went up to the front of the barely filled plane to check on Bella. I felt as though I had practically abandon her since we got on this flight. She was nestled in next to Esme looking apprehensive. She had taken up knitting a few years ago. Her fingers worked feverishly while she stared blankly at the back of the seat in front of her.

"Bella" I whispered placing my hand gently on her shoulder. She slowly turned, wide eyed.

"Edward, what if she's gone forever? What if" Esme turned briefly to see the commotion, but I was already down in the seat beside her wrapping my arms around her tightly.

"Don't think like that. I'll kill those beast with my bare hands." I growled.

"Not if I kill them first." she snapped.

I smiled at the ridiculous thought. Actually, I didn't put it past the Volturi to do something like this. If it was them, I worry for all our safety because we were walking in on one big trap.

Hours passed. I couldn't stand the waiting. I made my way up towards the cockpit and banged on the door somewhat gently. I thought I was gentle. I left a small round dent in the metal door. Two stewardess came rushing to the door begging me to get back to my seat. They noticed the dent and the pale color of my skin.

"Sir, please." the younger girl begged. I could hear the fear in their thoughts.

"I just wanted to talk to the pilot." I said with a friendly smile.

"What's going on?" Bella said from behind me.

"Honey, go sit back down. Everything's fine. I'm just talking to these nice stewardess." I said dryly.

"He needs to sit down, _now_." the one said firmly to Bella. I smiled mischievously.

"Edward Cullen." Bella growled. "Get a hold of yourself. I think Carlisle needs to talk to you, go see him and keep yourself busy." she snapped like I was a small child.

I stood waiting for someone to volunteer to let me in the cockpit. Bella cleared her throat tugging on my arm. I hissed at the older lady as I reluctantly was dragged back to my seat. Esme raised one suspicious eyebrow with a half hearted smile as Bella continued to pull me towards the back. Carlisle shook his head in disbelief. Thankfully Charlie was still asleep. I had slipped him a sleeping pill hours ago to make things easier.

More hours passed and Carlisle struggled to keep my attention. I shifted back up to the front with the girls hoping Bella could calm me, but she was restless too. She paced the aisles a few times. I watched her as she passed by me and then waited for her return back down the aisle. By the fifth pass I had had enough. I grabbed her arm pulling her into my lap. I kissed her roughly squeezing her tightly. She kissed back, but it wasn't the same. I caressed her beautiful brown hair gliding the back of my hand down the side of her face and across her cheek. She stared into my eyes letting down her guard so I could read the flow of thoughts in her mind. She was trying to think positive, but more worried and afraid. She just wanted her little girl back.

Africa:

We made our way through the airport without any problem and separated quickly. Right before I walked away I turned back quickly and pulled Bella in for a long embrace. I kissed her sweet, soft lips gently as if it would be our last. I didn't know what would happen after this.

"Incase anything happens I want you to know how much I love you. I promise to find our girl, I promise." And I was gone before she could argue. I raced to the reserved car, a black Rossion Q1. It happen to be the 8th fastest car in the world and built right here in Africa. It was a shame my first time driving this beauty would be under such horrific circumstances. Charlie offered to ride with me, but I gracefully declined requesting privacy.

Over the last ten years, Charlie had accepted our differences. He tiptoed around the idea of vampire, but never spoke the word. We couldn't hide Nessie's fast growth. He was a good father-in-law. Thanks to Jacob, he knew wolves existed, so vampires weren't too far from that. We were all mythical creatures after all. As I flew down the dirt path, considered a main road between cities, I thought about my Renesmee. I even thought about Jacob, but tried not to. We both still struggled to completely accept one another.

My hands clenched the steering wheel as I pressed the car to go faster. The smoothness of my skin squeaked against the leather as I twisted my hands over it nervously. I would have to control my temper until after Nessie was found. Jacob was merely a distraction to me right now. I practiced breathing in and out, not that breathing was necessary, but soothing. With the windows down the air rushed in teasing my tawny hair. The cool air was refreshing after hours in a tin can. The sky was so clear with billions of stars twinkling. The last time I had seen a sky like this was when I was apart from Bella and roaming around aimlessly. I quickly changed my thoughts. That was the most depressing time of my life. Now with Renesmee missing, it may become my second most depressing moment. But I wasn't going to allow those monsters to destroy my family. I wasn't here to get Renesmee, _no_, my family could do that. I was here to kill the monsters who took her and kill them slowly piece by piece.

"Hang on baby, Dad's coming." I whispered hitting the gas pedal a little harder. The engine roared to life as I became a streak in the desert night.

I was so distracted with my wandering thoughts that I didn't notice the warning for the animal crossing ahead. They gave motorist plenty of warning, but I was going so fast I came upon the herd of elephants within seconds. It was too late to stop. I swerved to the left and the car spun out of control. I watched the headlights flash across the animal's tough gray skin and then into the empty desert as I spun in circles multiple times. The front wheel drive locked up and I barely missed a small calf as I tried to correct my errors. Out of all the open space, the one place there would be a tree. The back right corner clipped the tree sending the expensive sports car over onto its roof and rolling repeatedly.

Somewhere in the rolling of the car I fell out the front windshield and took in a mouthful of African sand and dirt. I shook the dust and dirt from my clothes as the wild elephants huddled together and ran in the opposite direction. I looked at the wreckage I had caused. The back tires continued to turn slowly. In the very far distance I saw a faint glimpse of light and knew I must be getting close. Another 30 miles or so and I would be in the city. I slide through the driver's window and pulled out the keys and the rental papers. I'd be paying the $108,000 to replace it in addition to the rental charges. _At least no animals were injured_, I thought scratching my head. My cell phone was still in my back pocket so I called Bella quickly.

"Honey, I'm having car trouble. I'm going to run the rest of the way. Please make sure Carlisle keeps an eye out for crossing herds. Love you, sweetheart." I hung up quickly hoping she wouldn't ask.

I stretched my body and began to run towards the light. Like the fresh air, it actually felt really good to run after hours of confinement. I continued to think about how I would kill the monsters, but every option was too messy. I didn't care really, as long as they suffered.

A few miles out from the city I stopped to call Alice. They could meet me on the outskirts of town. I was anxious to begin the hunt and hated stopping to even call. As I entered the city I noticed a strange smell, similar to urine, but it wasn't. The sand and dirt of the open desert flowed right into the outskirts of the town covering the badly built buildings and cars.

I heard their thoughts before I spotted them. Most were thinking about how to apologize for losing Renesmee. I wasn't so angry with them anymore than those squalid ratfinks who took her. They all waited together in a group as I approached.

"I know everyone's sorry. Let's just focus and get my girl back." I snapped. Venom began to drip in my mouth and down my throat. I felt more aggressive now that I was here. I had amazing energy pulsating through me. Every sense was heightened as I scanned the area for sounds and thoughts. Jasper sensed my belligerent attitude and sent me a wave of calm. I knew him too well and growled in his direction as a warning.

"Edward?' Jacob said pushing out from behind the others.

"You." I snapped. I lunged forward only finding myself on my back. Emmett and Jasper each held one arm forcing me to lie still in the nasty dirt.

"Get off me!" I shouted squirming under their fierce grip.

Jacob stood at my feet looking pathetic as always.

"I'm going to kill you too." I growled hissing and kicking.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I truly am. I would never do anything to hurt Renesmee. I love her more than life itself. If you want to kill me, than do it now. Tell her I was killed looking for her, but do it now and put me out of my misery, please." he begged.

I panted and squirmed briefly until I realized they weren't letting me go anytime soon.

"Bro, you know Jacob well enough to know he didn't do this to hurt Ness. It was all a big mistake. You know mistakes, man, you left Bella. We all told you it was stupid. This is no different." Emmett said sincerely.

He was right. I was being hypocritical. The problem was, I didn't care. I never liked Jacob and now it was too easy to blame him. It took me a moment to process my raging emotions, but I relaxed and they finally released me.

"You're gonna kill them." Jasper predicted.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett bellowed.


	18. Chapter 17: Miracle Baby

Chapter 17: Miracle Baby (Edward & Renesmee's POV)

EDWARD'S POV:

We split into groups following a parallel path near the train stations. Alice and Emmett took one street, Jasper and Rose took the other, and Jacob and I was on the third. This gave each group at least one person with an ability. We bypassed the alleys and small homes focusing only on the larger buildings.

Jacob and I walked down the middle of the dirty streets listening to the conversations inside. Small children played, families argued, and others sat motionless in front of televisions. They spoke Venda like the tribe so I could understand most of what they said. Jacob was completely out of his element. He frequently thought of Renesmee giving me the opportunity to see how much they really did love one another.

"Do you think she would love you like that if it hadn't been for your imprinting?" I asked. But he didn't have an answer for me. We continued to walk together in the darkness.

"I could only hope." he finally whispered. "I like to think it was all destiny. I loved Bella too, you know. But with Ness it's so much more."

He slipped for a moment visualizing Nessie curled up next to him in the hotel room in her tank top and panties.

"Please!" I hissed angrily. "You're pushing it, mongrel."

"Anything you say, Dad." he smiled.

"She couldn't have possibly said yes." I laughed shaking my head as we walked. Nessie wouldn't do that to her family. She wouldn't secretly get engaged behind our backs. I knew they were seeing one another, it was no secret, but not marriage.

A stray mutt ran across the road in front of us. He was in bad shape. He needed a good meal. Piles of rotting trash covered the front yards and small spaces between buildings. The buildings themselves were run down and dirty. Walkways were cracked or half missing altogether. A small girl's shrilling scream shot out in the darkness. We both froze waiting, then giggles followed.

Alice had another vision. Because I was close, I could now see it too. Renesmee and another girl was curled up in a ball on the floor. For sanity sake, I assumed they were sleeping, which was good. I didn't want her awake and afraid wondering what was taking me so long.

"I can't feel her." Jacob suddenly admitted. "My wolf thing, the imprinting. I could always sense where she was and if she was afraid or hurt. I'm getting nothing." he said sadly.

"Maybe your imprinting thing, as you call it, is going away." I smiled.

"You'd like that, I know, but I'm hoping your wrong. I wouldn't want my fiancé to hate me." he smiled back.

"You're not marrying her so you might as well forget it." I said frustrated.

"She's already accepted, your too late." he snapped.

_We'll see about that_. We covered the east side of town completely but it was a dead end. With the sun rising, we all headed back to the hotel to meet up with the group. Charlie, Bella, Carlisle, and Esme was there waiting.

Esme met us at the door. I knew immediately there was a problem.

"Bella's pretty upset. I think you should consider taking her out today in the car. Sitting around is literally driving her crazy." Esme whispered.

Inside the hotel room I found Bella sitting on the edge of the bed, once again in a deep trance. Her eyes were locked on one spot on the floor and even when I tried to snap her out of it, she just growled.

"Bella, sweetheart. It's me. Please darling, look at me." I gently pulled on her chin speaking softly. She hissed and nipped at my hand. I withdrew looking for Carlisle in the next room.

"Bella, dear, it's Carlisle." he said softly kneeling beside her. "Would you look at me for a moment?" he asked reaching out towards her arm. He pulled back as a low rumbling growl escaped her lips.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted.

Alice and Esme gave it another try as the men whispered in the corner. Jasper had seen this before years ago.

"She'll come around, just give her some space. She's just reached a level of anxiety that is conflicting with her abilities. It's like electricity being rerouted and interfered with. It will all work itself out." he reassured.

Charlie was down the hall in his own room. We crammed into one of the two already reserved rooms Rose had. I noticed Nessie's backpack in the corner near Bella's glare. I knew now what had set her off.

"It's going to be alright, love, I promise. I _will_ get Renesmee back. I promise." I reassured her gently massaging her back.

"Vampire melt down." I heard Jacob say across the room. I sneered at him once again.

Esme sat on the other side of Bella holding her hand. I felt Jasper send out a wave of peace as Alice showed me a vision of Bella tearing the hotel room apart screaming. Yes, a huge melt down was coming. The sun shone in the large window overlooking the street below. Diamond reflections bounced off the walls. As much as I wanted to think about finding Nessie, I had to take care of my wife first. I began to hum her lullaby as Alice warned the group. Charlie called and he and Jacob headed to the police station to round up maps and speak to the head of the police.

"I love you, honey. We have to stay calm if we are going to find Nessie. Charlie and Jacob can be out all day marking locations for us to search better tonight." She quickly turned to face me utterly appalled.

"I didn't mean we weren't looking for her today. They can just be outside of a heavily tinted car, that's all." I quickly explained.

Bella slowly calmed as I described the day ahead. Knowing she would be apart of the search helped. She smiled warmly at me and Alice's vision changed.

Bella and I drove the streets with the others. We marked places on the maps and called Jacob and Charlie when we could. The day went fast and I was glad. I'd rather be out on the streets looking myself.

RENESMEE'S POV:

Kelly and I awoke early to the sound of sirens. I was really hoping they were for us, but I knew better. My family would find me before the police would. They would use their abilities to get ahead of the search. I wondered what my father would do to the men who took me. He had a terrible temper when people hurt the ones he loved. I was his only, and I might add_, miracle _baby. He loved me like nothing else in the world, besides Mom of course.

"So tell me about your fiancé." Kelly asked nonchalantly.

"Well, his name is Jacob. He is tall, dark, and handsome." I grinned wildly.

"You seem awful young to be engaged. What's your family say?" she asked.

"Well, my family doesn't exactly know about it yet." I winced. I hated admitting that. It felt all wrong. Like I was doing something terrible behind their backs.

"I know I'm just some dumb red neck" she began. I shook my head no as she continued, "but you wouldn't feel so bad about it if you were doing it for the right reasons."

"I don't follow." I said pulling once again at the chains.

"Well, if I were engaged, I would be excited to tell my family. I would want to see their smilin' faces and bring my man in and show him off. I know it would be wonderful to be married and all, but I also want to finish my schooling and become somebody, for my man, you know." she said in her strongest Texan slang.

I thought about it. I knew deep down I was doing this all wrong. I shouldn't be sneaking around, like she said. If I was truly ready for this, I would be doing it right and so would Jacob. He didn't even ask my Dad for permission. I'm not exactly old fashion like Dad, but some things feet better done the traditional way. She was right and I knew it. My family was not ready for this and neither was I. I loved Jacob so much it had taken over everything.

"Don't you want to go to college?" she asked.

"I'd love to go to school." I said, not bothering to explain the difference. I just wanted to go to high school. I wanted friends and school supplies. I wanted the chance to play sports or go to a dance. I realized I was having an epiphany. Jacob had never picked me up to go out on a date. He was just always there. Suddenly I felt like my whole life was passing me by and I was missing out on the most important parts, my teenage years. Kelly had experienced more life than me.

"You're so beautiful Ness. You could have any man you want in the whole world. You sound smart too. I bet you'll find yourself a really smart guy who loves you so much you can't hardly stand it." she chuckled.

"But I have him already, his names Jacob, remember? He loves me very much." but my words felt empty. Was it possible to fall out of love with Jacob? What about the imprinting?

I laid my head back onto the soiled mattress and let my eyes close briefly. _I do love Jacob Black and I want to marry him_, I thought. But for the first time in my life I struggled to convince myself it was true.


	19. Chapter 18: Running Out of Time

Chapter 18: Running Out of Time (Alice & Edward POV'S)

ALICE POV:

Edward wanted more details. That was easier said than done. We were back at the hotel and I heard them coming up the hall. I locked myself in the bathroom pacing the soft carpeted floors. Rubbing my temples gently to easy the stress, I hoped a new vision would come soon. Everyone was crammed into one small hotel room discussing what to do next. The noise of the voices quickly increased my uneasiness. It was all somewhat intoxicating. I needed space, I needed air. I washed cold water over my face enjoying the trickling sound of the water hitting the porcelain base. It reminded of home. _How can I focus like this_? I thought agitatedly. Bella was on edge, which was completely understandable, but I wasn't sure how much more I could take. The voices of Edward and Carlisle echoed into the room faintly as I started the bath and unwrapped the soap. I didn't know what I was doing, but I needed to do something. My visions always came more easily when I piddled around. Before I even realized it I was humming Breakeven by The Script while I wiped down the mirror and unraveled the toilet tissue. My eyes followed my fingers as they slowly unbuttoned my shirt and pants. My clothes made a neat pile on the floor as I slipped into the warm water and closed my eyes. The other room, which had maintained noise for so long, became very quiet. I looked at the door curiously. I had wished for silence, but now it left an eerie feeling. My nerves were now more on edge.

"Alice?" Jasper said through the door.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay in there?" he asked.

"Um, just thinking, thank you. I appreciate everyone quieting down." I said politely. They all knew I was the sensitive one. My mind settled as I sang along to another song, All the Right Moves, by One Republic. My fingers danced across the water playing with the suds. I almost felt guilty sitting here in the tub while my niece was held captive, but I was no good to her a nervous wreck. Without visions, we had nothing, so I closed my eyes once more and allowed the warmth of the water to consume me.

Suddenly I had a flash of light cross over my eyes. I opened my eyes widely expecting someone or something in the bathroom with me, but nothing. I quickly splashed around getting on my knees and squinting my eyes together tightly. I saw Renesmee being unchained from the floor. Kelly was sitting helplessly across from her as two men attempted to pull Renesmee from the room. She was screaming as she fought against them. They struggled to hold her even though there was several grown men clearly strong enough to control a teenage girl. One of them smacked her across the face, but it didn't affect her in the slightest. They didn't seemed surprised and I knew then that we were not dealing with ignorant humans. They knew her secret and ours. Another man rushed in and helped hold her. Kelly sat against the wall shivering looking petrified. Another man, seeming to be in charge, held Nessie's chin tightly staring into her face as if deciding something. He looked irritated as Nessie huffed and twisted in their arms. I shook my head as I watched her purse her lips and spit into his face.

"No, Nessie." I whispered waiting to see what suffering she had caused herself.

Something looked different about her in my vision. I tried to focus, but the vision seemed to be slipping. I forced my already tight eyelids to squeeze tighter as if it could help. I refused to lose this one. The vision continued as he wiped her spit of his face before raising his right arm up over his shoulder and into a balled up fist. I didn't want to watch, but I did as his arm came down quickly hitting her squarely on her left jaw. Then another punch into her stomach as he grinned. If there was any doubt before, it was now confirmed, they knew. She stood unaffected smiling back victoriously. He grabbed her arm forcing it to straighten while another one pulled out a knife.

Then I realized, it was her eyes. They were not black, red, or golden. Her eyes were a muddy hazel. I had never seen eyes like that, not on a vampire. I didn't know what it meant. Kelly squirmed as the largest man turned towards her holding the knife to her neck. Tears streamed down her dirty cheeks.

"I know what you are. I know what you can do. You come with me now peacefully and I will not hurt your friend here." He whispered into Nessie's ear. I could see the needle tracks in her arm where they had injected her multiple times already. That explained her weakness. They wanted her specifically because of what she is. We wouldn't find her before this vision ended, but at least we knew what was going on. The vision turned black so I jumped out of the bathtub quickly slipping on my clothes.

Before I finished buttoning my blouse I heard the bathroom door hit the floor. I jumped grabbing the bathroom counter. It was Jasper looking frantic. Edward was on his heels and everyone seemed to follow. The bathroom was too small for this kind of crowd.

I assumed they couldn't kill her, or even hurt her badly because of her vampire skin, but I couldn't say positively because Renesmee was no long Renesmee. She had changed somehow and I knew we had to get her soon before it was too late.

"What happened, Alice?" Jasper begged. His voice now hoarse and deep. This kidnapping had changed all of us. I looked at Edward knowing he had seen the whole thing.

I wasn't expecting another vision so soon. I held one finger to my lips as another unexpected vision poured in. I shook my head mortified as I watched Renesmee bite the leader gruesomely on the neck. Her eyes widened with satisfaction. I was proud and horrified at the same time. The other three men pulled her in tighter as Kelly screamed in terror. Nessie's instincts had kicked in. She had allowed them to hold her long enough. Edward and I watched as another man rushed in with chloroform placing a white cloth over her nose and mouth. Nessie fell limp in their arms just before they dragged her out the door by her arms. Again, blackness overcast my abilities to see and my family stood waiting.

Edward was furious. His eyes looked wild as he clenched his fist by his sides. A low growl escaped his bluish black lips. He looked very unkempt from the days of travel and searching. He reminded me more of a nomad than a Cullen, by now universal for vegetarian vampire.

My hair and clothes dripped onto the floor as my wet skin seeped through my clothing. I looked at Bella knowing this was not what she wanted to hear.

"They've sold her." I choked almost in a whisper. Edward fell against the wall beside him while Bella stood frozen. She sucking in the stale bathroom air needlessly. Everyone else was silent. We knew we were down to the final hours before she was gone forever. Renesmee had at least defended herself, even if it wasn't successful. They still had control of her and we had no new details. Everything seemed to happen in that room or hallway. _Do they know about me and my visions too?_ I wondered.

"Most likely." Edward mumbled from underneath his arms. He leaned his head against his two arms crisscrossed against the bathroom wall. Esme massaged his back attempting to comfort him. Carlisle stood closely by Bella whispering encouragement into her ears.

Jacob pushed a few steps forward, "Please, tell us what's going on."

"My visions come a little early as you know so it's probably about to happen. There's four men altogether. They've been drugging her so she's not herself. She's just not strong enough against all of them. She bit one of them, but the human girl saw." I shrugged.

Everyone seemed fully alert of Bella and Edward's movements. We all turned as Edward shifted back around facing everyone,

"They used chloroform and took her." he said finishing my thoughts.

"What's the plan?" Esme asked. Location was the key right now. Everyone stared at me wanting answers, but I had none.

"So she turned one into a vamp?" Emmett asked from the back.

"No, she killed him. She ripped half his neck off in the process." I raised one eyebrow in surprise myself.

Edward went into action mode. He pushed off the wall once again, spun around, and forced his way out of the small bathroom.

"I think it's time to call Taebhu." Emmett whispered into Rose's ear. She nodded in agreement reaching for her cell phone.

Edwards POV:

I paced the lobby unaware that I was being watched by the other guest and employees. I didn't care if I had to walk down the street sparkling, I was going to get my girl back. I grabbed the map folded in my back pocket and looked for a local. A elderly man sat near the entrance offering his shoe shining services. I quickly caught his attention as I approached. With a warm and friendly smile I spoke Venda to him,

"I know you have a problem in this area with young girls missing." I paused for his response. He would either be offended or knowledgeable. He nodded reluctantly.

"Do you know where the police may be targeting? Any suspects? Somewhere I might find these people?" I clarified. He just stared at me extremely pale skin and ragged attire. I suppose I looked like a criminal myself. I couldn't hide my impatience grunting for a faster response.

"You see, my daughter has been taken and she is just a child. The police will not find her before she is sold. I'm begging you, please." I sighed pushing air through my nostrils and straightening back up. I glanced around the room for someone new.

"East." he said quietly. I turned back to him thankful. "Big house you American's built long time ago. Rough area all around except this one building. Three stories high, can't miss it." he told me.

I didn't bother telling the others, there was no time. I took the first car I came too and sped out of the hotel parking garage ready to bring my angel home.


	20. Chapter 19: Too Human

Chapter 19: Too Human (Bella's POV)

I understood why Edward was so adamant that I didn't go with him to find Ness, but I was clearly capable of holding my own. It's been ten years now, and he still thought of me as human. I didn't need protected. There was no reason for me to sit here at the hotel and wait, nor would I.

"Edward, I can't believe you left us behind, _me behind_" I corrected. I wanted to hang up on him. I couldn't believe he just left without telling us. I knew he was completely irrational since the day I met him, Italy proved that. In times like these we all needed to stick together as a family.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I just couldn't sit around." he apologized regretfully.

"And we are!" I shouted absurdly.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." he snapped.

"I'm not a weak human, Edward!" I shouted back through the small receiver. "I can fight just like you. If you don't remember, I faced the Volturi, more than once I might add. And what are you going to do if they're not all human?" I asked sharply.

I walked quickly down the hotel hall thankful that my idiot husband actually called us and told us he was on his way to get Nessie. We headed to the cars to catch up before he got himself killed.

"Fine." He growled.

We were confident that we could find her now. The older gentleman had pinpointed a place on the map and Edward was blocks away. I could hear his engine die in the background.

"Your there." I narrated.

"Yes." he sighed relieved. I knew he was listening and impatiently waited.

"Do you hear her?" I asked after several minutes. We were on our way, but never fast enough.

"No, but there's so many thoughts. I'm sure she'll come through soon. She's my daughter after all." he said agitated. Nothing came easy for us here and we weren't used to all these complications.

It was early evening and the sun was not set quite yet. We found Edward sitting just outside the building less than a half hour later. I couldn't believe Nessie was so close this whole time. _Maybe she isn't here_, I thought skeptically. I slipped into the passenger seat next to Edward while he continued to listen for her.

"I don't understand why I can't hear her. Maybe you're right, she's not here." he looked at me sadly. He looked so tormented. Black circles encompassed his jet black eyes. None of us had fed in days. Neither one of had changed clothes since we left home, but he looked hideous. Since the car accident, he still wore the same torn clothes smeared with dust and dirt. Looking at my grief stricken husband I saw the torture behind those gorgeous eyes. He was a wild man on the verge of loosing complete control. I took his hands to comfort him, but I felt his body trembling from the fear, anxiety, and mostly anger.

"I'm glad you didn't go in alone." I said running my hand gently down his arm. I leaned over kissing his cheek. His eyes briefly closed as if my touch gave him sudden relief.

"I would have gone inside, but I know I couldn't handle all the company I'd find inside." he slowly faced me and I knew we had a real battle on our hands. It wouldn't be easy. If Edward was willing to wait, I knew our allies were strong.

"I would still love for you to sit this one out." he begged taking my hands again into his. He reached his hand over cupping my jaw line and giving me a long, passionate kiss.

"I love you, Bella Cullen, till the day I take my last breath." he whispered. His voice changed from the soft, gentle man I knew to a brash, deep throat growl, "She's in there somewhere and I'm not leaving without her." he reassured.

Little slit windows were in parallel formation across each floor. It looked somewhat clean from the outside, better than most buildings we had seen the last two days. It was cream colored and landscaped beautifully near the exterior walls. It was not what I expected. The slums laid right behind it for several miles including the narrow, dirt path to get here. The smell of urine was thick in the air because of the surroundings. The sun was almost set. I watched the women and children walk the streets and old men sit on their dirty porches. It was a busy little street for the slums. Edward held my hand as we waited quietly.

Our cars lined up under two shade trees directly across from the building. We were all nervous and impatient. I watched as a single car with tinted windows pulled up and backed into our line of cars. Edward watched carefully. A young may with fiery red hair slipped out of the drivers seat. He looked like he just stepped out of a pop magazine. His blue jeans were faded and torn. He wore a black t-shirt skin tight with a blue jean jacket. His snake skin boots came to a humorous point. I watched as he walked towards Emmett's car. He gave Emmett a comical smile as he slipped his dark shades off. He was definitely part vampire. His skin was pale, but his heart beat like a human.

Emmett gave him a bear hug swinging him around like a girl. The young man protested shouting mercy in Venda. He pushed against Emmett uselessly. The sun shone faintly over the back of the building causing beams of light from all sides. It looked heavenly in a way, but the activity inside was anything but. Knowing we were safe from direct sunlight, everyone simultaneously came out of the cars. We each seemed to instinctively look over at the building, as if someone would be watching. I thought it was strange they had no guards walking the perimeter. My hands dropped from Edward's warm, shaky grip.

"I'm heading in." he whispered.

"Wait." the stranger said dropping his smile. "Just a few more moments, trust me." he said firmly.

"Trust you? I don't even know who you are and you're just delaying me further." Edward grunted angrily before turning towards the house.

"The one you want is on his way. You go in now and you'll never know who was behind all of this. Just wait a few minutes, please." the young boy begged.

We all waited to see what Edward would do next. His back was facing us leaving only a dark, slender silhouette. He was contemplated what to do. I smiled with relief as he turned back around and strolled back over to the young man. He extended his arm to shake hands, but not completely willingly. I could see Edward wasn't happy about waiting, or meeting this stranger, but he waited for Nessie's sake.

"This is Taebhu, Edward. He's a good friend of Rose and I. You can trust him." Emmett said.

"A few minutes." Edward repeated dryly. Emmett cleared his throat as the group tightened.

"Taebhu was raised here in Africa. As you already know, he is one of us, well, more specifically like Renesmee. Rose and I met him the second time we came to Africa. He's in the cabalistic division, the vampire one of course." Emmett chuckled.

Edward leaned over and brushed his lips against my ear, "That means he's a spy. I didn't believe they really existed. From what I've heard, they travel around and keep things in order, but nothing to do with the Volturi. In fact, this clan is against them." I nodded.

"I've been watching this group for months." Taebhu announced as if he was leading a police search party. "There's three vampires leading a large group of humans. They kidnap and sell young women all year long, but as you know, Renesmee is a special case. I believe the Volturi is involved somehow and the leader of this group is connected to them."

"Renesmee killed the leader. I saw it with my own eyes." Alice said.

"Not the head of this operation or his two partners. Their getting ready for a meeting, _here_, in a few minutes." Taebhu seemed just as excited as we were. "I'd like to catch these guys just as much as you. I think they could help solve multiple cases."

"Why haven't you then?" Edward grumbled. Jasper casually walked over and leaned against the car next to Edward. I watched their eyes meet briefly. Everyone seemed surprised by Edward's new, ruthless attitude. I shook his arm, but he yanked it from me.

"Easy there." I heard Jasper whisper lowly.

"Mind your own freakin business." Edward whispered back. Only our vampire ears could hear their exchange of words.

"Well," Taebhu began with a deep intake of air, "Just a few more minutes. I'll give you the signal."

Our strange little group hovered around our expensive rental cars silently. Edward seemed to set the unusual tension for us all. I refused to touch him again, not until he settled down. There was no reason to act like a beast.

Another car came down the narrow path. I could see it was Jacob and Charlie. _That idiot!_ I thought.

"Hurrah, the son-in-law is here." Edward smirked.

I slid my right hand around his arm ignoring my past refusal to touch him. I couldn't help myself. I brushed my cheek against his upper arm laying my head against him. My Renesmee was within yards and my family would get her back safely. It was all I could think about. Edward leaned his head down and kissed my forehead.

"I need you to do something for me," he asked. His eyes glistened a deep black. We all needed to hunt after this_. This better not be about me sitting out again_, I thought.

"Please, don't let Charlie anywhere near the third floor." He looked back at the building holding Renesmee hostage. "You know what I have to do. I don't want him to see it." He closed his eyes knowing what was to come.

"Why can't you just—"

"No." he growled. I wanted him to just tie them up and call the police, but I knew Edward. He would not allow them to live any longer. They had messed with his family, and now they would pay the ultimate price. So I shook my head agreeing.

He pulled my chin up and kissed my lips one more time, "Someone will bring her down to you."

Carlisle cleared his throat, "Edward, we need to know what's going on inside?"

"Lot's of desperate girls thinking about home. I still can't hear her, but I know she's here. I can't explain it. I think Charlie, Esme, Bella, and Taebhu should focus on getting the girls out safely. Jacob, Rose, and Alice can help with the monsters they find. Carlisle, Jacob, Emmett, and Jasper will come with me to get Nessie and whatever else we find up on the third floor."

"Why the third floor?" Jasper asked.

"I may not be able to hear Nessie, but I can hear the thoughts of those around her. I've been listening as they transferred her upstairs to a large office. I suppose that's where the exchange and meeting will take place."

"I'm going upstairs with you." I argued.

"No your not." Edward shifted to face me better as we argued over what was in my best interest. Jasper of course gave us a good coating of calm while Rose put in her two cents. Carlisle tried to break us all up before we drew attention to ourselves.

"What the" Edward huffed staring towards the building. We all stopped and watched Jacob cross the front lawn and approach the side door. Edward was by his side in seconds pushing him out of the way. Jacob held the doors handle up with a proud smile. No one waited for Taebhu's signal. They rushed across the dirt path and thinned yard to stop a bloody murder at the doorstep. I watched in awe as the two of them yanked the side door off its hinges and passed the ugly wood door from one hand to another until Emmett threw it in a bush. I feared they may kill one another before they could find Renesmee. It was time. Nothing held us back now and we flooded into the building unsuspected.

My mind gushed with memories as I opened door after door and found one young girl after another. They all reminded me of Renesmee and some fond memory. I untied them quickly reassuring them that they were safe now.

As I frantically made my way through the halls all I could think about was my sweet little girl after her birth. She was just a toddler, running in the back yard with Edward, laughing and playing. Those days were easier than now. She was growing up and we wanted so badly to hold onto her. She obviously loved Jacob. Keeping them apart had turned dangerous. If we had just let him go with them, then this would not have happened. She just doesn't understand all the dangers of the world quite yet. Sometimes, being who we are makes us think we're invincible, but we're not, especially Renesmee. She's strong, but not as strong as the rest of us.

I thought about my first days as a vampire and my fun I had down by the river breaking rocks. Renesmee thought it was quite humorous watching me smash rocks. She was so little in my arms. I smiled remembering how frustrated she was that she couldn't smash them on her own. She just has too much human in her.


	21. Chapter 20: A Father's Fury

**Chapter 20: A Father's Fury **(Edward, & Jacob's POV)

***Some Violence***

Edward's POV:

I was the first one through the door. Jacob was on my heels as we raced through the open rooms towards the main stairs. Several men quickly raised out of their seats mystified by the blur that passed them. I'm sure they thought we were ghost by the sudden gush of wind we caused. The air in the house was stale and rotten, almost as bad as outside. At the top of the first flight of stairs a man in a long white gown froze in place. The material hung loosely from his body and he reminded me of a Biblical character. They all seemed to be dressed anomalously. Maybe this was some kind of cult? He began speaking in a different African dialect, and I didn't care what he had to say.

"Where's my daughter?" I questioned not waiting for his answer. I grabbed his garment hoisting him up and into the plaster wall. My words came out with a growl and my teeth remained clenched. I could feel the venom in my mouth tingling. I was ready to kill. He suddenly smiled and I came undone. I threw his helpless body down the flight of stairs watching his fragile human body slam onto the marble floor below. I heard several bones crack as his body made contact with the hard floor. A massive flow of blood quickly oozed out from under his broken body. Jacob didn't waste any time. He dashed up the stairs and out of sight. Carlisle grabbed my shoulder as Emmett came around in front of me. I panted heavily heaving in the nasty odors. I hissed and growled at them pushing away to get to the stairs. I wanted to be the one to find my girl, not that irresponsible mutt. I didn't care if I had to turn into a mutinous ratfink.

As I raced up the wide stairs to the third floor I finally heard Renesmee speak. I could hear the heartbeats of the other two girls and the shuffling of feet throughout the building. They knew we were here. I stopped at the top of the third floor facing down the long, narrow hallway. It was filthy and no place for my daughter. I could hear everyone downstairs. I heard Charlie's encumbered cry and hoped everything was going as planned. There was even more superficial, nefarious scumbags waiting for me on this floor. I arched my back as multiple doors flung open and they crawled out of their pits. They each carried their own weapon ranging from knives to guns, I smiled knowing their destiny. All humans, none of them had a chance against me. Carlisle and Emmett was right behind me. Jacob was no where in sight, but he had already been this way. I could smell his disgusting mutt scent. I hissed in dissatisfaction knowing he would reach her first. I heard my daughter's sweet voice once again and found my new resolve.

"Renesmee." I whispered.

My eyes furrowed as my fist twisted up as I plowed down the hallway breaking necks, crushing skulls, and snapping backs. They were blessed with an easy death. The coward who caused this mess will not have such a quick and easy end. He will suffer a slow, grandeur death fit for scum like his self.

The last door on the right was different than the others down the hall. The ornate engravings and fine trimmed door frame was several centuries old. The door itself was wide and thick with a gold name plate. Behind this novel door was my daughter. I could hear her treacherous sobs through her quivering lips. I reached for the brass handle ignoring Carlisle and my brothers as they finished off the remaining survivors in the hall. I didn't think about whether this could be a trap. I just wanted my little girl back.

Jacob's POV:

I left Edward on the stairs to finish his fight. He was completely out of control. He was wild and fervent with revenge. I'd never seen him like this. I didn't know he had it in him to be so ruthless. For days I couldn't understand why I couldn't find Renesmee on my own. From the day I imprinted on her I knew exactly where she was at all times. She never really comprehended how strong it really was. Now that I was so close, I could feel something pulling me in the right direction. The impulse to go up the stairs and down the hall was heightened by some emotional force I could not explain. My body began to tremble as I made my way up the carpeted flight of stairs. I could hear the footsteps of so many people, not just the Cullen's. Battles waged downstairs as more and more savages came out of the woodwork. They were everywhere in massive groups and I wondered why. I didn't expect an army to materialize. It didn't matter who they were or why they were here, they didn't have a chance in Hell against us. I didn't bother phasing, not yet at least. I slowly turned the handle to a large, wood door at the end of the hall. My heart raced as I opened the door slowly. It was dark inside, but my eyes adjusted quickly.

Nessie gasped when she saw me. They had her chained in the corner like a dog. I rushed to her side yanking her hands free pulling her up into my arms. She felt so good against me I wanted to ran back out the door and disappear forever, but we weren't alone. Her soft arms clamped around me tightly as tears continued to flow.

"Jacob." she cried hysterically.

"Shh now. It's okay. I'm here." I said tenderly brushing her loose strains of hair from her wet face. She looked different to me. Her eyes were different, but it was something else, bigger, more predominant. I didn't have time to figure it out. Movement behind me had my back against the wall next to her. I kept my arm around her as she huddled against my chest.

"Be careful." she whispered. I thought about phasing, but I'd hurt Ness if I did.

"Welcome." a low voice said pleasingly. I swallowed shifted my eyes back and forth to get a better look. I could only see an outline of a dark figure across the room. "Make yourself at home." the voice said warmly as I felt pressure against my chest. I was pressed firmly against the wall next to Nessie unable to move. She continued to whimper completely frightened. My mind became slightly fuzzy as I tried to remember what exactly was going on.

Edward's POV:

I turned the old brass handle slowly listening to the low voices inside. I immediately knew there was one vampire, two human men, Jacob, and Renesmee. I wasted no time kicking the door causing it to slam back against the wall and vibrate. Inside it was dark, but not a problem for my eyes. The room was fairly large with wood paneled walls. A large stained glass window allowed the last light of the day to shine in softly. An overly large desk faced the door. Renesmee was curled up next to Jacob on my left. Blood splattered her shirt and face from the man she had killed earlier today. The apprehension in Nessie's eyes was more than I could bear. Jacob's thoughts were very bewildering. I quickly shut him out presuming he had gone mad from the adverse moment.

My attention was then drawn to the chair behind the desk. It was slightly turned so I could see a portion of a profile. Bookshelves lining the wall behind him, the mastermind, _the thief of innocence_. His left, pale hand rested with easy on the arm of the swivel chair. The leather of the seat glistened from the light.

The others were still fighting in the hallway, a mere distraction. He wanted me and me alone. An uncanny laugh echoed from behind the chair as he slowly turned to face me.

A decrepit looking thing resembling a vampire smiled at me delightfully. He had white, smooth skin more fragile than Aro's. I knew there was two humans sitting in the dark shadows on my right, but I never addressed them. What took me off guard was the large emerald ring on his left hand. I stared at his long, deceitful face. His red eyes grew in excitement anticipating my demise. I recognized the ring immediately, but refused to believe it was real. It couldn't be possible. Only the Volturi brothers wore those emerald rings.

"Who are you?" I asked. I wanted to know who had held my daughter and why before I zealously ripped him to shreds. Jacob stayed close to Renesmee in a protective stance. He was trying to tell me something, but his thoughts were still ambivalent. I wanted to run to Renesmee so badly, but I also wanted to kill this creature before me. Knowing she was safe and no longer bound helped me decide. Death would come first.

"Welcome Edward. I have heard much about you, son." He smiled. He was wretched and smelled like death.

"I will only ask you one more time, Who…. are….. you?" I demanded slowly. I could feel my muscles tensing as I closed my fingers into a tight fist. I saw Jacob trying to pull Renesmee away out of the corner of my eye. She was stubborn, refusing to budge.

_He must be holding her with some power_, I thought.

"So smart too." He chuckled with delight.

I hissed as my eyes widened. I leaned forward ready to end this madness.

"Now, now, my good friend," he began. I recognized those same words from Aro.

"I am Lucas. Aro's older brother." He said solemnly. My mind searched my visit in Italy and nothing revealed that there was a fourth brother. Carlisle knew nothing of him either. I glanced at Renesmee again. Jacob was still trying to get her out of the room, but to no avail. Something wasn't right, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"She's mine now, Edward. You might as well leave us. You see, my brothers told me about her when I visited them months ago. They told me all about your family. I was intrigued by her half human, half vampire make up. I didn't believe them at first." he laughed softly. "Aro wanted her himself, but doesn't have the guts to take what he wants when he sees it. I, on the other hand, have no problem with that at all." He flashed me the memory of Aro's offer to Alice and I to join the Volturi.

A growl escaped my throat just before I felt a tightening around my neck. He was more powerful than I expected. I grabbed my throat twisting and turning as he tightened his powerful grip. He sat in the chair smiling as I writhed under his strangling grip. I grabbed the ledge of the desk pulverizing the wood beneath my fingertips. Jacob rushed to my side, but I pushed him away.

"Ren..e..s." I forced from my lips. Lucas laughed louder as the tightening ended abruptly.

"She wants to stay." He continued through his pathetic laugh. Renesmee sat perfectly still as if she was held in a trance. The two human men in the opposite corned now stepped forward. They didn't fear us with Lucas near. I was becoming less confident as I realized he had more abilities. The heavy, wood door slammed behind us. This wasn't going to be easy.


	22. Chapter 21: Go Ahead Daddy, Kill Him!

**Chapter 21: Go Ahead Daddy, kill him!** (Edward's POV)

***Warning: Violence Anticipated!***

"Renesmee, this is your father speaking." I said in a comforting tone. Jacob held onto her arm, but no longer had control. She looked at me fearfully. She was in there somewhere. He could never kill her spirit.

"Listen to me, honey. I love you and I want to take you home. This man is your enemy." I said pointing to Lucas. Her eyes followed my hand back to him. He sat amused.

"You think you can convince her that you love her. She will never believe you, Edward. I love her, don't I darling." He cooed at her. She nodded agreeing and I felt my stomach turn. Jacob was shaking beside her and I prayed he would not phase so close to her.

"Jacob, why don't you join me." I winked. I hoped the mutt wasn't under his spell either. He slowly walked towards me and phased. Finally he did something right. Jake growled exposing his teeth as the drool dripped from the crevices.

"You think you can scare me with your pet." Lucas spat. Jacob growl again barring his teeth as he stepped forward. The two men in the corner took a step back. Maybe werewolves were more than they expected.

_I'm going to rip his head off_, Jacob thought.

"No, I want to have that pleasure." I said aloud staring at the monster before us.

_Fine. I'll kill the humans then_, .Jacob proposed.

"Deal." I grinned in anticipation. "This is a closed meeting gentlemen." I said as Jacob walked towards them. They eased their way back into the dark shadow whispering their prayers and pleading with the over grown wolf.

"My name is Edward Cullen, and that is my daughter Renesmee Cullen, for which you shall die today for taking." My lips pulled back over my teeth and the venom flowed like never before.

I suddenly felt like my mind was slipping away. I stared at the elderly gentleman before me and felt sympathy for his old soul. I was no longer the viscous killer out for revenge. I stood waiting for my thoughts to collect. I glanced over at the tail of a very large dog and thought nothing of it. I smiled feeling content to just stand here forever.

The dog swiftly turned on the older gentleman growling and snapping his teeth. I watched in horror wishing to help the old man. Then, just as strangely as my mind went, I surfaced again, but even more angry than before. He trapped my daughter in that sadistic world of his. I pushed Jacob back towards the human men huddled in the corner together.

Lucas spoke as if delaying the inevitable, "I am afraid killing them is not going to help, my young Edward. You see, we have sold your daughter to a very important person. You should have taken better care of her. Letting her traipse around Africa, and with a werewolf." He said in distaste.

"Lucas, if you are under the impression that I am going to let any of you live, you are mistaken."

They began to panic knowing Lucas would not save them. I heard the door open behind me.

Renesmee suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs. She cried out to me begging me to stop the burning. Lucas was trying to distract us so he could escape. As hard as it was to hear my child crying for my help, I knew I had to keep control of the situation. Jacob froze not sure what to do. Lucas was very good at creating chaos and confusion.

"Get her out of here!" I shouted. Jacob grabbed her by the back of her shirt dragging her through the open door.

I slammed and locked the door behind them quickly turning back around to face the three demons.

"Be wise Edward." Lucas said coolly. "Do you really want the Volturi hunting you down in that little home of yours in Forks? Is one vampire's death worth _all_ your deaths?" he asked, but I only heard a voice begging not to be slaughtered. I smiled,

"Yes." And I leaped forward knocking both humans to the floor. They cried out for help, but Lucas watched in satisfaction as I snapped the first man's neck. I wanted them to suffer and that felt too easy. The other man squealed helplessly pulling his body further from me. I stepped down on his leg bone listening to the bones slowly crack. He screamed louder begging me for mercy. I pulled both arms back with one swift snap and tossed them to the side. His screaming ended as he passed out from the pain. Blood flowed in all directions as I grabbed his head and yanked it from his shoulders.

"Well, I guess that's your problem, not mine." Lucas said as he stood from the desk. The door knob rattled as Emmett pounded.

"I'm fine. Give me a minute!" I shouted angrily.

"I _will_ be taking your daughter with me today." He said with confidence. I felt his tight grip on my neck once again as my body was tossed into the wall. I tried to lift myself up as I curled up into a ball on the floor. I covered my ears to easy the high pitched screech. I watched in horror as his mouth opened wider and my body cringed. It all ended abruptly with his brash laugher.

"You have no power that can stop me, Edward Cullen. I like your daughter very much and have no intentions on losing her. With my help, she'll be unstoppable." he grinned.

I uncurled my aching body and crawled up onto my feet. I wasn't giving up and I wasn't letting this monster have her. I stepped forward again with a very pronounced footing. Lucas placed his hand up to stop me. I had had enough. This decrepit bloodsucker was going to die.

He spoke one last time, "You cannot harm me, Edward. I am protected by a sacred coven, leave now before you cause yourself and your family more trouble than good. I don't want to hurt you." He shook his head, "Aro will be very disappointed."

"You will never threaten me or my family again. Once I tell Aro how fragile you were, he will only be grateful for your death." I spat into his face.

Renesmee stood in the door frame staring at Lucas with ghostly, loathing eyes. She was focusing on something. I followed her stare back to Lucas who stood compliant in her trance.

"Go ahead, Daddy, _kill him_." she said vehemently.

I leapt onto the desk letting the beast inside me free. I grabbed his left arm quickly smoothly twisting it off. Lucas just stood their unable to move. I could see the fear in his eyes as my only daughter held him in contempt.

"Please, spare me." He begged.

"Not a chance in Hell." I barked. "Nessie get out of here. I have this."

I grabbed his torso tossing him against the wall. He bounced back with a grin. I flew forward kicking him back into the bookshelves watching as they tumbled down over him.

"You're too old for this." I laughed.

I grabbed his other arm yanking it out of its socket tossing it next to the other. I felt his soft skin as my teeth sunk into his neck. I bit a large chunk of his flesh spitting it to my side. The blood he had drank earlier lingered in his throat. It now oozed out the side turning a dark brown. I took another bit on his left shoulder as my fingertip pierced his chest. I hissed between bites as the small amount of blood splattered across his body and mine.

I felt fingertips touch my shoulder, _Carlisle_. I slowly turned my head up and over my shoulder to meet his gaze. I'm sure my eyes told him the rage that festered inside. I was boiling, seething with desire to destroy this creature by my own hands. I hissed pushing Carlisle further away from me.

"Son, _please_." But I was not finished yet. I grabbed his legs and flung him back to the other side with a loud rumble.

"Let us finish this, Edward. _Please_, go be with Renesmee." Alice pleaded.

Slowly a beastlike snarl rumbled from my lips as I perched over Lucas' deformed body.

"Go away. Let me be." I hissed. I pushed her back more forcefully than I intended. He was barely conscious and I despised that. I wanted him to feel everything and see it coming. For a vampire, he was so very weak without his powers.

My family watched as I continued to rip his entire body into pieces. I looked at the unrecognizable pieces around the floor. No vampire had every been torn to shreds like this. I was satisfied with the carnage I had created, but I wasn't done yet.

My family had slowly disappeared not wanting to see me like this. I was perfectly fine with that. I didn't want them here anyway. This was my revenge and no one else's, not even Jacob Blacks.

I rummaged through the desk and found a box of matches and lit a few. I set the desk and bookshelves on fire, then threw a few in random directions. Everywhere a match landed it was bound to find parts of Lucas.

I stood at the door watching the flames grow higher. The sound of the wood and body parts crackling brought peace I hadn't expected. Jasper stood my left and Emmett on my right. I felt like I had two body guards making sure I didn't jump into the fire.

"I'm not suicidal." I snapped. But the truth was a continued to swallow the venom pooling in my mouth. I ran my fingers nervously through my hair feeling a nervous twitch. I took one deep breath exhaling slowly. It was finally over, but I didn't feel like it was over yet. My fist was still clenched and my mind was racing.

"Let's get out of here." Emmett said punching my lightly on my shoulder. A hiss escaped my lungs and I looked at him wide eyed.

"Go ahead. I'll be down in a minute." I whispered trying to maintain a calm expression.

They left me reluctantly, but I was thankful for the time alone. My insides felt like they were on my outside and vice versa. Adrenaline still coursed through my dead body. I thought about the Volturi and when they would learn about their dead brother. This would mean another war. Memories from my last visit flooded my already overwhelmed mind. I thought about Jane and Alec. I didn't want Renesmee to have to fight a war with them. I didn't want Bella to have to face them again. I shook my head wondering when this would all end. I just wanted to see Renesmee and my family safe. I pulled myself away from the fire still feeling like I needed to tear something apart. I only made it halfway down the hall before I found my release.

The hallway floor creaked behind me several feet. I whisked around to see a single man shaking with fear. He held a long barreled shot gun aimed right at me. I smiled amazed finally something was going right. I walked slowly towards him gauging his reflexes. He was too nervous to respond. Sweat dripped down his forehead and neck. His gun shook frantically in his grip. He'd never be able to pull the trigger in time, even if he had the guts to do so.

_This is just what I need_, I thought.

He said something to me, but I wasn't paying attention. I was completely focused on him and he knew it. I was just a few feet away now and the fear in his eyes was marvelous. Like an animal hunting his prey, I lunged forward grabbing the gun from his hands, twisting the metal under my grip, and throwing it down the hall. The clanging of the metal bouncing against the walls caused more ruckus than I wanted. His arms extended outward, begging me to leave him alone. I grabbed and twisted his right arm as he screamed in agony. One quick pull and it was torn from his body and laying down the hall near his balled up gun. The poor savage opened his mouth wide silently followed by a piercing scream that echoed down the hall and stairs. Blood squirted out of his vile vessel pooling on the cheap tiled floor. I was hoping I wouldn't be completely covered by the time it was over. He knew what was coming and that was good. It made it only more enjoyable that he would witness most of his own death. The man continued to scream in agony, begging me for his miserable life. The amount of blood he lost was killing him faster than I was. I wanted him to stay awake for this so I slapped his face.

"Please, I beg of you." He now spoke in English, _as if that would help_. That just annoyed me more and I grabbed the other arm and it was now gone too. He fell to the floor face first into his own blood. As if this place didn't stink enough, he vomited unable to move his own face from it.

"This" I shouted angrily, "is what happens when you take other people's daughters." I used my knees to keep his torso in place as I broke both legs. That was all his body could take. Has was unconscious, but still alive. I sunk my teeth into his neck before I snapped it. I was so absorbed in killing the man, I didn't hear Emmett coming up the hallway.

_Edward, take it down a notch, bro_. he thought loudly.

As I turned to face him I caught a glance at myself in the mirror right inside another office door. My face was smeared with the man's blood. My eyes were pitch black and wilder than I cared to admit. My expression was murderous. I was unhinged by the smell of blood and wanted more.

Emmett grabbed my arm and shook me roughly, "Look at me!" he shouted. I glared at him fighting off the urge to attack. I demon like growl thrust from my lips as I exposed my sharp teeth.

"It's me, Emmett. Renesmee is downstairs with everyone. We need to go. The police will be coming. Remember-smoke." He nodded towards the doorway of the office I had set afire. I fought hard to snap out of it. I was hearing him, but it was muffled and confusing. I shook my head and tried to focus, but I couldn't. I thought about all the ways I could kill him right now. Another low growl came up my throat and he released my arm quickly. He shouted for Carlisle as he backed away from me. I was feeling slightly dizzy and not sure what I might do next. I took one step forward and he raised his arms warning me to stop.

Carlisle and Jasper came rushing down the hall appalled by my appearance. I don't know why, but I stood defensively hissing and growling with a low grumble. I felt my body shivering as I became more and more hypersensitive. They talked amongst themselves in a circle. They all glanced at me making sure I didn't attack. I paced back and forth like a wild animal. I too glanced back at them from time to time from the corner of my eye. I was deciding which one was easier to attack first, but at the same time telling myself this is my family. The three finally lined side by side as they made their way towards me. Carlisle's arms were up in a surrendering, but pleading way. He spoke softly to me,

"Edward, son. Everything is fine. Renesmee is safe. Bella is safe. Please, calm down. Sit and try taking a few deep breaths." They stopped just feet away. Smoke began to roll out of the office now and I felt the tension rising.

I crouched facing them as my mind thumbed though alternative attack modes. I visualized killing them, while the true me tried to focus on Renesmee downstairs. Alice then appeared at the end of the hall and shouted at them to be careful. I knew what that meant, she had had a vision of me attacking them. I shook my head trying to release this hold I felt consuming me.


	23. Chapter 22: Slapped Out of It

**Chapter 22: Slapped Out of It** (Edward's POV)

I leaped forward and hit Carlisle head on. Jasper and Emmett each grabbed a side of me pushing me back further towards the flames licking out of the doorway. Carlisle sat on the hallway floor surprised by my wild behavior. His mind was running circles,

_Edward stop. Please, son. _he begged.

"I can't." I choked as Jasper and Emmett held me tightly to the wall. I stopped fighting them realizing I couldn't move. Carlisle stood apprehensively before me. I could see the devastation in his expressionless face.

"I don't understand, Edward. Why?" he questioned apathetically.

I wanted to tell him that I was just as confound. The disappointment in his eyes was so afflicting. The idea that I could disappoint Carlisle only caused me additional anguish. I could hear his thoughts as I stood helpless and out of control. I followed his eyes as he glanced down the hallway now full of death.

"Jasper and Emmett did that." I said quickly. Carlisle looked down further past me.

"But you did that, son, and it is far worse." he said.

The man I had mutilated laid just feet away in multiple pieces His blood and guts splattered the walls and floors for several feet. I was covered in the man's blood. Carlisle shook his head at the carnage. The one thing he was adamant against was the murder of innocents.

"How can you care about their lives knowing what they did to us!" I shouted outraged. "They took Renesmee. They were going to take her from me forever!" I growled. Now I stood here as a nefarious monster just as cruel as the men I destroyed.

Jasper and Emmett aggressively pushed in on me again. I groaned hoping my belligerent nonsense would end soon. I wanted to be with Renesmee and Bella. I felt a wave of peace and rested my head back against the wall. I took in an unnecessary gasp of air and released it through my nostrils. Another hiss escaped my lips, but I felt like this outlandish demeanor was settling down inside me.

They weren't letting me go anytime soon, so I worked hard to focus on peaceful things. I thought about Bella in the meadow and the day she walked down the isle to marry me. She's still perfect in every way, even as a vampire. Then came Nessie, how unbelievably lucky we were to have a child together. Never in a million years did I ever think that would happen. Since then I have changed my views on whether a God exist. He must exist to have brought us this far. How disappointed He must be with me. I took another breath of air. With my eyes closed, I slowly released the tightness binding my muscles. I forced myself to rise above this hold. A faint growl rumbled up my throat as everything gave way.

"Go get Bella." I heard Carlisle tell Jasper.

"I'm fine." I whispered. I remained still with my eyes closed and back against the wall. Emmett continued to hold me securely. I felt like an animal, reckless, unpredictable. But I was coming around, I could feel it.

A few minutes later I heard Bella. I watched her widening eyes as she came down the hall. She stepped slowly over and across the bodies. The closer she came the more grotesque it became. I stood amidst the bloody massacre looking completely responsible for it all.

"Give him space." Carlisle whispered as she settled a few feet from me.

My sweet Bella. She just stared at me looking so frightened. It reminded me of the time in the meadow when I exposed my secret to her. She glanced at the body just beyond me. I didn't want her to see me like this. Another unexpected growl made her whip her eyes back to me. She looked less frightened than irritated.

Bella slowly reached towards my face an then with a swift movement slapped my face. Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett quickly moved in just as startled.

"Pull yourself together, Edward." She snapped. I hissed and showed my teeth as Carlisle pulled her back. I ignored their aggressive conversation shaking my head. I was so close to freedom. She was back again a few minutes later looking more sympathetic than before. I watched her waiting for her next abusive slap.

"I'm sorry." she whispered slowly raising her hand, taking my arm into her hands. I hissed quietly, but this time she ignored it. I felt her soft fingertips glide up my arm before she pulled my numbed body into hers. _Oh, she feels so good, _I thought. One hand held the back of my neck while the other hand wrapped around my side and then up the back of my shirt. Her fingertips burned into my back as she pulled me in closer. My head dropped to her shoulder nestling into her neck. I felt Emmett reluctantly release me. With my new freedom I didn't even think about how to kill her or escape. I just slowly wrapped my arms around her tightly getting lost in her touch. My stomach twisted in agony as I fought the desolate feelings.

"I love you." She whispered. She gently massaged my back while humming her favorite lullaby in an attempt to placate me. Jasper continued to send out waves of relief and calm, but the affects were minimal.

Memories seemed to help so I thought about our most happy moments, like our honeymoon and Bella swimming with the dolphins. Then a memory of Renesmee in her arms as we sat together in our cottage playing games by the fire. I turned my head gently and kissed her passionately. I felt like the madness would never end. She smiled at me relieved kissing me softly on my cheek. I smiled crookedly wishing I could erase the last half hour. The blood I wore was now all over her too. I pushed her back and tried to wipe it off her, but it was no use.

"I'm so sorry." I said broken. I couldn't look anyone in the eye. Carlisle urged us to move quickly. The flames were making their way out further. Bella and I maneuvered down the hall and stairs. I could feel Carlisle's eyes on me. I'm sure they stayed close behind Bella and I too keep an eye on me. I couldn't blame them for that. I preferred their cautiousness for everyone's sake.

The fresh air felt good, even though it lingered with a pungent odor. I stopped on the last step as I spotted my entire family waiting by the cars. Esme's mouth dropped at the sight of me. My eyes dropped once again in shame.

"I'll be right behind you. Go ahead." I said to Bella pushing her forward. I nodded for Jasper and Emmett to go as well. Carlisle sat beside me on the steps as I watched everyone load into the cars.

"What happened, son." He asked me.

"I don't know. I felt like I was inside me trying to get out. I can't explain it" I said wrapping my hands around my aching head.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of." He comforted.

"But I think I do." I said despairingly.


	24. Chapter 23: I'm Fine, but He's Very Fine

**Chapter 23: I'm Fine, but **_**He's Very Fine.**_(Renesmee's POV)

I forgot what fresh air felt like. It may have still lingered with a fowl odor, but it was much better outside under the moonlight and gentle breeze. Jacob wrapped his arms around me protectively refusing to let go. We walked awkwardly across the yard and street towards a row of sport cars. My family and a large group of young girls waited in a covey. Mom was straining on her tip toes to see past the girls. I watched her eyes brighten at the sight of me. I could feel the muscles in my cheek bones ache as I smiled hopelessly. She was so beautiful, I couldn't wait to be in her arms again. Jacob quickly lifted me off the ground with one quick movement and carried me the remainder of the way. _He smells so good_, I thought.

I was embarrassed by the bloodstains covering my chest and arms. Mom didn't seem to notice at all or ignored it. She grabbed me forcefully by the arms pulling me in tightly to her chest and arms. I grabbed her just as ardently laughing and crying. It was like I hadn't seen her in weeks. She kissed my cheeks and forehead,

"Are you ok?" she asked quickly.

I nodded with a smile wiping the tears from my face. I felt Jacob's warm hand linger on my back as if I was still in danger.

"I love you." Mom smiled pulling me back in for another exuberant hug. My aunts and uncles mingled within the confused and scared girls, attempting to calm them. Uncle Emmett stood out in the center of the crowd looking just as frightened. I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of him. He twisted back and forth as several girls pulled and tugged at his clothing as they cried frantically. Aunt Rose stood to the side watching jealously, but struggled to keep a crooked smile from her face.

"Mom, I'm sorry for the way I behaved. I promise I'll never do that again." I whimpered truly sorry for all the anguish I had caused my family. Vampires or not, they would have done the same thing all over again to save me.

Jacob caressed my hair as I stood snuggling between him and Mom. Then I noticed a new face. He stood out like our family. He was pallid, but with a beating heart, like me. Our eyes seemed to lock, ignoring everything around us. He had to be American in his purposely torn washed out jeans and cowboys boots. I didn't mind looking at his tight fitted shirt over his muscular build. He wasn't quite as full as Jacob, but gave an aura of strength. What had caught my attention from the start was his fiery red hair and freckles. My cheeks became hot as I blushed, but still unable to take my eyes off of the gorgeous stranger. He leaned up off the car and smiled. My heart raced a little faster and I felt Jacob tugging at me worriedly.

"Renesmee." Mom said softly into my ear.

"Hmm." I said with my gaze still locked on the stranger. She tugged at my elbow aggressively tearing me from my gawking stare. Willing myself to do so, I turned my face slowly towards Mom, but not without glancing back one more time to see he was still watching me intently.

"He's a friend of Emmett's. He helped find you. Apparently he lives here in Africa with a clan similar to ours or something like that." Mom explained. I watched him carefully aware that Jacob was still very much attached to my side. I knew he wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

"Do you want me to get his number for you?" Jacob grumbled resentfully.

"Don't be ridiculous, Jacob. He just looks so unusual with his red hair. I don't think I've every seen someone like him." I lied.

"You've never seen an American boy in cowboy boots?" he said bitterly releasing me for the first time.

I turned immediately grabbing Jacob by both sides of his face, "You're paranoid Jacob Black. Do you not remember our situation?" I raised both eyebrows giving my most sincere and pathetic expression. "I love you." I whispered leaning into his ear.

It was no surprise when he wrapped his arms around me once again kissing me passionately for everyone, more importantly the stranger, to see. After a few long moments I pushed away from Jacob's embrace. I still loved Jacob and always would, but the butterflies in my stomach had dissipated. Since he had imprinted on me so long ago, in Jacob's presence I always had butterflies in the pit of my stomach. I didn't know what that meant that they were gone, but I wasn't afraid or concerned for some reason. Jake was just Jake now. I wondered if he noticed or felt the same about me? Was he kissing me like that to see for himself or was he still just as in love with me?

Grandpa Carlisle called for Jasper and Emmett and they both seemed relieved to get away from the group of hysterical girls. The stranger stepped in speaking in Venda. I could see an immediate change as he pacified them with his voice. He was confident with his buttery and hypnotic voice.

"Are you really ok?" Jacob asked still concerned. He turned me aggressively to face him, forcing my attention to be on him. His soft hands wrapped around my jaw line as he lifted my face. His eyes sparkled from the moonlight.

"I'm fine, promise." I grinned puckering up my lips for a kiss. It was more than I asked for as he pushed my entire body against his tugging on my waist and kissing me passionately for now the third time in a very short period of time. Of course, before we made it out of the house he was hugging and kissing me. His lips were warm and wet against mine which were now dry and cracked. I sighed remembering our first kiss not so long ago. My fingers naturally twisted and danced across his shoulders and back. It seemed to only encourage him as he pressed even tighter against my body. I took in a deep breath through my nose as our lips lingered. Mom cleared her throat, but it felt too good. _He's my fiancé after all_, I thought, but the words didn't feel right anymore. I broke away easily pushing him back. Jacob looked at my peculiarly. Usually it was a fight because he was slightly stronger, but not anymore.

"What?" he asked frustrated.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I whispered glancing once again for the stranger, but he was gone.

I could hear the sirens in the distance. Alice was on the phone and Rose was already in her car impatiently waiting. She seemed aggravated about something. The group of girls had shifted back across the street and they sat in a herd on the lawn. _There he is_, I thought spotting the stranger once again.

"Let's go." Aunt Rose shouted waving Jacob, Mom, and I to the cars. Jasper, Emmett, Grandpa Carlisle, and Dad came running out of the burning building.

As we pulled away I saw Dad and Grandpa Carlisle still sitting on the steps of the building. Dad looked horrendous. He was covered in blood and nervously twisted and rubbing his hands together repeatedly. Something went terribly wrong. I glanced over at Mom for answers.

"He's fine. It's just been a really long day for him." She said, but that was anything but the truth. Dad had faced the Volturi several times and always remained calm. He didn't even flip out when I fell out of the old oak tree on the property line five years ago. My Dad is solid as a rock, indestructible in my book. The man I saw was shattered and lost.

Jacob slid me over closer to him creating a wide gap between myself and my Mom. She grabbed my arm and tugged me back to the middle with even space between us all. She smiled devilishly at Jacob warning him nicely this round to keep his hands off. Jake chuckled leaning over and kissing my cheek.

"I love you." He whispered. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I hope you can forgive me." He said quietly, but well aware that everyone could hear him.

"No Jake, it was my fault." I rebutted.

Mom leaned across me edging Jacob back further into his seat.

"Jake, I know you want to be with Renesmee, but once Edward is back at the hotel, I think it would be wise for you to be gone. Give our family some privacy, since you almost destroyed it." she hissed looking at him distastefully.

Aunt Rose glanced in rearview mirror ecstatic I'm sure. She always hated Jacob. I could feel the car accelerate slightly as her foot laid more heavily on the gas pedal. She grinned as we raced to the hotel. I closed the gap between Jake and I as he smiled wildly at Mom. I suppose she didn't argue this time since I was the one making the advancement. Knowing our time was running out, I snuggled in Jake's arms savoring his sweet scent. I felt slightly torn still. I have a deep love for Jacob that has grown over the years, but another part of me wants something new. I forced the thoughts from my mind, closing my eyes, and resting my head against his brawny chest. But that stranger, his face wouldn't leave me alone. As I laid in my fiancé's arms I struggled to banish my memories of the red head.

Back at the hotel, I soaked in a hot bath. Alice squeezed a few drops of lilac scented bubbles into the water. It reminded me of home and my stomach twisted from the anxiety of it all. I keeled over in the bath letting a flood of emotions brim over into uncontrollable sobbing. My entire body shook as the tears dripped into the vibrating bath water. In the background I could hear Mom and Jacob arguing in the hallway. He didn't want to go.

"Just let him stay, _please_." I whispered wrapping my arms around my bare, wet chest.

"_Please_." I quivered laboriously begging.

I submerged in the warm, bubbly water not bothering to hold my breath. When I final came up for air I could hear Jake at the bathroom door. He rested his back against the door waiting for me.

"Jacob?" I said loudly.

He exhaled gloomily, "Ness, I gotta go. I can't even tell you how sorry I am for putting you through all of that. I promise I'll be at home waiting for you. I love you, sweetheart."

I heard the hotel door slam. I stood quickly, but it was too late, he was gone. I sat back down in the water burying my face in my soapy hands.

"I love you too, Jake." I whispered.


	25. Chapter 24: FlippingOutWorksUpanAppetite

**Chapter 24: Flipping Out Works Up an Appetite** (Mixed POV's)

**Renesmee's POV**:

Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose muffled their words in the main room. I was too busy self-loathing to care to listen. I heard a knock at the room door and more whispering and then Dad's name in the midst of the conversation. I froze in the now cooling bath water to hear what they were saying about him. Something was wrong.

I flew out of the tub grabbing a large bath towel and wrapping it loosely under my arms. I ripped the bathroom door open with excessive speed and stopped inches from the gorgeous red head. With a sheepish smile, I stood wet and dripping in front of him as his eyes grazed slowly down to my toes and back up again. He smiled wittingly before turning away.

"What are you doing?" Aunt Rose said pushing me back into the bathroom. I noticed Aunt Alice talking on her cell in the corner.

"What's going on, Rose?" I demanded grabbing at her wrist.

**Edward's POV:**

The sirens were nearing. Carlisle and I sat together on the steps as blood dripped from my shirt and hands. My cell phone rang every few minutes, but I didn't feel like talking. By the tenth ring, I handled my phone to Carlisle so he could deal with her.

"Yes, Alice? What is it?" he said agitated. Carlisle nodded before looking at me. "He's fine. We'll be there shortly." Carlisle reassured.

Taebhu stood waiting with the remainder of the girls until the police could arrive, which was soon. I could now see the flashing lights in the distance as it reflected off the taller buildings. Carlisle tapped my shoulder as he thanked Tae for all his help.

Smoke and flames blazed from the roof as we sped away. I didn't care about the growing onlookers from the neighboring buildings and ghetto below. We'd be long gone before anyone had the chance to find us.

"Charlie took two injured girls to the hospital right away. The others are back at the hotel." Carlisle said as we weaved through the streets. I wasn't used to sitting in the passenger seat. I slumped down in the seat closing my eyes for just a moment.

The ride was fairly quiet. I could hear Carlisle turn his head to check on me several times. He was still concerned and rightfully so. I felt like a child who had disobeyed his parents and waited for the perfect moment to beg for forgiveness. I opened my eyes staring blankly at the road ahead of us. I couldn't bear looking at him for my own shame. I didn't have the willpower to stop his thoughts from intruding my unrelenting mind. He was concerned for both Nessie and me. We pulled into the hotel's parking garage and found a dark corner to park.

_He'll never make it through the hotel lobby looking like that_, he thought. I glanced down at my blood stained clothing. I felt the thickening blood in my hair and teeth. I reached up pulling a chunk of bloody tissue from my auburn hair tossing it onto the concrete lot. Carlisle went for clothing while I waited by the car. My phone rang again. I didn't want anyone to know anything was wrong so I adjusted my voice and accepted the unwanted call.

"Yes love?" I asked, expecting Bella.

"Dad?" it was my sweet angel. Her voice was so soft and innocent.

"Renesmee, dear. I'm on my way right now. I had to take care of something. Please forgive me for not being there sooner." I said despairingly.

"I just had to hear your voice. I miss you so much. I'm sorry, Dad, for what I did." she said desperately.

There wasn't a thing on earth she could do wrong. I shook my head pinching the bridge of my nose as I paced.

"Nessie, you don't need to apologize, honey. All that matters is that you're safe." I said.

I listened to the voices of my family in the background and then Carlisle rush into the room. Nessie questioned him about my absence. In my hundred years, I had never appreciated and loved my family as I did in this moment.

"Grandpa's here, where are you?" she wondered.

"I'm coming soon, I promise. There's one more thing I have to do. Don't worry, okay. Tell your mother not to worry." I couldn't contain a strong voice a second longer. I closed the cell phone and slipped it into my back pocket. I just needed some peace and quiet alone.

Carlisle gave me a fresh set of clothes and I headed to the pool area. I remembered it had a bathroom with showers. It was the middle of the night and the area was dark and deserted. I jumped the high metal fence that kept the humans out.

The shower was cold, but the time alone was more urgent. I braced my hands against the concrete walls letting the water hit my face and forehead.

**Carlisle's POV:**

It was a joyous celebration when Edward and I finally made it back to the room. Renesmee clung to Edward like they had been apart for weeks. Bella stood by his side quietly with a feign smile. She recognized his broken spirit immediately. This had changed him and I could only hope it was not permanent. The police had custody of the eighteen girls we found, including the two in stable condition at the hospital. Charlie lied saying he never found his granddaughter. They'd assume she was already sold. This would be huge news in the media and we had to be careful to stay out of it.

I noticed Jacob wasn't present, but didn't dare mention it. Edward glimpsed in my direction at the thought. The first few hours was peaceful. We laughed and talked ignoring the events of the last few days. Edward was still very quiet, even Rose couldn't stop glancing at him in concern. Esme and I made our plans to head home the next day. Usually Edward and I would work together, but I knew he was in no condition right now. Jasper would look at me as if sending me an important message, but I didn't understand except that he was concerned about Edward. We all were.

"No, we can't go yet." Renesmee begged as I announced our flight plans. "Let's all go to the village tomorrow. Their having a celebration feast, we promised we'd be there." She turned to Bella, "I want you to see the village. I want to see the village, one more time."

Edward slipped out the door while everyone gave their own opinion on the matter. The door snapped shut quietly behind him, but in the presence of vampires, we all noticed. The room became deathly still as we all turned to the closed door.

"Dad?" Nessie whispered.

"He'll be back soon. No worries." Alice reassured.

I followed Edward's scent down the back stairs and out the side door. A small brick path led to a beautiful garden in the back. The path was lit on either side by small dim lights. Rose had selected a beautiful hotel, the most expensive of course, to suit her taste.

I spotted Edward down the path where it split into four directions. In the center was a large, narrow tree lined with white lights. The small bulbs were strong enough to cast a shadow on half his body while the other half glowed faintly from the lights. He leaned motionless against the tree. I didn't need to be Jasper to sense his over regret.

"Edward." I whispered stopping a few feet behind him to give him adequate space. "Ness is asking for you." I said.

"I was no better than the men I killed." he said despondently. "I'm sorry I attacked you, Carlisle. I've disgraced the family. I've disgraced you." he said turning to face me. His eyes furrowed in pain and I wanted to reach out and hold him, but he was so inundated with grief.

"You have not disgraced anyone, Edward." I reassured. I stepped forward reaching my hand out to him, but he withdrew.

"If forgiveness is what you need, then I forgive you, but it's not necessary. You know I could never be angry with you. I understand what happened and would do the same if in the same situation." I sighed hoping he would believe me.

"She's changed." he said pacing with his eyes lowered to the ground. " I should have never let her come here and now _she_ has to pay the price." he said angrily.

"We will deal with things as they come. You can't continue to torture yourself over something you had no control over. You can't keep her in Forks forever." I said.

"Watch me try." he smiled half-hearted.

I knew he meant it, but didn't want to. It was good to see him smile regardless. His eyes were black and the concern still lingered in his subtle expressions, but I could see him attempting to be rational.

**Edwards POV:**

She was asking for me. I saw her standing at the end of the path watching and listening to Carlisle and I. She was a young woman now, no longer my little angel. She had grown too fast. I could hear her thoughts and she was afraid I was angry with her, but that was far from the truth. I waved her to come to me and within a second she was in my arms, nestled under my chin, and squeezing me tightly.

"I could never be angry with you, Nessie. I will love you until the day I no longer exist." I said kissing her forehead and cheek.

It was almost comical, but Bella then appeared at the end of the path. Nessie looked just like mother, _breathtaking_.

"Dad, are you sure you could never be mad at me?" she asked.

I pulled back curiously wondering why such an unusual way of asking. My fatherly instincts told me she was up to something already.

"Never." I said slowly with hesitation. I would probably regret that. Bella made her way down the path at a humans pace. With both of my girls by my side, I felt home again. Nessie placed one hand on my face showing me Bella and I in the garden at home. It was a sunny day several weeks ago. We horse played around in the garden not getting much done in the way of gardening. Then she took me back to the meadow, our favorite place. It was the day she was upset with Jacob. _I still can't believe I defended that mutt_. She smiled thankful for my generosity. Then we were back in the garden again. Bella and I sat on the bench facing the water fountain. My arm was wrapped securely around her shoulder as I hummed her a lullaby. I didn't realize we had an audience as I leaned in for a long kiss. That was exactly what I needed to see.

I kissed Bella after leaning into Nessie's ear and thanking her for sharing her memories. I noticed the rest of the family gathering now at the end of the path

"I'm hungry." Emmett bellowed. We all laughed and it felt good.

"I know a great place to hunt." Rose said quickly.

"For the love of all that's holy." I said rolling of my eyes.


	26. Chapter 25: Stupid Alligators

**Chapter 25: Stupid Alligators **(Edward & Renesmee's POV)

**Edward's POV:**

I hadn't experienced darkness like this in a long time. Being out in the desert with just my family and the animals was amazing. There couldn't be a visible flicker of light for at least a hundred miles. Nessie stayed close to Bella and I as we hunted a small pack of mountain lions. She seemed apprehensive at first, letting Bella and I go first and then she advanced quickly. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to upset her. I was sure she would bounce back in no time. I could hear Emmett and Rose in the distance as he howled at the full moon. Jasper joined him just to be elbowed by Alice as she shushed them both.

She alerted me that a young male was coming our way. I turned to see in the distance a figure moving swiftly across the dry desert. Nothing moved in the desert undetected. Like the tail on a comet, a visible cloud of dust loomed behind ever step. The visitors feet hit the dry caked dirt of the land kicking it up behind him. As he approached, Alice realized it was Taebhu. While everyone finished their hunt, I tracked down Carlisle. I followed his trail until I could hear him and Esme in the bushes. They were secluded from the rest of use deep in the brush near the river. I stopped quickly and turning my head away bashfully. _I'll talk him later_, I thought.

It was no surprise that Nessie was by his side when I returned. She acted like a human teenage girl drooling all over the poor boy like he was some sex god.

"Relax, honey." Bella said as she slipped in beside me. I watched unhappily in the distance. "He doesn't have a chance. She loves Jacob. By morning Taebhu will be a mere memory." she said confidently, but I didn't feel the same way.

"I don't think so, Bella. I have a gut feeling troubles on it's way. I don't know who or what, but I'm not sure if any of us are ready."

"I think your fatherly instincts are kicking in because you see a new boy interested in your daughter." she smirked leaving me to stare alone.

I heard Carlisle and Esme protrude from the bushes behind me. I smiled as they held one another closely laughing and smiling together. They were the perfect couple. He stopped when he reached me and Esme's hands lingered in his as their eyes met.

"Be good, boys." she teased heading towards the rest of the family.

"So what do we know about this guy?" I asked.

"Well, not a lot I'm afraid. A friend of Emmett's as you know. Good guy from what I can tell, and not to alarm you, but Nessie seems to have her eye on him." he said with a crooked smile.

"No. He's no better than Jacob." I squawked.

"No one is good enough for your daughter, Edward. You might as well accept that now and figure out who you can really trust." he elbowed me hiding his thoughts.

"And you think that is?"

"Jacob of course. Can you trust anyone more than Jacob? Honestly?" he said wide eyed.

I shook my head vehemently leaning my head back until I could see the stars. It was so beautiful in the desert at night. Billions of stars shining brightly throughout the blackened night sky. I could see why Rose and Emmett loved it here. Africa did have its beauty and charm.

"You can't base it on smell either." Carlisle teased. He was great spirits, as we all should be. Carlisle left me as well to joined the family.

We were all curious how exactly this was happening, since Jacob had imprinted on her when she was born. It was the first time we had seen her with someone other than Jacob. I liked the possibility, but at the same time I didn't know him. At least I knew Jacob. I wasn't ready to admit it out loud, but I was wishing Jacob was here to keep Taebhu away. If they got together, she would most likely come to Africa, and that was not ever going to happen in my extremely long vampire life.

"You need to talk to him. You have no idea where this relationship could lead. I'm sure its just puppy love. Something Ness has never experienced because of you know who." Rose complained enthusiastically.

He seemed mature for his age and very knowledgeable on traditions in African history. He spoke every dialect, which was fascinating to me. I knew some in Venda, the most common and widespread, but it was fairly rough. .

We headed up the side of a mountain that Nessie said was a must see. The sun would rise soon so I didn't disagree. Bella and I stayed near the back of the group watching Taebhu and Nessie together as they climbed. He barely spoke English, a few words that couldn't even make a sentence. Nessie would try to tell him something, but he just smiled with a husky grunt.

"I don't know what I was worrying about. They can't even communicate." I laughed. Just as the words slipped off my lips I saw Nessie reach over and place her hand on his cheek. I saw his eyes light up as he understood. He nodded in agreement and they both laughed.

"Kids always find a way." Alice said peeking around her bottom side from up ahead.

We all made the climb to the top quickly. Emmett put together a bonfire a mere hour before the sun would peek over the horizon.

Taebhu and Nessie showed each other different dance styles. They laughed together without a care in the world. I knew how Charlie felt for the first time. A strange boy hitting on my daughter. I didn't know his life any more than he knew ours, but there was a spark between them that I couldn't deny. _Not another boy_, I thought shaking my head.

"What are you doing, Edward Cullen?" Bella said as she sat on the log next to me.

"Watching our daughter." I said flashing her a warm smile. She squeezed her hands in my folded arms.

"So I see. You've been doing that all night. She's not a little girl anymore." Bella said looking as if she was affirming it to herself more than me.

"Don't remind me." I whispered between my lips as I kissed her gently. "Speaking of which, what are we going to do about the Jacob situation?" I said hating to even bring it up.

"I don't know." Bella whispered as she watched Nessie. "I myself can't help but blame him for what happened. It was reckless, but how could he have known that would have happened. At least he went and told them, but it was too late." She said resting her head against my shoulder.

"I just can't hate Jake like you." She whispered.

We snuggled together for several minutes watching everyone enjoy themselves. We had a wonderful family. Bella wiggled her toes in the sand moving a loose leaf around and drawing patterns with her big toe.

"Dance with me?" I said taking her hand.

We faced one another near the bonfire as Nessie began to sing one of our favorite songs, _All I Want Is You _by U2. Bella pressed her chest into mine wrapping her arms up and around me tightly. It Didn't take long for the mood on the mountain top to change from fun loving to slow romance. Jasper and Alice were the first to join, then Emmett and Rose. Everything quieted down as Nessie's voice grew louder. Carlisle and Esme didn't hesitate to slip in next to us. I started to sing along too, then Carlisle and the rest. Taebhu seemed surprised by our families closeness. He stood by Nessie watching our large family share an intimate moment. Bella raised her chin pressing her warm lips against mine. We danced under the stars and moonlight making our final African memories. Bella groaned as my hand glided down her back and rested on her waist. I was lucky to find my soul mate and to have an eternity with her. I could always count on Bella to be there. I wanted the same for Renesmee. I just wish I knew who it was.

"It's not your decision." I heard Nessie whisper from the other side of the bonfire. I stopped dancing but continued to hold Bella in my arms. I was the only one who could read minds. Nessie looked at me innocently. _I must be losing my mind. It's not possible_, I thought.

"What's a matter?" Bella asked.

"Nothing, just thought I heard something." I smiled. I started a new song thankful that Bella was not that type of girl that pestered until you told her what she wanted to hear. She easily became uninterested when I refused to tell her things. I think she always figured she'd find out sooner or later. Quite often Alice would spill the beans. Nessie rocked on her heels waiting for Taebhu to ask her to dance. I watched as he slipped his hand into hers. She looked at me with a smile.

As the sun made its appearance on the perfectly lined horizon I watched the sky change colors. I wrapped my arms around Bella from behind placing my cheek against hers.

"I'm glad we stayed to see this, as a family." she whispered.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett laughed.

"Shhh. You're ruining the perfect moment." Alice barked.

"_Women_. Even as vampires they drive us crazy." Emmett teased.

We made our way down the side of the mountain to spend the day at the village. It would be our last. The following day we would head home. I thought about Lucas and his connection to the Volturi. I wasn't worried about it yet, but I had to keep my eyes and ears open. When we'd get home, I'd have to sit down and tell them exactly what happened in that room and who Renesmee's captures were.

Like a little lost puppy, Taebhu tagged along for obvious reasons. Renesmee began to teach him more English words. He was a fast learner and speaking sentences in no time. I wondered if it was all a put on and he actually knew English.

"Your such a skeptic, Edward." Bella complained as we slipped into the convertible.

**Renesmee's POV:**

My uncles were already making bets on who would arrive at the village first. We had four cars and ten people. Grandpa Charlie was already on a plane heading home. Mom told him that we would be coming a day later, but he had work to get back to, not that he didn't offer to stay. Grandpa knew we were different and had slowly been exposed to our kind, starting with Jacob phasing in front of him over ten years ago. He knew I was half and half and that Mom now sparkled. He was really great about it, but still preferred to keep things simple.

The race came down to Dad, Jasper, and Emmett. Those not wishing to ride along in the race rode with Grandpa Carlisle and Esme. Taebhu, Mom, and I rode with Dad cheering him on enthusiastically. Grandma Esme volunteered to honk their horn to begin the race. We all lined up at the foot of the mountain. We could only see flat, dry land in front of us for miles. They revved their engines in anticipation.

"Yee Haa!" Emmett shouted spinning his back tires. "Let's get it on!"

Jasper leaned over kissing Alice in the passenger seat.

"Let's gett'em tiger." she said.

"Gett'em tiger" Taebhu repeated in broken English from the back seat. He patted Dad's shoulder in encouragement. Mom and I laughed aloud hysterically.

"Uh, thanks buddy." Dad said awkwardly unsure of how to respond.

Grandma laid on the horn long and hard as the three cars spun briefly in the African dirt and then we were all off. It was steady at first, all staying fairly tie next to one another. Emmett loudly screamed and carried on fully excited. Jasper was more military, so he stayed focus on the horizon perfectly executing his mark. Dad was more relaxed happy to just be with the family and having fun. Mom thumbed through a magazine waiting to reach the village.

"Give me a break." I heard Emmett shout.

We all saw the large pack of hyena's ahead. I had never seen so many in one place and running together like a herd. Mom pointed to the large animal in pursuit.

"Jaguar" she said. There were at least three at the very back chasing and successfully attacking several.

"Left!" Emmett shouted edging all three cars to merge left to miss the pack of wild beast running swiftly to our right. Alice was shouting something in the chaos, but I couldn't understand in that brief moment. It was Taebhu who saw the destruction she was warning us about. He tapped Dad on the shoulder unable to communicate the words except by pointing frantically.

It was too late. For the second time on this very short trip Dad would face elephants. They charged towards us without fear. This was their land and their watering hole. We hit the water at a hundred and six miles an hour. Jasper, in the middle, missed the water barely, but it still caused their car to spin out of control and into a large ditch. Emmett went directly into the pack swerving between the animals. Amazingly he made it through the herd without damage. The chaos of the moment was so loud I grabbed Taebhu tightly as we slide back and forth in the leather seats. The impact tossed Mom through the front windshield into the alligator infested water. Dad climbed out the moon roof and plunged off the hood of the car to find her. Taebhu helped me out of the sinking car by breaking the back window and over the trunk. We were tough mythical creates, but still vulnerable to multiple alligators if alone. Mom stuck her head up out of the water and warned Dad to stay put.

"I'm fine. I have my shield up and I think it will protect me." she stopped and slipped down into the water disappearing from sight. Bubbles rose up at first, then the water splashed excessively from thrashing below. I watched in horror as several jagged, Alligator tails flew up out of the water and slammed back against the rippling water. The force of their tails could literally take of a limb.

"Mom!" I shouted as Taebhu held me by the waters edge.

Before Dad could even reach Mom she popped back up angrily. Dad pushed his way through the waist high water.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Stupid alligators." she pouted heading his way.

"How could you not see that?" Jasper shouted at Emmett.

"What about you? Army didn't teach you to spot elephants?" he shoved Jasper chest.

Before we knew it Jasper and Emmett were rolling around in the dirt. We all jumped in pulling them apart as Mom and Dad came dripping out of the water. My aunts ridiculed them both for their stupidity.

"I'm not paying for this car." Dad said furiously. "The first one was my fault, but not this time."

"What? What first one?" Mom asked. "Your car trouble?" she questioned pulling on his wet, muddy sleeve.

"Elephants Hun. They just pop up." he said in a high pitched tone. His arms flew up expressing his complete shock.

"Exactly." Emmett spat. "Not my fault." he said to Jasper.

"Everyone just calm down." Grandpa said as he slid closed the car door behind him, "What happened?"


	27. Chapter 26:Crossing My Deceitful Fingers

**Chapter 26: Crossing My Deceitful Fingers (Renesmee's POV)**

We all began to speak at the same time creating a mesh of angry hissing and accusations.

"Stop!" he shouted raising his hands. "Maybe some of you have forgotten, but this is a family. Accident are inevitable, even for vampires. I see we have two cars left, so lets fill them up and head to the village without another word."

Like obedient children we all piled into the two cars and drove sanely to the village. Lucky me, I sat in Taebhu's lap for the remainder of the trip.

I could see the village ahead. Little brown specks that were the huts and white smoke rising from the center. I told Dad about the little girl that Emmett was attached too and the dress that I bought.

The small little girl came rushing to Emmett as she always did. I could see her scan the two vehicles filled with new faces. She eyed Taebhu as if she was afraid of him. We waited while Emmett did his traditional announcement with the tribe leaders. We were welcome anytime, but only after announcing ourselves first.

"Happy anniversary, sweetheart." Dad said kissing Mom's hand.

"Happy Anniversary to you too. Ten years and counting." Mom said happily.

"A trip to Africa" he began, but stopped.

But I knew what he was thinking. I could read his mind just like he could read mine. It wasn't all the time, but since I was held by Lucas and placed in his trance, I've noticed some changes. I was stronger than Jacob for one, the imprinting seemed to no longer affect me, and now I could read minds occasionally. I didn't have any control over any of my new powers and they seemed to come and go. I even felt a little promiscuous sometimes, like now as I sat comfortably in Taebhu's lap.

Emmett waved his arms to let us know it was all clear. The little girl watched as we unloaded from the cars. The village went about preparing for the festival this evening. It was a great day to be in the village.

"This is Kendra everyone. She's the chief's granddaughter." Emmett introduced. He knelt down to her height pointing to each one of us telling her our names. When he reached Taebhu, she stepped back once and dropped her smile. Taebhu waved with a friendly smile trying to put the young girl at easy.

"He's with us." Emmett explained. "He won't hurt you." he reassured her, but she was unconvinced. I was wishing I could hear her thoughts, but just that quickly they were gone. Grandma was the last one and Kendra slowly approached her slipping her hand into hers.

I led Mom and Dad through the village feeling apart of it now. Walking childlike between them, I took Mom's hand on the right and Dad's on the left dragging them down the dirt path. Taebhu followed several yards behind us giving us some space. I noticed him stop from time to time and speak to the villagers.

Dad tried to have a conversation with an elderly lady. I listened at first, but Tabehu caught my attention. He stood by an elderly gentleman who was waving his butcher knife around in the air. I had no idea what the man was saying, but he stopped and just waited. Taebhu shook his head and then lifted his shirt up over his head. I glanced back at Dad who was still talking. Mom smiled at me turning back to the lady. The elderly man handed him the knife pointing at the large fish on the table. The table was actually a tree trunk on its side, but flattened on the top after so much use. The fishes head hit the dirt and the elderly man grumbled. He picked it up brushing the dirt from the scaly head. _I'm not eating that_, I thought. Tae gutted the nasty fish reaching in with his bare fingers and smacking the guts onto the table. The fish head went into a bucket, the tail and guts went into a garbage bag, and the body went into a meshed basket for broiling. The two talked like old friends, nodding and laughing as they worked.

He was showing off now. I watched as he tossed the knife up into the air catching it perfectly. Then he added a slimy fish to the mix and I kind of wished he'd drop something, but he didn't. It was no surprise since he was like me.

I turned back around to join the boring conversation. I noticed it was quiet, but clearly I was distracted by the new view. Taebhu had muscles a lot like Jacob, but pale like me. Dad smiled at me broadly.

"What?" I said taking two steps backwards before turning towards Tae and the fisherman. I whispered over my shoulder as I walked,

"We're just friends." I smiled.

He lit up knowing he had succeeded in getting me to come over. I raised my hands gracefully letting the elderly man know I wasn't interested in joining them. Tae stabbed the knife into the wood shaking his gooey hands in the air. I squealed dashing behind the old man, but they both just roared with laughter.

Tae started rambling again, but I didn't have a clue what he was saying. I waved Aunt Rose over to help interpret. I liked the barrier between us. He was so mysterious, nothing like anything I've ever known.

"He says the man told him his nickname should be fish because of his fish gutting skills. What he doesn't know is that his family is fishermen and he grew up doing this." Rose said interpreting Tae.

He shook the fish guts from his pant legs. He was adorable and I wanted to know more about him. This was my first time feeling anything towards another boy besides Jacob and I liked it. I felt free, excited, but also a little guilty. Unfortunately, it wasn't strong enough to keep me from Taebhu. There was some potent resolution driving my instincts. Rather than fight the growing subterfuge inside me, I just listened to the new, unfamiliar voice in my head that caused me to do things I would have never done before.

Taebhu and I spent the morning crisscrossing all over the village. He was able to communicate with the people easily, just not me. I listened to his sensual voice as his lips formed the unfamiliar words. I imagined his soft, salmon tinted lips against my skin. I could almost feel his delicate touch as his fingers grazed over my back and through my hair. I shook my eager dreams from my head. Already Taebhu was a hot, sex god in my fondest desires. Jacob was becoming incomparable.

_Jacob! The ring! _I thought in a panic. I couldn't believe I had forgotten all about it. I excused myself quickly and looked for Dad. I couldn't find him at first, then suddenly his head popped out from one of the huts. He heard my frantic cries for him in my head.

"Dad, I lost something. Would you help me find it, please?" I begged working harder than ever not to think about that ring.

"What was it?" he asked.

"Well," I stuttered. "Jacob gave me a special ring." I glanced back at Taebhu and then around the village. I wasn't ready to admit my engagement, not now. "I put it on my necklace, but when I was attacked by that lion he ripped it off. I think it fell into a crevice. I know it was really expensive and I feel terrible about it."

"Lion attack?" he looked even more confused, but mostly alarmed.

"Dad, please, don't go ballistic on me." I said resting my hands on my hips.

He glanced over my shoulder looking for someone, probably Aunt Rose.

"Sure, honey, in a little bit" he said walking away from me fully distracted now with my lion story. I knew that face. He was on a mission and whoever he was looking for was going to hear it.

Taebhu grunted as he rested a large jug of water on his shoulder for one of the widowed women. Her children poked at his shimmering skin. _What a gentleman_, I thought. _I can't believe it. I am actually interested in another man when I am engaged to Jacob_, I mused_._

Immediately I realized I had slipped. I looked at Dad, now frozen in the center of the dirt path. I watched as he slowly turned back around to face me. I expected anger after the months of rage back home every time Jacob came around, but he just looked despondent. I guess I should have been honest with him long before now. I did regret the calamity I had caused and even my present behavior cheating on Jacob. I despised my tyrannical behavior, but not enough to try to stop it.

I was dead meat, and I knew it. Dad's gaze dropped from me as he contemplated. Reactively I covered my face ashamed. I felt a hand brush my arm leaving a tingle in its path. I peeked through the cracks of my fingers and saw Taebhu's sincere smile.

"My Dad is going to kill me." I echoed into my palms. He wouldn't understand. He didn't know enough English yet. Tae pulled my hands down from my face and pushed at the corners of my mouth.

"Smile." he said artificially. It sounded more like smell. His presence caused a disturbance in my inner core and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Renesmee," Dad called, "I think I'm ready for that hunt now."

"No hurry. Maybe Mom wants to join us?" I suggested hopelessly.

He just stared at me, waiting impassively.

"Coming." I said hesitantly stepping forward unwillingly.

Hunting was quiet at first. I tried to control my thoughts since it was getting me in more and more unfortunate trouble. Dad entangled a few mountain lions. I followed him closely feeling a little uneasy still. Mom said he was always in a better mood full, so I crossed my fingers.

"This way." I pointed after we were finished feeding. We walked slower than usual and I wondered if he would really help me find the ring.

"Okay, Nessie. So this ring you and I are to find is actually an engagement ring from Jacob Black. Am I getting this straight?" he said seeming irritated more than anything. I nodded.

"If you're engaged, then that means you've been seeing him for a while now, right?" he continued.

I nodded again.

"You haven't, you know?" and he winced at the thought of his words.

"Dad_, please_." I groaned embarrassingly.

"Nessie. You have to understand that I have only had you in my life for ten short years. I know you're older than that, but it's still hard to accept the idea that you want to settle down already. We haven't had enough time with you." he said lovingly.

"Dad, you know that's not fair. You and Mom married as teenagers too. And I know, your over 100, but Mom wasn't." I argued vainly.

"So your ready to walk down the aisle with Jacob Black, no questions asked?" he questioned skeptically.

I thought about Taebhu and all the other boys out there I never met and could possibly like. I played with my fingertips and nails deeply considering my next words.

"I did accept Jacob's proposal, before I came to Africa. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I think it's pretty obvious why I didn't." I shifted on the rocks laying back with my head on my crossed arms. "I love Jake, forever. He's my soul mate." but it didn't sound right any more. My heart didn't feel like an explosion of emotions bursting to the rim to be with him. Even when I said his name it felt flat and forced. I knew Dad could sense my frustration.

"So what's going on with Taebhu then?" He said sounding accusing. I felt defensive as I pushed off the rocks,

"I like him that's all. It's not like I'm going to throw everything away that I had with Jake."

"had?" he repeated with a raised eyebrow.

I grunted angrily bouncing to me feet to pace.

"Nessie. I know I've been a total butthead about Jacob. I was really angry that he imprinted and I knew it was coming, well, I kind of knew something was already happening, I just wouldn't admit it. I was in denial and I don't want you to be either." He stood shaking the dust from his pants. "You've changed, a lot. I've changed as well. But I know we can get through this. Just promise me you won't rush into anything."

"But I already did, with Jacob." I whispered finally admitting what I was truly feeling inside. I had a second chance and I was taking it.

"If Jacob loves you like he says, he'll give you the chance to figure everything out, even if he's not in the picture." Dad reassured.

"What do you think about Tae?" I smiled.

"I don't know anything about him, but he doesn't smell like a wet dog." Dad teased. "I'm sorry, habits die hard." He said softly pinching the bridge of his.

"I know you love Jacob, Dad, even if you won't admit it. You have a soft spot for him."

I could see the uneven boulders ahead as I guided Dad the rest of the way. Dried blood splattered the rocks from our attack days ago. The rotting carcasses were already completely gone from the wild life. Dead bodies didn't last long in the hot desert.

"I think I see it." he said pointing into a narrow crevice. The sunlight bounced off the diamond sparkling. He lowered me down between the two rocks. I felt around until I held the ring between my fingertips.

"Got it." I announced as he raised me back up to safety. It was perfect without a single scratch. I wondered where Jacob was right now.

"Thanks, Dad." I said kissing him on the cheek.

We walked back towards the village slowly. I slipped the ring in my back pocket for safe keeping.

"Renesmee, I want you to be happy, I really do. I want to like Jacob and sometimes I do, like when he doesn't talk." He teased, pausing before looking back at me. "Do you ever wonder what your life would be like if Jacob hadn't imprinted on you?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"The thing is, he has always been around since the day you were born. All the

time, every day. I know he's all you thought about for ten, inseparable years. I just wish you had had the chance to pick who you want to love without any outside influence, like Tae. The wolves think its fine, but I disagree. I believe that is where Jacob and my problem lie. He took you. I didn't have any say in it, or your Mom. He just took you and claimed you before we had a chance to even know you." Dad crumbled with grief. I hugged him reassuring him that I would not disappoint him. He took my hand kissing the top of it gently and noticed the engagement ring hadn't made its way back to my finger.

"Nessie, your Mom and I will support whatever you do, I promise. All I ask is that you make the decision based on what _you want_, no other reason." his eyes grew wide with clarity.

"Thanks, Dad." I whispered leaning forward and kissing his cheek.

Back at the village I sat with him as the sun set. The festivities would begin just as the last ray of light would disappear over the horizon. They said it was their tradition, going back several hundred years. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper decided to go out alone for awhile. Uncle Emmett was teaching Taebhu some more English words. More specifically, words to communicate with me. He wanted to know how to ask me to dance and my favorite activities. I chuckled listen from afar as Taebhu twisted his words to impress me. Mom, Grandma Esme, and Aunt Rose were getting dressed for the festival. A few of the tribal ladies asked to dress and paint them for the occasion. I slipped my camera out of my bag and snapped a few shots of my family getting ready. I overheard that I was next. Uncle Jasper was already down to his shorts and had paintings on his chest, arms, and face. He looked just like an African warrior. He practiced a dance with a spear with a few tribesmen. After a few more pictures, I was dragged back into the hut to be redressed. Mom looked fabulous and took my camera as they began painting my face. Dad peeked in with a surprised expression.

"Ladies." he smiled as he stepped backwards.

"Oh no, your not getting out of this, Edward." Aunt Rose demanded. Jasper grabbed Dad's arm pulling him into the hut next door. We all laughed listening to him protest the whole time.

"Come on Dad, live a little. Your in Africa for crying out loud!" I shouted through the thin walls of the huts.

I heard him sigh as he settled down to be painted.

"You better get a picture of him." Aunt Rose laughed. "He'll never do this again."

"Oh, I won't miss taking anyone's pictures tonight. You can be sure of that!" I exclaimed.

For all the bad that had happened after arriving to this red, barren land, it was ending on a beautiful note. My family was together, I was safe, and my precious ring recovered. The only tugging at my confused and changing heart was my dedication and love. Taebhu was nothing like Jacob, but I still liked him and I had no idea why. Everything I knew had changed since the day I set foot in Africa. I had a huge decision to make, and maybe a heart to break.

_**Please leave review.**_

**Thank you!**


	28. Chapter 27: Sex God

**Chapter : 27 Sex God **(Renesmee's POV)

When the sun set, the village transformed into an exotic escape from reality. I slipped out of one of the huts and glanced at the wondrous surroundings. I had seen the villagers dressed in modern clothing, but suddenly they looked like strangers. I felt like I was walking into a text book; seeing them dressed like their ancestors. They wore freshly made grass skirts and head pieces. Stuck in and all about were feathers and wild flowers amongst other things. Each one unique and specially made just for tonight. Candles dangled in glass jars hanging from the few tree limbs available and stuck in the sand randomly, yet creating a mystical atmosphere. They twinkled with the matching stars above laminating the walkways and landscape surrounding the village. A large bonfire blazed in the center of the main, open area. Over to the side was a small fire pit with a large pig roasting up high and several spears of fish. The pigs skin crackled as a small boy turned them all slowly. He smiled ear to ear anticipating the feast. I came closer seeing the multiple baskets of fresh fruit and vegetables. The mixture of the food, flowers, and fire created a memorable aroma. We were celebrating friendship and new life. I felt like I had a new life now. I saw everything so differently. I couldn't decide if I was glad for this change or not but, decided to embrace it because it may not last. I may be pulled back under the Quileute influence and unable to love anyone else again, except Jacob Black. I would be perfectly happy to be with Jacob the rest of my life, but now that I experienced these new feelings, I wanted to explore them. So tonight I was going to love some one new, Taebhu.

I semi-politely asked my parents to allow me some freedom tonight to move around without feeling isolated. Dad agreed reluctantly, but Mom persuaded him more or less. Before I could escape their romantic embrace, Dad asked me if I could hear thoughts.

"Sometimes I can hear your thoughts. It comes and goes, but tonight I want to just party." I begged.

I didn't want to talk about my new powers or new funky attitude, I just wanted to have a good time before we went home. I wasn't sure what would happen, but most likely I would go right back to loving Jacob. So tonight, I had to take full advantage. Mom's eyes widened like I said I had the kiss of death. Groaning, I stomped away refusing to discuss it further. I could hear them talking about it as I tried to distance myself from them. I spotted Taebhu standing near the fire all alone. He was waiting for me. We both smiled as our eyes met.

"May I have this dance?" I asked swaying girlishly back and forth. I fluttered my eyes as if I needed to tempt him.

The tribe played music and did their ritual dance, but we made up our own as we went. He would know their traditions, but ignored them just for me. I held his hand thinking about how different they felt from Jacob's. It was strange, but exciting all at the same time. He swung me around quickly as my body crashed into his. I took advantage of the opportunity and slide my hands over the sides of his waist and locking them behind his back. He had no where to go.

I stared into his eyes taking in all the sounds around us. The sound of the fire crackling made it feel romantic, as if we were all alone. I leaned up hoping for a kiss, but he just smiled and nodded towards my Dad. He and Mom slow danced as they pounded on the drums and chanted their ancient lyrics. It was all very confusing really. I leaned back onto Tae's hands as my head spun. The smoke from the fire shifted directions as I inhaled too much of it. He quickly turned me taking us both back several steps. I coughed rubbing my eyes.

"You ok?" he asked clear as day. I would swear he was American in that moment. I looked at him suspiciously and felt a change in the mood between us. As if he recognized the change himself, he smiled warmly, pushing a few strands of hair from my face.

"You're so beautiful." he said in broken English.

Once again, I leaned up to kiss him, but he turned away. I didn't like the rejection; it embarrassed me. I pushed away pouting like a small child. Tae grabbed my arm pulling me back.

"I'm sorry." he said softly.

"For what?" I asked.

"not meeting you sooner." he whispered caressing his thumb across my jaw line with the reflection of the bonfire in his black eyes. _I was falling for him_. I could feel it in the pit of my stomach and the hopeless smile on my face.

Without hesitation, I leaned up kissing his soft lips and tasting his sweet breath. I pressed my body up against his forgetting the many witnesses around us. The fire was hot causing my body to sweat even more, and my clothes clung to my thin body. I would have kissed him all night if he hadn't stopped us himself. I felt his warm hands on my arms as he pulled away reluctantly.

He cleared his throat as I realized I was making a spectacle of myself. I chuckled wiping the wetness from my lips and seeing my entire family frozen in place.

Strangely, I didn't care at all. I wasn't even embarrassed like I thought I would be, or should be. I grabbed Tae's hand pulling him further into the darkness warning my father to give me space. If he truly trusted me, he would let me go. We ran, hand in hand, for several minutes; until I felt like we were far enough away that I could think privately.

I pushed him down into the sand collapsing on top of him. My fingers worked quickly as I unbuttoned his shirt exposing his tone chest and muscles. Planting both of my hands directly on his chest, I worked my way up to his skull allowing my fingers to twist and pull his red, sandy hair. There was no time to hesitate now, I pushed my lips against his mouth not taking no for an answer. He laid reserved at first, letting me have my way with him. He was a hot, sex god here for the taking, and so I did. But the more aggressive I became, the more he did too. I could feel his hands on the back of my thighs and the gentle tug as he pulled my legs up just slightly. I had to work harder to get to his luscious lips then, but it didn't stop me. His hands slid up and around my thighs and across my knees. I wasn't used to the feel of someone else like this, so close, so sensual. He continued to rub back up my thighs pressing his thumbs against my skin. I felt my lips part as I exhaled. I couldn't maintain my awkward balance as I sat on his lower stomach. My knees fell into the sand one on each side forcing his hands further up my dress and onto my buttocks. I smiled with a giggle biting at his lips. With a slight wiggle, he raced both hands up my spin and to my neck. My mind raced between thoughts of Jacob and how Taebhu seemed to be experienced in this subject. My heart raced faster as he leaned up off the sand pressing my breast against his heaving chest. We broke free from one another's lips momentarily as he yanked my head back running his lips down my jaw line and to my neck. Simultaneously we groaned as my body quivered. A felt his tongue between kisses as he roamed across my chest and neck. His hands made their way back out from under my dress because it only confirmed him more. I took in a fresh breath of air peeking at the night sky above us. It was so beautiful here. I could understand why he would love here and why Aunt Rose liked to visit. Another thought of Jacob forced me to reconsider Tae and If's further action. I knew he would not stop me like Jacob would and the idea that I could have my way with him excited me further. But regardless, I was enjoying myself and nothing harmful was happening. I shrugged the lingering thoughts from my head as I pushed Tae back down into the sand forcefully. I knew I had my strength, I just wish I could read his mind too.

I saw out of the corner of my eye as his hand dropped from my hair to his side. I could feel his hand push between our stomachs and graze upwards until he reached my breast. A few fingers tugged at my blouse looking for an entrance. Then I felt his cool fingertips as he slipped a few between the material around the buttons. As soon as his fingers touched the bare skin below my breast I shifted the weight of my body back to his side straddling one leg over his and pinning his fingers between our bodies. Our lips finally broke free of one another and I released my tight grip on him.

"I'm sorry." he said immediately. He seemed to have that down pat.

"I just don't want you to think I'm some slut. Don't think for a second I brought you out here to have sex with you. Kissing and fondling is one thing, but its my body and my decision." I said firmly. The truth was, I struggled to keep Jacob's glaring eyes out of my mind. It was like he knew exactly what I was doing even though he was back home, or should be.

A roar of laughter echoed over the sand dunes pulling my attention away from the sensuous, half vampire beneath me. I leaped to my feet staring at the alluring creature still lying on the ground waiting for me to change my mind. He smiled hoping to win, but it was over.

"You wanna party with me still?" I asked wondering if he could handle me and my wide mood swings.

He nodded, but obviously irritated. I couldn't help but notice the new bulge in his pants, or the urge to laugh quietly as he rose awkwardly. On our way back, I was already thinking about the next time I could plant my lips on his again and feel the beating of his heart against mine. I actually considered turning around and taking him back into the darkened night and finishing him off quietly, but I knew better than that. Dad watched us suspiciously as we reentered the festival. To reassure him that everything was okay, I waved with a sweet, innocent smile.

I ate like the pig I consumed., until I was miserably full. I couldn't help tasting a little bit of everything. My plate was mounded up as high as Uncle Emmett's. At one point we even had a contest to see who could clear their plate the fastest. He let me win of course.

Everything was deliciously fresh and I had a hard time picking seconds. Tae watched as I continued to eat without an ounce of shame. As the evening progressed with more dancing and story telling, my eyes became heavy. Knowing I didn't have much time left, I pulled Tae away one more time. I told him how wonderful he was and that it was my honor to have met such a wonderful man. He rubbed my cheek saying something beautifully in his own language.

"I miss you." he said with the words barely understandable.

"I'll miss you too." I said before kissing him for the last time.

I awoke to the hum of the car and wind tossing my hair about. We were driving back to the hotel and I found myself slumped down in the back seat feeling rather stiff. Dad smiled at me through the rearview mirror as I rubbed away the sleepiness. With a wide stretch of my arms above my head, I twisted and arched my back. It was pitch black except the billions of stars streaking by above us. If I tried hard enough, I could focus on something in the distance, but why bother? All I could see was the headlights shining in front of us. I felt the pigment still on my face as I laid back to watch the stars zip by.

"So, you had a good time tonight?" Dad said keeping his eyes on the road ahead. After the multi accidents, I'm sure he was hyper aware of our surroundings.

"It was the best day of my entire life." I said confidently.

"Best day ever?" he smiled amused.

"Yes. Do you remember a better day?" I questioned teasingly.

"I would have guessed the day Jacob proposed, but I can't say I'm not glad it didn't make the list." he grinned happily.

"Oh, it made the list. I just really enjoyed the party." I said, but he nodded skeptically. "So where is everyone?" I questioned.

"All the ladies wanted to ride together." he shrugged.

I climbed over the seat snuggling in next to him.

"Thanks for being so wonderful, Dad. I wouldn't want anyone else as a father." I wrapped my arm around his shaking off the cool night air.

"I love you too." he whispered kissing my forehead.


	29. Chapter 28: The Most Human Vampire

**Chapter 28: The Most Human Vampire **(Renesmee's POV)

I awoke early to the sounds of my family packing and scuffling around in the background. At first I just stirred under the soft, silk sheets, but then I heard Taebhu's voice at the door.

I jumped off the edge of the bed racing into the master bathroom. My hair struck out in all directions and I could smell the smoke from the bonfire on my skin and hair. _He can't see me like this, I have to shower_, I whispered to myself in the mirror. As I slipped out of my clothes from the day before, I slid my fingers over the black ink marks on my forearm. I looked at my reflection in the mirror remembering the feel of his fingers on my wrist as he supported my extended arm. At first he teased me with squiggly lines and smiley faces, but then number after number I watched his hand work its way up to my elbow. The cap of the pin glided back down to my wrist and I felt like the pit of my stomach dropped to my feet. After my insanely quick shower, I wasted no time and dressed while heading towards the bedroom door. I brushed my wet hair nonchalantly as I made my way into the living room portion of the hotel room. Everyone was busy getting ready to make the flight. It was unusual because we never left for a flight during the day.

Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose was talking to Tae near the door. He stood facing into the room with Rose and Emmett's back towards me as I made my way closer. Though he didn't acknowledge me by turning his head or peeking in my direction, he said hello to me in his head. I smiled eagerly as I continued to make my way around the full length of the room.

I watched impatiently as Aunt Rose shook his hand, "Thanks again, Taebhu, for everything." she said heartfelt. He nodded with his cute smile before turning to greet me. I took notice of every detail knowing these were my final moments with him. The light hit his fiery red hair making it look like it was neon orange and yellow. He was dressed more sophisticated today; wearing black pants and a light blue, button shirt. Even his pointy cowboy boots were replaced with expensive, black, leather shoes that squeaked when he moved.

Everyone seemed to shift gears suddenly as if something just happened. I took advantage of the moment pushing Tae into the hall for privacy.

"I'm going to miss you." I said placing my hand on his cheek. I transferred happy moments in my life ending with our time together last night. He nodded taking my hands into his.

He told me in his broken English how he wanted another day with me, so he planned a whole day of events for my entire family. I thought it was so romantic that he would go to such extremes to just be with me. It reminded me of Jacob, because he would have done the same thing.

So just like that, my family postponed the early flight today for one late tonight. I wasn't sure how Tae convinced them to stay another day, but I was glad he did.

Tae reached for my arm as I turned to go back inside. I stared into his alluring, golden brown eyes as his fingers brushed over the ink numbers on my arm.

"and I hope you'll call me." he said confidently knowing I would.

_He's perfect_, I thought as I became spellbound by his charisma, or maybe it was that sexy smile of his. His light chuckle brought me back to reality. I danced back through the hotel room door keeping a tight grip on my hair brush.

It was true, we would spend one more day in Africa. First we delivered more supplies and water to the village and then followed Tae out into the desert for a surprise. I couldn't believe my eyes when we pulled up and saw two rows of four wheelers and dirt bikes. There was enough for everyone to have their own, so we ran them through the desert for several hours following a defined trail. This was the African safari I had dreamed of. The day only improved when we abandon them to run with the kangaroo's. Dad and I ran side by side in the front until a mother kangaroo unrepentantly knocked him forcefully on the ground. It was too funny not to laugh as he dusted the sand out of his long, windblown hair. Tae led us back into town that afternoon to shop for our last minute souvenirs. The farmers market bustled with their daily activities as he led us through the chaos to the best places to shop. Everyone was skeptical at first, being a sunny day, but Tae knew the market inside and out. We used alleys and tent covers to make our way through it unsuspicious by the human eye. And our last night in Africa, we karaoke in the local tavern.

By the last song, we were all on the stage looking ridiculous, but sounding wonderful. Not only do vampires look beautiful, they sing beautifully too. I recognized several jealous eyes, but they had no idea what we had to sacrifice for this beauty.

We had packed the cars before we left this morning, so after karaoke, we would leave for the airport. It was dark, but the small streets maintained an abundance of pedestrians. Tae held me closely kissing me tenderly on the lips one last time. I closed my eyes wanting to remember how he felt against my body. I felt his hand slip off my back and slip a small paper into my back pocket. I watched as he walked down the uneven sidewalk and out of view.

My current emotional state could be considered unsteady, disentangled. It didn't matter that I hadn't known Tae long enough to love him, inside I felt deep sorrow and utter despair as we departed. I could even be bold enough to say I felt lonely, but that was ludicrous because I had my family and Jacob. But I missed him already and his attempt to speak English elegantly. Dad rolled down the window peeking across from the driver's seat. He was worried about my safety and my heart.

"Honey, we'll miss our flight." he broached.

We made the gate just as it was closing and hustled down the long corridor to the plane. I could hear the sound of the propellers spinning some hundred miles per hour and the engines purring as they warmed. I buckled up right between Mom and Dad looking out the darkened window. My adventure was over, and what an adventure it had been. My body shook as the plane lifted off the runway. Mom wrapped a plaid, felt airline blanket over me, tucking it in like I was a child. I grumbled about it under my breath irritated that they still treated me like a child.

"I just thought you were cold." she responded disarrayed. She nodded at the layer of goose bumps on my arms, but I didn't feel cold in the slightest. In fact, I felt hot and irritable. I apologized explaining that I was just tired from all the active today. To show my most sincere apology, I nestled against her shoulder hoping for a long nap. If I was lucky, I'd sleep the whole way home.

I tried to sleep, but I felt strange and uncomfortable. I was restless for the longest time. I shifted back and forth in my seat and paced the aisles in between. The blanket was tossed on and off multiple times as my temperature seemed to fluctuate repeatedly. I admit, part of it was probably the horrendous amount of guilt. On the other hand, it was all too easy to convince myself to have no regrets. I needed to know for sure how I felt about Jacob before marrying him. I slipped the engagement ring out of my pocket and stared at the fine craftsmanship. _My Jacob, my wolf boy_, I thought. I couldn't understand what had happened between us; how it was possible to fall out of love? I didn't even know if I had fell out of love? Maybe it was just a relapse, African heat, or the deranged circumstances I went through.

Jake would be waiting for me at home. My worst fear was that he would see the change in my eyes. I wasn't sure if I could touch him and feel the same again, not after being with Taebhu. I Dialed his number, inching down in my seat. I think a small part of me wanted him to know the truth, but I didn't want to be the one to tell him. It was cowardly, but easier than looking in his brown, sad eyes. Jake didn't have the luxury of falling out of love with me. _Was I really being selfish then? _

His voice was warm and energetic. It wasn't a mystery that he was glad to hear my voice. A sharp pain pierced through my chest suddenly. I wasn't familiar with pain like this, not being half vampire. I gasped for air pushing in on my chest to alleviate the pain. I could hear Jacob on the phone questioning my new, unfamiliar voice. The pain eased as I relaxed back into the seat allowing all my muscles to release their tight hold.

I told him I was really tired and couldn't wait to see him, but I couldn't even convince myself of that. I hoped he would meet me at the airport so I could test my hypothesis that as soon as I saw him I would be madly in love all over again. The positive side of that would mean I wouldn't suffer this deranged behavior another maddening day. I would just be the old Nessie again, sure of her future without any surprises or questions. I could just live my life in Forks with Jacob and never question another thing again.

I found a place to stretch out over several seats. The flight was mostly empty except for us. I finally manage to sleep for a few hours, but all I had was nightmares. I dreamed that I was a vicious beast killing everyone and everything in my path. I roamed through Forks hunting for something, but I didn't know what I was looking for. I awoke sweating and panting to my own high pitched scream. Mom and Dad was already by my side hearing me toss and turn frantically. They reassured that I was safe, but the feelings lingered as my chest ached. _I hate planes! I hate how suffocating they are! _I thought to myself.

I felt smothered nestled in between them. The blanket confined me as I kicked and wiggled to get from underneath it.

"I just need to breath." I snapped jumping out of the seat. "I'll be right back." I gasped feeling nervous and dizzy. I could feel my families eyes on me as I walked towards the front of the plane. There wasn't too many places to go, so I crossed through the service galley and back around to the other side and down the aisle. As I came back down the other side I noticed Mom and Dad back in their original seats right behind Aunt Alice and Uncle Japer. The rest of the family took their turns glancing over in my direction. MY emotions were a roller coaster as one minute I felt confined and loosing air to the next moment highly excited and busting with energy.

There was a middle aged couple sitting in the center section. The man wore an expensive, gray suit and sat on the edge thumbing through the newspaper. I smiled at the two strangers as I passed. I could read their minds and thankful that my new ability finally expanded beyond just my father. The woman was thinking about home, their kids, and everything she had to do after their long trip. The man was thinking about me and my pretty face. Maybe it was innocent, but maybe not. I turned now four rows behind them. I felt the venom begin to ooze just as Dad's hands wrapped around my waist and dragged me back over to the other side of the plane. We bumped the uncomfortable seats as we squeezed through the empty, narrow row. Again, planted directly between Mom and Dad I pouted unhappily.

"I wasn't going to kill him." I said hissing. The couple looked over horrified, completely oblivious that my father just saved their lives.

"Renesmee, you were going to kill him." Dad said candidly.

"Well, he'd deserve it." I mumbled lowly hissing again.

"I'm scared." Mom said with her most petrified expression it even caused me to settle and be still out of fear. I couldn't explain my sudden, irrational outburst either.

A few hours passed and it felt good to feel normal for awhile. I wondered if I too would transform into some creature like Jacob did when he experienced something similar to this. Dad glanced at me as he listened to my thoughts and then back at Carlisle. He wanted to talk to him, but afraid to leave my side. Mom massaged my hands and arms comforting her more than me.

Unable to sleep anymore, I stared out the window noticing every little detail miles below us. I wondered if anyone else in my family could see that far. Clouds would occasionally obstruct my view, but I waited patiently until a break allowed me to notice the homes and cars parked perfectly in each driveway.

Alice tapped Dad on the shoulder showing him another glimpse of the future, but now I too could see. It was me having a melt down right here on the plane.

"Time?" he asked looking at me like I was a criminal.

"Five, maybe ten minutes." she responded looking sympathetic.

"Excuse me." I said running to the bathroom with Dad on my heals. I managed to squeeze through the narrow door, but Dad held it open.

"I'm not making a fool out of myself in front of everyone. Whatever causes this outburst can be stopped if I'm alone, right?"

He couldn't argue with that. He released the door reluctantly, but I could hear him standing at the door.

"Dad, please. I have to pee." I whispered.

It was another lie of course, but it got him away from the door. The room was very small, with about 3.5" square in front of a sink and toilet. The indestructible mirror quivered from the movement of the plane. I played with my hair and inspected my teeth. I glanced at my watch multiple times, wondering if I had entertained myself long enough. Twenty minutes went by slowly, but nothing. Apparently I avoided the outburst by removing myself from everyone else.

As I reached for the latch I felt a lump in my throat begin to rise and then, as if it exploded in my upper throat, I choked grabbing my neck gasping for air. The room felt like it was on fire within a matter of seconds. I pulled on my shirt stretching the material. I felt like the whole plane was caving in on me. Sweat beaded on my forehead as I pulled at the collar of my shirt. My throat ached from whatever had happened and acidy like I had drank something toxic. It was becoming more and more uncomfortable to breath. I rested my back against the cold door relieving some of my discomfort. I took long, slow breathes maintain a positive attitude for the moment. My clothes felt like sandpaper and every time I moved I felt like a layer of flesh was torn from my bones. Carefully I reached up and unbuttoned my shirt wincing from the pain from moving. The only relief was to strip down right here in the bathroom. It took several minutes, but everything came off and I stood nude in the tiny bathroom not caring about the cleanliness or what if we crashed. I glanced at my reflection expecting to see something strange, but I appeared normal, except the buckets of sweat now rolled down my back and dripping off my hair. My whole body trembled, mostly from the fear of what was happening to me than anything else. The girl in the mirror became blurry as my heart raced. Completely petrified didn't even come close to describing how I was feeling. I shout for Mom at the top of my lunges like I was being attacked. Tears streamed down my face as I desperately pounded at the door in a frenzy.

"Renesmee!" she shouted on the other side of the door. "Open the door, honey?" she begged sounding more hysterical than me.

"I can't." I sobbed. I felt for the knob unable to unlatch the lock and knowing that I now stood naked.

"Renesmee Cullen, open the door right now." Dad demanded angrily, but I knew it was out of fear that he yelled like that.

He couldn't see me like this. The tears continued to flow as my family shouted at me to open the door. I kept saying I can't, but they wouldn't listen. It was Grandpa Carlisle that finally told everyone to settle down so Dad could listen to my thoughts.

_Something's happened to me. I can't see. My clothes hurt, so I took them off. I'm scared, Dad. Help me, please, help me. _I begged with my lips quivering.

It became too quiet and then Mom knocked softly, "It's all clear, Ness. Let me in."

I struggled once again for the lock and found it. The stainless steel of the concave latch felt like ice against my fingertips. With a smooth turn, the lock released and the door swung open. Mom's clothes scratched my skin as she attempted to hold me close while locking the door. She pushed my wet hair out of my face reassuring me that everything would be fine, but she had no way of knowing for sure. I was vulnerable and embarrassed, but so thankful she was here.

Grandpa wanted to know all my symptoms, but I refused to let him in or to get dressed. He and Dad stood outside the bathroom door discussing their theories and asking questions. I didn't want to hear, but I couldn't escape, except in my mind. I thought about Jacob and the meadow. It was so peaceful. I could almost smell the honeysuckles dangling in the trees and the daisies and daffodils growing along the tree line.

We sat in the bathroom for several hours. Mom held me in her panties and bra because it was all I could bare. She hummed familiar tunes rubbing my hair and washing away the occasional tear with her fingertips.

My sight was coming back slowly as light broke through the blurriness. My whole body trembled like I was cold, but still hot to the touch. I just wanted off this plane and back in my bed again. I leaned up to say something to Mom, but the motion caused my stomach to turn. I leaned forward vomiting into the toilet. She held my hair out of my face as I continued to gag repeatedly. Dad knocked frantically at the door. Somehow, vomiting helped the tingling of my sensitive skin to diminished and my sight to restore. My temperature dropped and I was able to dress again, but my body felt exhausted. Mom had to help me dress as I used the wall for support.

When we finally opened the bathroom door Dad raised me up in his arms and carried me back towards our seats. He refused to let me down and I didn't have the energy to argue with him. Everyone stared as we passed our seats heading to the very back of the plane.

There was one place where every other row was turned around to face one another. Here I laid for the remainder of the flight under their close supervision. This time I didn't fuss over the blanket and staring eyes. I was afraid and wanted answers as much as they did.

It came gradually, but I felt better, and the last hour I sat up feeling fairly normal. I shifted around feeling Tae's piece of paper crinkling in my back pocket. I had only looked at it a hundred times by now; slipping it out to take a peek. This time I unraveled the brown paper to see the chicken scratch written in Venda. I rolled my eyes letting out a little whimper of disappointment. I was too embarrassed to ask any of my aunts or uncles to translate, especially Uncle Emmett. He would tease me till the end of time; which was a really long time from now. I noticed Dad smiling as he flipped through a magazine. I knew he was listening to my thoughts again and shrugged my shoulders in defeat. I handed him the note aggravated that I had to rely on him to read my love note. There was nothing more embarrassing than this.

"It says that he enjoyed his time with you and can't wait to see you again. He also wrote that you are very beautiful." Dad then chuckled as he handed it back to me.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"He included a note for me as well." He said trying to hide his smile.

"Well? Are you going to tell me or what?" I couldn't help but smile with him. Mom elbowed him demanding him to tell.

"He wrote, 'You're the most human vampire I've ever seen'." Dad chuckled sitting up straighter in his seat. It's true; we live and work as a family among the humans. Most vampires live hideous lives traveling around homeless and alone. We were lucky, we had wonderful lives, if you can call it that. I wondered what Tae's life was like. He obviously didn't live as a nomad, but recognized something in our family that he wanted_, besides me_, I grinned. I felt bad for him not even really knowing anything about him.

Finally the plane began to descend and I literally felt like I could crawl out of my skin if I had to sit here a moment longer. I impatiently paced the aisles holding onto the backs of the seats. I accidentally bent a few while tearing the cloth. No one noticed, so I pretended nothing happened. I was the first one off the plane running down the long exit corridor and into the waiting room at our gate. The plane would be packed wherever it was going next. The small room was crowded with few seats left empty. I looked for Jacob, but he was no where in sight. My mind quickly calculated each person, height, age, and disposition. Useless info I didn't care to know. Irritated that I couldn't locate him, I climbed up onto one of the seats glancing over the heads of the crowd. It was evening the following day, but the airport buzzed like it was a holiday.

I couldn't believe he wouldn't come to see me. As wavering as I was about our engagement, I still loved him. He was Jake. My single piece of luggage dragged behind me bumping around on the uneven carpet. We took the final corner before reaching the barrel vault exit to the parking garage and there he was. He leaned against the bricked archway looking unsure about being here. My heart fluttered at the sight of him and I couldn't hold back the smile or urge to run to him. I was home and it felt so good to be back.


	30. Chapter 29: What the Hell Am I Doing?

**Chapter 29: What the Hell Am I Doing? **(Renesmee's POV)

I dropped my bag running into Jake's fervent, loving arms. His body felt stiff and indifferent as he hugged and kissed me. I wondered nervously if he knew about what I had done in Africa; did he know I had betrayed his trust and our love?

Regardless, Jake grabbed my bag in one hand and my hand in the other. I smiled sheepishly feeling the coldness between us. My engagement ring was safely tucked in my pocket next to Tae's letter. I swallowed anxiously feeling my body temperature rise. I wondered if I looked as guilty as I felt? With my free hand, I rotated and turned the ring between my fingers restlessly. He was too quiet. I asked him about his trip home, but he seemed unwilling to go into great details. I racked my brain wondering what I had missed, what he had seen or heard. Then I remembered the strange feeling that someone was watching Tae and I out in the sand. It was so dark, but that feeling wouldn't go away. _He knows, I just know it_. _He must have stayed behind_, I thought. My heart pounded harder and my hands began to sweat. I couldn't believe I had been so stupid. I never wanted to hurt Jake. I had to confess, tonight.

"Dad, can I ride with Jake?"

"Absolutely not." he said sternly not even turning around to face me.

Mom tugged on his sleeve and they argued in a low whisper not to cause a scene. By the time we made it across the garage to our cars she had him convinced to let me go with him.

"Do you promise this entire family that you will drive with us all the way home and keep her safe?" Dad questioned sounding like his usual, Jacob hating, irritated self.

"Whatever you want, Edward." Jake agreed condescending.

Dad led in the front, of course, with Grandpa and Grandma. My Aunts and Uncles drove behind us. Like the plane, I was pinned in with no escape, no kidnapping, and no car accidents. I was safe and in view, and feeling like a prisoner all over again.

"So what's on your arm?" he asked.

"Um, just a number of a friend I met." I lied.

"Friend?" he asked skeptically. His mood was precarious, so I tried not to make things worse. I sat in the passenger seat straightening my clothes not knowing exactly what to say to him.

"So what do you have to say, Renesmee?" he asked glaring straight ahead.

"I missed you." I said in a high pitched, clearly artificial, tone of voice.

I was wrong. Seeing him would not mend the broken love between us. He knew it too. He felt the coldness just like I did and he blamed me since I was the one that took off to Africa. He had every right too hate me.

"Jake, I love you madly, you know that. You're the one that created this insane love, right?" I smiled testing his mood, but he didn't move a muscle or crack a smile. I didn't understand why he even came. It already felt over, which only made it easier to say what I needed to say,

"I was irresponsible and inconsiderate. I didn't understand the danger I was putting myself, you, and the family in when I -" my lips closed as my eyes furrowed. I glanced out the window remembering our night together before I was taken. We had made love for the first time and I thought my life was finally beginning. Now, I swore everything I knew to be stable and secure was falling apart. I turned back to him determined to be honest.

"Before, all I could think about was being with you and now everything feels dead inside me." tears began to flow as I finally got the heavy words off my chest. I hoped for a response. Maybe something loving and kind, but nothing. He continued to glare out the windshield into the now pouring rain. I followed his eyes into the rearview mirror of my father's car.

"Stop staring at him." I said to both of them. I was angry and tired of dancing around the subject. I wanted to be heard.

"Jacob, I can't marry you until I know I'm ready. I got caught up in this imprinting thing. You know I love you, but I want this to be _my choice_." I spouted out angrily. I wanted to take the words back before I even finished. He was heartbroken and I trampled all over his emotions like he was nobody. Finally I got a response out of him. He whipped his head around to face me, controlling his trembling body.

"So I forced you to love me!" He shouted. I saw the veins in his neck protruding and his knuckled turn white as he gripped the steering wheel angrily.

"I just mean I need time to make sure this is right. My time in Africa made me realize that I have choices and a responsibility for my decisions. I can't just live in my fantasy world anymore. I didn't mean to hurt you, Jake. I feel like I lost you already." I cried. Jake's eyes grew wilder.

"Find me? Responsibilities? What the hell are you talking about, Ness? First of all, I'm in the same place I've always been, right here. It's no secret that I love you, and not just because of the imprinting. But apparently that's not enough for you anymore?" He shouted.

The rain started to pound against the windshield with more force as my sobs increased. I deserved whatever fury he had for me. Never in all my vampire years would I think I could be so self-centered.

"Jake" I cried, "I know you love me, but I don't deserve your love. I'm hideous beyond belief. Deep down past all the ugliness I've created, I love you and want you forever. I'll always love you, I just need some time to figure everything out."

"Oh, I get it. You want to be friends." He growled sarcastically. I couldn't hold back the flood of humiliating shame and exhausting condemnation. My body began to tremble as more tears flowed from the horrific agony. My heart actually hurt as it raced faster and faster. I didn't notice Jacob slowly or the red, blurred lights from Dad's car. My body caved in one me as my whole entire world spun out of control. I realized I was in a full blown anxiety attack as I gasped for air that wouldn't come. I felt Jacob's cold touch on my arm as I vaguely became aware of Dad storming to my door and yanking it open. I glanced back over at Jacob unable to produce any words. I was crushed because he was crushed. I had no idea it was possible to feel so alone and broken until now.

I didn't want our last time together to be this way, but I couldn't control everything. I didn't want to fight anymore either, so I took Dad's hand feeling the rain against my face. My tears blended with the pounding rain. Dad carried me back to his car. Half aware of what was going on, I stared at the incoming raindrops. Each one darting through the black sky. The rain was cold against my now paralyzed body. _My life is over_, I thought dramatically.

I had no idea puppy love was so strong. Jacob didn't hesitate to take off, spinning water and mud up from the tires. I could hear his revved engine and tires on the wet pavement ahead. _He's gone_. I slid in next to Grandma and Mom in the back seat.

"Are you okay?" Mom asked piously running her hands up and down my wet, cold arms. She hadn't heard the conversation, but I was betting Dad was keeping her informed the whole time.

"Yes." I whispered slinking down in the seat next to her.

"Every time." Dad hissed angrily.

I awoke under the familiar, comforting sheets of my own bed. I wrapped myself up in my favorite comforter and stared at the beam of light shining into my room. I felt warm and safe, but overwhelmingly melancholy.

The smell of pancakes got me out of bed. Mom was cooking me breakfast like she used too. I heard Dad in the living room organizing the shelves again. He must have misplaced a book. The news was playing on the TV. I listened to the water fountain in the garden out back and the birds chirping in the trees. Africa was great, mostly, but home was better. I missed all the familiar sounds and smells of home. I was done traveling for a while, that was for sure.

I slipped out of bed and into my slippers following the scent down the hall. Dad and I exchanged our morning hello's with a quick kiss in passing. He was trying to keep it fairly low key for my own personal health, but I knew he was worried. He and grandpa were probably up all night attempting to diagnosis my illness on the plane.

I needed a reason to smile and Mom became my muse. I found her in the kitchen, covered in flour. I giggled at the sight of her and it felt so good to laugh again.

"Don't say a word. I asked your Dad to help me open the flour and he said he was busy looking for a book." she said sarcastically with eyebrows raised. I glanced back into the living room where Dad feverishly looked for his book.

"What book are you looking for?" I asked.

"A very old copy of Romeo and Juliet. You can't find this book anywhere. It's not where it's supposed to be. I think someone took it." He said.

"Dad, who would want an old copy of Romeo and Juliet?" I laughed. I rummaged around the fridge for milk.

Dad, giving up on his hunt, slid onto one of the barstools watching Mom and I make my breakfast.

"You're so much like your mother." Dad humored, "Bella, do you remember at Charlie's when you told me to watch you hunt and you made a bowl of cereal?" they both laughed at the memory, but I thought it was ridiculous. Since Mom's change, she lost her human memories, but luckily for her, Dad could help her remember at least her last couple years since he knew her then.

"I can't believe I actually liked eating that stuff." She said eyeing my cereal and pancakes strangely.

"Hey, don't knock my cornflakes, they're really good." I teased.


	31. Chapter 30: Starting My New Life

**Chapter 30: Starting My New Life (Renesmee POV)**

Instead of unpacking, I decided to take a run to clear my mind. I had the urge to be alone and was pumping with energy. Closing the door behind me I paused to appreciated the sight of home again. It was so beautiful here. The Cullen property was in the country. The only way out here was a narrow dirt road, taking several turns, and lots of luck. Nestled up in the woods on a road most people wouldn't want to go, was our very large, private property. A few years ago the land expanded when Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper purchased the land between La Push and our property. They built their beautiful two-story home just yards from the La Push line. I took off not really sure where I was going. I ran past their house after make the half circle of our property. I could hear them talk about me inside. Jasper shush her after hearing my footsteps outside. Groaning, I kept going taking off quickly towards the creek.

I expected to be groveling in my bed this morning with red, dried out eyes. I actually felt pretty good and figured I must have made the right decision if I was okay with it. Coming back through the front door I noticed their unpacked luggage still sitting in the living room.

As I passed I thought about what they had done all night while I slept. _Apparently not unpacking or cleaning. _

Dad chuckled under his breath and Mom gave him that, '_what's so funny_?' look.

"Your daughter is wondering what we did last night since the house is a mess and our bags are still packed. Maybe you'd like to answer that one, love?" he laughed.

I shook my head with disgust. The last thing I wanted was an accidental visual. With two mind readers, I was afraid of what I might see.

"Please, spare me." I shouted sarcastically turning down the back hall to my room.

With my music blaring through the speakers, I unpacked my bag and souvenirs. The

Bakhuhe dress that I bought hung on my closet door reminding me of the marriage proposal I had ruined. My pants laid on the floor with the engagement ring still safely in the back pocket. I knew I had to get it out eventually, but right now I just didn't care.

Glancing around my room I was surprised that the pink, flowery walls and stuffed bears sitting about hadn't bothered me before this. My room was so childish, I hated it. I grabbed some boxes out of the attic and started packing the things that had been apart of my life for the last ten years. I wasn't a little girl anymore and didn't want a little girls room. With my new empty walls, I convinced Mom and Dad to let Aunt Alice help me redo my room. With my attention now on my room, I didn't have time to think about Jacob and how I had destroyed him and our perfect relationship. If I could keep myself busy, I could make it through this.

Dad tapped on my door just as I finished. He always had good timing, but I guess I understood that. Mom was with him and I knew exactly what they were up too.

"Nessie, I think it's time we sit down and talk." he said calmly.

I was hoping to avoid this indefinitely. I didn't want to talk about what happened while I was held hostage in Africa.

"It's important." Dad said convincingly. I knew he was right. I was changing more and more every day. They were all talking about it while I avoided it completely.

We sat down in the living room and I told them the whole story. I told them about Kelly and how I had killed the one man. Mom cringed when I told them about the injections, half of which I didn't even remember. The scariest was the last day, the day I was rescued.

"They dragged me down the hall to that office. I fought them the best I could, but I didn't have any strength left by then. It was like they sucked it all out." I described.

Mom never saw Lucas, so I laid my hand on her cheek letting her see what happened next. I watched her reaction as we both saw me screaming out as they gave me the final injection. Lucas stood over me with his condescending smile.

"You belong to me now, sweet child. You obey me." his pitch black eyes widened. I could see deep into the black of his iris. My reflection was ghostly as I laid frozen in his trance unable to speak or move without his command.

I dropped my hand relieved that they both finally knew everything. My two worse fears were that someone would have control over me again someday or that the drugs they injected me with was killing me.

Mom smiled reassuringly, "We're going to figure out what's going on and fix this. There's no way we're ever going to let anything happen to you again. I think the room make over is a great idea." she said in a goofy, but uplifting tone of voice. "In fact, your Dad and I think its time you try school."

My eyes lit up as I smiled widely. _School?_

"It starts in a few weeks and we think you're done all the growing you can do, so why not?" she said trying to hide her doubt.

There was no need to call Aunt Alice, she was at the front door within minutes jumping up and down.

"So I had a wonderful vision of me redecorating your bedroom and taking you school shopping!" she squealed ecstatically. "You'll love school." she said hugging me.

Dad and Grandpa Carlisle spent a lot of time in his office going through dozens of medical books. Us girls spent that time in my room choosing colors and patterns, a new comforter, and knick-knacks to match. I nervously registered for school not really knowing what to expect. I would be Edward Cullen's cousin staying for the year. Being in a reputable Cullen, my fake transcripts was never even checked.

I can't believe we've been home a whole week. My bedroom project had occupied my mind for the for the first four days or so, plus registering for school. The last day or two has been maddening. I run a lot to clear my mind, but it's so lonely without Jacob. Mom and Dad try hard to keep me entertained, but it's just not the same.

Mom headed up to the main house to see Grandma Esme. Dad was already up there with his nose still in the books. I told them to just forget about it. I was feeling pretty good and rarely had an episode. I threw up a few times, but nothing serious, nothing like the plane incident.

I was thankful for the time alone, since everyone liked to hover lately. I sat in Mom's garden outback in my favorite spot facing the water fountain. The last of the sun shone down on me warming my skin just slightly. I felt a little nauseas, but otherwise normal. I could hear his footsteps in the woods as he approached, but I didn't move. I wasn't sure if I was ready to face him again, not after the breakup. My heart ached just thinking about him; knowing he was coming up behind me made me fidget in my seat.

"Nessie?" I heard him whisper.

Seconds passed while I screamed at my body to jump up and run to him. I visualized my arms wrapping around his and kissing his soft lips. I wiped away the single tear before standing to face him.

"Jacob?" I said calmly ignoring the thousands of knives piercing my heart while it raced uncontrollably.

He stood between the trees, right on the line dividing our yard and the woods. He remained distant looking exhausted. He had dark circles around his reserved, bloodshot eyes. I could see the tension in his muscles as his arms hung to his sides. I'd only seen him like this one other time. It was right after I was born and the wolves and the vampires stood side by side to protect me from the Volturi. Jacob had stayed up for several days, exhausted from stress and fatigue.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him as he slowly left the protective cover of the woods. The wind caught his long, black hair tossing it over his shoulder. _Maybe I had made a mistake_, I thought.

"Nessie, before you say anything, I just want to tell you that I understand why you want to wait. I agree that it was totally selfish of me to imprint on you. You have every right to choose who you want to love and spend the rest of your life with. But, _I do want you to choose me."_ He said taking my arms in his. His eyes never left mine, "And I'm so sorry for acting like a jerk in the car the other night, I didn't mean to hurt you."

I couldn't resist touching him. My hands found their way around his waist as my head rested against his pounding chest. He always smelled the same to me. I was drawn to his scent naturally. Though I didn't feel madly in love with him at the moment, I knew without a shadow of doubt that I would love him deeply, forever.

I wanted him to know about everything that had happened, but my gut told me not to. I pressed the palm of my hand against his warm cheek as my eyes closed. I thought about the meadow and us dancing closely together. Then us together in his shop working on his cars. A tear ran down my cheek as more memories came to mind. He knew I still loved him and that was all he needed to know. My mind raced as I went back to that night in Africa when we made love. My thoughts slowed as he gently pulled my hand from his face. I opened my eyes quickly and my heart skipped a beat when I saw his eyes were filled with tears. I wrapped my arms around him snuggly pulling myself closer to him once again.

"Love you forever, Jake." I whispered into his chest.

"Love _you_ forever." He said rubbing his hands down my hair and back.

He pulled away from me heading for the woods.

"Jake, wait!" I shouted not ready to let him go. He stopped, but didn't turn around. "Please, Jake, don't go. Stay. I need you." I begged. I watched his head turn slightly towards the ground, still refusing to look back.

"I promise to visit, but I see now that you have to have time away from me. I love you and I will be here when you decide. Go to school, make friends," he paused exhaling a long deep sigh, "and try going out on a few dates. I won't be mad, I promise."

"Maybe I don't want to?" I argued stubbornly. I knew I would, and so did he.

He finally turned taking two, long strides to reach me. He looked into my eyes and kissed my lips, "So you're saying you feel nothing for no one else in the world? You have never considered what it would be like with someone else? Did I misunderstand you in the car that night?" he didn't sound angry, but more determined to win this.

"I" and I thought about Taebhu. I couldn't deny that I had felt something with him as well.

"I promise, I'm not angry, nor will I be." And he kissed my cheek before disappearing into the woods. He phased so he could run faster. With my new strength, I could probably outrun him either way, but I let him go knowing he was right. I needed this time to explore all my options while they were still available. It was just hard to walk away from him since I had been loyal for so long, feeling or no feelings.

I'm not sure how I made it to my room, but there I was laying across my bed soaked in tears. It was so quiet I could clearly hear my parents coming through the adjacent woods, through the front door, and then down the hall to my room. I was betting Alice had had a vision. My mind was blank, for once, but it was the still, soft humming in my chest that gave me away. Left over from the tears I am sure, I tried to make my body cooperate, but it just wouldn't listen.

_My new life is about to begin, and I'm scared_.


	32. Chapter 31: 1965 Ford Mustang

_**Chapter 31: 1965 Ford Mustang **__(Ness's POV)_

_Teenage romance__- utter confusion!_

"What happened?" Mom asked brushing away the stray hairs from my face.

"I love Jacob." I whaled. I threw my arm over my face to hide my shameful tears. Mom gentle massaged my back and arms. Dad was quite by her side.

"He came tonight to see me. I can't help but wonder," I stuttered hopelessly. "my heart hurts." I whaled into the covers tightly within my grip.

I expected Mom to tell me that everything would work out. That everything is

meant to be and if Jacob were truly mine, he would be one day. But it was Dad who spoke first, pulling my arm away from my face gently.

"Renesmee," He smiled warmly is in soft, tender voice I knew since the day of my birth. It was so soothing I felt a release as I took a deep breath. "I want you to be happy more than anything else in the world. I have complete faith in you; and that you will make the right decision. Jacob is not going anywhere." he said shaking his head with an unusual smirk, "He loves you too much. Time apart is hard, I know, I've been there." he said glancing at Mom apathetically.

"You want me to be happy with who ever I choose. Even if it's Jacob Black?" I said surprised. After all the years of fusing over Jacob; all of a sudden it was okay to be with him. Maybe it was false hope to believe that the words of my father were true.

Dad shook his head following my thoughts, "Yes, even if it's Jacob Black."

I heard him swallow as he smiled sheepishly. He was up to something, I just knew it. Dad slouched down over the bed burying his face in my blanket with a groan. Mom and I laughed as he realized he had just agreed to have a wolf as a son-in-law. Of course, Jake and I weren't together anyway, but it wasn't over yet. Seeing him the other day felt good; it felt like coming home. That was enough for me to think that one day Jake and I would be back together and all of this would be behind me, if I lived to tell the story.

"I can't believe you've finally accepted Jake, Dad." I exclaimed.

With his face still buried in my covers he mumbled, "Yes, please don't ever remind me either."

I rubbed his hair like a parent comforting their child as I cleared my throat to mimic his strong reassuring voice, "Dad, thanks for being so supportive. I know this is really hard for you." then suddenly a small giggle escaped my lips. Mom giggled too as they headed for the door.

Dad paused in the doorway glancing back over his shoulder, "Since we're Mongrel free for a little bit, should I be aware of any other boys?"

"We'll see." I smiled thinking of the possibilities.

Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme had taken me to register for school. I was already counting the days. I was worried about my new, sudden illness. I rarely had an attack, but I didn't want anyone to look at me differently. We were keeping it a secret as everyone feverishly tried to find a cure. I was getting so much stronger, I could easily take anyone in the family, including Emmett. The secretary commented that it was a pleasure to have another Cullen in their school system. She said they were always well mannered, intelligent students; perfect models for the other students. I had to admit, I was a little surprised. She made them sound perfect and I didn't picture myself in that way. Since my trip, I was struggle not to be mischievous. Grandpa just smiled and thanked her as we left.

So I would start the tenth grade in one week exactly. I felt those nervous butterflies again as I sat in the back seat of their car.

I ran to Jake's to tell him the good news. I found him working on a new, but older, car. It was a 1965 Ford Mustang, cherry red. I had seen one in a magazine once and commented on how I liked it. I watched his feet and legs wiggle from under the car suspiciously.

"I know you're out there." He said sounding muffled.

"When did you get this one?" I asked.

"Ness, what are you doing here?" he said as he came out from under the car. I have to admit it took me off guard, his tone and expression.

"I wanted to see you and tell you that I start school Monday. I thought you might be happy for me." I said as I walked back towards the door.

"Wait." He said quickly. "I'm sorry, I'm just having an _unusual_ day." He wiped the grease from his hands and threw a wrench across the garage right into the tool chest.

"When did you get it?" I asked walking to the hood of the car and gliding my fingers over the semi-shiny hood.

"Right after I got back. Billy had seen it in the paper and I.." he was searching for the right words. "I just decided to buy it."

"You just bought it just like that?" I questioned. I didn't realize he had so much money lying around. First my expensive ring and now a car. It wasn't new, but still.

He cleared his throat as his eyebrows furrowed, "Well, I guess you've seen it now. I might as well tell you." I stared at him curiously. Teasingly he procrastinated, hover over the trunk of the car as he wiped it down carefully.

"_Please_, Jake." I begged. He grinned now satisfied.

"You're awfully impatient for a vampire with forever to live. You might want to work on that." He grinned. "Well, it was supposed to be a surprise. I was going to ask your Dad about it first, but since you've seen it I might as well-"

"What?" I interrupted. After what we had been through the last few days, the break up and the argument. I never expected a car.

"Your birthday's coming up and I thought you might like a car. You're so much like Bella, I knew you'd want some older car." He twisted his face a little. He had fixed up an old Chevy truck for Mom when she came and now he was fixing up an old Mustang for me.

"I don't know what to say." I stared at the car speechless.

"How 'bout, _Thanks Jake_."

"Thanks Jake." I repeated. Our eyes met as he came back around to the front of the car. _Lord, he if so fine_, I thought. All I could think about was kissing those lips. He should have known it was coming. I slipped my hand onto his face. I visualized us together, hand in hand. I kissed his cheek softly and lingered just long enough to feel butterflies in my stomach.

"I love you, Jacob" I whispered. He exhaled before speaking. His voice shaky now,

"Please, Nessie. I can't" and his forehead rested against mine.

"Maybe I was wrong? Maybe I don't need time to straighten this out? Maybe you're the one and I am just messing everything up like I always do?" he stopped me there. He placed one greasy finger over my lips and even that greasy finger felt nice to me.

"I love you too. I promise to be here no matter what and I will wait as long as I have to, but you're right, you need time to make sure." He said.

I didn't know about him, but I couldn't help myself in that moment. I grabbed him by the neck and pulled him against me quickly. I knew if I could just get my lips on his, he wouldn't stop either.

He didn't have chance against my new strength. I pressed my lips to his forcefully holding him in my grip. He squirmed only for a brief second before he accepted that I was in control now. This is exactly the kind of kissing he enjoyed most; passionate, forceful lust. I felt his hands glide smoothly across my back and into my hair. He panted as he heart raced faster and his hands pressed against my skull. He was cute when he lost all control. His nostrils flared as his breathing continued to deepen. Only briefly did we allow are lips to separate. I pushed him against the passenger door of my new car, my precious gift. I slipped one leg between his straddling his left leg and ultimately pinning him to the car. He groaned helplessly pushing his hot breath against my cheek. My hands greedily glided across his chest, around his sides, and up his back tugging and pulling at his shirt all the while.

_Lord, he if so fine_, I thought once again. I barely took a breath between the kisses as my mind continued to race. _Why had I not stayed engaged to this man?_ Oh, because I wanted to make sure I was ready for happily ever after. I felt like kicking myself. _How more happily ever after could I get_, I groaned kissing him more.

"I want you, Jake?" I gasped as I pulled my lips from his. "I can't let you go." I said quickly without considering my words. It took a few moments for him to stop, but he gently pulled away from me and pushed me back at arms length.

He backed away from me as I watched confused. I took a step forward, but he raised his hand to stop me.

"Ness, it's obvious that every time you see me you get more and more confused. I have to admit, I'm a little confused myself right now." He paced several feet from me running his hands through his hair. "I love ya, Ness, but I can't be around you anymore. You can't come here either, _I'm sorry_." He said firmly. He stopped pacing and stared at me intently. I didn't want to understand what he was saying.

"Don't you see what happens every time? I want to hold and kiss you so bad it literally hurts every part of me. I can see it in your eyes too, but I also see massive confusion. You've changed, Ness, it's true. You're wilder and stronger than before and that's not necessarily a bad thing, but now I regret proposing. That was my mistake and I'm sorry." He was back to pacing again and the words hurt more than ever. I felt a little lightheaded so I leaned against the car feeling alone and cold.

"Please ,Ness, I'm just trying to do the right thing. Right now, that means I can't be around you and definitely not hold and kiss you like that." He sounded like a man begging for his life. Jacob was the best man I had ever met, but not the only man I had kissed.

I had kept my secret about Taebhu and our time together. Maybe Jake wouldn't be pushing this school thing so much if he knew I could waver so easily. I felt nauseas and a little light headed resting again against the car. I thought about Tae's warm embrace and how much he reminded me of Jacob. I liked him too, but we had no history together. No one would ever compare to Jacob Black, no one.


	33. Chapter 32: So I'm Not Invincible

**Chapter 32: So I'm Not Invincible (**Renesmee's POV)

We stood in his garage staring at one another for what felt like minutes. I noticed the sweat beads on his brow and the muscles flinching beneath his skin. I listened to his breathing as his heart pumped his warm blood within. My Jacob was a good man. I slipped the engagement ring out of my back pocket and held it out to him while keeping my eyes on the ring. I wasn't completely sure I would see it again.

"I want you to keep it." He said softly ignoring my outstretched hand.

"I don't want it unless I'm actually engaged to you, Jake. Please-" I nudged my arm further in his direction. As soon as the ring left my fingertips I rushed through the garage doors as fast as I could. I knew he loved me like nothing else, but it still hurt.

Now it felt final; now it truly felt like the tie between us was completely broken. I felt unhappy and relieved at the same time. The new me rejoiced for the new freedom, but the old me cried sorrowfully for my first love. Until now, every time I saw Jake I wanted him back, but when we were apart, I enjoyed daydreaming of the possibilities without him. I didn't know what I was doing, but I never planned on loosing him completely. I naively thought we would still be friends, but it was too hard for both of us. I think deep down I knew we would be together again one day. For the first time in my life I wasn't madly in love with Jacob Black.

The run home wouldn't take long enough, so I circled the property line a few times. I slowed to a jog as I made my way through the woods and finally crossed the Quileute line into our land. Even though everything seemed upside down and twisted, I felt my warm tears slowly run down my cheek. I didn't feel depressed or lonely. I didn't even regret returning the ring. I didn't understand why I was crying since I had no real sorrowful emotions left. The further I ran from him, the more confident and glad I became. I tried not to cry, but the tears flowed naturally.

I could see home between the trees as I slowly approached. I could smell Jacob and his grease on me. They had the window's up so the summer breeze could flow through. It was a beautiful summer day. As I came to the front door I could hear Mom and Dad inside rearranging the living room furniture. I brushed any wet tears from my face before turning the knob.

The sunlight shone in from behind me and the light reflected off my parents. A rainbow of colors glistened around the room. I was suddenly reminiscing of a childhood memory. I was in my crib and both my parents hovered over me sparkled beautiful colors of light on my ceiling and walls. My eyes quickly shifted back to reality as they refocused. Mom now stood peering at Dad who held one end of the couch up off the floor.

"What did you do, Edward?" she asked angrily. He glanced at me as if I had ratted him out,

"Let me guess. You just visited Jacob, right?" he asked.

"Yeah." I snapped defensively. "I returned the ring, its definitely over."

Dad shrugged his shoulders, "Bella, its not what you think. I just told Jacob that I was backing Nessie up on whatever decision she made." he sighed with a half smile, "right or left, Bella?" he added nonchalantly with his end of the couch still in his arms. She nodded left and then shook her head no. Frustrated, Dad dropped the couch rolling his eyes.

I couldn't believe he had taken the time to go to La Push and basically ask the man I love not to forget me while I reorganized my life. It was actually really sweet. On top of that, he really seemed to accept Jacob as a possible son-in-law. I felt hopeful for once. That evening Grandpa Charlie called and said Kelly was flying into Port Angeles this Friday, just four days. That meant I had the weekend with her before school started. It took a lot of paperwork and haggling, but he had her for the weekend before she would fly back to Texas. There were some problems with contacting her parents, so they agreed to release her to him. I was so selfishly wrapped up in my own problems I hadn't thought about Kelly much. Grandpa Charlie was getting close to finding her parents and I was excited to see my new friend.

Trying to get back into a normal routine, that evening Mom pulled out a game of scrabble and popped some popcorn. We used to do this all the time before Africa happened.

"You feel okay?" Dad asked mid game. I did feel nauseas, but I was getting used to that. Tonight, I ignored the sharp pain in my side and pounding headache.

"She looks really pale" Mom said reaching for my clammy forehead.

"I'm fine." I blurted out between a false smile. The last thing I wanted was them worrying about me.

I focused on the small, wood squares on my tray hoping they would leave me be. Dad was always hard to beat, but Mom and I knew that every time we played with him. I played a little longer while Mom reminisced. She was doing that a lot lately.

I headed to bed early, just to stare at my white, empty ceiling. My thoughts became more fuzzy, but I assumed it was because I was tired. I closed my eyes pinching the bridge of my nose. _Maybe I'm catching a cold_, I thought. I turned on my side nestling my pounding head into my pillow. I heard Dad whisper in the living room,

"She's not feeling well. Maybe you should check on her." He said softly.

"She needs her sleep, I'll wait a little bit." Mom said unsure.

I turned back and forth for several hours unable to sleep. My head throbbed and it was so hot. The temperature seemed to rise by the minute as sweat poured down my neck and face. It was when my heart began to beat a little faster that Mom peeked into the room looking deathly concerned. Her eyes widened at the sight of me as she shouted for Dad. Her sudden alarm scared me even more and my heart raced faster as I wondered what had become of me. I tried to lean up to get out of the bed, but I was too weak to even rise up an inch.

"Edward!" she shouted again still frozen in the door way.

Dad and Grandpa Carlisle came rushing into the room like I was on fire. Maybe I was, it felt like it. The tips of my fingers were numb and feet and legs felt like they were on ice. The upper part of my body remained inflamed. I was burning alive for sure, I just knew it.

I was in out of consciousness, but the next time I awoke I was in the bathtub covered in ice. Mom said I was running a high fever, 104.1 to be exact. Several hours passed. Grandpa said it appeared to be the flu, but he didn't sound or look convinced. By morning I was ready to sleep. I dozed off and on and then finally slept the afternoon away. When I awoke, Dad was by my side with a big, goofy smile,

"Now you're off schedule." he teased.

"Dad," I croaked, "I'm not a hamster. _I'll be fine_." I laughed.

I rested as long as I could stand it, but after a few hours, I had to get up and move around. I wrapped a blanket around my shoulders and headed outside to Mom's garden. I thought the fresh air would do me good. I was almost to the bench by the fountain when I felt that same fuzzy feeling like the night before. Sharp pains pierced at my stomach while my head spun in circles and I lost my balance. Mom, refusing to leave me alone for even a moment, grabbed me as I fell back into her arms. This was no flu. The drugs were finally taking their affect on my body. I had felt the changes on the inside gradually, but denied the reality that something was truly wrong with me. The fact that Jake's imprinting had been lost should have been a big sign, and it was for the rest of the family. I heard it their thoughts, but dismissed it as a coincidence. _I'm invincible; I'm a Cullen for crying out loud._

I awoke in Dad's old room; the one with the beautiful view through the glass wall. I was attached to a hideous monitor that beeped constantly. Mom and Rose sat by my bed and Alice paced behind them. They became still as I stirred under the thin sheets and opened my eyes adjusting to the bright sunlight.

"Hi sweetie." Mom said brushing my cheek.

"Hey squirt." Rose smiled.

Alice bounced around cheerfully behind them, "You have a visitor." she said enthusiastically. For a second I thought it was Jacob, but she was too happy for that. I noticed a dark figure out of the corner of my eye, _Kelly_.

"How long have I been out?" I asked surprised.

Mom looked at me reassuringly," You have nothing to worry about." and then glanced at Rose nervously.

Maybe I was overreacting or loosing my mind, but no one looked at me like I was fine.

I heard Dad and Grandpa Carlisle coming up the stairs. Kelly came in closer sitting at the abandon chair next to the bed closest to me.

"You look good." she said half-heartedly in that sweet Texan slang.

_I just want out of here. I wanted to go home and turn up my music and pretend none of this ever happened. If I was fine, I should be able to do that, _I shouted in my head.

Dad stood at the foot of the bed with an awkward smile. He reached down wiggling my toes but maintain a serious look on his face. That only freaked me out more. _Oh my gosh, I really am dying_, I thought.

"Calm down, you're not dying." he said forcing a smile on his face. He looked so tired. His eyes were black because of me.

Grandpa checked the monitor and then motioned for everyone to leave.

"How do you feel right now? Scale of 1 to 10?" he asked. He flashed his small light into my eyes and ran his fingers up and down my neck. I was his patient now.

"I feel really tired, maybe a 8 or 9, other than that, _normal_."

"You're going to have to take it easy, Ness. Your Dad's been on the phone non-stop the last two days. There's someone flying in that we think can help you." he said excited, "Before you know it, you'll be running around good as new."

"But what about school?" I asked realizing it was Friday.

"School's not going anywhere. You'll miss the first week, but if all goes as planned, you should be able to go by next Monday." Grandpa said convinced.

"So who's coming then?" I wondered.

Grandpa looked at Dad unwilling to answer. They both scuffled around avoiding the question by asking me more questions, but I hadn't forgotten. I pressured them more until Dad final gave in.

"Taebhu." he shrugged.

Without even realizing my eyes lit up and my heart beat faster.

_Taebhu_.


	34. Chapter 33: Mirror, Mirror On the Wall

**Chapter 33: Mirror, Mirror On the Wall** (Renesmee's POV)

"So what's up with your eyes?" Kelly asked after we talked for the longest time. I looked at her peculiarly, I had no idea what she was talking about.

"What do you mean?" I said leaning up off the bed searching for anything reflective.

"They're like really bloodshot or something. I can still see your brown eyes, but then there's a bunch of red specks." she explained staring at my eyes intently searching for the best explanation.

"Mirror." I said pointing at the dresser drawers. Mom appeared in the doorway, but didn't say a word, she just watched as Kelly pulled the small hand mirror out of the drawer and hand it to me. I stared at them horrified. It was why everyone in my family had stared at me horrified days ago. I had been so sick I hadn't seen myself for days. My skin was so pale and my eyes were bloodshot. I looked hideous. I threw the mirror across the bedroom watching it shatter into pieces.

"Renesmee Cullen." Mom said firmly.

Kelly looked like a scared, lost puppy by my bedside.

"Sorry." I whispered not really feeling regretful. I was angry more than anything. Mom tried to make light of the whole situation while attempting to convince me that me eyes would clear up and everything would be fine.

"Ha." I snapped folding my arms in retaliation. Kelly smiled awkwardly playing along with Mom and her 'happy' game.

"You can sit here and pout, Ness, or enjoy your company. Kelly's only here till tomorrow night." Mom said slipping out the door once again.

"I'm sorry, Kelly. They warned me that the medicines could mess up my eyes, but I just look terrible."

"I don't think you look terrible at all, but if it would make you feel better maybe your Mom and Dad would let you go back to your house and we could raid your closet. I could do your hair and makeup while you rest." she said chipper. I could see her imagining it all in her head. It did look like fun. I heard Dad and Grandpa discussing it downstairs.

"I think that's a great idea, Kelly." I smiled hoping for a positive response.

Dad gave me a list of rules, but at the end, a heartfelt yes. I smiled telling Kelly that I could go.

"But you haven't even asked?" she questioned.

Mom poked her head in, "Why don't you girls get out of here and visit the cottage."

Kelly looked at me wide eyed, but did ask anymore.

We headed down the long path towards the cottage. Kelly looked around amazed by the beautiful property I called home. Mom and Dad had laid a large stone pathway down from the main house to the creek. Then the beautifully wooden bridge built by Dad, Emmett, and Jasper years ago made it easy to get across the creek. Mom had planted colorful bushes and trees along the path. It was picturesque. Once again, the fresh air felt so good and the sun shining on my face. I closed my eyes mid way across the bridge to soak in the warmth of the suns rays. Kelly was fairly quiet. I think she was letting me have a moment to listen to the animals, the wind, everything.

"Where's you fiancé?" she asked curiously.

I opened my eyes glancing at her briefly, "We're not together anymore. We decided to take a break."

"I'm sorry. I was hoping to meet him too." She grabbed my arm pulling me along slowly. It was the first time I had experienced friendship like this. I couldn't help but stare at her arms twisted in mine and our footsteps in sink as we strolled down the sloping hill and winding path to the front porch of our cottage.

"He bought me a car for my birthday; to use for school. He's great with cars, well, everything really." I smiled.

"Sounds like maybe that's not _really _over." She grinned as I shook my head. "So what

kind of car is it?"

"A 1965 Mustang." I said excited.

Kelly's eyes lit up, "No way. That is so cool. I love the '65 Mustang. It has the best body from the 60's and 70's."

I looked at her strangely. She didn't look like the mechanic type.

We sat on the front porch as she explained how she came from a long line of mechanics. I ignored Dad hiding in the bushes, but also thankful for the rest. The walk had been hard on me. I found out that her father left the family business to pursue a career as a lawyer. Apparently he and his wife became very self absorbed, traveling the world together and leaving Kelly behind.

"Well, you have another family now. You have mine." I said wrapping my arms around her. It was so sad that she didn't have anyone.

We spent the afternoon in my room playing dress up and blaring the music. It was the best time of my life. I did get tired from to time, but laid on the bed pretending that I was fine. I didn't want this to end. I wanted to keep her here with me forever. She was so nice and perfect.

Mom and Dad had slipped in hours ago pretending to stay busy around the house cleaning. Mom even worked in the garden for awhile.

"Hey!" I shouted out the back door at them, "We're heading back up to Grandpa's. Grandpa Charlie's supposed to be here soon." I said.

They both rose immediately, "We can go alone, really." I said raising my eyebrows.

I was feeling pretty good at the moment and tired of the babying. I actually made it back to the house with her, but by the time my feet hit the front porch, I was exhausted. I sat on the bottom stair and put my head between my knees. Dad then magically appeared startling Kelly half to death.

"Mr. Cullen! Where did you come from?" she said grabbing her shirt nervously.

"Sorry dear, I was just behind you the whole time." he said quickly then his eyes shifted to me, "Nessie?"

Before I could answer, I turned to my side and vomited. I felt Grandma Esme's hands on my shoulders and back. She pulled my long, blonde hair back away from my face as I threw up a second time. It was mostly clear from all the water and medicine, but it felt like huge chunks of bricks scraping at my throat and mouth.

"She's scared." I heard Jasper say behind me. I didn't know if he was talking about me or Kelly, probably both of us by this point.

"Edward, take her back upstairs. I'll be there shortly." Grandpa Carlisle said.

I felt Dad's cool arms wrap around me and carry me up the three flights of stairs to his room once more. I knew it was hard for him to act like a human around Kelly, but I was glad he was moving slowly in case I would throw up again. As we passed the hall mirror I got another glance of myself. My skin was still just as pale, matching the rest of my family. Now my hair was wind blown from the walk back and my eyes were still partly red. This time I noticed the pallid hue of my lips. I looked deathly now, a ghost, a girl dying and no one able to save her. All that was missing was the black and blue blotching of the blood beneath my skin and I could be certified deceased.

"Stop it." Dad whispered as he carried me up the stairs.

"He's not going to make it in time, is he?" I asked.

Dad stopped at the very top and looked at me angrily, "Your not dying sweetie, I promise. It just looks like it."

With all the motion, I never heard Grandpa Charlie pull into the driveway. Kelly was downstairs telling him everything. Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice told him I just had the flu and needed my rest. He wanted to see me, but they talked him out of it. I don't think he was convinced. He knew what I was, he would be back. As Grandpa Carlisle hooked me back up to the machines, I listened to the tired of his police car turn around and go down the now paved driveway.

I fell asleep to the sound of Dad humming. Like clockwork, I awoke in the middle of the night in severe pain. I couldn't hold back my screams as I twisted and turned in agony. I was getting worse. Grandpa tried to relieve my pain with an oral remedy centuries old, but it didn't work. Uncle Jasper tried to help sending out a wave of peace. I wasn't used to experiencing pain. It was extremely unpleasant. This was the third night of this and I, like everyone else, wanted answers. I was tired of waiting. I wanted to be well again. I thought about Africa and how it had changed my life so much. I started to get really angry, seething beneath the layers of blankets. I cursed between the screams and begged for mercy when they briefly subsided. Mom and Dad took turns pacing the floor. I pulled at my hair and scraped at my arms. When it did ease, my body laid limp fully exhausted.

Finely the extreme pain subsided, but I struggled to even my breathes while my fever rose and fell throughout the remainder of the night. Mom laid on one side of me and Dad on the other.

The next morning Jacob was by my side. I was shocked to see his warm smile, especially after the other day.

"Jake, what? How?" was all I could stutter. The room was empty besides him.

"Your Grandpa Charlie called Billy and he told me you were _really_ sick. So, I came up here first thing, but you were asleep." He said then took my hand and kissed the top of it.

"I'm glad you're here, Jake." I whispered. He laid down beside me so I could see him more clearly. I turned to my side and curled my legs up together. He laid his head on my pillow and I could feel the heat coming off of him.

"What happened?" he asked caressing my cheek gently. The warmth of his hand felt nice against my pounding head. I felt a little awkward now being this close to him. It no longer felt natural, but it didn't feel bad either. I closed my eyes in relief. I kept them closed as we talked. It just felt too good to be still and out of severe pain.

I told him about the walk with Kelly to the cottage and Dad stalking us in the woods. He laughed along with me, but it hurt my head, so I was content to just hear his wonderful laugh.

"I'm scared, Jake." I said finally opening my eyes. I looked into his deep brown eyes before nestling my head against his chest. I slept again for several hours in Jake's arms. I couldn't help it, not at a time like this, even though it felt strange to me.

"Hi, sweetheart." Dad said as he came into the room. I stretched my arms feeling like I had really slept for the first time in days. Jacob piled my pillows up helping me get propped up.

"Where's Kelly?" I asked. The sun shone in the large window. It was definitely afternoon by the angle of the light.

"She went into town with Grandpa Charlie. He's showing her the police station and town." He then looked at Jacob, "I told him you were sleeping." And then his eyes came back to me.

"Are you mad?" I asked.

"No." he shook his head and looked back at Jacob, "I could never be mad at anyone who saves my daughter."


	35. Chapter 34: Let's Just 'Wing It'

**Chapter 34: Let's Just 'Wing It' (Jacob & Bella's POV) **

**Jacob's POV:**

"I need to check on Billy." I said to no one in particular.

I would stay away tonight and pray that Ness wouldn't have another episode. Three for three wasn't good, but I was hopeful. Not knowing what tomorrow would bring made me feel helpless and that was not something I was comfortable with. I stormed out the front door and raced across the front yard. I hated that I had to leave Ness like this, but she needed time to get well and I was no longer hers. I wanted to be the one with her, to hold her hand, and save her. I once hated Edward for leaving Bella for her own good, at least that's what he believed. Now, in some twisted way, I had to leave Ness for her own good. I wanted to be hers; Married with children, happily ever after. I shook it from my mind. I promised Edward to give her the space she needed so she could decide who she wanted. She had to do this on her own, sick or not. I couldn't hover over her making things more confusing. Friendly visits, that was it.

That night was long. It was especially bad for Nessie. Edward had called me a few times to update me on her condition. I was shocked, to say the least. Maybe he really was coming around. I expected him to treat me like dirt after Africa, but he never said a word about it to me, not once. But then again, there's always the future. Maybe he's saving it all up for another date. Just when I think everything is peachy, _wham_, he hits me with all the mistakes I've made. I'll be in suspense for several lifetimes.

I couldn't go home. I slipped out of my clothes and phased into wolf form. I tried not to howl, but it slipped from time to time when I thought about the pain she must be in. I heard my phone ring again and again as I paced nearby. Finally I raced to it, phasing back and roughly answering the with a deep, husky "Hello?"

"Would… you… please… stop… howling." Edward growled between his teeth and then hung up quickly. I didn't think I howled that many times. I counted on my finger, _hum_, maybe he was right. I slipped my clothes back on and headed to the cottage. Waiting was never one of my strong suites. The front door was open, so I slipped in. I walked slowly around the living room picking each frame up and staring at the beautiful figures. Nessie, Bella, and then there was Edward too, of course. I glanced at the books, nothing I would read. I pictured Nessie curled up on the couch, barefoot. She was reading a book while the fire blazed. Children were on the floor playing a game. It was everything I ever wanted.

I headed down the dark hallway to Nessie's room. I flipped on the light and was surprised. It had changed since I had seen it last. More mature. I nodded my head as I thought back to her words, she _was_ changing. It only reinforced that she was right about us. We needed to slow down and enjoy our time together unmarried first.

The jewelry box I made her still sat on her dresser. I lifted the lid for no particular reason, just something for my hands to do. I dropped the lid and then opened it back again. Something caught my attention; a small piece of paper. I pulled it out glancing around guiltily and unfolded it. Chicken scratch to me, but it said something, and it was not in English. _Taebhu_, I thought. I was no fool. My heart began to race thinking about the two of them together. She liked him.

**Bella's POV:**

Edward was pacing the floor, which was driving everyone crazy.

"Can't you just sit by her side and stop pacing already." I growled.

"No. It helps me think." He snapped.

Carlisle came in the room for the hundredth time. He was in and out between his study and here. Alice had a vision that she would come out of this late morning. Carlisle and Edward were discussing a variety of causes still leaving no stone unturned. None of them made any sense to me. They were grasping at straw as far as I cared. I just wanted my baby healthy again. Taebhu was supposed to come soon, but he was still tracking something down_. I wish he would hurry_, I thought tapping my heels nervously myself. No one knew anything for certain.

Edward and Carlisle stood in the hallway still debating. Edward thought it had to do with the kidnapping, maybe a drug, based on Alice's visions of how she behaved. Suddenly it quiet.

"I hate to point fingers, but I think its something she ate at the village. It makes sense, something digested." Carlisle said.

"It's me, I must have done something when I-" Edward whispered. I recognized that tone. He was blaming himself again.

"No, there is no way." Carlisle argued, "Remember when she stood beside him and as soon as you attacked him she snapped out of it. He had held her there somehow, but after you killed him, everything was released. You had nothing to do with it." Carlisle reassured him.

"Yes, but what if it's some kind of curse from his death. She could be cursed now. He said she was coming with him no matter what. Maybe that was what he meant?" Edward questioned. Carlisle did not respond and I became more nervous. Maybe Edward was on to something.

I leaped to me feet and ran to them in the hall, "Is it possible?" I asked. I could see it in their eyes. They both wanted to reassure me, like we had all done for Nessie all week, but I saw through the lies. They stood there silently not wanting to answer the questions for themselves either.

**Jacob's POV:**

Edward hadn't called for a while and I was getting impatient. I decided to head over to the house, even if it was just for a few minutes. I didn't bother ringing the doorbell; That courtesy had ended years ago. I walked into the house and up the stairs. The whole family seemed to be in a huddle whispering just outside her door.

"What happened?" I asked loudly.

"Shut your snout, mongrel, or I'll put you out." Rosalie growled hatefully. We will always hate one another, forever. The feelings are mutual.

Edward filled me in on all the theories, but I wasn't buying any of them. I checked on Ness my self before heading back down the stairs to the kitchen. I was hot and sweaty from the run earlier, so I was looking for a cold glass of water to cool me off. I made sure to brush against Rose as I passed her in the hall. She punched my chest, but I barely felt it.

Alice sat at the kitchen table thumbing her fingers together quickly. I passed the table silently raiding their cupboards for a clean glass.

"It's not going to get better." She said softly. She continued to stare at her fingers as she ran them across the glazed wood. I filled the glass with water, chugged it down quickly, and then put the glass down in the sink.

"She will have a really bad episode tomorrow morning. I don't know what to do to stop it. I told Carlisle, he's very concerned." She said still not making eye contact.

I couldn't think of anything to say. We sat in silence for a long time. Jasper came in and sat across from me. A half hour passed, but not a word. Esme then came in and found us all sitting together at the kitchen table. She started cleaning the counter tops and front of the fridge. She was keeping herself busy, which was more than I could do. I didn't want the morning to ever come if Ness had to suffer again.

I finally broke the silence, "So will she wake up before this episode?" I asked.

"No, she'll have a high fever and then suffer a seizure." Alice said despairingly.

I couldn't believe Ness had survived a kidnapping just to come home and suffer once again. I thought about Kelly and how she wasn't having any problems; maybe Carlisle was right and it was from the tribe. Then I thought about the drugs they had given her, but Ness is different than anyone else. She's not human, which means they probably didn't work. But then again, maybe they did work, just differently. My eyes widen as Edward came flying into the room.

"Maybe your right." He said looking at me frantically. Everyone stared at him as he quickly dialed a number on his cell phone.

He handed the phone to Emmett as he translated everything to Taebhu. I didn't know what I had said that had Edward so excited, but Emmett was following as well and it must have been good news for Nessie. I waited listening with everyone else.

"Taebhu said he'll check on it and have an answer by morning." Emmett echoed back to us all.

The whole time I was thinking about that note and visualizing Ness with that African grub. My blood was boiling and I felt that phasing urge coming on.

Edward pounded the table with his fist shifting my attention, "Focus, Jacob!" he shouted.

"Thanks." I whispered.

Everything was always different with Edward. He had that annoying advantage of knowing everyone's thoughts. _Bella's the lucky one. She has no idea how good she has it, _I thought_._

Edward chuckled. _He's doing it again and my annoyance level is rising_.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. I can't help it, you know that." He said with one raised eyebrow, "and I think she already knows how good she has it." He said humorously. He was right, but I still hated it. _No privacy_.

"You sound exactly like Renesmee." He said bringing his attention back to her again.

"I don't understand why that Taebhu guy has to come all the way to America to help you. Can't you just wing it over the phone?" I grouched.

"No, Jacob. We will not… 'wing it'… when it concerns my daughter, _my _flesh and blood!" he began to shout. Esme stepped between before he lost complete control. I certainly didn't want to kill him now after he has warmed up to me, not to mention the damper it would cause for Nessie and I's future wedding.


	36. Chapter 35: Twelve Bitter Cups

Chapter 35: Twelve Bitter Cups **(Jacob's & Nessie's POV)**

**Jacob:**

It was Sunday morning already. Renesmee had what appeared to be a seizure, but in the end it only increased her strength. She came out of the bedroom looking more alive than ever, but as a full vampire. They all argued that she was still half human, but she didn't look human at all. Her eyes glowed a bright red, she was extremely thirsty, and everything she touched broke from her new, unfamiliar strength. Even her hair was darker, almost black. She had this new self-assurance about herself that made her seem completely different, almost untrustworthy. The only thing that seemed to stay the same was her beating heart.

Bella finally explained to me what they figured happened to Ness. Her half vampire genes protected her for as long as it could from the drugs they gave her, hence the delay in her illness. They didn't know why, but the kidnappers were probably looking to sell a more powerful Renesmee to the Volturi. No one ever heard of a fourth brother, but no one was brave enough to dig too deep.

"There's a lot of advantages for having a Cullen in the Volturi. The biggest one of course is controlling our clan, maybe even convincing us to join them. If not, an excuse to kill us all when we fought to get her back." Bella finished.

Thankfully Kelly left early in the morning while Ness was still laying in the bed somewhat tranquil. She promised to come back again for a visit. We all knew she was apprehensive about being here, that was natural. I was used to them and I still felt awkward sometimes. Of course, I'd have to die first before I would ever admit it.

'_Gorgeous' _Taebhu called and said he was on his way with an antidote to save the day. I think its stupid since its obvious the damage is done. My imprinting on Nessie is still nonexistent, so I'm a little apprehensive about him coming so soon. Personally, I don't like the guy and I have that gut feeling that he's up to something. His tie with Emmett practically clears of him of all corrupt, villainous activities.

"I still don't get it, Bells, why's hecoming _here_?" I growled.

"Jacob." Nessie snapped as she whipped around the corner. "Taebhu is very nice. He's just a friend of _our _family." She hissed defensively.

"Friend?" I groaned, "who writes love letters and his telephone number, _in permanent ink_, on peoples arm?" I raised my voice and eyebrows clearly accusing.

Ness stared wide eyed angrily at me before storming out of the house. I followed her shifting into wolf form as soon as we were out of the house. She bolted into the woods hastily. I barely followed her across both property lines and past La Push beach. I was way behind her relying solely on her scent. I found her way up in the cliffs staring at the crashing waves below. I panted behind her catching my breath.

"I need to confess, Jake. I need to tell you what happened between Taebhu and me after you left Africa." she dropped her face towards the dirt, her arms dangling by her side lifeless. The wind whipped through her hair attempting to carry it off behind her. She smelled good to me. I wanted to nestle my large nose up against her, but instead I waited for the inevitable news. I wasn't brain-dead. I knew they had spent time together just by her reaction to his name. _Taebhu_.

"I made love to him." she said solemnly. I could see the side of her face as she winced in the sunlight of the day. She glistened so brightly, I barely recognized her anymore. "Jake, I'm really sorry." she whispered without turning to face me. I couldn't blame her, I wouldn't want to face me either. She had cheated on me while we were engaged. It was unforgivable.

My heart stopped, for how many seconds I'm unsure. I could hear the waves hitting the rocks and the wind whistling through the trees all around us. The sun felt warm, but inside I froze like a cold winter day. I couldn't believe her words. I couldn't believe she had been intimate with another man. My mind was filled with every second I had spent with her since she returned, and never a word of this. How could she look at me and act so normal while keeping this secret from me, this deceitful act against our love. I felt nauseas and unable to look at her for another minute. I left her there on the cliffs alone. I didn't care what happened to her anymore. She had changed more than I thought.

**Renesmee:**

I felt better telling him the truth, but worse since he knew the truth. I didn't want to hurt Jacob, but I didn't regret anything either. He would forgive me someday, I was sure of it. All I could think about was how I would be a weak half-vampire in a day or two. I wanted to use my new strength while I had it. It was easier than I wanted to brush off the hurtful confession from just moments ago. I thought about it for a moment, but I didn't feel like sulking. I wanted so badly to be curled up in a ball completely crushed by my insensitive behavior, but it just wasn't in me. I took a few steps back before leaping off the cliff to the waters below. My body slipped through the ripples of the cool waves as I swam towards the base of the inlet. I was a shark in the water now; everything swam from me immediately. _So this is how it feels to be full vamp_, I thought.

I spent a few hours just playing with my new strength running faster than before, knocking down trees, pulverizing rocks, and leaping higher than before. I teased a few hikers I came across staying at a distance, but making quick circles around them. The female was all but crying to get out of the woods as I chuckled behind the tree line. They were lucky I had already fed as I played because they smelled pretty good.

Back home I enjoyed a long shower and fresh clothes before joining my parents out back in the garden. I appreciated the space my family was giving me through all these changes. Dad slipped out a sleek, red cell phone and handed it to me.

"I had Rose pick this up for you the other day when they were gone. I thought you might want your own phone to call Kelly, or anyone else for that matter." he hinted, but I had to read to his mind to figure out if he meant Jacob or Taebhu. He didn't know my secret or it wouldn't have been either one.

At first I was elated. I grabbed his neck and kissed his cheek, then the same to Mom. As I flipped the phone open and shut, I realized this phone was more than just for recreational purposes. My new found freedom was short lived.

"You just want to be able to call me anytime." I accused with a smile.

Dad shifted nervously attempting to hold back that familiar smile. As I flipped down the numbers I stopped on Jake's name.

"Well, Jacob will always be apart of our family no matter what." Dad sighed, "The fact is, we can always count on him to be there for you." he explained hearing my thoughts.

"And the rest of the family too." I corrected.

"Yes, the rest of us too I suppose. I guess that's why we can't seem to get rid of the mutt." He teased.

I hugged them both again thanking them for the phone, regardless of its intentions. I heard a little whimper as he jerked. I pulled away immediately,

"Did I hurt you, Dad?" I asked alarmed.

"No sweetheart, I'm fine." he shrugged with an artificial smile. He was lying of course.

"Dad, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." I said not wanting to touch him again just in case.

He just shook his head as Mom pulled on his shirt, "I'm a vampire, remember?" he laughed.

We sat together in the garden for several hours just talking and laughing like old times. The sun slowly set behind the trees. Dad was pretty quiet. I could tell that his mind was somewhere else. I couldn't help but be distracted by it. Mom started to tell me about Forks High School. I noticed all the sounds around me more clearly than before. There were a lot of animals around and the sound of the wind as it hit the leaves on the trees. The creek that flowed through our property was gushing and turning much louder than usual. My heart raced as I listened to Mom's story, Dad's thoughts, and the sounds around us all at the same time. Before I barely noticed these details, now I struggled to tune them out.

Dad noticed my frustration and the bombardment of thoughts. I saw his hand touch Mom's arm to stop her from continuing her story. She waited as he stared at me.

"You'll learn to filter the noises." he finally said softly.

The next day I stayed close to the house. Taebhu was due anytime and Mom and Dad were getting more and more anxious as the hours passed. Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper went to get him at the airport, but what I really wanted to do was run. I wanted to fly through the woods as my feet hit the cold earth. I didn't even care about hunting, I just wanted to feel the wind in my face as I dashed through the trees. The woods were practically my second home. It's my favorite place besides the cottage. I suppose its the many wonderful memories I have while I was in them. I guess Jake had a lot to do with that, and the meadow. I spent my first ten years wishing I was a wolf too and would be with Jacob forever, just the two of us running through the woods together. I felt childish now thinking about it. I loved my life as a vampire. Being the weaker one for so long, I didn't really want to let my new strength go. Dad and Grandpa Carlisle thought it was dangerous to keep me this way. They said I may look like a threat to the Volturi since I'm stronger than everyone else. We also don't know what else may happen in the future. Maybe this wasn't it?

A knock at the front door interrupted my spiraling thoughts. I considered jumping out the hall window and making a run for it, but Dad shouted down the hall for me to sit still. He wasn't the only mind reader now. I knew his worries; his many concerns about my future and this antidote Taebhu was bringing me. In our world, everything is a gamble.

I listened as Dad invited Taebhu into our home. Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose was with him to interpret. I inspected my clothes and decided I better freshen up. I listened to their conversation in the living room as I brushed my teeth and hair, changed clothes twice, and squirted a little perfume on. They chatted about his long flight before getting into what medicine he had brought me. Mom asked her questions first, and then Dad. They both wanted to know what it was, how it would affect me, how long would it take, any side affects, and if he was being completely truthful.

The gentlemen he was, first complimented our lovely home. He answered each question one by one and paused before finishing.

"I want Renesmee to be healthy just as much as you do, Madame and Sir. You may not believe this, but I do have strong feelings for your daughter. Regardless, I want her to be healthy and happy." he said.

By this point I had inched my way down the wood paneled hall and stopped at the entrance to the living room, but still out of sight. They were at the other end that opened into the kitchen. Taebhu finished his sentence by turning his head and smiling in my direction. I peeked my head around the corner just as he turned his face back towards my father.

_He's still just as gorgeous_, I thought.

I waited for the perfect moment to make my entrance. I anticipated his reaction wondering if he would notice all the changes and be happy to see me. As I came around the corner he did not disappoint. His eyes lit up with a broad, gorgeous smile. He immediately rose to his feet and I knew Dad would be impressed. They were so much alike, so old fashioned.

I nodded a hello as he reached for my hand. I raised it thinking he was going to shake hands, but instead he kissed it gently. I felt the tension in the room as everyone watched, but he seemed unaffected. _A charmer he certainly is_, I thought to myself. Dad cleared his though not completely surprised.

I loved listening to Tae speak and watch his lips move. In the kitchen I sat quietly as he showed us all how to brew these small, thin leaves in boiling water to make me a tea.

"Tea? That's my cure?" I asked skeptically.

Tae nodded handing me a hot cup of African tea. I smelled it at first and then sipped it slowly. He gestured for me to drink it quickly. Reluctantly, I took a huge gulp before spitting it out all over the kitchen counter. Uncle Emmett laughed while Mom scrambled for a kitchen towel. The tea was bitter and it was impossible to hide my dislike. Taebhu said something motioning his hands my way.

"He said he knows it taste bad, but you'll get used to it. And you need to drink at least twelve cups." Uncle Emmett translated. I took another huge gulp determined to do this, but my eyes to water as it strung my throat.

"You mean each day?" I asked surprised by the large amount.

Uncle Emmett nodded as he snickered. He was already making bets with Jasper.

"Maybe I want in on that bet too, Uncle Emmet." I smiled.

"You're on." he gloated.


	37. Chapter 36: Sumptuous Smile

**Chapter 36: **Sumptuous Smile (Ness & Jake's POV)

**Nessie:**

Taebhu was staying for a while to make sure the bag of leaves did their job. I thought about cheating, but Dad would figure it out. I almost felt like a prisoner all over again. They watched my every move except when I went for my runs.

I tried not to be the annoying teenage stalker and give Taebhu the chance to know my family and my home. Dad showed him the garden out back. After a while I joined them in the garden. Uncle Emmett graciously stayed to interpret. It was his new job as long as Tae was around. He was telling Dad about the government in Africa and how much it has changed over the last century. Tae explained his roll in Africa and how his family continues to help maintain peace in the area. Apparently, the vampire population is on the rise, meaning too many human killings. It's his families job to protect the African people.

"The tribe we visited?" Dad asked. "Is that why they are accepting of us?"

Tae smiled and nodded, "That tribe has been around along time. They are well aware of the vampires and the history. Their tribe alone faced many casualties. Kendra grew up on those stories and when she saw your brother and Rose, she knew what they were. She did not run from them out of fear, but excitement. To befriend a vampire in those parts is a great honor because of my families influence."

It was getting late and their conversation was nowhere near winding down. Another thing I discovered that had not changed was my ability to sleep. My yawns were getting more numerous and harder to disguise. Tae would look at me each time with a smile. Dad glanced at me a few times before insisting that I go to bed. They made me feel like a child and I hated that.

"I should head to bed as well; it's been a long day." Uncle Emmett interpreted. "Please make sure she drinks another cup before bed and first thing in the morning. I'll come back and check on her then." He said as he shook Dad's hand.

I stood at the back door watching Uncle Emmett and Tae leave.

"She's changed a lot." he said over his shoulder to us. Uncle Emmett didn't translate and I wondered what Tae said. Dad made me another cup of bitter tea. Tae was staying in Dad's old room. _Busy room_, I thought sipping my tea.

"He seems so nice." I finally said curling my arms up around my head resting across the countertop.

"You like him a lot." Dad said as Mom came into the kitchen sitting on the stool next to me. She gently rubbed her fingertips up and down my back. It felt so good.

They didn't bring up Jacob. My feelings about the two of them was no secret. When I'm cured, I'll go back to loving Jacob and my life will be as it was before. I felt like everything was already predestined. I had no choices, no mystery, no spontaneity. Just blah. At least my life is unpredictable while I'm supposedly sick.

"What if I don't want to change back?" I asked them.

I knew their answers and regretted bringing it up. It was ten minutes of my time hearing the same old thing, my safety, the unknown, and on and on.

"Just forget it." I shouted before rushing to my room.

The next morning Taebhu arrived just as he had said. I was sipping the first of my twelve hot cups of tea and wondering how some Africa leaves could save my life, if that's what they were doing. I had picked up on a few words and was able to say hello to Tae. He seemed impressed, but what I really needed was a book on Venda if I were to get anywhere. He must have read my mind, figuratively, because he pulled out of his back pocket a translation book for Venda. I hugged his neck, just because I had a good reason to do so, and looked up the words thank you.

We sat at the kitchen table as I finished the tea. For the most part, I kept my nose in the book, speed reading, as much as I could. I couldn't help but steal a few glances at him out of the corner of my eye. _His sumptuous smile is so breathe taking. He's quite addicting, _I thought. I asked him if he'd like to take a walk in Venda and he nodded. All I needed was Dad's approval and I had the sneaky suspicion that he'd say yes.

Every time he spoke he would point to the words in the book for me. I quickly absorbed the words learning more and more as he spoke.

"I missed seeing you." he said. He would chuckle from time to time and borrow the book from me to learn the English translation for himself. We walked side-by-side practicing words so we could speak a full sentence without using the book. As the creek turned and weaved the other direction, I found a grassy spot under a soft maple to sit. It was almost as beautiful as the meadow. Wild flowers blossomed by the creek and moss grew in all the crevices and up the tree trunks. Taebhu had stood out in Africa with his white skin and red hair, but here, he was a perfect fit.

"How long can you stay?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." He responded.

Not feeling nervous in the slightest, I nestled up against him. He smelled good in his own way. My hand occasionally brushed against his. His skin felt velvety smooth, warm, and tender. He told me about his family in Africa and how they were a lot like the Cullen clan. His father, Nahule, is a local and well known fisherman. His mother, Francisca, and two sisters, Olivia and Jaffelle, all from different parts of the country.

The sound of two deer passing nearby caught both our attention.

"Are you thirsty?" he asked in English with a sense of uncertainty.

I nodded allowing him to pull me to my feet. We hunted together like Jacob and I had done for years. I wasn't used to hunting with other people. I felt awkward being careful not to be messy ort noisy. I wondered if this was what dates felt like, because I was very self-conscious of my every move. Taebhu smiled a lot laying the charm on pretty heavy. We ran for the longest time going further and further away from La Push and our land. Mountains in the distance became closer and closer. I didn't worry in the slightest. I trusted him completely. I had no gut feeling telling me anything different. We came to a place that was filled with large boulders. We were near the foot of the mountain. He stopped, smiling like he had won a prize. I felt the electricity between us. It felt like minutes, but it was second. He stepped forward pressing his chest against me. My back rested again the rock behind me. My nose brushed his cotton t-shirt and I took in a deep breath of him. He smelled glorious and all I wanted to do was wrap my arms around his waist and kiss him. I felt his soft hands around my neck and his fingers in my hair.

Rustling in the bushes stopped both of our advances. We were too far away from anyone to expect Jake or my family. Now interrupted and any emotions defused, we headed back home for more delectable tea.

**Jacob's POV:**

I ran through the woods as fast as my feet would take me. I needed to see Renesmee right away. I had tossed and turned all night thinking about her and this Taebhu guy. I had to tell her how much she means to me and that this is a big mistake. I'll tell her I cannot live without her and that my heart hurts every time it takes a beat knowing I am not hers. I have to make her understand that I need her.

As I approached the cottage I heard faint voices echoing through the woods. It was Nessie. I knew she would hear me if I came too close, so I phased hoping I could get closer without them hearing me. I could see her and Taebhu sitting on the porch together. They were talking and laughing like they were old friends. Then I noticed his arm stretched towards hers and I followed the line of his arm. The air in my lungs seemed to completely evaporate. I had nothing left in me to breath with and I gasped for air. She turned and looked in my direction and I froze. I saw their hands touching, his fingers wrapped within hers, and the smug smile on his face. She was seeing him differently than I was. He was playing a game and there would be only one winner, him.

I was imagining myself tearing him apart when Edward came out on the porch. The stern look in his eyes in my direction let me know he heard my thoughts. Nessie immediately pulled away from Tae and I felt guilty for spying. I had promised her time and space, knowing she would come back to me, but for the first time, I wasn't so sure. Ten years I have loved her. Ten years I have waited for her, and now I was loosing her to some red head from Africa.

I ran home gone over the facts hoping to discover something I had missed before.

_The Volturi wanted her, bad. She was kidnapped by Lucas, a possible fourth Volturi, and drugged. He told Edward they would have her no matter what. She suddenly did not like her room or want to be with me the same way. She found other men interesting and easily persuaded by them. She changed before our eyes. _

Something was definitely wrong and I had to get to the bottom of it before I lost her again.


	38. Chapter 37: What A Jerk

**Chapter 37: What A Jerk ****(Jake & Nessie's POV)**

**Jacob**:

Loosing Nessie over her doubts was one thing, but knowing she had slept with another man was more than I could take. I let the depression take me for awhile, but somewhere in my random thoughts I convinced myself that Tae was evil and had coerced her somehow with his vampire powers. My mind conjured up more crazy thoughts of Tae and his evil plot to destroy the Cullen's, something straight out of a comic book.

I flung my bedroom door open stomping into the kitchen to find Billy wheeling around cooking breakfast for Seth once again. He was sprawled out on the couch like he owned the place.

"Hey, Jacob. What's up man?" he said as I shrugged my shoulders.

I took notice of his shoes on the coffee table and he quickly put them back on the floor.

"I'm fine. You here just for the food, Seth, or is there something going on with the pack?"

"No." he stuttered. "I-"

"Oh, I get it." I shook my head. The whole pack had watched what I saw last night while I was in wolf form. They figured I was drowning in my sorrows and sent the little mutt to check on me. _How thoughtful_, I winced at him.

Seth rattled on and on about everything that had happened in the last week as we sat down together. I'm sure Seth had already filled him in on last night's episode.

"Just for the record, she still loves me." I mumbled.

Billy smiled as he unfolded his napkin and laid it across his legs, "Then why aren't you doing something about it?"

Seth finally stopped rambling and just waited for my response. I looked at the fresh scrambled eggs on my plate, accompanied by two slices of wheat toast and one piece of bacon. It smelled good, but all I could think about was Tae and Nessie. I'm sure it wasn't what he meant, but I stormed out the door determined to rip something to shreds. I heard him shout a few times, but my mind was made up.

I burst through the Cullen's door not bothering to knock. By this point I was heaving and seething with anger. The scrawny red head just sat there in the recliner like he was the Pope, perfectly innocent of all wrong doing.

"I'm going to rip you to shreds!" I growled through my teeth heaving in the stinky vampire air.

Tae stood slowly while Edward and Bella came between us. Edward had his hands up to settle me like I was some child having a temper tantrum.

"Jake, what's going on?" Bella asked.

I was screaming at Edward in my head,

_At least she'll acknowledge that something's wrong. You prefer to live in denial, just like when you left Bella years ago. I'm starting to think your a real screw up! The Almighty Edward isn't so smart after all. Can you not see Tae's deception? Are you blind, man_?

"That scum over there slept with your daughter and is trying to poison her." I said with a crooked smile. I wanted him to know that he wasn't fooling me in the slightest. I watched his eyes and facial expression, but he didn't respond. He looked lifeless, exactly what he was; an empty shell trying to take my Nessie away. He was an easy target in my book. _He's just a docile little thing waiting to die_, I thought.

"I think you need to take a walk and settle down, Jake. Have you been wearing your pants too tight? Or is this just jealousy? You told her she could see other people and now your freaking out about it." Bella said sarcastically.

"Ask him." I said pointing to Tae.

"Edward, Bella." he began with a laugh, "Renesmee and I have done nothing of the sorts." he said in perfectly clear English. My eyes widened at the African boy who barely spoke English. Even Edward took note of the quality of his wording.

"Your English is really improving." Edward said suspiciously. Tae just smiled pulling out an English-Venda translation book.

"I've been practicing non stop since I met her, you, all of you." he continued to correct over and over.

"Yeah." I smirked, "Since you took advantage of her." I growled. Bella hissed slapping my wrist.

"We'll ask Nessie about this when she gets back and then you can drop this, right?" Edward said with his eyes furrowed. _Denial_. I repeated in my head.

"I already talked to Nessie about this. She told me herself." I smiled proudly forgetting what I was saying and to whom. Bella gasped covering her mouth and staring at Edward completely crushed. Edward looked at me disappointed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break the news to you like this. I just wanted to prove that that thing over there is dangerous and shouldn't be trusted."

"What about you?" Tae said attempting to break his English, but it was too obvious. "Nessie told me that you were the only boy she slept with. In Africa I believe it was?" he said with a wide smile.

Again, Bella gasp grabbing Edward's arm in disbelief. Tae and I was slowly destroying Nessie and she would blame me. Tae would be the innocent one once again, the one to hold her while she was heart broken. I growled realizing I couldn't kill him this easily. They would all know and Ness would never forgive me. I had to wait and give it time and hope that she would not fall for any more of his spells. I should have stayed home and ate my breakfast and thought things through. When it comes to Ness, I seem to always screw things up.

"Get out of my house!" Bella screamed. Edward was thinking about the reality that his daughter had had sex, and not just with me either. His innocent, sweet little girl wasn't pure in his eyes anymore. I backed out the front door staring at Tae. I refused to let him win. _He's all mine one of these days, when he least expects it_. _I know, cliché, but I will get him_.

**Nessie:**

I had had my tea this morning and went to visit grandma and grandpa. I used to spend time with them like this all the time, but since my trip to Africa its been nothing but chaos.

We sat together in the living room just talking and catching up, without any medical questions. Grandma combed and braided my long hair.

"I can't believe how dark your hair is." she said, "but I like it, something different." she smiled.

"I like it too. I guess it'll change back when I'm cured." I said sadly.

"Well, you can dye it if you like it that much. Honestly, I prefer the blonde hair, but this is lovely too."

"Are we going to talk about hair the entire time?" Grandpa smiled.

"No. You know who I think is really cute?" I said perking up.

They both rolled their eyes as I began to chatter about the new boy in my life. It was no secret after all. I had no idea that Jacob was at the cottage this very moment destroying my lovely, secretive life to both my parents.

When I got back to the cottage, Dad and Taebhu were talking at the kitchen table. They had another cup of tea waiting for me. It seemed so quiet once I arrived. Mom came in and sat at the kitchen table. I wondered who died, because everyone seemed so solemn.

"Nessie, Jacob came by this morning." Dad began.

Tae got up and went out the front door. I thought it was strange since Mom and Dad never took their eyes off of me.

"I know you're a teenager now, your not a little child." he said swallowing some venom.

I nodded agreeing, but getting more and more worried. Dad was hiding his thoughts and Mom had her natural barrier up. Tae was silent as well when he left; they were all concentrating on other things intentionally so I wouldn't know what was coming.

"Spit it out, Dad. What's going on?"

"Jacob said you slept with Taebhu." he said uncomfortably.

My eyes widened in disbelief. I would kill that mutt as soon as this conversation was over.

"No. No killing anyone." Dad said shifting around. I could see that wasn't all.

"And?"

Mom took over, explaining the whole conversation; how Jake accused Tae and then Tae accused Jake. I was wishing I had the ability to cry, even fake tears would help.

"I'm sorry. It just happened." I confessed. It was better to just get it over with.

Mom reacted badly, as if she hadn't believed it yet until I spoke the words confirming it all. Maybe I should have played dumb and got away with it. Dad turned quickly on the bar stool next to me. His whole body was shifted to face me now, "I thought I raised you better than this. Not only did you have sex-"

"Dad!" I blushed.

"No, Ness!" he said raising his voice, "You had sex with those boys. What? Is it too dirty to say the words, but not dirty to do it with them?"

"Dad?" I shook my head, "I'm sorry." I repeated.

"Just take your tea to your room and stay there until we come and get you." he said furious.

I couldn't believe Jake had done this too me. _What a jerk_, I thought. I could hear Mom and Dad talking in the living room. Mom was talking about the bonfire and how Tae and I had disappeared several times throughout the night. At first we were just messing around. We kissed rolling around in the hot sand. I insisted that we return so no one would be suspicious. At first, I worried that he would think I was a slut, I even told him so, but he said he could never see me like that. I all but melted right there in his arms as he described me as a smart, beautiful, young lady. He whispered into my ear that I was the sexiest creature he had ever laid eyes on.

By the third time out in the sand, it just happened. He tasted so good and felt so soft. Before I knew it we both had out shirts off and I remember the texture of the sand against my bare back and the silky feel of his chest against mine. I peeked at the stars from time to time thinking about how wonderful making love felt. I ignored the nagging thoughts that pounded at the back of my skull, like the fact that this was wrong. I knew better than this, I did. Mom and Dad said good girls waited until they were married.

I told myself in the beginning that it was just kissing, but it was too hard to resist him. He was my chocolate covered strawberry's, my hot fudge sundae with nuts, even better, my warm, pure, human blood. My hands raked his back as I held back the desire to scream out in pleasure. I threw my empty tea cup across the room watching it smash into the freshly painted wall. I wasn't good anymore. They would all just have to live with that.


	39. Chapter 38: Blessing and a Curse

**Chapter 38: Blessing and a Curse** (Ness, Jacob, Edward's POV)

**Nessie:**

I was on lockdown for the entire week. Jake was banned from the house and Taebhu was asked to go home nicely. Dad chewed them both out; Jake over the phone, and Tae before our little conversation the day I confessed. I didn't realize when he walked out of the house that day that it was the last time I'd see him. Mom was more upset than Dad this time. She barely spoke to me when she brought my tea to my room. I read her thoughts all week. She wasn't sure what to think. I had disappointed her, I got that. My behavior was so far from what she thought I was capable, she was crushed. She understood the sexual tension I felt, since she had gone through it herself with Dad, but it much sooner than they both expected. I was still her baby girl.

I missed my runs through the woods and the freedom to just leave the house. I stayed in my room refusing to come out. I was a little mad at them too for treating me like a prisoner. So I had slipped, it wasn't the end of the world. Aunt Alice would visit me each day and bring me a fresh cup of tea. They all thought I would throw it down my bathroom drain, which I seriously considered, but I didn't. I drank each cup like asked and tried to remain civil during my punishment. Nothing changed. Day by day I continued to drink the tea they brewed for me and I stayed stronger than ever. Dad was concerned. He hadn't heard a word from Tae since he asked him to leave. He tried calling him several times, but Tae never answered.

Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose went back to Africa to see if they could find him. As soon as they arrived at the village they called Dad immediately with the bad news.

**Jacob:**

Edward called me all in a panic. He told me he wasn't sure about the tea or Tae. He seemed to just vanish. I told him I wish I had killed him, but I hadn't seen him since that morning. It didn't seem like a practical plan to disappear, not if he wanted Nessie for himself. Maybe I had misjudged him. After considering the thought for a full second, I shook my head, _Nay_.

Edward and Jasper was heading back to Africa and asked me to help keep an eye on Ness and Bella while he was gone. He explained what that all entailed so there would be no mistake. Just when I got him to trust me, I let him down. I never worried about what Edward Cullen thought until I decided to marry his only daughter.

**Edward:**

Arriving back in Africa was distressing. The memories of my last visit of the men who held my daughter captive and the way I destroyed their lives ran through my head over and over. I tried to refocus my attention on the sound of the tires hitting the tarmac. Alice leaned over Jasper,

"You okay over there?" she asked concerned.

The plane bounced once, then twice, before final keeping contact with the ground. I was anxious to get out of this hunk of metal. I was anxious to talk to the tribe leaders and to find Taebhu.

I drove like a bat out of hell across the dry, sandy desert once again.

"Let's not kill any elephants, Edward." Jasper teased to lighten my mood.

We made it to the village before sunrise. The village was quiet. A little smoke rose from the ashes in the pit. I could hear them all breathing in and out deeply as they slept peacefully. It must be nice to just close your eyes and forget everything for hours everyday. It was one of many things I missed about being human. I couldn't help but reminisce all those nights with Bella; in her room, _asleep_. The first time was intense. I knew I could get out fast, but it was new to me. I was nervous to be with her alone. I fidgeted in the rocking chair by her window while she tossed and turned, talking nonsense for the longest time. Then I heard my name and I thought I just might jump out of my thick skin. I froze, waiting for her next move. She flipped back over and I knew it was all a dream. Those early days were so fantastic for me, so exciting and new. I wished I could re-experience just one of those days again.

Jasper sat in the passenger seat next to me and Alice was even quieter in the back seat. We waited impatiently for the tribe to get up and stir instead of startling them to death. Emmett and Rose were on their way from the hotel.

I was questioning my decision to trust Tae, a complete stranger to me. Emmett and Rose had such trust in him. Maybe I had been wrong. Carlisle and I had researched it. Everything we found said it was safe, useful, healing. But what if he had tricked us, brought the wrong leaves. What if he had came into my home and sat beside my daughter, knowing what he was doing all along. I felt my anger rising as I shifted in the seat.

"She'll be fine." Jasper whispered. I took a deep breath and watched the sun peek out from behind the mountains. The sky became a watercolor painting of purples, pinks, orange, and yellows. Then I heard a few of the tribe's men shifting on their straw mats. They stirred as the sun shined through the open doors.

Emmett pulled in next to us with a big grin. He was too happy under these circumstances.

"I'm kinda hungry. Anyone want to hunt real fast?" Emmett asked.

"No. I can't eat." I said coldly.

"I can bring you something back?" he laughed. I glared over at him and waited for his happy mood to disappear.

"I'll go too." Rose said as they slid out of the car. I paced by the car watching their dust trail slowly settle. Every minute felt like hours. I pulled a small baggy out of my back pocket and fidgeted with the plastic zip lock. Inside, some of the left over leaves. I inspected them more closely. I pulled one out and smelled the leaf. Renesmee was right, it stank. Not that I hadn't noticed while it was being boiled at home.

One older tribesman wobbled out of his hut and stared at the two shiny cars. I quickly stuffed the leaves back into my back pocket as I headed his way. He just stood their watching me sparkle as I came nearer. Jasper and Alice were right on my heals the whole time, one on each side. I'm sure we looked something like a mini gang of some sort.

He didn't recognize me right off, which surprised me. Who could forget a sparkling vampire from America? As I approached, he gasped with relief finally recognizing me. I cocked my head to the side slightly listening to his thoughts of relief and wondering why it was such a big deal for my family to be here. Apparently he knew English because his thoughts were in English.

"Edward, my friend. It is so nice to see you. Please, sit down." He begged pulling my arm to a wooden chair. He smiled from ear to ear. Half his teeth were missing and his clothes were too big for him. I could see his thin skeleton figure beneath the cotton clothing. _He needs another feast_, I thought.

"What brings you here my friend?" he sat on the wood log across from me. His body was worn from years of hard labor. I felt sorry for him. Here I was young, forever. But at least he knew his days were numbered. I had a lifetime of uncertainty.

"My daughter, Renesmee." I said. He smiled again widely nodding his head. He was pleased to hear her name again. She had made quite the impression the last time.

"She is ill, or was ill." And I pulled the leaves out of the pocket. His smile dropped immediately as he took one leaf from my palm. "She was held a prisoner here for two days. My family found her and took her home. She became very ill. Taebhu-" and his expression changed again. It was hard and fearful, but I continued, "He gave her these leaves to make her better." I paused to see if he had anything to say. I watched his eyes drop to the dusty ground as he gently rubbed both hands together.

"She's changed so much since you've seen her last. She's stronger, faster, her hair is darker, and she's ..a vampire, almost completely." I explained.

His eyes came back to mine with a deep, dark sadness in them, "Things have changed here in Africa as well, my Edward. This tribe has changed along with her. _We_ are held captive as well."

I didn't understand. I looked around. It seemed the same as before. He raised one hand partly.

"No. You cannot see it with your eyes." He paused, deliberating over his words carefully. "When your family left, everything was peaceful for several days. Then Taebhu came, alone, at first. He visited with us, like a friend. I thought he was kind and friends with your family" I nodded along accepting it as truth. He had been a friend of the family, so far.

"He asked many questions about those leaves. There olinia leaves" he said pointing to the ones left in my hand. "and other's too. I told him all about them."

"Are they healing then?" I asked. I heard Emmett and Rose in the distance. They were on their way back from their hunt.

"The olinia leaves are very similar to the ozoroa leaves. Identical in appearance, but without the smell. Ozoroa leaves are healing leaves, for anyone, human or vampire." He smiled partly confessing his knowledge of what I was. "The olinia leaves are rare. They were used in the sacrifices to our gods for thousands of years. They are said to hold curses and cures. A witch doctor can perform a chant over them and, I would say, _adjust_, the affects of the leaf. What makes these leaves so unique, is that they contain a blessing and a curse." He gave me a dreary, disappointed look. He knew my daughter, her loving spirit, and kind heart. I was sure he felt my pain hearing his words.

"So you are telling me that these leaves, which my daughter drank, _may_ have a blessing and a curse over her." I asked wide eyed in disbelief.

The old man nodded bowing his head down to the sand dirt below his feet. He sighed deeply for her. Rose, who now stood behind me, placed her hand on my shoulder for comfort. Emmett paced behind us. I could hear his angry thoughts and plans to rip Tae to pieces. I wanted nothing less, but first an answer to reverse this and know for sure.

"I'll kill that no good for nothing. He's mine." Emmett shouted. I saw faces of the tribe's people as they peeked out of their huts. Small children wrapped around their mothers legs looked half petrified to see us. They were reluctant to come out at all.

"What happened here after we left. You said you were held captive?"

"Yes, another vampire family came, the Drakkes, they called themselves. They said if we wanted to live peacefully, we had to do everything they said. They wanted information about you and your family. We told them that we knew nothing." He seemed pained as he spoke.

"What happened?" I begged.

"They took Kendra." And I heard his heart slow. Emmett froze in place, with his hands hanging by his side. Rose clung to his shoulder comforting him. The little girl he loved so much, the one that brought them to the village to begin with. They were almost like father and daughter, Rosalie had said once. Emmett was completely right, we would find this family and destroy them.

"Wait." The elderly man begged, as I stood to leave. "You can't fight them. They are too powerful. Please, tell me something that I can tell them, to save a life the next time they come. I can't bear loosing another child. This is not our battle." he begged me.

I thought for a moment. _Something not important_. They already knew where we lived and how many there were of us. We had brought Taebhu right into our home.

"Tell them that we are here in Africa and looking for them. Tell them we need more leaves." I hissed.

He nodded, thankful for the breadcrumbs I seemed to be offering. Hopefully it was enough to save them all. If we're lucky, we'll find them before the next visit.


	40. Chapter 39: The Proposal

**Chapter 39: The Proposal ****(Edward's POV)**

We tracked Taebhu for three days following a lead to the South. We found a small cave he must have stayed in for a little while, probably hiding from us. I'm sure he knew by now that we were hunting him.

It was late evening on the third day when we came across a small abandon church on the top of a small hill. The area was somewhat lush with greenery, which was unusual considering we were in the dessert. I felt like I was walking into an oasis. The desert wind died down as everything became silent. At first, I thought I was dreaming, but Emmett, Rose, and Jasper said they saw it too. We paused hearing the old, wood floors of the church creak. We knew immediately that a vampire was inside. His or her scent broke through the fragrance of the trees. I was excited assuming it had to be Taebhu.

As we grew closer to the rough, wooden stairs that led to a small porch, I heard him pacing and panting inside. My hunting expertise thrust into gear. _It's him_. I could smell that familiar scent now that the breeze rushed through the back of the church towards the front where we now stood. I motioned for everyone to spread out. I wasn't going to let him get away.

I took the stairs slowly and the four steps to the front door. I listened for his movement and his thoughts. He was giving himself away. I waited as he spun from side to side, trying to find an escape, but it was no use. We had him surrounded and I needed him alive. Knowing he didn't have a chance to slip out, he stood mid-center isle waiting for me. As I came through the front door slowly I stared him down head to toe. He looked pretty rough. His hair uncombed and his clothes dirty from being on the run.

I lunged forward, but he had predicted that much and attempted to step aside. Knowing this, I had already changed my direction and hit his lower abdomen forcing him to the floor. Rose, Jasper, and Emmett came in just as we hit the floor. Emmett and Rose held his arms down with one foot each pressing with all their might just above the elbow. Tae winced begging them to free up the pressure. Jasper was at his feet binding them together with one cowboy boot between his legs, aimed and ready. Tae wasn't as smart as I had thought. If he had been, I would have never found him.

"You kill me and your daughter will die." He choked. He no longer squirmed knowing his most vulnerable part was inches from being crushed.

"First of all, we know she will not die. Second of all, we know all about the curse. And thirdly, you're going to tell me exactly why you have done this," I hissed, "amongst other things." I added in a deep rasping voice.

He chuckled, "I'm not telling you a thing. I did nothing wrong. I didn't know those leaves were cursed. I've been searching for a cure for her since I got back and found out. I love your daughter, Edward." he said like the idiot he was.

_He has to be joking! He thinks I'm going to believe him_? I shook my head.

"You don't really expect me to believe that, _do you_?" I laughed. Jasper inched his boot closer and tae flinched.

"Edward, I promise you, I'm telling the truth." He glanced at Emmett, trying to look fearful now. "Emmett, Rose, you believe me don't you? You know me." he begged.

He was playing us and I'd have to show him we were serious. I placed one foot at the base of his rib cage and began pressing up towards his collarbone. His was merely half-vampire. He could sustain some pain, but not what we would bring him. He screamed out in pain once again begging for another chance to explain. Jasper took hold of on of his legs, letting the one go free momentarily and began twisting it.

"If you think I'm going to waste my precious time fooling around with you, you're mistaken. I want answers, _now_." I spat into his face.

Jasper and I backed off so he could gasp for fresh air and let the pain settle enough to speak. Tears flowed in the corners of his eyes from the pressure his body had endured, but most likely the fear rising in him.

"Okay, so when I got back I went to the Drakkes. I told them Lucas was dead. I told them his whole plan-."

It really wasn't fair four on one, but I didn't care. I sat on his chest grabbing the collar of his white, cotton t-shirt. My lips pulled back over my teeth as I struggled not to kill him right now.

"What plan?" I growled through my teeth.

"He wanted to join the Volturi again, but knew they wouldn't take him back." he said quickly in a panic to give me some answers. I nodded for him to continue.

"He found out that the Volturi wanted Renesmee and thought if he could get her, they'd definitely take him in. So he planned this whole kidnapping thing. He wanted me to help, but then I saw her, coming out of that building. And I met all of you. She's beautiful, and smart. _I love her_." he cried.

I hissed again, "You don't have a chance in hell with my daughter, you low life piece of scum. I'll tear you apart before you'll ever lay eyes on her again."

Emmett tapped my shoulder knowing I was reaching that edge; the edge where I am no longer Edward Cullen. He met the other me in that building that night, when I attacked him. I didn't want to become that monster again.

"So you gave her some tea to curse her? That was after he was dead. You had no obligation to him then. You're lying!" I shouted shoving everyone out of the way so I could lift him up off the floor and toss him across the pews.

Taebhu pretended to be a weak pup, _a spineless creature_, but I knew better. He was putting on an act, one that I was not falling for. I leaped forward punching his face hard enough to knock him back into the wall. He groaned in pain, but this was just the beginning. Rose and Emmett's thoughts were distracting me. They kept thinking about Renesmee and how this little weasel could save her. I pulled myself away knowing I needed to calm down. Jasper took my place holding the decrepit thing against the wall as I paced the aisle.

"This is what I want to know, how do we reverse the curse _you_ placed on her?" I asked still pacing.

"I want to make you a deal." He said lowly. I spun and was on him in seconds. I pressed the thumb of my right hand against his color bone while the other hand pressed against his rib cage. His eyes became wide with fear and discomfort.

"You have no authority to make deals with me. I will kill you and burn your bones right here in this church if you don't tell me exactly what you have done."

And the true Tae finally appeared. I knew he would eventually crawl out from behind this spiny being, "You can't kill me, _Edward Cullen_, I am the only person who knows how to reverse the curse. You kill me, and your daughter will become one of the most wicked, most lethal, vampires ever known. And she will leave you if she doesn't kill you first. All of you." He grinned looking at us all one by one with a pathetic smirk. "Just three years, that's all I ask." He smiled.

"Three years for what?" I barely acknowledged him and I could see his anger rising.

"Let her marry me and be with me for three years, that's all, and then she can do as she pleases. Home with you, Jacob, or maybe she'll want to stay with me. No obligation though, promise, and I'll reverse the curse and she'll have a happy life."

"Let's take a ride." I waved everyone to follow me to the car. Jasper and Emmett dragged Tae along between them face down. He fought them most of the way. First he tried to catch his foot on the door, then the stairs, and anything remotely close enough to stop them from taking him. I popped the trunk and moved aside.

"Wait. Why the trunk?" he pleaded.

"Obvious reasons." I said watching him squirm before I closed it on him. Rosalie snickered reveling in the moment. Feeling calmer now and having a plan in action, I slide into the drivers seat and put on my favorite pair of sunglasses. Tae banged around in vein.

We drove for several miles discussing Tae's proposal. Why did he want her for three years? Did he want to join the Volturi as well? and What were we going to do to him?

"Listen Edward, I'm really sorry about Tae. I had no idea." Emmett said from the passenger seat.

I spotted the large cave we had passed on our way and pulled the car in, shining the headlights into the darkness. It had a wide mouth as least three car widths wide and several deep. It was the perfect location.

It was clear that he had been staying here. It was close to the church and he had wooden crates lined up with blankets and spare clothes. His scent was heavy inside leaving no question that it was Tae who had hid out here for days. Jasper and I pulled him out of the trunk and shoved him into the back corner.

"Tae, you have yet to tell me why you want my daughter for three years?" I asked pacing just feet from him.

He stood there with no expression, _nothing_. Emmett took one step forward, but I extended my arm to stop him.

"Not yet." I had plenty of time on my hands and no obligations. I would get what I needed, just like always.

"This is what I think, Tae. I think you want my daughter so _you_ can join the Volturi. Why? I have no idea. They are revolting and ruthless and no place for anyone as kind as Nessie. But then again, I see you now, up against the wall, dirty, scared, I can hardly blame you. They offer power, protection, authority. You're nothing, Taebhu. You're a spineless creature from the depths of Hell." I was in his face now and he looked back bitterly.

"You know nothing. I don't want to be with the Volturi any more than you do. They're everything you say and more. My family has been around a long time too and they do nothing but protect this stupid, dusty land. They have no power, no authority. Nothing!" he shouted.

"And you think my Renesmee will bring you power."

He didn't respond. He turned his face from me knowing I was catching up to his game. Emmett crushed one fist into the other hand. Rosalie hissed in the background, just as impatient as I was. Jasper leaned against the hood of the car knowing the three of us wanted to do the honors of killing him. He just watched making sure nothing went wrong.

I stepped forward again leaning into his face and in a low growl, "If you have not figured this out by now, let me tell you once more before I hand you over to my brother," I said each word slowly, "You...will...not...have...my...daughter." and his eyes flashed back to Emmett and Rose before back to me.

"You're a fool, Edward. I tell you the truth when I say this, she will leave you, just as Lucas said. The curse will change her in ways you can't imagine. She'll be inhospitable, a murderer. You will not stop her or change her. She will be….lost." and I knew what he meant. She would be just like a newborn vampire, but even stronger than them. She'll be unable to control herself or her mind. She'll run wild killing everything and then the Volturi will come and kill her and the entire family for allowing it.

I wasn't physically against the wall, but he held all my cards, and now I was the one scared, and he knew it.

"So what if I do agree to give her to you, for three years?" I said pretending to consider his proposal. He smiled as if he had won, but it was premature.

"I'll love her, just like you love Bella. She'll be my wife. I know she will be angry at first, but I know she can love me. I just have to keep her from that dog of yours."

Every word that came out of his mouth was absurd. My anger was getting the best of me as I visualized my little girl with him; He had his dirty hands on her body. I lunged forward pushing him down against the back of the cave wall and into the loose dirt. My growl echoed off the walls as Tae cringed bracing his right arm that I heard snap as I had pushed him. I knew just what I could do to help him with that.


	41. Chapter 40: Beat The Hell Out of Him

**Chapter 40: Beating the Hell Out of Him **(Edward's POV)

I didn't expect Taebhu to react to my physical advancement since he was out numbered, but I heard his thoughts. He visualized lunging at me kicking me forcefully onto the ground. As he rose up out of the dust I knocked him back down grabbing both his ankles and dragged him across the cave floor before tossing him into the rock wall.

"What the hell are you doing, son? You have a death wish?" I said. He looked at me hopeful as if I was really going to let him leave this cave alive.

"No. Of course I'm going to kill you." I smiled. He angrily looked at the cave entrance just beyond Jasper and the car. I could hear his pathetic options going through his mind.

"That won't work." I said shaking my head. "That won't work either." I shrugged.

"So tell me, Tae? Tell me why you want my daughter so badly that you thought you could fool me?" I stepped closer, but gave him the room to pace.

"You'll regret this day." he whispered.

Tae wasn't weak, just disadvantaged. He raced for the cave entrance, but I grabbed him by the waist pulling him down once again. He kicked at my legs as he attempted to squirm away. Our arms locked as our feet scuffed at the dirt floor of the cave. The dust became thick as it darkened the cave even more. My siblings waited at the foot of the cave as Taebhu and I fought one on one. He grabbed the collar to my shirt slamming me into the wall. It seemed like we scuffled around in that cave for so long, neither one making headway. I managed to break his nose just before another blow to his chest. Finally he gasped for air unable to defend himself any further.

"Time out." He said panting on the floor exhausted. Emmett's laughter bounced off the walls. _Like he has the luxury of calling time out_.

"I'm sorry Tae, but your times up." I walked away as he pleaded for his life. I passed between Rose and Emmett whispering into his ear briefly as they headed his way. Jasper just stared at me like I was a monster again.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"For now, yes." I said sitting beside him on the hood of the car.

Tae begged, promising to tell me everything, but I let Emmett and Rose continue to throw him back and forth like a rag doll. I could hear a rib break, and then another. Emmett punched him in the chest, the stomach, and then face. I wasn't sure if there was any part of him untouched. He continued to beg, promising information.

"Stop." I said. "I think it's story time, Tae, and you're the story teller. Why don't you just start at the beginning, okay?" I sat down in front of him like a small child ready for a good story. He sat like a bag of bones broken and beaten. I raised both eyebrows in anticipation. He coughed up a little blood that mixed with the dry dirt of the cave floor. A previous lunch I'm sure.

"Okay, so I met this red head, a long time ago, Victoria." he said. We all looked at one another completely surprised to hear her name again. "She told me all about how the Cullen's killed her mate and how you were following her. I tracked you for awhile when you were here in Africa. You looked pathetic and weak. I half didn't believe her." he said.

"She asked me to spy on the family for her and find out everything I could. Since I looked American with my red hair and white skin, I could fit in undetected. I heard you killed her too." he accused like we were the bad guys. "Don't know why you had it in for them so bad."

I sighed as the venom began to drip from the tips of my teeth. I swallowed quickly.

"She formulated a new plan when some new vampire kid offered to help get revenge. I didn't care for that Riley kid too much. I hung around for awhile to see what would happen. I even saw your wedding from a distance and the fight between you and Jacob. He almost ran me over getting out of there. I went to Seattle after that and when I got back I saw her,_ Renesmee_. She was a tiny little thing, but so beautiful. I watched you play with her in the yard." he said.

"I remember that day. I felt like someone was watching us." I said remembering my suspicion that it was the Volturi.

I came back to Africa and told Lucas all about the Cullen's _and Renesmee_. I told him that I saw the Volturi watching her from a distance in Forks. He figured if they were watching, they must want her, and they did." he continued.

I leaned forward a little. Emmett tapped my shoulder, _relax Edward. Let him finish_.

"Lucas promised me Volturi protection once he was in. I purposely ran into Rose and Emmett when they came to Africa, that was the easy part. Everything was working out like clockwork." he confessed. "I had my doubts about Lucas and started to worry that he would kill my entire family. When you came looking for Renesmee, I just led you his way. You'd kill Lucas and I would have my chance for the girl, Walla. But I didn't want Renesmee for what you think. My family is becoming more and more vulnerable. We're not strong enough to maintain our area as more vampires come. The Volturi have all their powers and abilities, we have nothing. Even you Cullen's have a few with abilities. I'm sick of it. I need Renesmee strong and then I need her babies."

I let that last line sink in for a moment. "You of all people should know this Taebhu, vampires don't give birth to babies."

"Your wrong, she's still half-vampire and capable of giving birth. Not only that, she can pass those abilities on to her off spring. It's a gamble, but for my family I am willing to take the chance."

"Is that why you seduced her at the festival? Were you trying to get her pregnant?" I bellowed.

He didn't answer and I refused to press incase I killed him.

"So who put the curse on the leaves, Tae?" I said clearing my throat and leaning in a little closer.

"I found this little old man way out in the country." He swallowed once and took a deep breath, "grouchy and thin as a twig".

"…and…" I pushed.

Tae just looked at me as if he was deciding something. Emmett stepped around reaching for him.

"Wait, wait." He begged.

"Kill him." I demanded.

"Okay, I took a book from him. It has the cure in it, but I lost it."

"Tae, you've done the right thing." I walked back to the car where Jasper waited. I had lost my desire to even kill him knowing we had been watched for so many years. I figured it was more Emmett and Rose's revenge anyway. Tae screamed 'murderer' as they broke each limb from his body. When they were finally finished breaking him into nothing, we left the pile of pieces in the back of the cave.

"So, where do you think we're going to find that book?" Emmett asked. Once again we were racing across the desert heading South.

"I think its time we head to his house and meet his family, the Drakkes." I looked at Jasper who already seemed to know exactly what we were doing. A small map of Africa laid on the front seat between us. In a dark, black circle he had the Drakensberg Mountains circled at the very tip of Africa.

"Sounds fun. Let's bust some heads." Emmett shouted into the wind.


	42. Chapter 41: Meeting The Drakkes

**SPECIAL NOTE TO READERS:**

It was brought to my attention that it was not clear in chapter 40 when Taebhu left Forks to return to Africa. It sounded like he left immediately, before Renesmee was born. I agree with that assessment and went in and fixed it for my own peace of mind. It's only a few sentenced added in red below, but I wanted to make sure it was clear for everyone. Thank you for pointing that out. J

Chapter 40 redo: Edward's POV:

"She formulated a new plan when some new vampire kid offered to help get revenge. I didn't care for that Riley kid too much. I hung around for awhile to see what would happen. I even saw your wedding from a distance and the fight between you and Jacob. He almost ran me over getting out of there. I went to Seattle after that and when I got back I saw her,_ Renesmee_. She was a tiny little thing, but so beautiful. I watched you play with her in the yard." he said.

"I remember that day. I felt like someone was watching us." I said remembering my suspicion that it was the Volturi.

I came back to Africa and told Lucas all about the Cullen's _and Renesmee_. I told him …..…

**Chapter 41: Meeting The Drakkes (**Edward's POV)

In town, it didn't take long to figure out where the Drakke's live. A few night crawlers helped point us in the right direction. Jasper wasn't familiar with these kinds.

"Night crawlers are a lot like nomads, but they have the ability to paralyze their victims before attacking and can glow in the dark." I explained.

His eyes narrowed disbelieving, but Emmett and Rose shook their head agreeing.

"Amazing." He said with a laughing smile.

It was early morning when Rose spotted the house at a distance. It was a large brick mansion, two or three stories high from what I could see. We sat at a safe distance watching the house for awhile,

"What do you think?" I asked them.

"I think we should go for it." Emmett bellowed.

"But we don't know how many there are?" Rose said.

"We should really call in some reinforcements." Jasper suggested.

"No time for that." I said.

"Well, what else is there to do? We know where to find them now." Emmett said.

I called Carlisle and brought him up to speed on everything that had happened thus far, even Tae's long explanation. Carlisle thought it was best to wait, and let everyone come and help. I didn't have the patience for that, nor was I allowing Bella and Renesmee to come. That was out of the question. I just needed that book.

"I have to find out how many we're dealing with and whether their hostile or not. I'll call you back later." I said.

"Edward, wait!" he shouted into the phone, "Where are you?"

"Drakensberg Mountains, at the southern tip." and then I hung up the phone and made my plans to enter.

I spoke to Bella after that, I needed to hear her voice. Nessie was doing fine, nothing had changed except her attitude. She was becoming more and more agitated needing to hunt more often.

If anyone was going to face them, it would be me. I had the advantage of hearing their thoughts. I wouldn't risk anyone else going in. They watched me make my way across the wide span from the car to the home. The mansion was odd looking since it was surrounded by open space, just sand for miles. There weren't even cactuses to be found. The house looked really old with a few missing bricks and a worn out wood door. The sand had carried into drifts around the edges of the house over time, it reminded of Denali's snow. It was already so hot and just barely morning. I heard Jasper questioning my plan.

"Just stay." I said without turning back. At first, I walked human's pace, thinking about what I might say. Then I ran as fast as I could to the front door. I could hear them inside. I listened as someone made their way to the door. It was someone small by the sound of their footsteps. As the door opened, I smelled at least five vampires on the first floor. I was a major target and on their turf. But this was for my little girl and I would die any day for her.

"Come in, Edward." a young girl with long, curly, red hair greeted me with a partial smile.

It was obvious that she was Tae's twin sister. They looked so much alike. She seemed friendly and her thoughts were pure and kind. She liked me and I hoped that it would not create problems for me when I wanted to leave. I could feel her eyes on me as I inspected my surroundings. When I glanced over at her she blushed knowing I had caught her staring at my butt.

I noticed the wide, wooden staircase winding to the second floor and a large crystal chandelier hanging above me. Two young male vampires stood at the top of the stairs. I interrupted their heated debate. Their black eyes watched my every move. A woman, who reminded me so much of Esme, came to welcome me as well. It almost felt like home, but it wasn't.

She took my hand with a warm smile, "Welcome, Edward. I'm Nadia. Please, come sit down."

She led me to the next open room flowing from the foyer. It was a large great room two stories high. A grand piano and bar at the other end was more reminders of home.

"So how do you know me?" I asked sitting directly across from her.

Two long flowery couches faced each other with no coffee table dividing the space. Though it was clean and appeared to be inviting by the friendly welcome, I still felt on edge. Something felt out of place. Each one of them were so animated I could almost see the puppet strings directing them what to say and do.

"Well, our Tae has told us all about you and your family. I hope he hasn't caused you any trouble. He's always had a mind of his own." She smiled with a motherly love, "So what brings you here?"

"Well, your son has placed a curse on my daughter, Renesmee." She gasped, placing one hand on her chest, looking beyond me. I turned to the gentleman I heard coming in slowly from behind me. He was tall, wearing a sleek gray suit. He looked unhappy with my presence.

"Did you hear that, honey? Taebhu has to be stopped." She pleaded. Again, so animated, so artificial.

I didn't know what I was doing, but this had turned out better than I had thought. Snitching was not below me. I would do anything to save my child and so much better than death. He now came around the couch and stood at the end. He looked at me suspiciously, as if I was an annoying salesperson.

"So you're the famous Edward Cullen we keep hearing about. I have to say, if my son is going to idol someone, he should be at least half as respectable as yourself. Even the Volturi have a huge respect for the Cullen's. It must be very rewarding for you."

"Ah, thank you." I said unsure if that was truly a compliment. He said it so sourly with lack of emotion or facial expression, I was betting it hurt him to speak the words. For now, I was enjoying the lack of violent hostility. I could handle a grouchy, insensitive vampire. But once they knew I killed their son things would change.

"I'm looking for a book. Did Taebhu ever show you a book of curses?" I asked getting at the heart of my visit.

Nadia looked at the man curiously, but not without understanding. They were all protecting their thoughts, so they knew my ability.

"I'm sorry Edward, but no book was ever mentioned. Why don't you ask Taebhu?" he asked. The very question I was dreading.

"I'm sorry, but I can't ask Taebhu."

"Why not?" he demanded sharply.

"He's dead." I hung my head waiting. My leaving depended on their response. It was quiet at first. I listened to the footsteps of more vampires up stairs and throughout the house. I glanced at Nadia who had utter fear in her eyes, like she was about to witness something horrific. I braced myself as I listened to the drumming of their feet on the stairs as they grew closer.

The room was filling. I stood slowly as the man in the gray suit put up his arms, a warning, a plea, I didn't know. But his arms were stretched out towards me and he held a stern expression on his face.

"I'm sorry about Taebhu, but my daughter is very ill. You must understand that." And I glanced at the woman who was definitely hurt by the news. "I'm sorry." I repeated. Half a dozen or so male and female vampires now fanned the room. Their ages ranged, but most in their teens and twenties. I quickly counted without thinking, twelve in all. They were much larger of a clan than ours. _Could be worse_, I thought considering myself definitely outnumbered. They all just stood there staring at me, expressionless, waiting.

The young girl that had answered the door was the only one with any expression at all. She still smiled at me sympathetic. It was my red flag, but I chose to ignore it.

They all wore gray and black, for the most part, _so dreadful_. The house itself was dark. It was decorated in gold, orange, and brown. I had a flashback to the 70's when that was so popular. The windows were covered so no sunlight could come in. It only enhanced the dark atmosphere I felt now.

The man in gray, who had not introduced himself yet, reminded me of Carlisle in that fatherly, head of the house way. I assumed he made the calls here. I wondered if I would make it out of the house alive. Would I ever see my Bella again and my Renesmee? Oh how I loved them so. In that silent moment I had an epiphany, just like Bella years ago when she said, 'oh, you love me.' And I smiled at her words once again as I stood before them. She was my everything, so lovely, and so soft. And Nessie, I had tortured her with my fatherhood. I was too hard on her, I saw that now. And Jacob, not such a bad guy after all. He protected my girls for me, why had I been so hard on him? If he had not imprinted, things would have been so different the last ten years, I was sure of it. Now here I stood, thousands of miles away from the people I loved surrounded by angry strangers. I promised myself in that moment that I would be different. I would set my little girl free and embrace the young woman she had become.

"Edward," he began. Nadia took in a deep breath and we both looked at her.

"Edward, your family is known to many. Maybe you are not aware of this, but being so different." He groaned before speaking again, looking for the right words, "Such a murderous group you have become." My mouth opened slightly, _murderous_?

"You killed a man named James, and then his spouse Victoria, then Lucas and all his employees. Do you see the trail of death you are creating. And now our Taebhu. This is exactly what our family protects the human race from. At least you kill vampires instead. Noble, no doubt, but brutal. Do you see what I mean?"

I nodded understanding what he meant, but not agreeing. They didn't understand why we had killed. From his point of view I was out of control. It was strange to see it from another perspective.

"I'm not sure if I should just let you walk out of here so you can continue to murder. Maybe you'll come back and kill us too, if you dare." He smirked. Now I held up my hands in defense.

"I mean you no harm. And those who I killed were trying to kill or take my family. You cannot tell me you would not do the same." I was adamant, but careful. I didn't want to alarm them with any sudden movement or change in voice or expression.

It was quiet again. I listened to him deciding what to do with me. He didn't trust me, and then he thought about Taebhu. He loved him like a son. He was angry and I knew it was going to be hard getting out of here. I should have just lied, but it wasn't in me.

Then a knock on the door created a stir, _Emmett and Rose_. They all turned and watched the young girl open the door and greet them. They made their way beside me. Part of me was glad to see them, but mostly I wished they had listened and stayed at the car.

"I'm glad your family decided to join us. The more of you we can…._talk to_." he said with a raised eyebrow. Their family hissed in excitement. That answered my question, I'm now officially in trouble.

I saw Emmett take an attacking stance protecting Rose. I had to stop this. There was no reason for any of us to die today.

"Please, hear me out. I only came here to get a book. A book that will save my daughters life." I looked at Nadia, pleading. "Please Nadia, you must help me. We are not violent as we appear. Victoria and James were trying to kill my wife. Lucas kidnapped my daughter."

She looked at her husband. I could hear it in her thoughts and see it in the confused expression on her face. Lucas and Taebhu had filled this house full of lies. It was obvious that she had lingering doubts about Tae and Lucas. Their shady behavior and who knows what else they had done to cause her to doubt them.

"_Please_, I mean you no harm." I begged again. Then my phone rang, _Alice_. I let it ring, but Nadia nodded for me to answer the phone. I could not refuse, and honestly, I wanted to hear her voice.

"Yes, Alice, we're fine." I said softly. I watched the group while still listening to their thoughts. Most of them were anxious to kill us. Some out of boredom, a lack of excitement in the desert. Others just wanted the experience. I shuddered at the thought as they visualized tearing us apart. I hated seeing my own death. Alice told me my chance of getting out was slim and that I better do something fast.

"Tell Bella and Renesmee-" and I couldn't finish it. I just couldn't say goodbye, not yet, not like this. I had foolishly stepped right into the bears cave and gambled my own life, but I'd do it again if it meant saving any one of my family.

Nadia reached out touching my wrist with one hand and stretched the other towards the phone. I handed it to her slowly. She spoke with an Italian accent, which confused me a little. Her pale skin was beautiful too, with dark red lips. Her jet-black hair was pulled back sleek, in a ponytail. Her black dress was fitted, v-neck, exposing a large scar across her neck and chest.

"Hello dear, my name is Nadia. I'm Taebhu's mother, well, you understand what I mean by that. Your brother came to us looking for a book, but just confessed to killing our Taebhu." she watched me grimly as she spoke to Alice.

"Well, I heard that your family has many powers. That must be nice." She said now less friendly.

Knowing her son was dead had changed things. I glanced at the group, looking for their powers, but I found none. _Was that possible? In a group this size, for the line of work they claimed, to have no powers?_

The man in gray followed my eyes recognizing what I was looking for, "You are correct. We have no powers, _yet_." he whispered.

_Yet? _I wondered. At least I knew Taebhu was telling the truth. He was trying to raise up a small arm with powers using my own daughter to do so. I don't know why he didn't just find vampires with powers to join them instead of concocting this deadly, crazy scheme?

"So, I'm not sure if I believe your Edward. He killed my Taebhu and I am rather distraught." And she was. She listened as Alice tried to reconfirm what I had just said. It seemed to take longer than necessary, but I waited. The group was becoming restless. Some moved forward hoping to get at me first. The venom in my fangs responded defensively and dripped down my throat. It was uncomfortable, but I continued to swallow. Then finally,

"Thank you, Alice. That gives me something to think about." she said before closing my cell phone and handing it to the man in gray.

And then I knew I was wrong. The man in the gray suit was not the head of the household, it was Nadia. She no longer looked as fragile as I had assumed. She was powerful and strong.

"Edward, you must understand my position. You admit to taking something, _someone_, from me. This means I must reconsider our relationship. So until I can decide what to do with you, you will stay."

It was the word 'stay' that seemed to be a message to the group. She imposed such demand with that one word that they all moved without question. They divided evenly, surround each of us. I thought about Jasper outside and thankful that at least one of us had not come in.

I wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but I was pretty sure they were not going to kill us. The young girl just watched from the door, unwilling to participate. She was thinking about the others who came before me. How they screamed as they were drug down the hall and through the small wooden door leading to more dark, mildewed stairs. She didn't want me to be taken there and I wondered what we would face down those steps.


	43. Chapter 42: Kick Butt Vampire

**Chapter 42: Kick-Butt Vampire **(Edward, Nessie, Jacob's POV)

**Edward:**

With both arms twisted behind my back, I was hustled down a wide hallway leading to a dark, wooden door at the end. I glanced quickly at the old photo's hanging on both sides of the walls. Many vampires had been through this house.

One of the youngest vampires, a boy about twelve or so, watched as we were all brought down the long hall together. I was the first one through the door and down the twenty-two steps. At the bottom my feet hit the dirty concrete floor stained with blood and mud.

Five metal doors with no windows lined the back wall of the cellar. I could hear the thoughts of vampires behind two of the doors. They wanted out for obvious reasons. One was half crazed from being here so long. I was suddenly concerned for all of us.

Nadia submerged from the small group that had brought us down. Rose and Emmett snarled in vein.

"Edward, I spare you now for two reasons. _One_, my daughter seems intrigued by you. You are a handsome young man that appears to have the potential to be trained." Emmett chuckled under his breath. I hissed in response. "_Two_, I want a chance to decide how I can use you to better my family." she said before stepping forward leaning in closer. "I'll let you in on my little secret, I knew exactly what Taebhu was up to and I'm grateful to have such a loyal son. He only wanted what was best for us. Had he been successful, our family would have grown and become more powerful than the Volturi." she grinned tapping the tip of her finger under my chin. "and the Cullen's" she laughed.

My eyes widened as I realized she was just as responsible as Taebhu for everything that had happened. She had encouraged him in her own subtle way.

"Ah, I can see you are surprised. Well, Edward, we have helped the people of Africa for a long time, but now they hunt us like wild animals. More vampires are appearing, often with powers that we cannot control. We're completely vulnerable, unlike your little clan. Not to mention that we are a large group and a target for the Volturi. You may not agree with our actions, but surely you can see our reasoning. Even you can understand how vulnerable a vampire can be."

She pointed to one of the empty rooms and watched as they escort us to it.

"You will stay here until I decide what to do with you, my friends. For now, rest assure that you are safe." she said calmly as if she was doing us a favor.

Rose didn't hesitate to tell me how stupid I was for getting us trapped. I deserved that. But Jasper was outside, so there was hope. I let her scream and even punch me a few times before Emmett held her back.

"Just cool it, Rose. It's not like we're trapped here forever." he said nonchalantly.

Suddenly a young female vampire cried out as she clawed at her door begging for freedom.

"Three years!" she screamed in agony. I rolled my eyes at Rose who was cursing me again in her thoughts.

"That won't be us, Rose. I promise you that." I said confidently.

"Stop making people promises you don't know if you can keep. It's quite annoying, Edward." She snapped.

Jasper would be calling home when we didn't return, unless they knew about him. Just in case, I thought I better send Alice a message the best way I know how.

"Alice, if you can see me. I am just South of the village, about one hundred miles or so. In the deep desert, a large brick house. Ask around in town about the Drakkes if you must, the night crawlers can help. We're in the cellar locked in a room." I glanced around the empty, dirty room. There was nothing but dead bugs and sand. "About fifteen Drakkes. Be careful." I said aloud. I sat down across from Rose and Emmett.

"I'm hungry." Emmett said patting his stomach, but Rose and I was in no mood to respond.

**Nessie:**

Jake had been around a lot keeping an eye on me and Mom. Grandpa Carlisle gave me a test twice a day, but I wasn't changing one bit.

"Why don't you guys go out for a run and do something fun. You need a break from all of this." Mom said pushing me towards the door with Jacob.

It was nice to be out with him again like old times. We ran the perimeter first and then stopped by his house so I could see Billy. Seth was there having a snack.

"Anybody want some pizza?" he asked shoving a piece down his throat. We shook our heads no as he raised a bowl of Doritos in his right hand a bowl of skittles in the other. Jacob snatched the candy bowl,

"Come on man, those are my snacks."

Seth smiled widely snatching it back, "but I'm hungry." he laughed.

"Snot nosed little mutt." Jacob growled teasingly.

I reached for Jake's arm pulling on him gently, "Come on. Let's go to the beach."

The sun was out and my skin sparkled brightly. We were walking side by side along the beach until I heard a car door and a few squealing children. I dashed to the woods taking cover. Now I knew how the rest of my family felt, always fearful to be seen. As I watched the family unload their beach toys and drag them down to the water I thought about my lost chance to have children. Now that I became a full vampire I guess that dream was gone. My head became light and fuzzy and I thought I was going to be sick again. I looked at Jake fearful grabbing his chest for support. I could hear him saying my name in a panic, but it was like my head was in a cloud. The trees spun around me quickly making me loose my balance. I fell to the ground with Jake's arms around me. Then I saw Dad in a vision. I could see him in a small dark room with Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose. As quickly as it came, it was gone. I held the sides of my head as everything settled again.

"Jake, I just saw my Dad." I said wide eyed, "He's in trouble."

I tried calling Mom while Jake called Dad. No answer from either one of them. We both took off together towards the cottage. On our way we both picked up on an unfamiliar scent. I thought about Mom at home alone. It only made me push myself harder and I quickly bypassed Jake.

I slammed through the front door to find Mom on the floor. A young, dark haired vampire hovered over her. He slowly raised up and faced me. He was nothing like anything I had seen. A long scare came from his forehead down his cheek and stopped just above his collarbone. His long, dirty hair hung down to his waist. He brushed it back over his shoulder smiling devilishly. Jake charged through the front door angry for several reasons.

At first I thought Mom was hurt. Then I noticed her brownish, clear shield creating a bubble around her. I had never seen it before and was amazed. The vampire stepped forward maintaining his vile, ghoulish grin. I had to admit, before the 'new' me I would have been terrified, but not anymore. I relished in the idea that I would finally get to tear someone apart. I smiled back while acknowledging Jake's presence beside me. He quickly phased, but the vampire continued to step towards us unalarmed or surprised.

My mind was already calculating exactly what moves would take him down the fastest. It helped that I could read his thoughts because I knew exactly what he was going to do first. I stood firm not inching back or flinching. He couldn't wait to get his hands on me and take me back to Africa for his reward. I let a smile slip and it finally registered on his face that it wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. I saw rising up out of her shield behind me. I was so much stronger, she would only distract me.

"Just stay in your shield, Mom" I shouted as he lunged for my neck.

I was using all my strength and I could see him getting weaker and weaker by the minute. Whoever had sent him didn't tell him that I was a superpower right now. It was almost funny. Jacob snipped at him when he had a chance, but I was in control and everyone knew it, including our visitor.

It was obvious I was doing more damage to him than he to me. He hobbled into the kitchen and I let him. A knife flew by my head missing me by an inch. I had heard the sound of the knife as soon as it left his hand and knew exactly where it would go. It was all too easy for me. I was a newborn warrior and finally having my first real battle. There was nothing he could do to hurt me now. He expected a half vamp, harmless and weak. Instead, I was a strong, calculating, kicking butt vampire.

I guess Mom and Jake got bored. At some point Jake morphed back and slipped on his shorts. I heard them both chatting about Dad and everything that was going on. I was missing it playing warrior with this freak and getting really mad.

Tired of this already, I tossed the stranger against the kitchen island smashing it into pieces. _Darn, and I liked to sit there too_, I thought.

"Why are you here?" I demanded holding him against the rubble.

"You." He whisper fearfully.

"Where's my father?"

"Last time I heard, a dungeon." He smiled.

"Not for long." I said before sinking my teeth into the strangers neck and ripping the thick flesh from his bones. He screamed out in agony only for a second. Mom appeared behind me grabbing his head and ripping it off. Jake grabbed his limp body and drug it outback. I watched as his remains burned . The smoke rose up leaving a deadly odor.

Apparently Jasper had called Mom before the visitor came. She was in the middle of grabbing her passport when he caught her off guard. Suddenly we were all getting our things together to go back to Africa. It was my chance to rescue someone else. Jake took off without another word, but I was too busy to think about it. I didn't have time to argue with him about it anyway. Grandpa Carlisle argued that Mom and I should stay behind.

I now stomped around the destroyed living room angrily, "No way. I'm the strongest one in the family now. I have to go!" I yelled. There was no way I wasn't going.

It was very chaotic. Mom agreed that she didn't want me in Africa. Alice wasn't having any visions yet, but agreed that it could be a trap. Before it was all said and done, Mom was already convinced that I should stay, but with who? Everyone wanted to go and I thought it was totally unfair to be left behind.

"Maybe she can stay with the wolves. Jake will make sure she's safe." Grandma Esme suggested.

"People? I'm not a weakling, I can take care of myself and I should be going to Africa." I whined.

"You're not going and that is final. I may not be as strong as you right now but I am still your mother. You will do whatever I say." Mom hissed angrily.

**Jacob:**

I raced back to the house in wolf form calling all the pack together. When they understood what was going on, they all wanted to go to Africa and help. Over the last ten years the Cullen's and the wolves had become very close. Renesmee had brought us all together in her sweet, innocent way.

"We need plane tickets, right away." I barked before taking human form again.

Billy made the calls and purchased the ticket as we all grabbed a small bag. We arrived at the airport in just a few short hours and were already boarding the plane. I spotted the Cullen's in the very back. Carlisle waved for us to join them.

"Thank you for joining us." Carlisle said extending his hand out to shake each one.

I nodded thankful that I could help, but it was all for Nessie more than anyone. We had to finish this and get her back to normal. I couldn't believe I was going back _there_ again. I nestled into the plane seat dreading to set foot on that sandy continent once again. I had promised never to return, but this time I couldn't help it. I had to save my father-in-law.


	44. Chapter 43: Need To Know

**Chapter 43: 'Need To Know' **(Jacob & Nessie's POV)

**Jacob:**

The pack sat close together right in front of the Cullen's. Seth was on my right and Sam on my left. That kid was also in my shadow. I couldn't shake the little guy to save my life, but he was a good kid. He wasn't little more, but I would always see him as the younger, helpless Seth.

The Cullen's whispered amongst themselves as Sam and I made our own plans. The plane was packed and both our groups definitely stood out from the rest of the passengers. Carlisle made his way up the narrow aisle and squeezed in between our seats.

"Your group is welcome to join us?" he said to both of us. I'm sure he wasn't completely sure who was in charge by this point. Sam and I have shared the leadership role for several years now. Since this is about the Cullen's, it seems natural for me to lead this expedition.

"We're going to village first since Jasper is staying there for the time being. He'll show us the way to the Drakkes. It's several hours South, but a pretty straight shot down. I think we should stick together." he smiled hoping this would be easy to work together again.

Sam and I looked at one another and nodded, "Sure Carlisle. Thank you." I said kindly. Edward would be so proud. He never saw me behave so maturely. I rolled my eyes at the thought. Something about the pressure of the plane made me sleeper than usual.

Seth had packed all the snacks he could in his jacket pockets and socks for the flight. Every few hours I would hear the seal break open to another snack proceeded by his loud mouth crunching and swallowing. The rest of the plane was quiet. It was dark with only a few lights shining out of the stewardess' kitchen and mini overhead lights for nightlights. I could smell his chocolate in the air and a few small children stir a few aisles up. An older lady snored to my right, but that was nothing compared to Billy's snoring.

Just when I thought he was done another snack, the sound of a wrapper crinkling up in his fist caused my eyes to open and my head to turn.

"What?" he snapped in a whisper.

"Put…it…away!" I growled lowly. He waved his hands around erratically trying to send me some crazy message.

"Just!" I moaned grabbing the wrapper out of his hand and shoving it into the pouch in front of me. I laid my head back on the headrest and ignored the staring eyes.

"You are-" Seth began before crossing his arms to pout.

I closed my eyes and started to drift back to sleep. _Finally, peace and quiet_.

I awoke some place else. I glanced around my surroundings realizing I was laying in bed, alone. Someone had been with me because the blanket was pulled back on the other side and the faint imprint of a body remained in the gentle creases of the sheets. I heard a small child scream at the top of her lungs forcing me to rise straight up out of the bed. The sun shone into the bedroom's through the thin, white curtains. It smelled good, like pancakes and eggs. I made my way out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Nothing seemed familiar to me, but at the same time I felt like I was home. Through a narrow hall and past the bathroom, I slowly walked into the open kitchen.

"Daddy!" the small child screamed at the top her lungs reaching for me. Nessie smiled warmly puckering her lips for a morning kiss. Her thin satin nightgown shifted against her bare skin. I gasped noticing her skin sparkling and her eyes a beautiful golden brown.

"Jake! Jake!" I heard someone shout. The whole room began to vibrate, but Nessie and our child was completely unaware. I looked at her strangely before everything disappeared before my eyes. I rubbed at my eyes and felt the gray material in front of me.

"plane seat." I whispered to myself.

Seth shook me again, "Jake, you ok, man?"

"Of course I am. Why?" I asked curiously.

"You fell asleep and you were like moaning and groaning for awhile. What were you dreaming about?" he asked.

"Nothing." I chuckled remembering the first part of my dream.

Ness and I had talked about having kids of our own; little black haired children running around barefoot on the reservation. We both wanted a little house with a tire swing out back. Now that she had changed, so did our future. She would never bear children like I had dreamt of, unless we found a way to fix her back. The reality sunk in that I may never be a father.

"No sweat bro, we'll get her back." Seth reassured me thinking I had had a bad dream about Nessie.

_I will marry that girl one day, vampire or not_, I thought to myself more determined now than ever. _We'd adopt, or do something_!

"Jacob, we're almost there." Sam said nudging my ribs with his elbow.

I was tired of these tiny seats. I fidgeted around trying to get more comfortable, but its impossible with these bulging muscles. I couldn't sleep anymore. I had seen my future, now I just had to make it happen. I noticed the stewardess staring at me from the kitchenette. It was a little embarrassing brushing muscles with Sam and Seth for an entire day and having a cute girl notice. Hurts a man's ego just a bit.

Finally we landed and Carlisle already had enough cars rented for all of us. We followed the Cullen's to the village, but it seemed to take forever. Seth and Leah fell asleep in the back seat. At least we weren't cramped up in a plane. We put the top down and let the fresh, warm air swirl around us. The Cullen's didn't waist time, when they drove, they drove fast. I glanced at the speed odometer. Sam was keeping pace with Carlisle running a cool 112 MPH.

Just as the sun was rising across the flat, desert land I noticed the familiar images of an ancient village. I saw small, mud huts covered in grass and billowing smoke from the community pit in the center_. She was right, it's beautiful_.

We pulled up in several cars. The Cullen's only needed one car, so the rest was filled with overly large men who looked like they lost their way from a wrestling convention. If they only knew what we were, what we were capable of.

Renesmee had talked about a little girl that loved to greet visitors, but she was nowhere in sight. I saw a few older tribesman coming our way. We stayed in the car and let Carlisle and Esme talk to them. Jasper's rented car was no where in sight. I watched their heads nod in agreement and the tribesmen point to the East.

I waited impatiently for Carlisle to make his way over to us.

"Jasper went for his car. They hid it just incase someone came looking for him, so we'll wait just a few minutes for him to return." Carlisle explained. "We have several hours more to go."

"No problem." I said confidently.

"Well, you may want to get out and stretch while you can, but its probably best if you stay by the car." he smiled.

We took his advice and stretched. Seth was running around on a sugar high babbling about needing food. Esme must have over heard, because she went looking for something for us. She came back with some funny looking meat and bread, but we didn't refuse it.

"Yummy. What is this?" he asked.

"I doubt you want to know. Just eat it." I barked.

Seth and Leah both froze for a moment staring at the foreign food, then dug back in from near starvation. We ate on the plane, but their portions were child size for us wolves. We knew how to eat and no worries about gaining weight. At our 108 temperature, it burned off before it hit our stomach.

There was one large sand dune before we came to the house. We parked behind it inching up to the edge. The house was an easy quarter mile from us. They were right, the house stood out like a sore thumb on the dry, flat landscape. Why would anyone want to live out here in the middle of nowhere? vampire or not? But then again, total seclusion and they can see anyone coming. I'm sure they knew we were here already.

With the sun now beating down, sweat ran down my back and off my forehead. All the wolves, except Leah pulled their shirts off and wiped the wetness off. For the first time, we had the Cullen's outnumbered. It was Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Alice. We had me, Sam, Seth, Leah, Paul, Jared, Quil, and Embry.

"Thanks again for coming." Carlisle said patting my shoulder.

**Nessie:**

I couldn't believe they were all going to Africa again. But I was more upset with Mom than anyone. They had convinced her that this was all a trap to get me. With everyone gone, we were sitting ducks. Maybe they were wrong; maybe they knew I would be left here and vulnerable. One unexpected vampire had already came looking for me, what if they sent a whole group and Mom and I wouldn't be able to defend ourselves? _Ok, I admit it, it's harder to feel like a tough girl when there are no wolves and no other vampires except Mom_, I shouted in my head. I felt a little nervous and out of place with everyone gone. It was like I had the weight of all of Forks on my shoulders because I was literally the strongest vampire for miles. What if the Volturi came? I refused to leave the house imagining myself in the woods all alone and being torn apart by a huge group of vampires. Mom and I snuggled up on the couch and watched movie after movie. It helped to keep my mind off of everything, _sometimes_.

The next day we went over to Grandpa Charlie's. I drove my new mustang which was kinda fun regardless of all the stress. When we pulled up, Grandpa was sitting on the front porch with his fishing gear. It looked like he was fixing his line and cleaning out his tackle box. He smiled as I pulled in slowly. He was so unaware of our chaotic lives as vampires. If he only knew what we were enduring. Mom kept looking out the windows all day nervously. He knew something was up, but she wouldn't budge.

"It's nothing. I'm just looking for someone I hoped would visit you today. It's a surprise, if they make it." she lied.

He wasn't convinced, but he dropped it for now. The TV was always on when I was at Grandpa's, I think because he's so lonely. Mom brought him a fresh Rainier. I loved the sound of the can popping open and the fizz bubbling up out of the small hole. I watched as he took a drink still staring at the TV screen.

"Bells, did Emmett see the game last night?" he said without turning. Mom was in the kitchen wiping down the counters and probably spying out the windows.

"Don't think so." She shouted.

I moved from the recliner and edged my way under his arm. He watched as I pulled my feet up onto the edge of his couch ramming my knees into my chest. Grandpa leaned over,

"So what's going on? Is your parents fighting or something?" like that was ever possible.

"Are you kidding, those two? They _never_ fight, their all smoochie, smoochie all the time." I winced shaking my head dizzily, but it made me miss Dad even more.

"Well, what's the scoop then?" he pushed refusing to give up.

I glanced towards the kitchen knowing good and well that Mom could hear every word. Again, no privacy, but Grandpa didn't know that. I looked back at him with mixed feelings.

"Okay, so Dad's in Africa with the rest of the family clearing something up. No big deal." I spoke the words quickly, as if that would help. I heard the saltshaker hit the counter loudly. Grandpa looked over his shoulder, but said nothing. That was my first warning.

"Your Dad? Billy told me the whole pack went to Africa. So everyone's gone, except you two?" he questioned scratching his head. I could see his mental wheels turning and knew I should have just kept my mouth shut. I heard Mom cough, second warning.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Need to know kinda thing, okay?" I smiled pretending that everything was just peachy. Grandpa wasn't the police of chief by chance. He knew how to unscramble just about any mystery. He glanced at the kitchen one last time with those brown questioning eyes. He was concerned, but by this point, he knew our world and his was more complicated than that.

The hours passed so quickly, all I could think about was how unsafe it was to go home, but unsafe to stay. If it was up to me, I would have just left Forks altogether and headed to the city. We stood on the porch pretending to care about the rainy weather.

"I love you Grandpa." I said kissing his cheek. He looked me square in the eye, so seriously,

"I know I say _need to know_, but sometimes I wonder if I am not doing enough to protect you by not knowing." He looked down at the floor uncomfortable. "Should I know what's going on, so I can be here for you?"

"No, Grandpa. I promise you, Mom and I can take care of ourselves." I lied, but I was good at that after all. His heart began to race as we dashed to my car. I felt really lonely and scared, but I couldn't tell him that.


	45. Chapter 44: Don't You Die On Me

**Chapter 44: Don't You Die On Me ** (Jacob's POV)

I wasn't born with patience. I was used to doing what I wanted, when I wanted to. Here I sat outside these monsters house waiting to strike. I grumbled a few profanities under my breath. Maybe seeing our numbers would send them into a frenzy and they'd just release them. But tearing them apart sounded more fun, so I was hoping against the first.

Jasper suggested we split up evenly, two wolves to every vampire. I would have agreed to anything to get the show on the road.

It was time. We phased, leaving our clothes behind, an awkward task in the middle of nowhere. The cars became our trees and bushes while the others faced the sand dune.

We fanned out as we reached the house, watching and waiting as Carlisle knocked once on the door. We all listened to the soft footsteps of a small, young vampire come to the door. She smiled beautifully at the group of us obviously expecting us. She reminded me of Taebhu. An unexpected growl slipped through my teeth.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen. I wish to speak to the head of the house." he said calmly.

A man in a gray suit then appeared beside her. He towered over Carlisle with his lanky build and somber expression. I noticed his dull, red eyes and pale skin.

"What can I do for you?" he smirked in a low voice.

_As if you don't know_. His expression never changed. He was not shocked or fearful by the size of our group. Not what I had expected. I glanced around the open desert making sure this was not a trap. Still nothing but miles and miles of sand.

Beads of sweat grew larger and larger until they gave way and trickled down my fir. I listened to them talk. He claimed he knew nothing of Edward, _liar_. The pack growled lowly letting him know we did not believe him. Carlisle glanced back at us. There was no reason for us to trust him. I stepped forward and the pack followed. I couldn't speak, but I could send him my own message with my advancement.

"May we come in and verify that our son is not here?" he asked.

"You must be joking. Let those _things _into my house? Never." He nodded in our direction and I knew I was gone. I wanted to rip his head off myself. I was airborne, flying over the front steps and landed right on top of him. It felt good to knock his hard vampire body against his own wooden floors leaving him wide-eyed and fearful. Apparently he didn't realize he could just bite me. I certainly wasn't going to share _that_ with him, not that I could.

I felt a few tails brush against me as each wolf passed and then the Cullen's. It took no time at all for the rumbling sound of footsteps as vampires came crawling out of the woodwork. Esme, Paul, and Quil were to look for Edward, Emmett, and Rose.

I sunk my teeth into the gray suits neck and yanked his head off immediately. The young girl that had answered the door was running down the hall after Esme and the others. I barked out, but they didn't hear me with all the chaos. I could hear my phone ringing in the car as I finished killing the crude vampire. Just as I left his broken body spread throughout the floor I heard my phone a second time. I grunted ignoring it; I didn't have time for that right now. I glared around the house watching several battles take place. Turning to my right I spotted a large great room. It seemed unaffected by the chaos taking place everywhere else. A beautiful woman sat on the couch humming peacefully as she inspected her freshly painted nails. _Strange people, _I thought. I stepped reluctantly towards the arched entrance of the room. If I followed my gut instincts, I'd say it was a trap. She didn't look at me when she began to speak; she seemed preoccupied by her now red, shiny nails.

"I told Edward his family is murderers. You have proven me right. He killed my Taebhu, and now you come to kill us." She shook her head like a disappointed mother. Jasper then appeared by my side. He looked at her just as curiously as I did. She was definitely an odd one.

"Maybe you're right," he said walking around the opposite couch which faced her. She grinned at his words, "but maybe you shouldn't hold people hostage or try to curse young innocent girls either. From where I come from, today is called Justice." Jasper hissed.

I heard a yelp echo through the house; _Leah_. I left Jasper and the woman and raced up the stairs. It was all open so anyone entering the house from the front door could see up the stairs and the walkway going either direction. Sam was blocking my view. He leaned down over her as if trying to cover her. At first I was confused, but then I saw her bare feet and legs. He pulled away and then I saw her. She laid naked in human form, gasping for air. Without another thought, Sam phased as well. I didn't want to watch this, not because they were naked, but because I knew she wouldn't make it. Blood dripped from the two puncture marks on her chest. Esme came running up the stairs with curtains in her hands. She draped one over Sam and the other over Leah.

I looked back at her again feeling the pressure to chose between going and fighting or staying with her now. She curled into a ball shaking uncontrollably. The skin around the bite mark slowly blackened as her skin decayed from the poison. Sam pulled her up into his arms kissing her cheeks and forehead. Leah had never stopped loving him. She stared into his face for the last time as her breathing slowed. Sam brushed her hair out of her face with his fingertips. Tears trickled off his cheeks hitting the crinkled curtain covering her body. A single tear gathered in the corner of her eye as she moaned in pain. I could see the fear in her eyes.

Leah was so hurt when Sam married Emily. Now he held her in a firm grip like he was saying goodbye to his lover. He kissed her lips and whispered his apologies one last time for breaking her heart so long ago.

"Don't you die on me, Leah." He begged through choked tears.

Seth stood motionless just feet away. He hadn't phased yet, from the shock I'm sure. I ran back down the stairs and across the sand halfway phasing before I made it to the back seat of our car. I slipped on my clothes and grabbed everyone else's. By the time I made it back, Seth and several others had phased, no one considering that they all stood around naked. They sat close to Leah who was now covered in sweat, trembling still, stuttering her goodbyes. Sam rocked her back and forth telling her that she was going to be fine, but we all knew it was a lie. She was so pale and sickly looking we didn't know how much more time she had. I threw the clothes down, not caring if anyone was naked or not. I slipped in next to Sam and kissed her cheek. She was trying to tell Seth something, but we could barely hear. Her lips were so blue. Esme paced behind us giving us space, but also watching for any unexpected attacks. The fighting was over for us. Only Jasper and the strange woman continued to fight down below.

"She says she loves you all and not to be sad." Esme said repeating Leah. "Seth, your the best brother a girl can ask for and please take care of Mom and tell her I love her."

Seth leaned down and kissed her cheek, "I love you sis. We're gonna get you home and all better. You just keep fighting, you hear me?" he cried.

Edward had made his way up the stairs slowly. I could see by the expression on his face that he was listening. He picked up where Esme could not finish. Leah's lips, sealed shut to avoid screaming, looked at Edward with begging eyes.

"She's saying its her time to go." he said reading her thoughts. Sam shook his head refusing to let her go. "Please, please don't make this harder. I'm ready. Love you and I'll see ya on the other side." Edward echoed.

Her breathing slowed and so did her trembling. We all listened to her last heart beat and her last intake of air. Seth began to sob as Sam pulled her even closer to his chest. Like statues, we all watched as he raised her up and carried her down the stairs.

The Cullen's watched as we took her slowly out the front door and across the empty space to our cars. _What would I tell Sue Clearwater, her mother? And poor Seth, how would he cope with his sister death right before his own eyes. _My phone rang again. I was reluctant to answer it. We all watched Sam lay Leah's limp body across the back seat of our car. She looked like she was just sleeping; oh how I wish it were true. I grabbed my phone and flipped it open,

"Jacob!" Renesmee shouted. "I had a vision, Jake! It's Leah, you have to find her, she's gonna-" and then she knew. I think even Ness could sense the atmosphere over the phone, or maybe it was just my soft weeping. "I'm so sorry, Jake. I'm so sorry. I tried to call to warn you, I did."

I couldn't bare to think that I could have saved her had I just taken the time to get my phone. Maybe I couldn't have saved her, but at least I could have tried. I had failed her and let her die. I couldn't take it back. My body trembled as my knees became weak. I handed my phone to Edward and ran over the sand dune to the other side for some privacy. I leaned over gasping for air. My head spun and my stomach turned. I couldn't take it anymore. I vomited as I cried trembling uncontrollably. My heart had never hurt so bad, not when Nessie asked for some space or when I realized I'd never be a father. Not even when Bella chose Edward over me years ago.

When I came back over the sandy hill the young girl that had answered the door was standing with the Cullen's. With her was a small black girl nestled up in Emmett's arms.

Angrily I raced back down to them yelling that the Cullen's were traitors, "What the hell are you doing? These vampires held you captive and tried to take Nessie. Kill them or I will!" I shouted in Edward's face.

"Jacob, these are just too small, innocent girls. This is Kendra, the little girl from the village." I looked at her realizing she was the one I had looked for. She clung to Emmett fearfully. Her eyes were a bright red, so I knew she was a new born, but still very scared about everything that was going on. "and this is Apiyo, who showed Esme where we were and set us free."

"And how do you know-"

"Stop it!" he snapped. "They mean us no harm." Edward hissed.

"Fine!" I shouted. "But don't ask me for help when they turn on you."

I glanced down at Leah in the car. She was so blue now, _so quickly_. I jerked my head back refusing to cry again. My chest felt like I had a building sitting on it. Edward placed one hand on my shoulder and again I came undone.


	46. Chapter 45: Bringing Leah Home

**Chapter 45: Bringing Leah Home **(Mult. POV)

**Edward:**

The atmosphere in the plane was deadening. Kendra was the only one with a smile on her face. She was still somewhat wild, which was to be expected. The stewardess was kind. I explained to her that we had lost someone special to us and she sympathized. She brought extra blankets and offered us additional seats to stretch out on. She helped keep an eye on Kendra, who could not sit still. She climbed the seats and ran the aisles. Rose watched her every move. Partly because she was afraid she'd try to attack someone, and partly because she was now her mother. I watched her watch Kendra and it was beautiful. It reminded me so much of when Renesmee was younger, physically that is. I was blessed with a beautiful baby girl. I thought it was impossible. My life had been so lonely, and now I had a beautiful family with Bella and Renesmee. Now Rose had Emmett and Kendra. I was happy for her. She needed this; she needed to experience motherhood. I gave her privacy and did not listen to her thoughts. For once, it was easy. I was thinking about holding Bella in my arms again, laying in our bed together, and talking the night away while Renesmee slept. I was even anxious to seeing our beautiful garden again and hearing the water trickle down through the fountain. I missed the simple things too, like the sound of the birds in the woods chirping and playing board games with my girls. Just being in that overcast little forest in tiny Forks, Washington sounded delightful to me now. Never would I complain again. Nor did I ever again want to see miles and miles of flat, hot sand.

Rose glanced at me with a warm smile. She was telling me something, so I focused on her thoughts for just that moment. She told me that she was happy. I smiled feeling the same way for her.

**Jacob:**

The flight was long and depressing. Having to sit still in that close area again was pure torture. Looking into the faces of my pack only hurt me more, especially seeing Seth curled up into a ball at the very back of the plane. It was mostly empty this is time, which was great. He never uncurled himself from the little wad he made in the corner by the window. He's knees were tucked up into his chest tightly. I draped three small blankets over him and let him be. Seth wouldn't eat or drink, stretch, or speak. I tried a couple of times, but nothing. I didn't want to push him. Sam tried too at first, but we knew Seth and he needed his space right now.

Carlisle and Esme were so great. Esme sat in the third seat beside him like a guardian mother, just waiting for him to need her. I was the one responsible, I would take the blame. I should have never let Leah come. I was the leader and should have made sure she was safe. If I couldn't keep Leah safe, how would I protect Renesmee. My thoughts swirled as I realized I was hopeless. Edward cleared his throat in the seat in front of me, but I didn't care what he thought.

**Nessie:**

Mom and I sat by the tarmac watching plane after plane touchdown. There flight was delayed, _of course_. Dad called, they were almost here. We parked and went inside to wait by their gate. It was early morning and the airport was getting busier, and busier.

At first it was stranger after stranger. I became frustrated knowing this was their plane. Finally, the wolf pack appeared first. Their eyes were heavy and dark; their faces wrinkled from stress and fatigue. _Good Lord they look rough_, I thought to myself.

Then I heard Mom gasp behind me. I turned quickly to see Dad and Jacob both passing through the exit side by side. They both looked worn, like they had just fought some long battle. Both their eyes brightened as they saw us. Mom grabbed Dad while I grabbed Jacob.

I don't know if it was because I felt so bad for Jake, for losing Leah, or some imbalance raging inside me. I was just as distraught as everyone else about her death. When I saw Jake come through that exit, I just wanted to hold him and kiss him and make him feel better. Maybe I didn't love Jake like I did before, but I still loved him deeply because he was Jake. I didn't care about mixed signals or appropriateness, I grabbed him and pulled him in for a long embrace.

_Lord have mercy he feels so good in my arms. His smooth skin against mine. His thick protective arms around me._ I melted right into his arms, snuggling my face into his chest. He stank, but I held onto him regardless. I raised to my tiptoes so our lips would meet. I didn't care who was watching either. We kissed passionately right there in the airport terminal with the hustle of people around us and the sounds of planes coming and going in the background. Voices over the speaker and the sounds of children crying didn't disturb us. I even heard my family questioning our kiss nearby. Somewhere in my mind, I was registering all these things, but I ignored them. I was in Jacob's arms again and for the first time in a long time, it felt really good.

Dad then cleared his throat extra loudly. It had been several minutes, so that was fair. I rushed into his arms and kissed his cheek,

"Missed you." I whispered.

The African girl stood with Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose. I wasn't surprised to see her. Dad had told us everything that had happened.

"So we have a new family member_, cool_." I smiled. I have a cousin now, a real cousin.

Jacob and the rest of the pack stayed to make sure the funeral home came for Leah. They would want to help load her into the hearse. He and the boys still had to break the news to Leah's Mom. They thought it was best to wait and tell her in person. I left with my family knowing they had to take care of the funeral arrangements as well. I hated to leave Jake, but he needed time with his pack alone.

**Jacob:**

We were almost home and I was anxious to see Billy. We were all completely heartbroken. I thought about Bella when Edward had left her. She barely survived it. The screaming, the nightmares, the blank look in her eye when I talked to her. I couldn't do it again. I couldn't watch Sue go through that. First, she lost her husband eleven years ago, and now Leah. Death seemed to follow her. It wasn't fair that one good woman have to suffer so much.

They dropped me off at my house so I could bring Billy. The pack would be five minutes behind us. But they had to drop off Leah's body to David Towk, the reservations undertaker. He took care of everything from embalming, to makeup, to the arrangements, everything. His assistant and daughter, Freedom Towk, was friends with Leah. They were born in the same year and practically grew up together.

Sam took care of everything. I was struggling to keep myself together. When we exited the plane, Seth barely drug his body from the seat, down the long path, and to the cars. Paul and Jared stood on both sides of him supporting his weight the whole time. He was pale and sickly looking since he hadn't ate anything in awhile. In the car, he had balled up once again and covered himself with one of the blankets from the plane.

I pulled into Sue Clearwater's driveway. Sue came bouncing out onto the porch, excited that we were back. I looked at Seth rolled up into a ball in the back seat. Quil sat with him in the back and Jared was up front with me. No one wanted to budge, so I slide out of the car and caught her on the sidewalk. She smiled and hugged my neck.

"I'm so glad you made it home, Jacob. Did you find Edward?" she said happily.

I nodded. At first, she was too excited to recognize my silence and depression. I watched it register in her eyes as her smile dropped and her shoulders shrank in on her. Sam pulled up not hesitating to rush to her side.

The wind was blowing her long black hair causing strains of it to beat at her neck. Stepping slowing backwards one step at a time she started shaking her head back and forth.

"No." she cried.

At first she begged in a whisper, and then a sharp scream. The tears flowed as Sam and the others got out of the cars. Everyone except Seth. One hand held her stomach as she leaned forward, like the pain had just kicked her in the stomach. Sam grabbed one arm and I the other before she hit the sidewalk.

"Seth's in the car." Sam explained.

We guided her to the car, suddenly too weak to support her own weight. She sobbed knowing it was Leah that was gone. She pulled the blanket off of Seth. I hated to watch this. Her hand shook as she reached for him. When he saw her, he just lost it. He crawled out of the car crying uncontrollably. His shaking caused him to phase partially back and forth. Sam and I grabbed Sue pulling her back safely. He finally took better control falling to the pavement apologizing over an over. Sue's gasped for air as the tears rained down onto the cracked pavement.

Seth grabbed his mother gripping her tightly. I could see it in everyone's faces that they too worried that he might hurt her unintentionally. I looked for signs that he might be holding her too close, but they both just sobbed. Her shirt was twisted under his grip causing his knuckles to turn white from the strain. He buried his head into her neck.

We all stayed with Sue and Seth until late that evening. Quil and Embry volunteered to sleep on the couch. We didn't want to leave them alone. People from the village stopped by after hearing the news. The front porch quickly filled with flowers and notes of condolences.

I didn't know for sure, but I had that feeling that everyone was blaming Edward for what happened. He had been reckless and it cost us one of our own. I hoped that it wouldn't cause a problem between us. For years we all managed to get along. I personally blamed myself, not Edward. I would have done the same as he did.

The Cullen's arrived with a basket of fresh fruits and sandwiches. Nessie had a large bouquet of flowers hand picked from Bella's garden. It was awkward at first. I told the pack to be respectful. It would be the second time the Cullen's were on the reservation. The first time had gone so well.

It was Nessie's fifth birthday and we made a bonfire on the beach. We all came together for that night and celebrated like good friends. I felt like today this would make or break our current status of peace. We all looked at Sue for her reaction.

I was nervous as they entered the house; the pack on one side, the Cullen's flowing in on the other. Sue smiled warmly as she made her way across the room to Edward. She hugged his neck and then Bella's. I let the extra breath I was holding escape through my nose. _Thank goodness_. Renesmee smiled at me.

"Please don't blame yourself." Sue told Edward as the tears still flowed down her pink cheeks. Billy handed her a fresh handkerchief. I have to admit, I was not expecting her to be so kind. My mind visualized her slapping his face and screaming curse words, but it was completely opposite.

Her nose and eyes were now red from all the crying. Pictures of Leah and Seth decorated the room. I'm sure it was uncomfortable for all the Cullen's, being in a house lived in by wolves. The smell was probably bearable, but being on the reservation, off their own turf, and it being their fault we were in this mess, made it _very_ unpredictable. At least that's what I thought.

"I can't even express how sorry I am. It is completely my fault." Edward said to her.

"You may be strong, Mr. Cullen, but my daughter's death is not your fault. You can't possibly be expected to control the lives of everyone you know, nor can you keep them safe at all times." Sue whispered.

She turned placing the flowers onto the fireplace mantle beside a picture of Seth and Leah. They both sat on the front porch, arms around one another, smiling on a sunny day. _Cherished memories_. She knew our world all to well. It was her families destiny to be become protecting wolves. We all knew the chances we took were great. Any one of us could have died that day.

Paul and Jared had escorted Seth to his bed when they arrived home. He still stayed buried under his covers refusing to move or eat.

**Nessie:**

Dad was really thirsty, so we all went out together that night after seeing Sue. I could tell that Dad was struggling just like me. I wasn't sure if I should be happy or sad. One minute I felt like crying, which I couldn't now. The next minute I wanted to dance and sing all over the place because we were all home together again.

After catching a few deer, I could tell that Mom and Dad were back to their happy place. I cleared my throat as they brushed noses. They were lying on the ground twisted up together, something Jacob and I would do. Dad's hands got tangled in Mom's long brown hair. He was whispering things in her ear as she giggled from his breath hitting her neck. They were acting like two school kids.

So I thought they were mushy before, now it was down right embarrassing. First, in the airport, which I didn't really see that much because I was busy myself being embarrassing. Then on the way home, Mom sat right against him as he drove, their hands twisted together and giggling. Now hunting, practically unable to drink because they're right on top of each other, I couldn't blame them. I felt like a third wheel though, so I decided to leave them and head back to the house.

**Sue:**

My little girl was gone. She had died trying to save others. It didn't matter if those people were vampires or not; she was a hero regardless in my eyes. They were successful too. They saved Edward, Emmett, and Rose and found the book that would save Renesmee. I knew Jacob loved her and they were beautiful together. If Nessie had been lost, it would have been a tragedy too. So no matter what, someone had to lose.

I refuse to be angry. I was angry when my husband died; for so long I suffered. The bitterness consumed me. I didn't want to go through that again. My Leah was a warrior, and a princess too. She brought life to this house and such a wonderful daughter and sister she had grown into. I would not blame the Cullen's and I would not allow anyone else to either. The last ten years were so peaceful; I would not allow that to be broken because of her death. She would not want that either. Maybe she had hated them once, a long time ago, but not anymore.

I watched all the faces- Sam, Jared, Jacob, and all the other boys. They were so concerned for me and Seth. They didn't want to leave, but by that night, I shooed most of them out the door. I wanted to be alone with Seth, mother and son, to grieve together. I crawled into the bed beside him and wrapped my arms around the large blanketed bulge. He shifted a little with a groan then pulled the covers back exposing his arms and head. I kissed his forehead,

"Your sister was so brave. She is a hero and we will never forget her, _ever_." I whispered while wiping the wet tears from his face.

We curled up together and cried ourselves to sleep.


	47. Chapter 46: Don't Forget the Matches

**Chapter 46: Don't Forget the Matches **(Mixed POV's)

**Nessie:**

I went to Jacob's first thing in the morning. I was worried about him as much as I was for Seth and Sue. They were all so close. I found him crashed on the couch, his hair a mess, and drool pooling on the edge of the cushion. I smiled at the sight of him. I don't know what came over me, but I felt a little tingle in my chest. I visualized myself giving him a warm, sincere kiss and it didn't sound too bad.

"Are you back?" Billy smiled as he wheeled himself into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry? I never left." I clarified. I inched my way towards the kitchen twirling a loose curl between my fingers that had been dangling on my shoulder.

Jacob snorted and stirred for a moment. I grabbed a thin blanket off the chair and draped it across his body. I couldn't help but lean down and kiss his forehead to remember how it once felt.

"Yep, your back." he chuckled watching me.

"I don't know what your talkin' about." I smiled, but I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Your Dad figure out what happened to you? The sickness and all? Charlie's worrying himself to death." Billy groaned.

"They have the book, which has some cure for me. Grandpa Carlisle and Dad went through it last night, getting things together." I rolled my eyes remembering the nasty tea. _I hope its not tea_, I thought.

"I think your just fine the way you are. It's obvious that the old Nessie isn't willing to sit on the back seat any longer. So why not stay strong and be your old self too. I think your perfect." he smiled.

I heard Jacob clear his throat behind me, "Hey old man, don't be hitting on my woman." he laughed.

I turned not sure if I should kiss him or not. Things felt so confusing right now. I sort of wanted him again like I did before, but it was coming back gradually. I wasn't totally and one hundred percent there yet. While I tried to decide if I wanted to really kiss him or not, Jake leaned in and gave me a sweet peck kiss. _Perfect_. Not too much, not too little, just right.

I watched them eat breakfast and decided to go along to Sue's with Jake. He planned on staying for the day and Dad didn't object. I had a gut feeling that something was brewing in the air.

I helped straighten things around the house, keeping my hands and mind busy. Seth and Sue were there, but not really there. Seth sat in the living room staring at the TV all day dozing in and out. The TV was turned down so low I knew he wasn't really watching. He hadn't said a word since they all got back, which made Sue even more worried. She cooked him breakfast, lunch, and now dinner, but he wouldn't even take one bite. Jacob snapped at him once about eating, but I slapped his arm warning him to take it easy. I was worried too, but he needed time.

I helped Sue by setting the dining room table as she peeled more potato's. I notice Jacob sitting next to Seth on the couch. The reflection of the changing screens reflected on their faces. Jake was talking to Seth real low, using his hands as he spoke quickly and adamantly. I sat the salt and pepper shakers in the center of the table.

"Come on Seth, talk to me man. Please? We're all worried. Just say something, anything." Jake begged.

But Seth was empty. His skin was becoming pale, for an Indian. His eyes were so black and deep, like bottomless pits. His hand would twitch every once and awhile. Jacob sighed exhausted and frustrated. Knowing he hadn't been able to save Leah was eating at him. He didn't have the strength to put on an act to appear strong for everyone. I could hear the pain in his uneven heartbeats. The expression on his face when he thought no one was looking made my own heart beat unevenly.

Sue called dinnertime, but Seth sat quietly on the couch. We let him be, not wanting to push him anymore. Everyone had their own way of dealing with loss. Mid dinner, which was only the sound of silver clanging on ceramic, we heard the front door swing open and then shut. We all ran to the front door to see what the commotion was about, but he was gone. Seth's shredded clothes laid on the front yard. Sue started crying again.

Jake raced out the door after him leaving his own pile of shredded clothes on the lawn. I rubbed Sue's back attempting to comfort her, "He'll be back. Jake will make sure he's ok." I reassured.

**Jake:**

I followed his scent behind the house and into the woods. I wasn't too far behind so it shouldn't be hard to catch up. Seth ran a pretty straight line from the house. He was running faster than usual so I had to pick up the pace if I wanted to stay close. I could hear his thoughts in the distance.

_Seth? Seth, stop, please. You can't just keep running_. I thought.

_Go away, Jacob!_ He shouted in his head.

_No, man, you're family and I love you. I'm here for you, always. Just stop please so we can talk_, I begged.

I spotted him just ahead. He was still running, but much slower now. I trotted next to him and waited. Large tear drops fell down his fur hitting his paws. He was on the verge of finally breaking down and didn't want his Mom to see it. A howl ripped from his throat as he leaned his head back.

Even after his howling, he kept his head back, watching the clouds move by above the trees. It was a windy day. They passed so quickly. I found myself staring at them too. It was a peaceful moment for both of us.

_It's not fair. It's just not fair. Why did she have die? Why not me?_ He thought shaking his head in despair. He blamed himself for her death, I knew that already, but no one could have prevented this.

_I can't stand being home. I hate it_. He thought angrily.

I understood his anger. It was natural to be angry at everything and everyone. Angry that he had to face this. Angry that his mother lost someone else. Angry at God. Another sharp howl echoed from his throat, but it choked from the tears. He curled up in that same familiar ball on the ground. A mist of rain was making its way through the trees. My fir was beginning to feel damp. I laid down on my front paws resting my chin on his back. It was my only way to hug him.

Little, uncontrollable rips of a partial whimper echoed from his chest. It vibrated his whole body. It looked like he was shivering, but he was plenty warm. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched the last bit of light disappear over the mountain. Shadows made their way down to us, and then past to the valley below. The clouds broke free for a little while. Long enough to see the stars briefly. Seth was quiet again, for a long time. No thoughts, nothing but silence.

I must have dozed off at some point; Seth shook me violently, _Jake, wake up man_! He thought loudly.

I stirred a little raising my head_, Sorry, Seth_. I thought raising up on all fours. I shook like a dog after a bath letting the dew fling off my fur. He too stood, shaking everything from his fur. The leaves, the dew, the bad memories.

It was a single branch breaking under a foot step that caught my attention. It sounded about thirty yards from us. My ear tweaked in the right direction, Seth's too. We were now both on alert thinking only of what it was. I sniffed at the air, _vampire_.

At first, I assumed it must be a Cullen, maybe Edward or Renesmee coming to find us. Seth took one step and took in a deep breath, _It's not a Cullen_, he thought.

_Easy, Seth. Lets find out who this is first before we do anything. Agreed?_ I thought. He nodded, but I didn't trust him. After what had happened to Leah I knew he would want revenge. Anyone not a Cullen fit that description right now.

He went left while I went right. I listened to his foot steps just as much as the strangers. I took in his thoughts as well. He was remembering Leah dead on the floor and the faces of the Drakkes. The scent was strong now and I caught a glimpse of red eyes reflect from the moonlight. They watched my movement and I watched their eyes follow me as I circled around them. They didn't seem to care about Seth, who was circling now in the opposite direction. Whoever it was, we had them trapped and outnumbered.

**Nessie:**

Jacob and Seth had been gone a long time now. It was the middle of the night and I had already called Dad and let him know I was still with Sue. After they left, Sue and I cleaned off the table. I watched as she wiped the table down then slowing a little when she came to Leah's seat. Her fingers glided over the smooth wood table where her plate once sat, meal after meal.

Mom stopped by shortly after we had everything cleaned up. She brought brownies for them and to check up on me as well.

"Where's the boys?" she asked looking around the empty house.

"I don't know. They went for a walk a little while ago and haven't come back." Sue smiled. I could see that she was really worried; I was too.

"Well, Edward said if you need anything, just call. He would be glad to do anything for your family, all of us would be glad to help." Mom said brushing Sue's hand with her own.

Then the room went black and I had a vision of Jacob and Seth in the woods. Another vampire was with them. I could see the red eyes sparkling in the darkness. I clasped my hands over my mouth as my eyes refocused. Mom and Sue both looked at me strangely

.

"What is it? What happened?" Mom asked. I grabbed my phone. I had no time to explain. Dad picked up as I raced first into the kitchen and then out the front door.

"Dad, its Jake and Seth. They're in trouble, hurry. I'm at Sue's." The screen door slammed behind me as I snapped my phone shut. I found Jacob's scent heading into the woods. I heard Sue and Mom coming out the door to follow me,

"Everything's fine, Sue. Just stay here with Mom, okay." I shouted over my shoulder as I began to run. But I knew it was past that point. I should have stayed calm, and I hadn't. Aunt Alice was better at this than I was. I ran quickly pushing myself to be faster than ever. I didn't know how far away they were and hoped I'd reach them before anything happened.

**Edward:**

Trouble again in paradise. I was driving like a bat out of hell for La Push, some place I never imagined visiting twice in just two days. Once I was not allowed on the property at all, now I was visiting regularly. Jacob and Seth were in trouble and I could only imagine what was going on. Considering our world, the trouble the last month has brought, and the fact that this was La Push, I was guessing it had something to do with a vampire. I called Emmett and Jasper as I drove, asking them to join me. Whoever this was, we were going to get rid of them for good and protect our Quileute friends.

At Sue's, they said Renesmee had already left. I ran following her scent, angry that she had not waited. This could all be a big trap and she was running right into it. I could smell smoke in the air the further I went up the mountain. And then I saw the spark of the blaze ahead. As I approached, I saw Renesmee and Jacob in a loving embrace. Seth was on the other side staring at the fire like he was watching something in particular. His eyes looked so depressed.

"What happened?" I asked as I slowed to a stop. Jacob explained what happened, but the most shocking part was who it was, Taebhu.

"What? But-" I hissed, but then I remembered back. We hadn't burned him because we had no way to do so. I knew it was possible to come back, that was why we always 'ripped them apart and burned the pieces', but still. _Taebhu_? I was in so much shock I shook my head pacing a little.

Thankfully he was destroyed before Nessie even showed up, but she did provide the matches to actually destroy him completely this time. Seth had done most of the damage, ripping him apart with his own teeth. I'm sure it felt great in the moment, it did for me when I killed Lucas. Nessie handed me the pack of matches and nodded in Seth's direction.

"I had a vision. I came prepared." She shrugged her shoulders with a smile. I glanced at Seth, still staring in the fire. I could just imagine how he felt. I remembered loosing myself in Africa and then the guilt ridden depression afterwards. Some people weren't born natural killers. Seth and I definitely matched that category. Seth would have to work through the roller coaster of emotions.

Jacob escorted Renesmee back to Sue's so they would know everything was ok. I stayed with Seth hoping to help him during this very sad time.

"Seth, I lost control of myself when I found Renesmee in Africa." I began gently.

His eyes never left the fire. It was like it was keeping him together.

"I tore those monsters apart, much like you destroyed Taebhu tonight I am sure. I was so angry, so very angry." I shook my head still surprised that I had lost control like I did.

"After it was all over I saw the carnage that I had left, the blood, the smell of death made by my own hands." I saw one flicker in his eyes as he envisioned Taebhu in his grasp. He knew exactly what I was talking about; No longer being yourself, but something completely different; A madden creature from the gates of Hell let loose to destroy and devour everything in our path.

"I forgave myself for that day, Seth, I had to. You have to do the same. I know you are still feeling angry. You have every right to be." He finally faced me, the angry now more alive in his eyes. He was still in wolf form, but his words came at me in a shout.

_You_ he thought standing to his feet. _You did this to me and my family. You should have never went into that house._ He stepped forward, but I didn't budge. I sat on a cold stone with my body facing towards the fire. The heat made me uncomfortable, but I didn't move. I watched him as he came closer, the anger in his thoughts.

_You killed my sister_! He screamed at me through his thoughts.

He now stood over me, towering above me with his thick coat of fur and long wet snout. He was right, I was responsible. I had been reckless and Leah had to pay that price. It didn't matter what the end result had been. For Sue and Seth, it was more loss. I couldn't change that now, or never.

"Seth, I don't blame you if you want to kill me now. But let me tell you one thing first. It will not bring Leah back or make you feel any better. It can only cause _more_ pain." I said refusing to pull my eyes from the fire.

It was the truth and he knew that. If he killed me now, which he could easily do because I would not fight him, he would suffer with that the rest of his life. Remorse would consume him every time he saw Renesmee, Bella, Jacob, or anyone else for that matter.

He growled into my ear, _Stay away from me and my family. Don't you ever step on La Push ground again or I will tear you apart_.

"Seth!" Jacob shouted from behind me. He was back in his cut off jeans. Seth took off towards home as Jacob came to stand behind me.

"He wouldn't have hurt me." I said confidently. What I hid was my doubt. Jacob patted my shoulder,

"Your daughter, with her visions and all, foresaw a little tiff between the two of you. I wouldn't count on that right now. He just needs some time." Jacob said sitting down beside me. We'd have to wait for the fire to get lower before abandoning it. The moisture in the air would help stop it from spreading.

"So." Jacob said awkwardly.

"Well, thanks. I better get back, Carlisle is almost finished with the cure. I'd like to get her started on it tonight if possible." I smiled rising to my feet. Jacob stood with me partial laughing. I looked at perturbed.

"What? You don't like your little girl having more abilities than you?" Jacob teased.

" I just miss the peace and quiet. I like the idea of her being less threatening. The last thing we need is the Volturi looking at us as more of a threat." I explained walking slowly back towards the reservation.

"Edward. I know this is probably not the best time, but I really do love Renesmee like nothing else in this world. I know we've had our moments, but-"

"Jacob, I know what you want and all I can say is that I'm sorry." I shrugged, I could see him beginning to anger. _Such a short fuse_, I thought.

"Let me finish." I reassured him. "_I'm sorry_ that I gave you such a hard time. I'm sorry that I didn't open my eyes to see how much you love her. I thought it was all the magic of imprinting, but I see now that even without the imprinting, you two would have loved each other like Bella and I do." I spoke more caring now; "I would be honored to have you as my son-in-law, as long as you never, ever call me Dad. And in return I promise to never acknowledge you as my son-in-law in public." I smiled.

He laughed, but with relief in his face.

"I totally agree, Dad."

I gave him that death look before he took off.

_I'm gonna kill that kid._


	48. Chapter 47: Laying In Silence

**Chapter 47: Laying in Silence **(Renesmee's POV)

We all focused on Seth when he got back. I glanced into the woods hoping to see Dad or Jacob, but not a sound or thought for miles. We convinced Seth to shower while Sue made him a hot plate of food. Just when I thought all the craziness was over, this happened. Mom held onto me close. I could see Seth's memory of Taebhu and the attack. Tae looked so different. His face was full of deep scars and deformities. He had a slight limp to his walk. He was nothing like the boy I fell in love with, if that's what I'd call it. Love seemed a little strong, maybe fascination would be more accurate.

Dad and Jacob came back in the house laughing. Mom and I looked at one another with big smiles. Never in all my dreams would I ever picture my father walking side by side with Jake and enjoying it. I could remember when he tried to keep Jake away from me not so long ago. Something major had changed, and it was more than just me.

The next day Grandpa Carlisle called a family meeting. The large oval table was becoming fuller. Dad asked Jake to join us and little Kendra sat snug between Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett. Aunt Alice had already found time to buy her new clothes. She was adorable and loving the states from the expression on her face.

"I found a small insert hidden in the book sleeve. Taebhu or someone related to Nessie's curse must have wrote this out from a much larger Book of Shadows. It says:

Creature should digest 144oz. of liquid olinia after a Haigwult cast the oortollig dood dier spell (Superfluous dead animal). First partaking should be within the first 48 hours after curse is complete. To reverse: Purify the creature's blood through drainage. At least seventy-five percent of creatures blood, but not more than ninety percent or it will force the create into the third stage. Once the third stage begins naturally or forced, there is no reversing. Creature will remain untamed and unloved for eternity. Death is difficult since burning the creature does not affect them. Nothing is more powerful and deadly than the Ort Creature."

Grandpa sighed glancing at my now devastated expression. Mom pulled me in closer rubbing my arms and kissing my cheek, "That's not going to happen, honey." she reassured. Dad tapped his hand on my knee glaring out the open window.

"So that's good. We just drain her and she's back to normal." Jake said relieved.

"Jacob, it's not that easy. First of all, Nessie needs her blood to pump her heart, especially if she wants to remain a half-vampire. We risk her life as well, if we drain all of it, she could either become a full vampire or possibly death. This is beyond anything we know or anything I can determine one hundred percent. I contacted Apiyo," everyone hissed, "She saved Edward, Rose, and Emmett, not to mention Kendra. She means our family no harm. We have no where else to turn for information." Grandpa defended.

Grandma Esme stood, "We need to remain calm. According to the book, Nessie only needed to digest one days worth of olinia, twelve-twelve oz. cups. I think Edward should or Carlisle should just drain her blood as soon as possible." Grandma said before sitting back down and scooting in her seat.

Grandpa looked at me for a moment, "Your blood is what holds the poison. The only way to get rid of this curse is to drain your blood. Are you up for it?"

I was scared, really, really scared. I looked around the table at my family and stopped at Jacob's face. He looked at me so lovingly. My heart raced as I became lightheaded just thinking about the possibilities. I didn't want this anymore. I just wanted to be normal, but maybe that was impossible now.

It was too quiet. No one knew what to say.

"I'll do it." Dad said softly before leaving the dining room.

Everyone watched his back as he left. Then we heard him playing the piano softly, he just needs some time to think and prepare.

"It's Bella all over again." Emmett said in a blank stare.

For weeks I had fought the urge to run away, tear something apart, or scream at the top of my lungs. I had hid a lot of my devious emotions from my family because I loved them. I guess a part of my new power was the ability to tuck them away whenever I wanted, but not that it was simple doing so.

Aunt Alice rushed back into the dining room. I hadn't noticed that she had left.

"She'll be fine. I had a vision of Edward draining her and she was fine!" Alice chirped happily. I could see the relief in everyone's eyes, but I wasn't completely convinced.

"Let's do it then, right now. I want this over, regardless of what I turn into, a super powerful vampire, dead, or my old self. I just want this over." I said softly. I felt everyone's eyes on me now.

Dad appeared at the doorway looking half sickly. He was nervous and scared, just like me and Mom.

"Let's go home." he whispered extending his hand to us. Mom grabbed my hand and then his. Everyone just sat there silently as if we were going off to say our goodbyes. So much for confidence. Grandpa rushed to the front door and hugged me tenderly, "I love you." he said kissing my cheek. Then Grandma hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek, "Love you, beautiful." she said caressing my kissed cheek. Each one came and hugged me, even little Kendra. If anything did happen to me at least I died knowing I had the best family in the entire world. And if I changed and left home like a wild creature in the night, then hopefully I would remember this day forever and know that I am loved.

At home, I laid in my bed waiting for Dad. I felt relaxed in my own room surrounded by my own things. Mom tucked a pillow under my right arm. I laid it down underside up exposing my large veins. Still my heart raced. I could hear each beat while my whole body quivered.

To calm myself, I closed my eyes. I felt that fight or flight feeling in my gut. Mom grabbed my right hand and caressed my arm and fingers gently with the tips of her fingers. It felt good, but I could feel my heart rate increase. I didn't think it was possible. I peeked through my partly closed eyelids and saw Dad's dark figure coming closer. My breathing became heavy as I fought the desire to jump up and attack. I was used to this feeling since the curse, but now that I knew what was coming, it was stronger than ever.

Without any control at all I was on my feet by the edge of the bed hissing at him. My arms flew out from my sides like a wrestler waiting on the opponent. I growled and spat profanities without even knowing I had left the comfort of my bed.

"Nessie, no!" I heard Mom shout, but it was only an echo to me.

I had Dad on the floor my teeth inches from his neck. He laid perfectly still refusing to fight me.

Mom pulled on my shirt trying to get me off him. I reached around catching her arm before she tried again and slammed her into the wall next to the door way. Jasper and Emmett looking down at us in the doorway and Mom on the floor covered in dust.

"Nessie? What are you doing?" Jasper asked in a soft tone. My breathing slowed as my surroundings became more familiar. I looked down at Dad and gasped. I leaped off of him backing away realizing exactly what I had done.

"Third stage." I whispered backing further from them. I shook my head in disbelief.

Dad was on his feet and pushing everyone down the hall and into the living room. Mom stayed and distracted me, which I interpreted as comforting me. Because she was talking to me about being ok and staying calm, I missed the conversation going on in the living room. I was completely unaware of the wood piece from the door frame she hid behind her back. I heard footsteps in the hall and in that split second she raised the wood up and smacked me across the forehead as hard as she could. I hit the bed slightly disoriented. Mom pulled her shield up protecting her as Dad, Jasper, Emmett, Grandpa Carlisle, and Jacob flooded into my room all taking a part of me and holding me firmly to the bed. Dad bit down on my forearm sinking his sharp teeth into my hard skin. I screamed out feeling the razor sharp edges of his teeth. I tried to wiggle free and was somewhat successful. Jacob and Jasper literally sat on both my legs while Emmett held my left arm between his legs and then wrapped his hands securely around my arm just above the elbow. Mom slide her knee into my armpit next to Emmett clamping down both her hands on my shoulder. On my right, Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme did basically the same to my right arm allowing Dad room to suck most of my blood from my body. As more and more was drained, I became weaker. I didn't try to fight them anymore as my eyes rolled back into my head. I could smell all the odors of the house swirling around my nose as I envisioned Jacob and I in the meadow. It was quite confusing. I could feel Jake's smooth body against mine as we spun in circles beneath the trees.

Then I could hear muffled voices. I tried to open my eyes, but they refused. My eyelids felt like a ton of bricks. I tried to shift my body because I felt uncomfortable, but I couldn't. My whole body felt so heavy.

A warm hand touch my cheek. _Mom_? The voices meshed together into a humming sound. _Was it voices I heard or butterfly wings_? I couldn't tell. My lips felt dry and cracked. _I have to work on separating them so I can speak. _They were small and light. I thought it would be easier than an arm or leg. I concentrated. _I'm pretty sure I moved them_, but nothing seemed to change. Then a ringing in my ear. I stopped trying to move my lips so I could listen. It was silent, except one voice. Though it was muffled and nothing sounded like words right now, I knew I had to be in my bed, in my room, in my parents house, in Forks, Washington, USA. I was betting Jacob and Mom was on my right side and Dad on the left, but that was just a guess. The rest of the family had to be buzzing around by the foot of the bed, scared half to death that I was dying or something. I needed to open an eye or part my lips so they knew I was in here.

For being so empty of blood, I thought I should feel lighter than this. The light hitting my eye lids became softer and softer so I knew the sun was setting. The humming in my ears slowly stopped as the hours ticked by. The beta of my heart followed the pattern of my ticking clock nearby. One thing was established, I wasn't a full vampire. I felt like smiling, but my lips sat cold and limp on my face. I was annoyed at that. I wanted to smile again and show my family that everything was alright. That I was okay. I wanted desperately to know what time it was, to see Jacob's beautiful face, to eat. I felt half starved, but not sure what I wanted, blood or human food.

Again, a warm touch ran up and down my arm several times, definitely Mom. Voices became clearer as the hours passed. I was wrong, the fingertips were Jacob's. I heard Dad call for him and then his shadow passed over my eyelids. It was morning. The sun was coming into the hall window and then into my room, where my bed faced the door. Mumbling in the background, they were too far away for me to hear. I tried again to separate my lips, but nothing.

_How long would I have to endure this_, I thought. I certainly was not dead, thankfully. My father had done it, just like Alice had seen and Grandpa had predicted.

Then another touch, Mom. Her skin was soft and the same temperature as mine. I was me again, I just knew it. She was whispering something. I tried to move my head towards her to hear and this time, I was able to move my head just so slightly. _Finally_. She was talking to Dad. Telling him to get her something, what I could not make out. This was frustrating. Laying here unable to speak, hear, or respond. Not clearly at least.

Then I felt the bristles from my brush as she combed my hair. Then a warm wash cloth gently rubbing against my face, then arms and hands. It felt good, but left my skin feeling slightly chilly. The hairs on my arms and face stood at attention as goose bumps appeared. I heard her sigh as she pulled a soft thin blanket over me. I couldn't wait to talk to my family again and Jake.

The hours dragged by and I dozed in and out of consciousness. My dreams were surreal. Sometimes I was a viscous vampire running loose in the streets of Port Angeles. The next dream would be peaceful in the arms of my lover, Jacob Black. My skin would twitch when I would awake suddenly and I wondered if anyone noticed. Each time I would try to open my eyes expected them to open as I commanded, but each time sorely disappointed.

Their voices were finally perfectly clear. Alice came and laying next to me, whispering into my ear how much she loved me. Her lips tickled my ear. I cried inside, wanting to answer her back.

A few days passed in my silent, unmoving, torturous world. I laid like a vegetable unable to respond to the ones I loved. Even Seth stopped by and talked to me, that was the hardest. I wanted to wrap my arms around him as he told me his most personal secrets.

Two months, two long full months I laid in my bed. I was starting to think that I was doomed to this vegetal state. I had lost track of the days, but I knew it was early morning by the light on my eyelids. I tried to move my arm, but nothing. I twitched my fingertips in dissatisfaction and they moved. I gasped, but not sure if it was out loud. Mom and Dad's footsteps came down the hall quickly. It was out loud. I tried to open my eyes and they slowly opened to a very bright, white light. I closed them again squinting. I felt icky everywhere, like I had been beat up and left for dead. My lips parted, but cracked as I opened them. _Ouch_.

"Renesmee." Dad said sounding like an angel. I smiled feeling stronger by the minute.

I shifted my head to face him while trying to open my eyes once again. Something blocked the light now and I opened my eyes finally seeing him. His smile was gorgeous. Mom whimpered with excitement as she pushed him over a little and supped my face in her hand.

"Sweetheart, your back." she said so happily.


	49. Chapter 48: Together Again

**Chapter 48: Together Again **(Mixed POV's)

**Ness:**

Jacob had practically lived here the last few months making it impossible for Alice to have any visions. He'd leave for awhile to give her the chance, but nothing ever came to her. He'd yell frustrated that he had lost precious time with me, but everyone knew it was just his nerves. Dad was a little annoyed with him again because of it, but he would forgive him. It didn't take long for the entire family to pack into my small bedroom. Slowly I was able to move more and more. I requested a mirror and saw my now dirty-blonde hair and golden brown eyes. _Golden again_, _yes_!

I noticed the cooler next to my bed and the intravenous line feeding me blood the entire time. _So that's why I felt so heavy_.

Jacob plopped down on the bed beside me shoving Dad out of the way teasingly. The bed bounced with him and me as well. I teased him about being gentle with me, but honestly I was feeling good as new. I flexed my arms and fingers.

"Test your strength on Jacob." Emmett laughed. So I grabbed his arm and squeezed. He just grinned. "Man! I was hoping to keep my strength." I pouted.

"Don't worry, it hurt a little." Jacob reassured me, but I didn't believe him.

"I heard there's a party going on tonight." Alice said randomly. We all looked at her strangely.

"To celebrate your awakening, silly." she said with a giggle.

I took it easy all day, but excited to be up and moving around. Being able to communicate was pretty sweet too. Jacob didn't want to go, but I insisted that he go home and shower and come back for the party. I promised not to go anywhere.

Mom and Dad wrapped their arms with mine as we walked slowly towards Grandpa's. Alice had lined our pathway with twinkle lights. When we got to the house, Grandpa Charlie and Jacob's cars were in the driveway.

Inside the house was transformed into a beautiful oasis. There was fresh flowers and candles lit everywhere. Jacob groaned and then I noticed the blood filled wine glasses. Charlie and Jacob was handed red punch, but the difference was clear. Grandpa Carlisle raised his glass,

"To our beautiful Renesmee who has been found again. Now safe and loved as always." He smiled as the rest of the family's glasses chimed. I blew him a kiss taking a drink too.

We played games, which got out of hand from time to time thanks to Uncle Emmett and Jacob. Then we snuggled up for a new movie that just came out, _Vampires Suck_. We didn't make it all the way through because when the wolves started singing and dancing Jake grabbed the cord to the DVD player and yanked it out of the wall.

"Interesting past time, dude?" Uncle Emmett laughed elbowing Jacob in the side.

The next thing we knew, Jacob and Uncle Emmett was out on the front lawn rolling around in the grass like cave men. Uncle Jasper and Dad broke it up before someone got hurt. Grandpa suggested an old fashioned hunt, which sounded great to me. Jacob and I stayed together not far from the group, but not with them exactly. After hunting for a while, we went our separate way for some time alone. No one bothered calling for us.

He took me to our special place, the Meadow. He had a blanket and candles stashed in the bushes. I smiled as he pulled a large basket from the bush and watched as he lit them one by one. I remembered why I loved him so much before and it wasn't because of the imprinting either. I loved Jacob because of who he was. I loved his romantic side, his loving embrace, his sweet scent, and charming smile. I loved how he always thought of me first and kissed me just because he wanted to. I realized how much I did love him and wanted him by my side forever and it wasn't just words anymore. I pulled him down onto the blanket with me and pinned him to the ground.

"Um, Nessie? I thought you were past the wild girl phase?" he looked at me fearfully.

I held back my laughter leaning down and kissing him gently on the lips, "I love you," I whispered, "forever, and I mean that."

He realized I was back and wasted no time pulling me into his loving arms. Just like before, he held his breath kissing me forcefully taking me in like air. His hands always found their way to my head getting tangled in my hair.

"I love you more." he groaned unable to stop kissing me and I didn't try to stop him. He felt so warm and soft against me.

I gave him my best pouting look when he broke our embrace and ran back into the bushes.

"Jacob? What are you doing?" I yelled trying to peek.

It was almost midnight. I laid back on my side and looked at the thousands of twinkling stars above us. I could hear him rustling around in the bushes for several minutes. I shouted his name again, but he ignored me.

"Ouch!" he snapped and then growled into the night.

When he finally submerged from the bushes he hid his right hand behind his back. I couldn't read minds anymore and I missed that. He grinned ear from ear looking somewhat impatient. With his left hand he helped pull me to my feet. I tried to sneak a peek but he shifted to hide whatever was in his other hand. I didn't know what he was up to at first when he didn't rise up with me.

Jake fell to one knee with his sweet, gorgeous smile, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I have loved you since the day of your birth. I will love you until your last breath. Would you please do me the honor of becoming my wife so I can be selfish and never share you again?"

Tears streamed down my face as I realized I was the luckiest girl in the whole universe. I had the man of my dreams and this time I wasn't messing it up.

"Before you answer, I have to tell you that I do have your father's permission this time and he is very pleased to call me his son-in-law, just not in public."

I laughed imagining my father's voice as he told him. That was just like Dad.

"Well?" he asked pulling the ring from the jewelry box.

"Yes, most definitely, Yes!" I shouted leaping into his arms for another glorious kiss.

Clapping echoed through the meadow as my family appeared all around us. Jacob slipped the same engagement ring back on my finger, for good this time.

**Bella:**

My little girl was engaged again. I couldn't be more happy. She was home safe and back to normal. I have to admit I started to have my doubts as the days passed and she laid without movement. Carlisle told me it would take a long time. We had hid that from Ness knowing it would only stress her out more. Edward did a wonderful job draining her blood and Carlisle already had gathered the blood before we even had our meeting.

I wish she had been able to attend school. Edward and I had discussed the possibility of next year or maybe another school district, like the reservation. If she waited, she could rest and plan the wedding. There was no reason not to attend school at all thought, and I was leaning more towards the Quileute school after all of this. Edward would have a fit, but I know she would fit in just fine. She knows so many of the kids over there already.

I stood here now looking at our young lady. She is so unbelievably happy. The African trip changed her so much; she's matured a lot. A small part of me is against my almost seventeen year old daughter getting engaged, but Jacob promised to wait until she's out of school.

**Edward:**

It's inevitable, he's going to marry her. I'm glad he asked me first this time. I don't mind the engagement now since he promised to wait, but if he breaks that promise I'll tear him to pieces. I felt Jasper push out a wave of calm my way. I nodded thanking him. I didn't want to ruin Nessie's moment. I had no problem with Jacob as long as he didn't mess anything up. As his future father-in-law, I plan to make sure he doesn't screw up.

Little Kendra fit in perfectly with the family. She hugged Nessie's leg squeezing it tightly. She loves Jacob too, tagging behind him everywhere he goes. She's learning fast with her new vampire mind. Jasper says she's a good fighter too, most likely a warrior ability.

Rose is loving her new mother status. She follows Kendra around like she's a helpless, human child. Emmett just teases her more for it. I warned him not to take it too far or he'd get less time with Rose one on one. I winked so he'd understand exactly what I was talking about. He gulped with wide eyes. That will muzzle him for awhile.

Alice is the most excited because she has another wedding to plan. Bella thinks they should go ahead and make all the arrangements while Nessie takes it easy. Schools so far in its impossible to come in this late. I know she's thinking about the reservation school, but I'm not totally sold on that idea. She's marrying a wolf, so maybe.

Back home I let Jacob escort Nessie to her room. I listened as they kissed and Nessie giggled as he tickled her. They are a cute pair, I can admit that fairly easy. At least I know she'll always be safe. She has vampires and wolves watching over her. After Africa, I know Jacob will be extra careful in the future and so will I.

I plan to keep my eye on Apiyo just in case. There's really no reason to suspect anything, but I'm not taking any chances. My world since moving back to Forks, Washington has changed so much over the years. When I came I was alone. Now I have a wife and daughter soon to be married. The wolves we hated so deeply are now practically friends. You just never know what will happen next.


	50. Chapter 49: My Own Pack Final Chapter

**Chapter 49: My Own Pack **(Jacob's POV)

_Final Chapter_

Renesmee squeezed my hand as she screamed at the top of her lungs. I could see the veins stretching and extending in her throat as she took in air. Sweat ran down her face covering her chest and neck. Carlisle told me this would be rough, but this was frightening. Esme and Bella were on the other side of her, coaching her and keeping her calm. I stood quietly, not sure what to do in the moment.

Nessie looked at me angrily, "Don't just stand there! Do something!" she shouted through her teeth and grinding them together. Edward and Charlie were waiting downstairs with Jasper and the rest of them. Rose came in with a wash bowl, towels, and wash cloths.

Carlisle was at the foot of the bed, "Okay, Nessie, it's about time. When I say push, I want you to push as hard as you can, okay?"

Nessie nodded nervously agreeing before flashing me another angry glare. I was nervous from head to toe, not just because my wife was about to give birth, but what was to come after that. My palms were sweating. I felt a little dizzy, but not enough to fall over right here in our bedroom. The light shone in through the white, sheer curtains Nessie had selected just months ago. She said the light shining in made the room feel clean and bright. It was a beautiful spring day outside.

Nessie and Bella had planted flowers earlier this spring while she could still get around easily. They were blooming in the front yard and around the rest of the house. Bella had made a bouquet just yesterday, putting them in a tall, clear vase and setting them on the night stand for Nessie to enjoy. The noise from downstairs was echoing up to our room. _At least everyone was having a good time while Nessie screamed_, I thought sarcastically. I started to leave to tell them to keep it down, but Nessie yelled at me to stay put. She pointed her finger at the floor where I had just stood. Normally, her bossing me would annoy me, but I couldn't complain today; not today of all days. As she lay here in pain her anger towards me was temporary and somewhat comical, but I decided to keep that to myself.

"Okay, Nessie, here we go. Give me your best push, honey." Carlisle said. She screamed as she squeezed my hand. _She is so beautiful_, I thought. I remembered our wedding day, just one year ago from this month. One week till our first year anniversary. So this year we wouldn't be going anywhere to celebrate, but I didn't mind. Her scream pulled me back from my daze.

Then all became so real as a new little cry echoed in our room. A little white glob in Carlisle's arms caught my attention. I looked at the white covered skin of my first baby. Rose took it quickly before he was back down again telling her to push. Again, the squeeze of my hand, but I followed Rose with my eyes. She laid the small bundle on the blanketed table, borrowed from a hospital somewhere. Carlisle had so many connections. Nessie squeezed my hand again as I remembered her coming down the aisle in the Cullen's home. Nessie wanted to be married in her Grandpa's home, like her parents. Alice, of course, took control and it was beautiful, I had to admit.

Again, a small shrill crying in his arms as Alice now rushed into the room and took the small baby from his arms. I glanced at the door; _are they lined up or something_? The little white body, looking like it was covered in thick glue reminded me of Nessie's beautiful white wedding gown. Alice had draped lavender flowers everywhere and large satin bows at the end of the long rows of chairs. I pictured her now walking down the long white runner beaming with beauty. It too was a beautiful spring day. The air flowing through the house made it the perfect weather. The dress was designed by Alice and especially made by some high fluting designer in New York City. I had no idea, nor cared to find out. Nessie was happy and that was all that mattered. The dress draped across her chest and open in the back exposing her soft, bare skin. Rose pulled her hair up with a few strands of ringlets falling around her face, much like Bella's, I remembered.

"Push!" Carlisle shouted. Snapping out of my daze I smiled at Ness reassuringly. She panted gasping for air. I brushed back a loose strain of hair from her soaked face.

"Push, Nessie." Carlisle said again.

I was feeling a little faint, but Nessie squeezed my hand again with all her might as she pushed again.

_Baby three_. If I was going to make it through this birthing, I was going to have to stop watching. So I thought about our honeymoon. I pictured me carrying Nessie over the threshold of our new home. After we had engaged, she went to school for two years. She insisted on Forks High School and Edward didn't object. During that time we worked on building our own home right on the property line, half Cullen land and half Quileute land.

The year she graduated, she actually graduated early through a special program they offered and we married that spring, literally days after graduation. Our honeymoon, paid by the honorable Edward Cullen, to anywhere we wanted. Africa was not even an option, so we headed to a place that we could both enjoy the weather and still be close to home, Alaska. I know it wasn't the most exotic choice, but we both felt nervous about going too far away after all that had happened. It was actually a lot of fun. We played until we were exhausted. Snow mobiles, igloos, hiking, dog sledding, and lots of time under a huge bear rug in front of the fire.

Another tight squeeze to my hand and a loud scream,_ baby four. _This one came out kicking and screaming right along with Nessie. A little afterbirth hit the floor and so did I.

I awoke to Rose laughing at me. It had gotten dark suddenly and now my head hurt. I saw Nessie sitting up in the bed with a smile on her face. I quickly jumped to my feet while Rose continued to laugh. I glanced around the room. Bella, _baby_. Edward, _baby_. Alice, _baby_. Esme, _baby_. Nessie, _baby_! Oh, I was feeling a little dizzy again. Jasper came to my side, helping me to the bed. Nessie sighed with a low growl.

"It's not like you didn't know we were having a litter Jacob." She laughed. Yeah, I knew, but now I saw, and that was a completely different feeling than I expected. Five babies, _five_! Edward patted my shoulder,

"Good job, Jacob. Nice way to support your wife during the birthing process, laying on your back." he chuckled.

He was allowed to give me a hard time, he was technically my father-in-law, but I wasn't allowed to call him that. I had promised, and to this day, never uttered the words. But even now, he was pushing it. He smiled hearing my thoughts.

Alice slipped a small bundle of blankets into my arms. Somewhere in here was a very small baby. I felt the vibration through the blanket as it wiggled and breathed. I pulled on the blanket slightly and saw the small round face of a baby girl.

"She's so beautiful." I cooed.

_She looks so much like Renesmee, and me, all at the same time_. _Poor kid_, I thought. Edward snickered at my thoughts. _Get out of my head… Dad_!, I thought shouting with a glare.

"I need names, Jacob. You promised me two names." Nessie said seriously.

"Well, this looks like an Alizabeth to me." I said. She nodded in agreement. "And, how about Leah." The room was quiet for a second, but I could sense that everyone agreed.

"I love it, Jacob." Nessie smiled. I kissed her lips and then the small bundle in her arms.

"Love you, forever." I told the little bundle with my nose against his forehead.

When it was all said and done, we had ourselves five healthy babies, our own little pack: Alizabeth, Leah, Emma, Thomas, and Daniel.

It was a good thing we had so many family around to help with the babies. We'd never make it on our own. I was the first from La Push having anything to do with wolves to actually have his own pack. Nessie said it had something to do with my big ego, but I didn't know what she was talking about. It was probably those left over super powers she inherited. Although Renesmee was pretty much herself, she was still slightly faster and stronger than before. And for some reason, she could have visions of me, like Alice has visions of everyone else. How convenient that Nessie could see _my_ future. I was hoping this would apply to the rest of _our_ pack as well. Besides that, she was the Renesmee I always loved. Just a little more vampire than human.

Days had passed and everything was going well so far. I laid snuggled up to Nessie. We had literally minutes before our pack would awake so I took advantage of the last few moments before the day began. She kissed my cheeks, nose, and then lips. Her soft skin against mine under the warm blankets of our bed. She ran her toes up and down the lower part of my legs. They were a little cold from the night, but they felt good against my warm skin. I pulled her in tightly against me feeling every part of her. I groaned knowing this was it. The babies would wake any second. I wanted another hour with her, another ten minutes even.

"Stop thinking about the babies for one second, Jake, and kiss me." She growled and so I did. I kissed her long and hard making her gasp for air.

"Love you forever." She whispered in my ear as she nibbled my ear lobe.

"Love _you_ forever, Mrs. Black." I said kissing her neck and down her chest.

Emma began to cry from her crib, preceded by four more crying babies. I groaned slipping out from under our blankets. I needed more rest for sure. The Calvary wouldn't be here for another hour, so I grabbed a t-shirt and headed to the nursery with Nessie right behind me. She hummed almost sounding fully energized, but I knew better. We crossed the hall brushing fingertips and a half hearted smile then separated each taking one side of the large nursery.

"Good morning my angels." She cooed lifting Daniel into her arms. She was already the perfect mother.

THE END.

_Thanks so much for all the comments and questions along the way, it was so encouraging. If you haven't posted a comment yet, pretty please do so and let me know what you thought. Thanks!_

_Angela_

_Vamped4Edward_


	51. Chapter 50: Human Trafficking Info

50.

HUMAN TRAFFICKING

Human Trafficking is a serious crime with emotional and psychological affects. Individuals are often lured into low paying jobs that offer them better pay and benefits, but once there, they are beaten and abused and forced into human trafficking.

**N **EVER go alone with a stranger.

**A **LWAYS research jobs and positions before taking them.

**B **e wise and take care of yourself. If it sounds too good to be true, it probably is.

Number of modern-day slaves across the world- 27 million

Number of people trafficked across international borders every year- 800,000

Children exposed to the global commercial sex trade every year- 1 million

.

You can report trafficking crimes and get help by calling the Department of Justice Trafficking in Persons and Worker Exploitation Task Force Complaint Line at 1-888-428-7581 (voice and TTY). New laws provide options for trafficking victims regardless of immigration status. Operators have access to interpreters and can talk with callers in their own language. The service is offered on weekdays from 9 a.m. to 5 p.m. EST. After hours, information is available on tape in English, Spanish, Russian, and Mandarin.

.gov/about-us/investigate/civilrights/human_trafficking/human_trafficking

The emotional and psychological impact of trafficked women is horrendous. Over half of trafficking victims have **Post Traumatic Stress Disorder **(PTSD). The severity of their PTSD symptoms are equivalent to those of treatment-seeking combat veterans and refugees from state organized torture.

_.?page_id=6393_


End file.
